Narcisos de media noche
by Estrella de Malfoy
Summary: Porque una vez terminada la batalla todos pueden ser adolescentes y enamorarse, porque Slytherin puede ser tan leal como Hufflepuff. Puede haber un nuevo Lord Oscuro en Howgarts. Las cosas se complican. Advierto: Un poco de OoC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, sino a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

CAPITULO 1 Recuperando el esplendor de Howgarts

Habían pasado ya dos años mientras la lucha contra el Lord Tenebroso se llevaba a cabo, dos años en los que Howgarts no se abrió porque no ofrecía demasiada seguridad para los jóvenes magos y entonces el expreso escarlata no había llegado a su destino cargado de magos y brujas deseosos de aprender magia. Dos años en los que el Trío dorado se dio a la tarea de destruir los horrocruxes con éxito, marcando así una nueva era para la comunidad mágica del mundo, una nueva era para Howgarts.

Pero éste era el gran día en que todo eso se rompería y una vez más el tren rojo dejó oír su alegre silbido, depositando su preciada carga en los umbrales del castillo que se erguía imponente ante el Lago Negro y el Bosque Prohibido, el castillo de la batalla, de la resistencia, el castillo del triunfo que hoy abría sus puertas nuevamente saludando a quienes estaban ahí.

El Gran Comedor lucía soberbio en su totalidad, el escudo de Howgarts ondeaba más brillante que nunca para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes y el cálido recibimiento a los miembros de las casas que regresaban a terminar su preparación mágica. Minerva McGonagall y los demás profesores no cabían en sí de emoción al esperar la entrada de los jóvenes que con sus risas inundarían de nuevo el colegio, y en efecto, así era, poco a poco, iban entrando, unos con nostalgia, otros con incertidumbre, pero todos ellos con el corazón encendido por regresar y percatarse que volver a empezar es volver a vivir y Howgarts aún tenía mucho que dar.

Harry Potter regresaba con sus amigos, sí, había decidido ser auror tiempo atrás y de hecho, trabajó en ello un rato, pero decidió que era demasiado joven e inexperto, por lo que decidió hablar con el Ministro de Magia, con quien convino regresar a Howgarts para concluir el año de estudio que le faltaba ahora que el colegio se reinstalaba nuevamente y después de ello, regresar a colaborar con los demás aurores, pero evidentemente más preparado. Ronald Weasley, por su parte, hubiese querido quedarse en Sortilegios Weasley, pero sus padres le instaron a seguir estudiando, pues era sólo un curso el que faltaba y después de meditarlo unos días, decidió preparar nuevamente su baúl y dirigirse al andén para esperar el tren como en años anteriores. Cabe mencionar que lo animó bastante la presencia de Harry y claro, la de Hermione, quienes también volverían éste año.

- ¡Es increíble estar aquí de nuevo, Harry!- Decía un pelirrojo con la alegría pintada en el rostro

- Así es, Ron, aunque Dumbledore ya no esté, aún se siente como un hogar aquí.

- Chicos -terció Hermione- sin tristezas, recuerden todo lo que nos ha enseñado en éstos años, de alguna u otra forma él siempre estará con nosotros.

- Tienes razón, Mione, ¡es hora de dejar atrás todo y ser adolescentes de nuevo!, ¿No lo crees, Harry?

- Creo que sí Ron, ¡Es tiempo de vivir sin presiones y disfrutar la escuela!

- ¿Disfrutar las clases?,- preguntó extrañado Ron- ¡Ya te pareces a Hermione!, ¡Esos horrocruxes te han afectado, amigo!

Harry rió y Hermione le propinó un codazo a Ron, quien se quejó por el golpe, pero no pudo decir nada porque en ese momento McGonagall tomó la palabra.

-Queridos hijos de Howgarts, estamos reunidos en éste memorable día para dar paso a una nueva era en la vida de todos nosotros, una nueva etapa sin miedos ni peligros gracias a la valentía, sacrificio y temple del mundo mágico, pero sobre todo, coincidirán conmigo en que Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger han sido piezas clave en todo esto, así que brindemos un merecido reconocimiento a éstos jóvenes que hoy regresan también a terminar sus estudios mágicos.

Se escucharon algunos aplausos y murmullos- Sin más entonces, recordemos que Howgarts está más vivo que nunca hoy, Bienvenidos sean todos ¡Y que empiece la selección!

Al decir esto, los estandartes de las cuatro casas se desplegaron glamorosos desde las cuatro esquinas inundando de orgullo a todos los presentes y los fantasmas salieron a dar alegremente la bienvenida revoloteando por aquí y por allá, saludando a viejos conocidos y asombrando a los más pequeños que recién se integraban al colegio. Mientras tanto, Argus Filcht se acercó a la profesora con un maltrecho pero emocionado sombrero clasificador quien agradeció a Neville Longbottom por haberlo salvado de una destrucción segura a manos Voldemort.

Después de reverenciar ampliamente al orgulloso Gryffindor, procedió a seleccionar a los nuevos alumnos para acomodarlos en las diferentes casas. Una vez hecho esto, McGonagall tomó la palabra nuevamente:

-Bien, estudiantes, recuerden que ahora su casa será su hogar y no me queda más que decir que este nuevo año aquí seguramente transcurrirá armoniosamente, tal y como debe de ser. Y ahora , como es tradición en nuestro querido Howgarts: ¡Que comience el banquete!- Dicho lo anterior, aparecieron en las mesas un sinnúmero de manjares con los que Ron casi se desmaya de sólo verlos:

-¡Esto se ve delicioso!-exclamó hambriento.

-¡De verdad extrañaba Howgarts!-secundó Harry.

-¡Pues a cenar se ha dicho!-apoyó la castaña y se dispusieron a saborear todo lo que aparecía ante sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Slytherin se percibía una clara mezcla de sentimientos; de alegría por la paz del mundo mágico y por regresar al colegio, de desconfianza, por la incertidumbre del nuevo año y un poco de temor, oculto, claro está por las reacciones de las demás casas hacia ciertos implicados en el caso de Voldemort, aunque ya todo estaba aclarado y los jóvenes estaban libres de sospechas con el Ministerio de Magia, al verse a actuar obligados por el Lord Tenebroso al amenazar con dañar a sus familias si no lo hacían; finalmente, ninguno de ellos había lanzado ningún Avada Kedavra jamás y eso era un gran punto a su favor.

Blaise Zabini se había caracterizado hasta la derrota de Voldemort por ser un tipo malhumorado y serio, producto de las presiones de ser sangre pura y los múltiples matrimonios de su madre. Una vez que pensó las cosas, decidió que era tiempo de abrirse a nuevas cosas en la vida, situación que al principio le costó mucho trabajo pero ahora canalizaba todo su humor en ironías y agudos puntos de vista que a veces no eran los más adecuandos pero a él le divertía ser así. Sobre todo era Draco qyuen se exasperaba más con el cambio de carácter del moreno, divirtiendo a Nott y a Pansy con sus nuevas ideas que resultaban extrañas por ser él, pero era menjor reírse un momento que vivir con la vida ácida como antes. Todos ellos intentadban dejar todo atrás día con día.

Theodore por su parte, antes era desinteresado en pertenecer a un grupo en particular y acostumbraba a encerrarse en sí mismo, pero esta vez estaba intentando probar acercarse a sus compañeros y llevar otro tipo de relación con ellos, quizá no resultaría nada malo de todo eso, pues esos dos chicos, Parkinson y Zabini parecían amenos y a Malfoy lo conocía un poco mejor. Tal vez podrría acercarse a ellos un poco más.

Pansy Parkinson había quedado huérfana y a cargo de una tía al momento de que los mortífagos liquidaron a sus padres por no ser demasiado leales al Señor Tenebroso, lo que ocasionó una metamorfosis interna en ella. o que antes le parecía divertido, es decir, ver fuera de la jugada a los "sangre sucia", se había convertido en un problema que ella había sufrido en carne propia ya que la guerra la dejó sola y fue entonces cuando miró tras de sí y evaluó la situación. El poder cobraba un alto precio en ella que no estaba dispuesta a pagar. Era tiempo de replantearse las cosas y hacer cambios internos. Cambios que se hacían más y más evidentes en ella.

Un rubio alto, de ojos grises, fríos como el mercurio, recorría todo el entorno con la vista silenciosamente, examinando cada detalle a su alrededor.

-Vamos, Draco, ¿No piensas cenar hoy?

-Blaise, no todo es devorar en la vida.

-No me digas que ya estás viendo a quien cazar éste año- Exclamó divertido el moreno

-¡No seas idiota!, sólo observo todo...

-Parece que nada hubiera pasado- intervino una pelinegra de ojos azul oscuro, suspirando profundamente.

-Pero pasó, Pansy-dijo el rubio.

-Es mejor seguir adelante y empezar de nuevo, -completó un castaño que había parecido silencioso hasta entonces.

-Tienes toda la razón, Theo-interpeló Blaise a la vez que cortaba una rebanada de cheesecake con un brillo voraz en los ojos

-Hay cosas que no pueden obviarse, Theodore, como por ejemplo la muerte de Crabbe y la decisión de Goyle de no regresar a Howgarts.

-Cierto, Draco, pero de las cosas adversas se aprende y mucho, sin embargo no tiene caso vivir en el pasado, no es sano.

-Por favor... -suplicó Pansy -estamos vivos, la pesadilla terminó y tenemos que seguir adelante con todo.

-Yo apoyo a Pansy y a Theo.

-¡Blaise!, no comas tanto -riñó la pelinegra

-¡Es que es imposible contenerme!

-Pues entonces empecemos nosotros antes que Blaise termine con todo!- Rió Theodore Nott discretamente y empezó a dar cuenta de la cena que tenía enfrente.

-Vamos, Draco, no te atrapes en el pasado, pronto tu padre saldrá de Azkaban y todo será como antes, ya lo verás.

-Eso espero, Pansy, aún así, ahora no soporto las miradas de...

-De nada, Draco, nadie te mira porque todos saben las circunstancias en las que se dio todo y fuiste de gran ayuda para ubicar a ese infeliz que casi nos destruye la vida- se escuchó la voz de Nott.

-Incluso me atrevo a pensar que eres tan héroe como Potter- acotó Blaise.

-¡No digas tonterías!-rugió el rubio- ¡Jamás me compares con San Potter!

-Está bien, Draco, tranquilo-sentenció el moreno- Te entiendo mejor que nadie, ¿sabes? yo también cargaré toda mi maldita vida con esto (señaló su brazo izquierdo), pero prefiero volver a vivir y no ser presa de una marca estúpida y te recomiendo que dejes todo eso a un lado y que traigas de regreso a mi amigo el Príncipe de Slytherin.

-¡Bien dicho, Blaise!-rió Pansy- yo también lo quiero de vuelta porque hay mucho por hacer en Slytherin ahora, ¿No?

-Yo que tú haría caso, Draco, si quieres restaurarle a nuestra casa lo que era, debes empezar por ti mismo. -Acotó Nott

El rubio meditó unos instantes antes de decir:

- Tienen razón,... ¡Por Slytherin!, -rugió levantando su copa y todas las demás serpientes de la mesa alzaron las voces al unísono apoyando a su Príncipe.

-¿Pero qué se traen esos?-gruñó un pelirrojo.

-Están empezando de cero, Ron- acotó Hermione, -creo que es lo más justo para todos.

-Sobre todo para ellos que han sido tan señalados-continuó otra pelirroja.

-Sí, Ginny, seguro es muy difícil regresar al colegio así- comentó Harry con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Quée? -exclamó el sorprendido pelirrojo- ¿Acaso ya olvidaron todas las groserías de ese rubiecito mimado?, ¡Pues yo no!, y tú Hermione...

-No, Ron-le interrumpió la castaña, pero entiende que esos eran caprichos de niño tonto de Malfoy, sin embargo, el trance que acaba de pasar ha sido tan duro para él que dudo que vuelva a comportarse así.

-Pienso lo mismo-secundó el pelinegro de gafas.

-Yo apoyo a Harry y a Hermione -terció la pelirroja.

-¡Ahora resulta que es San Malfoy, mártir de la guerra!, ¿No?

-¡Ay, Ronald Billius Weasley!, ¿Cuándo madurarás?

-Yo que tú perdía la esperanza, Hermione -completó la chica Weasley.

- Cálmate, Ron- concilió Harry-, sólo trata de imaginar que harías al ver amenazada a tu familia por Voldemort si no acatas sus órdenes.

-Bueno, yo...

-Ahí lo tienes- continuó el pelinegro-, creo que todos hubiésemos hecho lo que él, ¿no?

Todos los que escuchaban la conversación callaron al escuchar eso, y asintieron en silencio.

-Entonces no seamos tan injustos al juzgar- habló Hermione- y tratemos de...

-¿Fraternizar con el enemigo?

-¡Ronald!

-Está bien, Mione, está bien, pero les advierto que si ese hurón...

-No cambias Ron -rodó los ojos la castaña.

En ese momento, Draco Malfoy se encaminaba hacia la salida y al pasar por la mesa de Gryffindor, detuvo un poco su paso

-Malfoy- saludó Harry.

El rubio escudriñó a todos con la mirada desafiante y finalmente asintió levemente, saliendo con su distintivo porte aristocrático.

-¡Ahh!, suspiraron algunas chicas- ¡sigue tan guapo!- Ronald hizo arcadas mientras todos reían.

-Creo que finalmente el sueño de Dumbledore de unir a las casas se va a realizar, -repuso Ginny ante el desconcierto de su hermano.

-Señor Weasley-dijo una voz conocida.

-¿Sí Profra. McGonagall?

-He venido a pedirle por favor que retome sus actividades de prefecto este año, si no tiene inconveniente.

-Claro que sí, profesora.

-Bien, no esperaba menos de usted, así que en cuanto termine de cenar lo espero en la dirección.

-Iré de inmediato, señora.

La profesora asintió con una sonrisa y se encaminó a la salida del comedor, mientras Ginny preguntaba:

-¿Quién puede poner a un cabeza hueca como tú de prefecto?

-Por si no lo sabes, niña -respondió el pelirrojo arrogantemente- mis notas fueron muy buenas el último año que estuve aquí y por eso soy prefecto, o era, o volví a ser, ¡Como sea!, ¡Respétame!

Ginny se atacaba de risa al ver el rostro enrojecido de su hermano y no pudo decir más.

-Ron tiene razón, Ginny, ha mejorado bastante- concilió Harry- además se merece el honor del cargo.

-Claro que sí- repuso la leona ojimiel- yo ya casi no le ayudaba en los deberes y...¡Pero Ronald, Mcgonagall te está esperando!

-¡Merlín, es cierto! se me olvidaba, ¡Es que ustedes me distraen!, ¡Me voy!

Y tomando un panecillo de chocolate salió cual saeta rumbo al despacho de la directora, pero al llegar a la gárgola se topó con una figura femenina que lo hizo parar en seco su carrera para no arrollarla y eso provocó que se le cayera el panecillo, sonrojándose de la vergüenza.

-¡Hola!-saludó la muchacha.

-Ho-hola, disculpa que casi te tirara al piso, ¿eres nueva aquí?

-No te preocupes por eso y sí soy nueva en el colegio, por cierto, tu panecillo se veía apetecible.

-Y lo estaba, digo... suele suceder, venía muy apurado porque, verás, -dijo con aire superior- soy prefecto de Gryffindor y vengo a que me asignen labores.

-¡Qué interesante! pues yo también vengo a ver a la directora, pero no logro acceder a su despacho.

-Pues antes "granizado de limón", era la contraseña de Dumbledore, pero ahora no lo sé -pues recordó que MsGonagall no le había dicho la contraseña nueva ni él la había preguntado -por cierto, ¿Lo conociste?

-No personalmente pero quién no sabe del gran Albus Dumbledore, o de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley o Hermione Granger?, hay que vivir bajo una roca para no saberlo.

-Pues creo que sí...-pero el pelirrojo no pudo continuar porque se abrió la puerta y McGonagall apareció con un gesto de impaciencia:

-Pero Sr. Weasley, ¿Por qué demora tanto? aquí tiene sus horarios y rol de rondas nocturnas, haga el favor de entregar esto también.

Le extendió en ese momento varios pergaminos.

-Son para la Srita. Hanna Abbot y al Sr. Terry Boot de Huffepuff y Ravenclaw respectivamente. Puede marcharse.

Ron solamente asentía a todo lo que la directora decía y dijo atropelladamente:

-Con permiso, me retiro.

Mientras la chica ojiverde parada junto a él sonreía divertida y le decía adiós con la mano.

-¡Señorita Greengrass, ya era hora de que apareciera!, ¡Por Merlín, se ha perdido el banquete!, pero vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

-Lo siento, profesora, tuvimos un retraso en casa, pero...

-Sí, sí, sí, me lo ha explicado ya su padre, pero no perdamos tiempo y asignémosle casa de inmediato, bien, ¿Dónde está el sombrero?, ¡Ah, si, aquí!, Bien, Srita. Greengrass, es hora de decidir su futuro en Howgarts, colóqueselo, por favor.

Astoria Greengrass miró pensativa el sombrero un momento pero inmediatamente obedeció y éste comenzó a disertar:

- Mmhh, bien, muy interesante, percibo una mente con gusto por el coocimiento, esto es difícil, ¡Ah, ya veo!, también tienes algunos puntos débiles como el orgullo, la terquedad, la rápida tendencia a la ira y el esconder tus sentimientos hasta de tí misma; sin embargo, tienes un propósito importante aquí y eres astuta, si, y mucho, lo llevas en la sangre, sí, ¡Lo tengo: Slytherin!.

-¿Qué dijo?, -preguntó Astoria sorprendida-, ¿Propósito?, no entiendo media palabra.

-No siempre se comprende al sombrero, pero hay que confiar en su elección, ahora debes ir a tu sala común, he mandado a traer a tu prefecto para que te conduzca.

Se oyó un crujido en la puerta y se asomó una cabeza rubia, que con un arrastre de palabras característico dijo:

-¿Me mandó a llamar, profesora?

Astoria dio un brinco, recomponiéndose instantáneamente, mientras Draco Malfoy la miraba sorprendido y arrogante a la vez.

-Pase, Sr. Malfoy, creo que ya conoce a la Srita. Greengrass-

Draco sonrió de medio lado. -Llévela a su sala común ya que ha sido enviada a Slytherin.

-No esperaba menos- murmuró el blondo.

-¿Decía, Sr. Malfoy?

-Que la llevo inmediatamente.

-Gracias, Srita Greengrass, creo que es todo, sus pertenencias ya están en su dormitorio y aquí está la insignia de su casa, -se la colocó en el uniforme. Ella asintió , ya que no pudo articular palabra por la turbación que la dominaba.

-¿Vamos, Astoria? - Dijo Draco dándole paso a la chica

-Con permiso, profra.- respondió ella mientras el ojigris hacía una suave reverencia de cabeza a la directora y se encaminaban rumbo a las mazmorras.

-Te esperaba desde hace rato, -por fin espetó el rubio, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos y sin perder detalle de lo ¿nerviosa? que estaba su acompañante.

-¿Eh?, sí, lo siento hubo un problema con el traslador y bueno, nos retrasamos.

-Ya veo- contestó riendo para sí miso al comprobar el color rojo de las mejillas de Astoria. Dentro de la muchacha había un calor interno difícil de controlar y sentía temblar su cuerpo pon la sola presencia de Draco. Se lo recriminó mentalmente:

-"Estás siendo muy obvia, niña, respira, 1, 2, 3,...así, eso es"

-Hemos llegado,- dijo él deteniéndose ante una pared de piedra.

Draco notó el respingo que dio la ojiverde al chocar con él por ir metida en sus pensamientos, sintiendo ella un choque eléctrico al contacto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el blondo, quien enarcando una ceja preguntó:

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, no, sólo me distraje admirando el castillo -y llevándose una pequeña mano blanca a la frente, la cual ostentaba un finísimo anillo en el anular derecho, apartó un mechoncillo rebelde, en ese momento, Draco elevó la suya hacia la misma dirección y tomándola de ella, espetó:

-Veo que lo recibiste.

-Sí- dijo ella retirando apenada su mano, porque el contacto con él era una sensación tan..., tan..

-Es precioso, gracias.

-Lo sé, -apuntó el- lo escogí personalmente y no suelo equivocarme. ¿Qué pasa, Astoria, acaso me tienes miedo? -le dijo suavemente cerca de ella, cosa que hizo que la chica experimentara un escalofrío. Si bien Draco no era un seductor ni mucho menos, sí le gustaba dominar todo y al verla ahí, tan vulnerable a él, no resistió jugar un poco con ella. Era algo nuevo para él ese tipo de juegos y comenzaba a divertirle jugar ese papel.

-No Draco, es solo que el viaje...

-Claro, claro, -sonrió de medio lado y acorralándola en la pared se acercó peligrosamente para decir:- Es mejor que entremos ya.

La castaña ojiverde contuvo la respiración y esbozó un débil "sí" que alimentó el ego del ojigris al momento de decir:

-La contraseña es: "Serpiente plateada"- y al decirlo la pared se movió dando paso a una sala elegantemente ataviada con sillones de cuero negro y una imponente chimenea que crepitaba ante un nutrido grupo de jóvenes verde-platino que charlaban mesuradamente y con modales refinados todos ellos entre un perceptible aire aristocrático, quienes al sentir la presencia de su Príncipe, cesaron el suave murmullo, centrándose todas las miradas en Draco y Astoria...


	2. ¿Cálida bienvenida en Slytherin?

Capítulo II ¿Cálida bienvenida en Slytherin?

Acostumbrado a ser el centro de todo, Draco lanzó una mirada a los chicos que lo rodeaban esperando oírle hablar, una vez comprobada la atención y el respeto de sus compañeros, dijo con su arrastre de voz característico:

-No es costumbre en Slytherin dar la bienvenida a nadie, pero en ésta ocasión especial lo haremos así- se escucharon murmullos de curiosidad.

-¡Silencio!, -rugió el rubio y al instante cesó todo ruido- Bien, recibamos a Astoria Greengrass que a partir de hoy se integra a nuestra casa.

Se volvieron a escuchar voces murmurando:

-¿Astoria?

-¿La menor de los Greengrass?

-¿Y Daphne?

- Sí, Han regresado a Londres antes de la caída de...

-¡Astoria, querida!, se dejó escuchar la voz de un chico moreno y apuesto quien se acercaba a zancadas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Blaise! -dijo ella abrazándolo ante la mirada recelosa de Draco, quien protestó a ver el largo abrazo- ¡Ya está bien, Zabini!

-Vaya, Draco, qué carácter- respondió el aludido soltando lentamente a la chica y tomando la palabra con actitud seria habló:

-Compañeros Slytherins, -El rubio lo miraba con su habitual hastío- veo que muchos reconocen a Astoria, la heredera menor de los Greengrass, quien ha venido a Howgarts después de estar estudiando en Beuxbeatons y de la lamentable partida de la bella Daphne hacia ese mismo colegio; pues bien, como todos sabemos, Slytherin se vanagloria de contar con la astucia de sus mujeres; Pansy Parkinson como mejor ejemplo, pero hoy contamos también con una chica hermosa e inteligente.

-No me digas...-Replicó Dominique Halliwell sentada en un rincón de la sala.

-No interrumpas, Halliwell - ella frunció la mueca- como decía, Slytherin cuenta desde hoy entre sus filas a una chica digna de -ironizó- incluso equipararse con la legendaria Hermione Granger, orgullo de Gryffindor. -al decir eso, las voces subieron de tono, la mayoría incrédulos por las palabras del moreno.

-¡A callar!, -ordenó Draco de mala gana.

-Ha recibido altas calificaciones en Beuxbeatons y hoy está en Howgarts luciendo la respetable insignia de la serpiente.

-¡Vaya discurso, Blaise!, -reaccionó por fin Astoria todavía sin acostumbrarse al nuevo carácter bromista y exagerado de su moreno amigo.

- Creo que debo agradecer tantos halagos que no merezco, y tienes razón al decir que vengo de Beauxbatons, pero Londres es mi hogar y heme aquí de nuevo; en cuanto a Daphne, ella ha quedado prendada de la caballerosidad francesa y piensa quedarse allá.

-Sinceramente- continuó- creo que Slytherin no se complementa con mi presencia aquí, puesto que cuenta ya con inteligencias de sobra probadas como la de Theodore Nott -el aludido asintió con una sonrisa- o con la de nuestro prefecto Draco Malfoy -quien se cruzaba de brazos oyéndola.

-Sé bien -agregó por último - que esto no es Ravenclaw, sin embargo, Slytherin es cuna de mentes brillantes y astutas y para muestra están todos ustedes.

Se oyeron algunos aplausos en la sala común y Draco sonreía de medio lado complacido con la intervención de la chica y se dijo mentalmente: -"Será una digna Malfoy", mientras Blaise aplaudía a la ojiverde que era su amiga desde muy pequeño .

-Bien, es todo -se escuchó la voz del rubio y la multitud se dispersaba comentando los pormenores del banquete y del día en general.

-Hola, Astoria, -dijo un castaño- es una agradable sorpresa tenerte aquí.

-¡Theo!-exclamó ella abalanzándose sobre él, cosa que no agradó mucho a Draco- ¡qué gusto verte!

-Lo mismo digo pequeña, por cierto, Blaise, tienes suerte de que Pansy no haya estado aquí cuando le llamaste cabeza hueca, conmovedor tu discurso, ¿eh?

-¿Cómo?-exclamó el aludido- ¿A Pansy Parkinson?, ¡Merlín me libre de llamarla así Theodore, me lanzaría un crucio inmediatamente- Astoria rió divertida al saber que no era tan descabellada la idea de Zabini.

-Pues eso fue lo que diste a entender al hacer gala únicamente de su "astucia", como dijiste- acotó Nott

-¡Por Morgana, no lo pensé!, en ese caso también me alegro de que no estuviera presente.

-Por cierto- dijo una voz aristocrática conocida- ¿En dónde está Pansy?, ya debería estar aquí

-Entretenida con alguna cita, ya la conoces, Draco, ya que entre ustedes nunca se dió nada, ella no se niega a la conquista- Repuso el moreno.

-Esa niña no cambia-concluyó el ojigris- Bueno, Astoria, ella será tu compañera de dormitorio, pero por lo que veo, demorará, así que te indicaré donde está tu habitación.

-¡Yo la acompaño!-saltó Blaise- Ven Astoria...

-¿Qué crees que haces?-bufó el rubio.

-Calma, Draco -riñó Theodore- se conocen desde hace años, como todos nosotros, seguramente querrán charlar un rato.

-¡Claro!-terció el moreno- por cierto, Astoria he visto que aquí, no pasaste desapercibida y espera a que todo Howgarts te vea mañana ¿eh?

- La ojiverde se incomodó ante el comentario y se sonrojó levemente, mientras Nott asentía sonriente.

-¿Estás idiota o qué, Zabini?,- La chica dio un salto y miró al rubio, quien tenía un semblante de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco -replicó Nott- cualquiera diría que...

-¡Que digan lo que se les venga en gana!, ¡Hey, pongan todos atención!-bramó furioso congelando a todos con su mirada de mercurio y el silencio reinó de nuevo. Blaise y Nott lo miraban intrigados y Astoria con una expresión interrogante:

-Draco, no creo que...

-¡Silencio! -la interrumpió el blondo- la chica cambió el semblante por uno de evidente molestia ante la actitud de él.

-¡Me ha faltado decirles que Astoria Greengrass es mi prometida y futura señora Malfoy!

-¿Quée? -Exclamaron Nott y Zabini al unísono, mientras el rostro de la castaña se tornaba serio y miraba duramente al blondo arrogante.

-Como lo oyen-repuso enfático.

Astoria hervía de coraje, indignación y perplejidad, "Cómo era posible que él alardeara de ese modo tratándola como su propiedad?", Ese, definitivamente no era el Draco que ella esperaba, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de verlo y ahora no lo reconocía.

Se oyeron voces de descontento que claramente lamentaban el compromiso. Fue todo. Draco siempre era así de escueto y no hacía falta decir más, esas frases eran más que suficientes para alejar a cuanto posible admirador quisiera rondarla y él lo sabía. Theo y Blaise callaron. La muchacha iba a objetar algo cuando observó que una bella rubia de ojos azul muy claro se acercaba felinamente a Draco.

-¿Eso significa que todas en Howgarts tenemos una pérdida que lamentar, Draco?- dijo mirándole coquetamente.

-¿Lo crees así, Dominique?-contestó el blondo con una media sonrisa.

Suficiente. Astoria no quiso escuchar la conversación de esa rubia de cascos ligeros y dio media vuelta para dirigirse al dormitorio de chicas, seguida de Theo y Blaise, mientras ambos dirigían una mirada de reproche al rubio que conversaba amenamente con Millicent, quien sonreía tontamente.

-No es necesario que me acompañen chicos-acotó ella.

-¡Pero As!, ¿cómo es eso que vas a casarte con...

-...Draco Malfoy-terció Nott

-Es largo de explicar y necesito descansar así que mañana hablamos, ¿Vale?

-Está bien, pequeña, descansa, mañana te veremos; vamos Blaise.

-¡No, yo de aquí no me muevo hasta que Astoria nos explique...!

-Vamos, Blaise-repitió en un tono más alto Theo- ya la oíste.-

Haciendo una mueca de enfado, el moreno se despidió agitando la mano. Astoria los vio irse y suspiró aliviada, ¿Cómo explicar el compromiso con Draco si no había quedado claro aún para ella misma? Los chicos eran sus amigos de la infancia, pero necesitaba aclararse ella misma la situación antes de encararse al mundo; pensaba esto cuando una voz femenina resonó a sus espaldas:

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú y que haces en mi dormitorio?- Pansy Parkinson la miraba apostada en la puerta, arribando una ceja esperando una explicación y repicando un zapato.

-Vaya, Parkinson, que bienvenida tan cálida a las viejas amigas- dijo Astoria volviendo el rostro al reconocer a la dueña de la voz. Pansy la miró extrañada y al cabo de unos segundos exclamó emocionada:

-¿Greengrass, eres tú?

-Astoria, si no te molesta.

-¡No puedo creer que estés en Howgarts, y en Slytherin!, -dijo abrazándola- bueno, no es que me extrañe, lo llevas en la sangre, querida, pero ven, ¡cuéntamelo todo!

-¿Todo? -replicó la castaña con aire divertido.

-¡Sí, todo!, quiero saber de Daphne, de Beauxbeatons, de tu llegada al colegio, de si ya viste a Theo y a Blaise, y claro, a Draco.

-Tranquila Pansy, una cosa a la vez... mmmhhh, bueno, verás, mi hermana ha culminado sus estudios, pero decidió permanecer en Francia, prendada de un apuesto mago francés, Evian creo que se llama -guiñó un ojo- y Beuxbeatons es de lo mejor, pero anhelaba ya volver a Londres y siempre quise venir a Howgarts, pero como sabes, mis papás decidieron enviarme a Francia.

-Recuerdo cuánto lloraste al vernos partir hacia acá a Daphne y a mí; eras una niña apenas y mírate ahora...

-Sí, fue duro para mí separarme de ustedes, pero ahora...¡Heme aquí!

-Me parece estupendo As, ¿y en qué curso estás?

-En el mismo que el tuyo Pansy, como sabes, en Howgarts se suspendieron las actividades, pero no en Beuxbeatons, así que los he alcanzado en los últimos dos años y he venido a finalizar mis estudios aquí.

-¡Eso es estupendo!, ya me hacía falta una amiga desde que Daphne se fue hace tres años.

-Eso veo - acotó la castaña- además tu carácter no ayuda mucho que digamos ¿no?

-Soy Pansy Parkinson, querida ¿qué esperabas, una gatita melosa?, ¡Soy una pantera!

Ambas chicas estallaron en risas. Pansy se enserió de pronto:

-Supe que regresaron a Londres antes de la caída de...

-Es cierto- interrumpió la ojiverde- Papá decidió que era hora de luchar por la paz y la tranquilidad y se unió al Ministerio y mamá decidió colaborar con la Orden del Fénix. Pero a mi hermana y a mí no nos permitieron participar, yo por ser menor y a ella por miedo a que algo le ocurriese, en fin... es lamentable que no haya podido hacer más.

-Me alegro de que no te inmiscuyeras demasiado, aquello fue una verdadera pesadilla y bueno, todavía quedan secuelas en muchas eso notó el anillo que la castaña ostentaba

-¡Pero qué es esto!, ¡Es una hermosura, no me digas que estás...!

-Comprometida, sí, Pansy - y se apuró a responder a la mirada interrogante de la pelinegra, sabiendo que ella no se quedaría con la duda como Nott y Blaise- Y antes de que preguntes, es Draco Malfoy.

La ojiazul abría y cerraba la boca sorprendida. Ella en mucho tiempo se sintió atraida por Draco Malfoy, pero al ver que el solamente sentía por ella una amistad, sincera, eso sí, trató de olvidarse del asunto y lo había logrado poco a poco, ya que el rubio procuró no darle falsas esperanzas. Al cabo de un tiempo, el corazón de la chica estaba sanado y listo para enamorarse de verdad.

-Trataré de explicarlo: Mamá y Narcissa Malfoy son grandes amigas y al nacer mi hermana y yo convinieron comprometer a una de las dos con Draco; como vieron que al pasar el tiempo, Daphne y él eran más que diferentes, decidieron que sería yo quién se casaría y hace unos días nos lo comunicaron a los dos.

-Lo dices con una emoción que enfría a cualquiera...

-Es que creo que no es lo adecuado, dejé de vera Draco hace mucho tiempo y él tampoco me conoce bien, además, acabo de descubrir que un niño mimado y un casanova arrogante.

-Sí, creo que hablamos del mismo Draco- acotó la pelinegra.

-Por si fuera poco- apuntó la ojiverde- evidenció hace rato nuestro compromiso de forma poco sutil en la sala común y no me agradó un ápice.

-No me sorprende, él hace las cosas a su modo siempre, aunque no quiere decir que sea lo correcto, pero bueno, espero que todo salga bien.

-No lo sé, Pansy, quisiera hablar con mamá para decirle que esto no es lo correcto... ¡Pero basta ya de mí y cuéntame algo de ti!

-Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, -espetó Pansy- estoy sin novio formal -mostró su mano libre de anillos guiñando un ojo- recuperándome de la horrible guerra y sobre todo deseosa de retomar mis estudios y convertirme pronto en auror.

-¿Auror, tú?

-Sí, no quiero que otro mago poco cuerdo quiera tomar el control de las cosas otra vez y yo lo voy a impedir como sea.

-Siendo así, Pansy, te apoyo completamente.

Las chicas siguieron charlando animadas, mientras tanto en el dormitorio de prefectos, cargo que le correspondía a Draco, éste leía un libro despreocupadamente cuando Blaise y Nott entraban y el moreno lo encaró:

- Draco Malfoy, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos de tu compromiso?, ¿Cuando naciera tu primer hijo?- Draco levantó la mirada sin inmutarse y volvió a su lectura inmediatamente.

-¡Ah!, ahora no escuchas, ¿Qué te parece, Theo?-continuó el airado chico cruzándose de brazos.

-Creo que... -iba a responder Nott cuando el rubio lanzó el libro a un lado e irguiéndose en su 1.87 mts. de estatura los enfrentó con no muy buen talante.

-No tengo por qué dar explicaciones de mi vida. Astoria será mi esposa y punto, les guste o no -siseó amenazadoramente

-Merlín, Draco, somos amigos y ...

-Lo que Blaise quiere decir es que pensamos que nos teníamos confianza, pero si no es así, nos retiramos y haciendo ademán de salir jaló al moreno.

-El compromiso se convino recientemente - sonó la voz que arrastraba las palabras- Hace dos días le envié el anillo y la boda será al terminar el año, ¿Contentos?

- ¿Y por qué no querías comentar nada? -Exclamó Blaise.

-Eso acabo de hacer, ¿No?

-Creo que ya me esperaba algo así -repuso Nott con su característica serenidad- eso es una vieja costumbre entre sangres pura, ¿O me equivoco?

-No, no es por eso, -zanjó tajante el rubio- mi madre y la de Astoria lo han convenido así desde que éramos niños y hasta ahora nos lo han dicho. Ellas son amigas desde niñas y nada las haría más felices que ver casados a sus dos hijos, no tiene nada que ver con la sangre, Theodore, estoy harto ya de todo eso y creí que lo sabías también- sentenció sombríamente.

-Ya veo...-intervino el moreno, preguntando intrigado y también para molestar un rato a Draco- pero...¿Al menos sientes algo por ella o algo así?- el de ojos grises lo miró fríamente por un instante:

-Blaise Zabini, siempre preguntando idioteces, pero igual te voy a responder que eso no me interesa. Ella es la ideal para ser una Malfoy según mi madre y ya.

-¡No lo puedo creer, Draco!, por la forma en que diste a conocer el compromiso parecía que estabas celoso -El blondo frunció el ceño:

-Voy a decirlo sólo una vez: Ella es mía, Zabini, mi prometida y con la propiedad de un Malfoy nadie se mete; en Azkaban o no, mi apellido es importante y no voy a permitir que nadie -remarcó el nadie viendo consecutivamente a Nott y a Zabini- ponga un ápice de interés en Astoria. ¿Entendido?

-Más claro ni el agua- repuso el moreno, mientras el castaño replicó con gesto ofendido. -No tenemos esos "intereses" en Astoria si eso te preocupa, sólo que se nos hizo muy extraño el compromiso, pero una vez aclarado todo no hay más que decir, Draco.

Y dando la vuelta se dispuso a salir para descansar en el dormitorio que él compartía con Blaise. Pero el moreno seguía mirando al rubio con insistencia, quien al notarlo bufó cansinamente y le espetó:

-Dime, Blaise, que también quiero descansar ya.

-No es nada, -repuso el ojinegro- sólo que no te imagino casado y menos con Astoria, se matarían de inmediato conociéndolos a los dos.

-Pues así será y hazte a la idea- Y dicho esto se dispuso a dormir mientras el moreno movía la cabeza negativamente y salía hacia su habitación...


	3. Envertestatil

Al levantarse esa mañana, Astoria Greengrass había tomado una decisión definitiva en su vida: "Draco Malfoy no volvería a tratarla como un objeto ante nadie".

Si bien, anoche en la sala común, no pudo objetar nada, hoy todo era diferente y si él la quería como esposa, tendría que empezar a respetarla inmediatamente o más valía que se buscara otra tonta como Bulstrode o Halliwell para casarse. El carácter difícil e iracundo de Astoria descrito por el sombrero clasificador empezaba a aflorar lentamente en ella y pensando así se atavió el uniforme reluciente con la insignia verde-plata; se acomodó la corbata, y la túnica negra y se miró al espejo complacida:

-¡Por fin en Howgarts! - dijo para sí, ya que ése era su gran sueño: Estudiar en ese colegio, lleno de tanta tradición mágica. De pronto, una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento:

-Vamos, princesa, deja de mirarte tanto al espejo que lo vas a romper...

-¡Pansy! - Exclamó sorprendida- Ya estoy lista, ¿y tú?

-También, vamos que Howgarts espera

La pelinegra era dueña de un físico enigmático y no precisamente bonita, sino exótica, con un cabello negro y largo lacio, con un flequillo en la frente, rematando con un par de ojos azul oscuro, que contrastaban armoniosamente con su tez blanca. Astoria, por su parte, era una chica no demasiado alta y de suaves ondas castañas enmarcando unos ojos verdes; nariz pequeña que solía arrugar cuando se enojaba, actitud que podía pasar frecuentemente.

Ambas salían de su dormitorio y no pasó desapercibida la mirada molesta de Dominique, quien yacía apostada en su sillón de siempre, con gesto displicente.

-Ignórala- susurró la pelinegra- no vale la pena, pues Halliwell tiene la costumbre de observar de esa forma.

La castaña la miró por encima del hombro y siguió su camino con Pansy, logrando enfurecer a la rubia, quien refunfuñó un par de veces y se levantó para salir también.

Al mismo tiempo, en la sala común de Gryffindor, se desarrollaba una curiosa conversación:

-¡Te digo, Harry, que esa chica se me hace conocida!

Una vez más, Ron, te respondo que: ¡No conozco a nadie con esa descripción!

-¡Piensa, Harry, ayúdame a saber quién es!

-Es que ya me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar, Ron, no se me ocurre nadie, ¿Por qué no le preguntaste su nombre?

-Porque McGonagall no me dio tiempo, ya te lo dije, -repuso el pelirrojo rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, pero no entiendo tanta insistencia… ¿acaso te gusta?

-¿Quién, McGonagall?- Dijo alarmado el chico

Harry rió divertido al ver los ojos desorbitados de su amigo: -¡No Ron, la chica!- repuso al fin.

-¡Ah!, no, no es eso, es que creo que la conozco de alguna parte y odio quedarme con la duda.

-Si fuera así ella te hubiera reconocido, ¿No?

-Podría decirse que así fue, pues sabía perfectamente quién era Ronald Weasley, y claro, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger- acotó con aire arrogante y acomodándose la túnica.

Harry iba a responder pero en ese instante la voz de Hermione se escuchó bajando de las escaleras:

-¿Quién sabía perfectamente quiénes somos, Ronald?

-¡Ah!, Hermione- dijo el pelirrojo al verla- Hablamos de una chica nueva que encontré ayer con McGonagall y se me hace conocida , entonces le decía a Harry que me ayudara a saber quién es.

-¿Y cómo va a saberlo Harry?, Si tú no lo recuerdas, dudo que él lo haga.

-¡Ya sé!, -se iluminó el semblante pecoso - ¡Usa el pensadero de Dumbledore!, Harry

Hermione rodó los ojos diciendo: -¿Pero a ti te falla? -señaló su cabeza- ¿Cómo vas a usar un pensadero tan importante para una insignificancia, Ron?

-¡Lo tengo!- Gritó un exaltado Ron- ¡Lo acabo de recordar!, Es Astoria Greengrass, hermana de…

-Daphne Greengrass -Finalizó la castaña- Pero, ¿No ella estaba en Beuxbeatons?

-Sí, Hermione, Ellos llevaban años viviendo en Francia, pero regresaron para unirse a la batalla y su padre colaboró con el Ministerio …

-¡Y Marie Greengrass con la orden!, Ahora los recuerdo, Ron, pero Astoria, Astoria no me suena nada definitivamente.

-Pero es ella, estoy seguro.

-¿Y cómo la conoces?- inquirió desconfiada la ojimiel.

-Cuando niños nos vimos algunas veces, ellos no tuvieron nunca muy marcados los prejuicios de sangre ni de condición social, por eso eran un poco señalados en las altas esferas sociales y prefieron dejar Londres un tiempo.

-Ya veo- Concluyó la chica- Pero ahora vámonos porque se nos hace tarde para desayunar.

-¡Con el esfuerzo mental que he hecho se me ha abierto el apetito!, ¡Vamos!- dijo enfilándose velozmente hacia el comedor mientras Harry y Hermione lo seguían de cerca.

Camino a la clase de pociones después del comedor, se toparon con una figura femenina en el pasillo y Ron le susurró a Harry:

-Es ella...

El pelinegro ajustó sus gafas y afinó la vista tratándola de distinguirla bien; entonces, Astoria se acercó sonriente y saludó.

-¡Weasley! - y se detuvo frente a ellos. Ronald se sintió orgulloso de que ella siguiera siendo tal y como él la había descrito anteriormente.

-¿Eres Astoria Greengrass, verdad? -preguntó el pelirrojo, ella asintió y él continuó - ¡Lo sabía!, te presento a Harry Potter, por cierto, puedes llamarme Ron si quieres.

-¡Claro, Ron! -aceptó ella inmediatamente- Es un honor conocerte, Potter, ¡así te imaginaba exactamente!.

-¿Me imaginabas?- cuestionó intrigado el pelinegro de gafas.

- Bueno, cualquiera sabe de tí y yo tenía inquietud por conocerte, a Ron ya lo había visto, ¿lo recuerdas? -increpó al pelirrojo, quien asintió.

-Pues aquí lo tienes, Harry es el mejor amigo que alguien pueda tener -El pelinegro se sonrojó ante el halago.

-Por favor llámenme Astoria.

- Y a mí Harry, pues Potter suena muy formal - completó sonriente

-¡Espera a que conozcas a Hermione!, es un poco gruñona, pero muy estudiosa, linda, buena amiga… - Ronald no pudo completar bien su frase, porque en ese instante una ráfaga rubia cruzaba desde el otro lado del pasillo para detenerse abruptamente frente al trío vociferando:

-¿Pero quién te crees, Astoria?, ¡Te he estado buscando como idiota por todo el maldito colegio y te encuentro aquí!, -Fulminó a los leones con la mirada- muy animada charlando con Potter y la comadreja en vez de cumplir con tus obligaciones de…

- ¡No me hables así nunca más, Draco Malfoy!, -Harry y Ron se quedaron de una pieza.

El rubio la miraba azorado mientras ella sacaba la varita y en una actitud inmadura apuntó a su "prometido", lanzando un "Envertestatil" que lo hizo salir despedido por los aires a toda velocidad, mientras el par observaba boquiabierto la escena y a la chica que se había atrevido a atacar al arrogante Príncipe de las Serpientes con la varita en alto.

-¿Qué hiciste, Greengrass? - le reclamó furioso desde el otro lado del pasillo y recogiendo rabiosamente su varita caída, avanzó a zancadas con la ira marcada en el rostro.

-Lo que acabas de ver, ¡y quiero que sepas que no estoy dispuesta a que me trates como un objeto tuyo!, soy libre de estar en donde quiera y platicar con quien quiera.

- ¿Pero qué demonios te sucede, niña tonta? -le encaró el blondo apostándose a pocos centímetros de ella- ¡Te vas a arrepentir!

-¡Un paso, mas, Malfoy y no respondo del crucio que voy a lanzarte! -espetó ella clavando la varita en el blanco cuello del rubio.

Harry y Ron parpadeaban , pues al parecer esa chica no necesitaba que nade la defendiera, se las arreglaba muy bien sola aunque no precisamente de la mejor manera, pues les resultaba demasiado impulsiva, pero les recordaba el carácter de Hermione la vez que estampó su puño en el rostro del blondo. Allí estaba Astoria Greengrass, desafiando al temido Slytherin, y no sólo eso, después de lanzarle un estrepitoso hechizo, no dudaba en amenazarlo con otro más potente aún. ¡Definitivamente era demasiado!

El rubio iba a responder a las amenazas, cuando se percató de la próxima presencia de Horace Slughorn, quien acompañado del resto de los alumnos, entre ellos una Gryffindor ojimiel cargada de libros.

-¡Esto no se queda así, Greengrass!- Masculló destilando ira- Te lo aseguro… -Y entrando como huracán y empujando todo a su paso rumbo al salón de clases, tomó su lugar, pero con el orgullo herido y la rabia saliendo por los poros; despeinaba una y otra vez sus cabellos platinos con las manos en un claro gesto de impotencia; clavando sus ojos de mercurio en la ojiverde que entraba también acompañada de esos "imbéciles", pensó él.

-Esto no se queda así…- dijo una vez más para sí mismo, mientras el profesor iniciaba la clase...


	4. Conviviendo con Gryffindor

Draco esperaba que Astoria tomara lugar a su lado en la clase para aclarar un par de cosas, pero ella pasó de largo, tomando asiento con los leones de Gryffindor, si ni siquiera molestarse en mirarlo, cosa que exasperó más al rubio, no acostumbrado a ser ignorado por nadie; pero lo molestó más el hecho de observar la camaradería mostrada por la ojiverde para con los muchachos, pues eso no era digno de una futura Señora Malfoy.

Sentía tanto enojo que, sin sentir, partió en dos la pluma que sostenía apretada en su mano y al sonar un "crack" la clase volteó a verlo, devolviéndoles el ojigris una mirada de desdén. Slughorn le interrogó molesto por la interrupción:

-¿Algún problema, Sr. Malfoy?

-No, señor, -Fue toda su respuesta, pero debajo de la mesa apretaba los nudillos fuertemente hasta blanquearlos , deseando tener entre ellos el delicado cuello de cierta castaña ojiverde que no sabía cómo comportarse ante él.

Como era de esperarse, ella ni se inmutó ante el crujido y mucho menos por la pregunta del profesor, sino que seguía atenta a las instrucciones dadas en el pizarrón y anotando despreocupadamente en su pergamino. Sin embargo, para Blaise y Pansy nada pasaba desapercibido y se encontraban sumamente intrigados por la actitud adoptada por ambos Slytherins; al igual que Theo, quien los observaba extrañado

Blaise Zabini no se quedaría tranquilo y lleno de curiosidad por averiguar algo le susurró a Draco:

-¡Tienes una cara terrible, parece que te hubiese besado la comadreja Weasley! - a lo que el blondo respondió:

-¡Cállate, Zabini! - respondió desquitando con el moreno su coraje y con una peligrosa mirada de mercurio en él; tuvo el impulso de tomarlo por la túnica, pero desistió de eso al ver al profesor Slughorn, quien los observaba seriamente atraído por la evidente interrupción a su clase, cosa que agradeció el ofendido, quien repuso nerviosamente ante la mirada reprobatoria del obeso maestro:

-Solo bromeaba con Draco, Señor…

-¡Pues que no se repita, porque no quiero verme obligado a restar puntos a mi propia casa, Señor Zabini!… -y continuó su explicación, mientras Harry y Ron cuchicheaban entre sí:

-Se ve que a Malfoy no lo calienta ni el sol ahorita, ¡nunca pensé vivir para ver lo que vi en el pasillo!, ¡Merlín es tan justo!

-Sí, Ron, fue sorpresivo, ese "Envertestatil" no me hubiera salido tan bien…

-¿Quieren callarse los dos antes de que nos quiten puntos a nosotros? - dijo entre dientes una chica con rulos y ojos miel.

El par de murmuradores obedeció, pero al cabo de un rato, se escuchó nuevamente la voz del pelirrojo Weasley:

-Pero Hermione, es que tú no viste…

-¡Basta, Ron!- Sentenció la chica y ésta vez sí guardaron silencio, mientras Astoria les miraba de reojo.

Y bien…-apuntó el profesor, - ¿Quién me dice las propiedades del veritaserum?- Como de costumbre, Hermione Granger levantaba la mano pero ésta vez no estaba sola, una diestra de Slytherin se elevaba también.

Slughorn se extrañó al ver ésto y con el fin de probar a la alumna de su casa, le cedió la palabra para que hablara y todos volvían la cabeza a ver a la dueña, que recitaba:

-El veritaserum o suero de la verdad es una de las pociones de elaboración más compleja, no solamente por lo intrincado de su proceso, sino por la difícil consecución de sus ingredientes, los cuales deben agregarse en estricta proporción y orden, preservando únicamente así sus cualidades de inodora, incolora e insípida, justo como lo sería el agua simple; asegurando así su correcto efecto que consiste en desencadenar contundentemente la verdad en quien la toma, los ingredientes son…

Y enumeró en orden todo, haciendo que Slughorn dijera:

-¡Bien contestado, 10 puntos para Slytherin.- Al oír esto, los verde plata irrumpieron en expresiones de júbilo por ser los primeros galardonados en el curso.

-¡Silencio!, -exigió el profesor, -¿Sí, Srita. Granger?

Hermione no se había percatado que seguía con la mano levantada e inmediatamente reaccionó: -¡Nada, profesor, disculpe!- bajó el brazo- creo que lo que ha dicho mi compañera no da cabida a más- y bajó la mirada ruborizada, observando por el rabillo del ojo a la chica ojiverde que había contestado antes que ella.

-Bien, -elevo la voz el profesor, -ahora haremos ternas para realizar una poción similar al veritaserum, pero con menor potencia y efecto…

Theo y Zabinni se apuntaban ya para trabajar con Astoria, pero Slughorn espetó:

- Los equipos los armo yo: A ver… Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson/ Theodore Nott/

- Harry Potter/ Astoria Greengrass/Hermione Granger

- Draco Malfoy/Seamus Finnigan/Ronald Weasley… -y siguió enumerando trios para realizar la poción.

Sobra decir que cierto rubio no disimuló su malestar cuando oyó su nombre junto al de Weasley; sin embargo, Seamus y el pelirrijo tomaron asiento junto a él:

-Vaya, comadreja - espetó irónico: ¿Acaso sabes algo de pociones?

-¿Y tú sabes defenderte o al menos esquivar un "Envertesatil", Malfoy?

Seamus no comprendía la guerra de palabras, pero sólo con ver el semblante furibundo de Draco dedujo que aquello no era nada bueno.

-¡Repite eso estúpido!- Rugió el blondo ante la risa del león pelirrojo. El ojigris ya le apuntaba con la varita y Horace Slughorn intervino contrariado:

-Haga el favor de guardar eso, Sr. Malfoy y le advierto que si no puede trabajar en equipo salga de mi clase y le restaré puntos de inmediato.

-¡Perfecto!, -pensó Draco. -"Dos venganzas frustradas hoy"- sin embargo respondió:

- No, señor

-Y usted, Señor Weasley, ponga atención en su poción si desea aprender algo aquí

-Sí, Profesor.

Dicho esto se alejó caminando entre las bancas del aula y los tres alumnos que dejó atrás se dispusieron a trabajar en silencio, pero lanzándose dos de ellos miradas amenazantes.

Al otro lado del salón, Harry presentaba a Astoria con Hermione y platicaban amenamente mientras preparaban y cortaban ingredientes :

- Estoy gratamente sorprendida por conocerte, Granger- Decía Astoria- Sé que eres la mejor bruja de todo Howgarts.

La aludida se sorprendió porque el comentario venía de una Slytherin, pero repuso al momento:

-Gracias, Greengrasss, veo que tú no te quedas atrás.

-Es cierto - terció el pelinegro- parece que Astoria es muy inteligente también, bueno, conviví poco con tu hermana, pero supongo que ha de ser similar a tí.

-Daphne es más introvertida que yo en la escuela, pero tiene una mente más rápida y acertada

-Lo sé- apuntó la ojimiel- la observé cuando estaba en Howgarts y se me hace también bastante entregada al estudio.

-Espero piensen lo mismo de mí- contestó la ojiverde- Si bien no estoy dotada con toda tu brillantez, trato de ser buena bruja siempre.

-Y lo eres- acotó la de ensortijado cabello y ojos color miel- acertada tu respuesta hace rato, ¿eh?.

-Bueno, -intervino Harry- me alegra que se agraden, pero no sería más normal si se llaman por sus nombres?

-Por mí no hay problema- contestó la verde-plata

-Lo mismo digo - Sonrió Hermione y con un apretón de manos femenino se selló la incipiente amistad entre Gryfindor y Slytherin, una amistad que no se veía desde tiempos legendarios en el colegio.

Terminó el tiempo para hacer las pociones y el equipo ganador fue el de Hermione, Astoria y Harry, quienes entregaron rápidamente su caldero y los premiaron con 15 puntos para sus respectivas casas, a lo que la ojiverde no cabía de alegría:

-¡Qué bien se siente obtener puntos!, En Beuxbeatons no era así la cosa- exclamó.

-¡Pues creo que al paso que vas te los llevarás todos para Slytherin! - bromeó la ojimiel

-¡Esto no es justo!- decía un moreno de Slytherin en tono de queja- ¡Ponen a Astoria y a Granger en el mismo equipo y así no nos dan ni la más mínima oportunidad para terminar bien la poción si quiera!

-¡Creo que es mucha inteligencia trabajando junta!, -respondía Philipe Cadbury, de Hufflepuff, apesadumbrado.

-¡Vamos, Blaise, pon tu mejor esfuerzo y lo lograrás!., -le animó la castaña ojiverde sonriendo ampliamente, mientras a un costado un rubio platino le clavaba dos puñales grises rumiando su rabia.

-¡Hemos terminado!- celebró Seamus envasando la poción mientras Ron limpiaba el caldero y Draco gruñó.

En ese momento acabó la clase y los chicos salieron poco a poco. Astoria salió riendo con el trío dorado, mientras Pansy se acercaba a su amigo ojigris, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos visible a años luz de distancia.

-¿Mal día, no Draco?

-No tienes idea de cuánto lo es- Masculló sin perder de vista al singular cuarteto que se alejaba

-He visto todo, Draco, y cuando digo todo, es T-O-D-O. -El rubio se giró hacia ella y comprobó en su mirada que la pelinegra no mentía. Espetó fríamente:

-Voy a tomar cartas en el asunto, no lo dudes, Pansy.

-Pero ella es tu prometida…

-No me importa, a un Malfoy no lo humilla nadie. - Y diciendo esto salió dejando a una chica desconcertada.

-¡Aquí vamos!, - Se dijo mentalmente y lo siguió lentamente hacia la siguiente clase sin ánimos de preguntar más detalles acerca de la venganza del blondo, suponiendo que no sería nada agradable escucharlo..


	5. Transformaciones con Candance Wilson

La siguiente clase después de Pociones era la que impartía la Profesora Candance Wilson, en sustitución de Minerva McGonagall, quien se encontraba también presente para presentar a la nueva profesrora de séptimo grado y para no romper la costumbre, se hallaba impaciente frente a su escritorio esperando la llegada de los alumnos que poco a poco iban ocupando sus sitios.

-Jóvenes, tomen asiento rápidamente, eso es, muy bien; ayer no tuve oportunidad de presentar a una nueva integrante de Howgarts, pero hoy lo haré; desde hoy, la Profesora Wilson se encargará de impartir la clase de Transformaciones porque comprenderán que me es imposible continuar y hacerme cargo de la dirección al mismo tiempo.

La nueva maestra era una bruja, amiga de Minerva, ya entrada en unos cincuenta años de edad y con el cabello encanecido a medias, a saber por la amistad que la unía con la directora, había aceptado el puesto en Howgarts. Wilson sonreía desde su lugar observando a los curiosos alumnos que tendría.

-También deben haber notado que hay una nueva alumna entre ustedes, señorita Greengrass, aquí, por favor. -la llamó y la castaña caminó elegantemente hacia la Profesora.

-Astoria Greengrass se integra a Howgarts con una trayectoria académica que es digna de señalar- acotó la directora- y esperemos continúe así.

-Gracias, profesora McGonagall- contestó la chica- El honor es mío al venir a éste colegio que encierra entre sus muros tanta sabiduría y orgullo y me emociona recibir clases de tan distinguido profesorado que reside en Howgarts.

-Bien, es todo lo que tenía que decir, puedes regresar a tu lugar - Concluyó despidiéndose de todos para volver a sus ocupaciones de directora.

Draco bufó molesto y Nott lo miró de reojo: -Estoy seguro que Astoria piensa hacerse amiga de esos idiotas de los Gryffindor.

- Pues fíjate que tú, siendo su prometido, no te has portado muy agradable con ella últimamente, ¿no?- replicó el castaño.

-No necesito portarme "agradable", soy su futuro esposo y con eso debería bastarle.

-¿Y se supone que ella debe ir por el mundo presumiéndote?, No lo sabía, Draco.

-Cualquiera mataría por estar en su lugar- espetó el rubio arrogantemente.

-Pareciera que la conociste ayer, sabes de antemano que es tanto o más orgullosa que tú, irónica, un tanto mimada... el que la quiera mucho no me impide reconocer sus defectillos; en fin.

El ojigris enarcó una ceja al momento de decir -Pues verás que pronto estará muy agradecida por haber sido la elegida para casarse conmigo, Nott,

Theo solamente le devolvió la mirada sin decir palabra, al fin y al cabo, Draco era un gran terco que cuando tenía una idea rondando por su cabeza no la abandonaba tan fácilmente hasta llevarla a cabo y eso para el castaño significaba un constante dolor de cabeza.

Astoria tomó su lugar después de la presentación y Wilson daba su clase sobre hechizos transformadores y sus consecuencias, de pronto, comentó mirando a todos los alumnos:

-Ahora, jóvenes, trabajaremos con un hechizo complicado, el que ustedes elijan o decidan crear para la próxima clase, que no sean mortales o imperdonables, por favor, pero tratando de que sean útiles y novedosos, sobre todo. Aquí tengo los nombres de las parejas; algunos son de la misma casa, otros no, pero confío en su madurez para colaborar juntos y sacar adelante ésta labor.

Y diciendo esto sacó un pergamino con varios nombres escritos en él.

A decir verdad, Draco esperaba que le emparejaran con Astoria para tener oportunidad de incordiarle su "denigrante comportamiento", pero para su completa sorpresa lo que escuchó fue lo siguiente:

-Las parejas quedan de éste modo:

Greengrass y Granger,

Potter y Weasley,

Longbottom y Zabini,

Parkinson y Patil…

Y así continuó una retahíla de nombres que el rubio ya no siguió escuchando y disimuló su molestia por no haber sido cumplido su deseo al momento que se acercaba Theo palmeándole la espalda y diciendo:

-Manos a la obra, Draco.

Ni siquiera había escuchado con quién iba a trabajar él, pero a juzgar por la actitud del castaño, el asunto era con él, lo que al menos alivió la tensión un poco, puesto que siempre era agradable trabajar con el brillante Theodore Nott.

-Bueno, -inició la leona ojimiel y preguntó para probar la tan "alabada" inteligencia de la Slytherin- ¿Alguna idea?

-Mmmh, creo que sí- respondió la ojiverde -, ¿Qué te parece un hechizo invisibilizador de cosas?

¡Bien!, -exclamó Granger, podía resultar eso, aparte era una buena opción: práctico, con cierto grado de dificultad e innovador, tal y como lo quería Candance Wilson.

- Tenemos que ir a la Biblioteca a consultar algunos libros y… se interrumpió en seco para ver la reacción de su compañera de Slytherin, quien la veía muy interesada.

-¡No me asusta la biblioteca, Hermione!, yo la disfruto también y si bien estoy segura de no haber leído tanto como tú, ¡al menos sí me defiendo bastante! -Acotó Astoria divertida.

-¡Creo que nos vamos a entender!, -apuntó la ojimiel sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y empezaron a discutir los pormenores del hechizo, libros a consultar, reparticiones de las actividades… en fin…, quien las viera se extrañaría de verlas así.

Al terminar la clase, Hermione salía con Astoria, cuando se toparon con Harry y Ron, quienes les empezaron a comentar su hechizo de "Conviértete en oro", en eso, un aroma conocido por la ojiverde llenó el ambiente y pegó un respingo al escuchar una fría voz irónica.

-¿No será que te has equivocado de casa, Astoria?- veo que encajas muy bien con…el trío dorado, ¿o acaso será cuartero desde ahora?

El pelirrojo iba a responder, pero recordó que la Greengrass era buena en eso y dispuesto a ver otro "maravilloso espectáculo humillativo del hurón", se recargó cómodamente en un muro y con una sonrisa burlona anticipada; mientras que Harry y Hermione aguardaban a la expectativa.

-No es algo que te interese, Malfoy- espetó la chica en el mismo tono usado por el rubio

-¿Con que ahora soy Malfoy, no?, Pues bien, te recuerdo que soy…

-Si, ya lo sé, pero me da igual quien seas- acotó ella mordazmente- ¡yo soy libre de hacer lo que me venga en gana!

-¡Esta chica es extraña!- pensó Hermione y Harry pensaba en por que había tanto odio o desdén entre ellos, si al final de cuentas eran de la misma casa, del mismo estatus social y sobre todo de una raza de sangre pura poco común ya en esos tiempos de abierto mestizaje… en eso estaba cuando Draco amenazó:

-¡No permito que nadie se dirija a mí de esa forma!, ¡Aprenderás a respetarme, Astoria!

Diciendo esto, la atrajo fuertemente por la muñeca hacia sí mismo y le plantó un beso violento que lastimaba a la chica en todos los sentidos, quien trataba se soltarse del agarre del rubio a como diera lugar. Draco no acostumbraba a hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de dominar por encima de todo y mantener el control de la situación. Anteriormente se había distinguido por insultar o hechizar a quien le desafiaba, pero ella era una chica y no podía hacer eso, así que atacó con lo único que podía dolerle a Astoria: Violentar su voluntad.

-¡Imbécil! - le gritó mientras le cruzaba la cara con una bofetada, llena de rabia, se limpiaba los labios mientras sus ojos esmeralda destellaban de coraje.

El trío dorado no alcanzó a reaccionar, Astoria se defendía y Ron saltaba de gusto al ver el temple de su reciente amiga para abofetear al hurón sin ningún miramiento. En ese instante llegaba el otro trío verde-plata, quienes no daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

El ojigris abrió los ojos temblando de rabia y la volvió a aprisionar en un beso más violento que el anterior, causándole daño a las frágiles muñecas, quienes mostraban ya marcas rojas por la presión del chico, mientras ella se revolvía furiosa entre sus brazos, hasta que una voz conocida se elevó decididamente:

-¡Suéltala, Malfoy, le estás haciendo daño!- Draco se volvió como energúmeno hacia quien se atrevía a darle órdenes y cuestionar sus actos y descubrió a un Gryffindor pelinegro resuelto a frenarlo por la fuerza si era necesario.

Astoria echaba chispas por los poros de la piel y no articulaba palabra por el coraje, mientras Ron y Hermione apuntaban las varitas hacia el blondo en caso de que decidiera atacar a Harry.

-¡Esto es algo que a ti no te importa!, ¡No te metas, Potter!, -Rugió el ojigris y a pesar de que Harry Potter era al menos 15 cm. Más bajo que él, le espetó:

-¡Ella es una chica y claro que me importa, Malfoy, no voy a permitirte que te comportes así con ella!

-¡Yo tampoco!- secundó Hermione, -¡es una dama, Draco!

Ron iba a terciar algo, cuando Draco dominado por la ira y la marca roja en su pálida mejilla, rugió:

-¡Guárdate tus palabras, Potter, ni tú ni nadie me van a decir qué hacer! - Y levantó también la varita al tiempo que Blaise y Nott corrían a detenerlo y evitar una tragedia; pues Draco molesto no auguraba nada bueno y no medía las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Tranquilo, Draco, -Decía Nott mientras le sujetaba un brazo junto a Zabini.

-¡Aléjense!, -siseó peligrosamente la rubia serpiente, pero los chicos apretaron aún más el agarre, mientras el pelinegro sostenía discretamente su varita, como esperando repeler un ataque intempestivo del blondo, quien se encontraba fuera de sí.

-¡Detente ya! - se escuchó hablar a la ojiverde, quien se plantó entre Potter y el aludido decidida a terminar con la escena.

-¡Tú no te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra, que todo esto es tu culpa!- Sentenció airadamente el ojigris con la cara enrojecida

-¡Esto no se arregla aquí, sino en las mazmorras, Draco!- Concluyó Pansy- ¿O acaso quieres que todo mundo se entere de tus problemas en un vulgar pasillo?, ¡Es de ínfima categoría para un Malfoy!, ¿No?

Al oír eso, el rubio se soltó del agarre y recomponiéndose la corbata y la túnica, dirigió una terrible mirada a Harry al tiempo que sus palabras salían cargadas de desprecio:

-¡Esto nunca fue tu asunto, Potter!, -y caminando altivamente se dirigió a las mazmorras, como indicó Pansy.

Astoria se volvió en ese momento hacia los leones y con un "Gracias por preocuparse", se dirigió también a su sala común, mientras Harry y Hermione asentían lentamente y Ronald vociferaba:

-¡Ese idiota de Malfoy!, ¡Qué se ha creído?, ¡Aprovecharse así de una chica!.

-Sí, Ron- repuso el pelinegro, pero aún no entiendo por qué tanto problema entre ellos

-Es Malfoy- insistió el pelirrojo- ¿Qué esperabas?. Hasta lo que no come le hace daño

-Pobre Astoria- siguió la ojimiel,- creo que eso fue humillante para ella, ¡No?

-¡Y eso que no viste que en la mañana ella, le propinó un "Envertestatil" que lo dejó viendo estrellitas- exclamó Ron exaltado al rememorar la escena que según él era de lo más memorable, y la verdad, tenía un poco de razón.

-¡No!, ¿En serio?, -la castaña de Griffindor rió de sólo imaginarlo.

-¡Es cierto!, ¿No, Harry?, ¡cuéntale a Hermione!

-Debemos reconocer que Astoria se precipitó bastante al hacer ese hechizo, Ron -repuso el de gafas arqueando las cejas.

-Pues tal vez, pero fue divertido -respondió el pelirrojo

-Creo que comienza a agradarme esa chica por muy Slytherin que sea -concluyó Hermione mientras se alejaban por el pasillo contrario a los verde-plata, dirigiéndose a la Torre de Gryffindor.


	6. Aquí está tu estúpido anillo

En la sala común de las serpientes, Draco Malfoy se desarrollaba en esos momentos una escena nada agradable:

-¡Estúpido, Potter!, ¿Por qué se cree con facultades para meter las narices en donde no lo llaman?- Pateaba muebles y golpeaba la pared sin sentir dolor movido por la rabia que lo dominaba.

Los demás chicos de la casa se encontraban en el comedor, la gran mayoría, pero ellos no habían ido por la evidente ira de Draco y decidieron acompañarlo hasta Slytherin. Sus amigos lo dejaban descargar su furia; era mejor así después de todo, ya que podía desfogarse sin lastimar a nadie. Después de casi media hora y cuatro sillas rotas, Draco se quedó en silencio, agotado, pero con la ira aún en la mirada. Fue entonces cuando Pansy habló:

-¿Nos quieres explicar qué pasó allá afuera?. -De mala gana, el blondo le clavó la mirada de mercurio y negó con la cabeza.

Theodore Nott se pasaba una mano por el rostro preocupado y Blaise encaró a Draco diciendo: - ¿Cómo pudiste besarla a la fuerza?. No acostumbras a hacer ese tipo de cosas que te rebajan, Dragón.

Draco se irguió completamente y su voz resonó como trueno cuando dijo:

-¡No me la menciones, Zabini!, ¡Me hierve la sangre de pensar en esa niña mimada que no se digna a respetarme como lo que soy, un Malfoy!, ¡Pero yo haré que lo haga y pronto- amenazó apretando los labios - ¡Y nadie va a impedirlo!

En ese momento, Astoria entraba como huracán a su sala común y al ver al no ver grupito ahí, se detuvo mirando a Draco, quien a su vez le regresaba la mirada cargada de rabia acumulada:

-¡Que te quede muy claro, Malfoy que no soy una de tus amiguitas a las que besas cuando se te antoja!. -Cuatro pares de ojos quedaron fijos en ella.

-¡Yo hago lo que se me antoja!- Fue la violenta respuesta del blondo. Theodore brincó para contenerlo.

-¿Ah, sí?, -secundó la chica ojiverde, -¡Pues conmigo no te atrevas otra vez!-

Mirándolo con una mezcla de coraje y dolor que sólo Pansy pudo captar, porque los demás estaban tan absortos en Draco y su reacción que no pusieron demasiada atención en esa pequeña chispa que brotó el las dos verdes esmeraldas.

-Vas a ser mi esposa, ¡Te exijo que te comportes como tal!- Reclamó el rubio platino bajando un poco la voz, pero no la intención; después de todo no le gustaba ventilar su vida privada ante varios pares de oídos que seguramente estaban aguzados en los dormitorios para enterarse del motivo de la ira de su temido Príncipe.

-¡No voy a serlo!- espetó Astoria altiva y acto seguido se quitó el anillo que ostentaba en el anular derecho y haciendo gala de un desplante de ira y orgullo excesivo, lo botaba al piso ante la incredulidad de Draco, el grito ahogado de Pansy y el enmudecimiento de Theo y Blaise; acto seguido, exclamó:

-¡Aquí te devuelvo tu compromiso!, ¡Toma tu estúpido anillo!-

Y dando media vuelta sobre sus talones, se encerró en su dormitorio. Pansy corrió tras ella, mientras Blaise recogía el anillo y se lo extendía silencioso a Draco, quien con una ¿sonrisa? De medio lado de las que él acostumbraba, examinó la fina joya diciendo:

-Esto no se queda así niña, te lo aseguro.

Nott se extrañó de la reacción pacífica del ojigris, pero se limitó a observarlo en silencio mientras éste cerraba de un portazo su habitación de entraba en el dormitorio y vio a una Astoria muy seria sentada en la orilla de la cama, con el semblante aún con resquicios de coraje y conteniendo el llanto de impotencia que pugnaba por asomarse por sus ojos verdes.

-No quiero hablar ahora, Pansy, -Se adelantó- necesito tranquilizarme primero.

Pansy asintió lentamente y la castaña salió de la habitación rumbo a la biblioteca, pues había quedado con Hermione para practicar el hechizo de McGonagall. Llegó antes que la ojimiel y se dispuso a tomar asiento junto a una ventana que daba al Lago Negro, el cual le fascinaba por su oculto encanto y lo observó en silencio, meditando todo lo que recién acababa de pasar. En eso apareció una melena de rizos alborotados :

-Pensé que no vendrías, Astoria, y después de lo sucedido francamente no te culparía, si no te sientes bien podemos…

-Está bien, Mione, hay personas molestas en todas partes y no por ellas voy a detener mi vida, ¿No?

-¡Bien dicho, As!, -exclamó sonriente la leona

-Me agrada que me digas As, así me llaman desde pequeña- rió la ojiverde.

-Tu nombre es fuerte y creo que un diminutivo le viene bien de vez en cuando- acotó Granger.

-Digo lo mismo del tuyo, Mione, -secundó Astoria y Hermione al caer en la ironía de su compañera rió negando con la cabeza: -¡Tienes razón!. Pero no me es muy agradable que me llamen así -reconoció la castaña.

-Bueno,no lo haré más entonces -repuso Astoria- empecemos

-¡Estoy ansiosa!- dijo la ojimiel dando saltitos, -necesitamos…- y abriendo libros enormes las dos chicas se absorbieron en el estudio y preparación del estudio por dos horas completas.

-Hacen falta dos objetos, -dijo Hermione al fin- para probar si funciona-

-Está bien -secundó la ojiverde, ¿Qué te parecen mi túnica y un zapato?

-¿Un zapato?- Rió la de Gryffindor.

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- contestó la de la insignia de la serpiente-, pero no importa, deben ser cosas fáciles de recuperar por si no sale algo bien, ¿No?- Dijo al tiempo que arrugó la nariz.

-Está bien, si es que no te importa perder tu costosa túnica y un zapato… ¡por mí no hay problema!- Repuso la leona

¡Hermione!, -gimió una Astoria preocupada

-¡Si, si, si!, compuso la aludida-, Todo va a estar bien… a la cuenta de tres, ¿lista?, varita preparada…

Astoria se sacaba la túnica y un zapato que depositaba nerviosamente en la mesa.

-¡Lindo zapato!- dijo la de rizos ensortijados y ojos color miel sin poder evitar sonreír

-¡Espera!, -recapacitó la ojiverde- un objeto por persona, es lo justo, ¿no?, - Y retirando la impecable túnica negra de la mesa miraba a la Griffindor inquisitivamente.

-¡Bien!, -aceptó la otra chica al fin y puso uno de sus zapatos junto al de la otra castaña verde plata.

-¡Ahora sí!- Apuntó la Slytherin,- ¡Varitas en alto! , 1,2,3, ¡Invisible!

Un rayo verde salió de ambas varitas y chocó con los zapatos, desapareciéndolos en el acto, las chicas, al ver lo sucedido, se abrazaron dando saltitos de alegría

-¡Sí, lo hicimos!, decían una y otra vez hasta que Madame Pince las reprendió por el pequeño escándalo.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces sin un zapato, Hermione Granger?

-¡Ginny!, -exclamó la leona castaña- ¡Mira lo que hemos logrado: un hechizo invisibilizador!, ¡No es maravilloso?

-¡Claro que sí!, a ver si me lo prestas para desaparecer un rato al odioso de Ron para que no moleste cada vez que estoy con Harry- rió divertida la pelirroja

-¡Pero qué descortés soy!, Dijo Hermione golpeándose la frente- no las he presentado, ella es Astoria Greengrass, Ginebra Weasley.

-¡Hola!- se adelantó la pelirroja- ¡He oído muchas cosas de ti de boca de Harry y de mi hermano!

-¡De verdad?- se asombró Astoria- Bueno, ellos también son un encanto, por cierto, creo que ya nos conocíamos, pues recuerdo a Ron, a tu papá, a tu , mamá, a tus hermanos mayores…

-Billy, Charly, Percy, Fred y George- recitó la Weasley- aunque creo que sabes que Fred ya no está con nosotros, per creo que sí nos habíamos visto ya, Astoria, pero sinceramente yo era muy pequeña en ese entonces y la verdad no recuerdo nada, pero me allegro de conocerte ahora; por cierto, soy Ginny para las amigas, -dijo guiñando un ojo divertida.

-Ginny es novia de Harry, As- acotó la ojimiel

-Pues felicidades, hacen una linda pareja.

-¡Gracias!, dijo Ginny haciendo una graciosa reverencia con la cabeza. -¿Y tú tienes novio?

-No, -repuso la Slytherin- pero eso va y viene, algún día aparecerá el indicado para mí.

-¡Claro, con la de chicos que hay en Howgarts como Terry Boot, Cormac McLaggen, Theodore Nott, Ernie McMillan, ¡Uff!, no acabo nunca de enumerarlos, ¿eh?. Además, no creo que tardes demasiado en conquistar a alguno de ellos, y… ¿Quién sabe?, todo puede suceder si te lo propones!

Astoria bajó la vista apenada con la sola imagen en su mente de cierto rubio que ella se empeñaba en sacar de su vida a como diera lugar.

-¡Ginny!, le espetó Hermione al ver la reacción de la Slytherin- ¡Pero que atrevida andas hoy!

-No es nada, Hermione, quizá tenga razón y no tarde en conocer a un chico que valga la pena aquí, pero por ahora no me corre prisa. -Repuso la ojiverde cambiando el semblante apenado por uno más alegre

-Tienes toda la razón, ¿Continuamos con el hechizo?

-Sí, ahora nos resta aparecer los zapatos.

-¡Quiero que me den el honor de presenciar semejante demostración de poder!- Terció la Weasley

-Está bien, Ginny, aléjate un poco, eso es, ¿Lista Astoria?

-Completamente y a tu señal, Mione

-¡Aquí vamos de nuevo, 1, 2, 3, ¡Visibilus!

Otros dos rayos verdes surcaron el aire apareciendo en el acto los zapatos en medio del regocijo de sus sueñas y una atónita Ginebra Weasley

-Ahora creo que debemos probar con seres vivos, ¿no Hermione?- La leona asintió rápidamente con los ojos chispeantes de emoción, como quien está ante el umbral de un nuevo conocimiento

-¡A mí ni me miren!- reaccionó la pelirroja alarmada

-No era para ti, Ginny, -rió la verde plata- estaba pensando en …

- ¡Crookshanks!, -Exclamó Hermione, Astoria asintió- También podemos probar con Peyton, mi lechuza, puntualizó.

-¿Qué esperamos?, -Brincó la leona de melena ensortijada

-Un momento! - Interrumpió Ginny- ¿Van a arriesgar a esos pobres e indefensos animalitos?, ¿Por qué no prueban mejor con Ron?, Digo, no se pierde gran cosa, ¿Verdad?.

-¡Ginny!, -exclamaron las castañas al unísono y la aludida rompió a reír profusamente recordando lo que recién había dicho-

¡Era sólo una broma!, Tranquilas, -dijo al fin de su ataque de risa.

Velozmente fueron cada una por sus mascotas, una a la lechucería y otra a su torre; y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las tenían enfrente, pero de repente una duda cruzó por sus mentes:

-¿Y si fallamos?, ¡No soportaría perder a mi querida Peyton!- Dijo la verde-plata acariciando con amor una magnífica lechuza de imponente plumaje plateado y ojos grises -curioso-

-¡Ni yo a mi gato!, -gimió la Griffindor

-¿Es que acaso creen fallar los dos mejores cerebros de Howgarts?, ¡Vamos chicas, eso no es posible!- animó la pelirroja.

Las chicas se miraron pensativamente.

-¡Bueno!, -se convencieron al fin.

-¡Pórtate valiente Croockshanks!

-Cuídate, Peyton y no tengas miedo que no va a pasarte nada, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Yo les llevo la cuenta y ustedes concéntrense!, 1, 2, 3…

-¡Invisible!- se oyeron dos voces femeninas y los animalitos ya no estaban más ahí. Ambas se miraron con incertidumbre y rápidamente pronunciaron el contra hechizo recuperando así a sus preciados animales. Ginny Weasley sonreía satisfecha:

-¡Esto va a ser un éxito rotundo mañana, se los aseguro, chicas!- Predijo alegremente


	7. Invisibles

Al volver de las mazmorras, Astoria respiró satisfecha por no encontrarse con Draco, ya que al parecer tenía Práctica de Quiddittch. -Es mejor así, -se dijo a sí misma entrando a su dormitorio, percatándose que Pansy no estaba ahí.

-Alguna cita, seguramente, -musitó antes de quedarse profundamente dormida en su cama adoselada.

Al día siguiente, fue a desayunar muy temprano y tuvo cuidado de no despertar a su amiga pelinegra, ya que todavía no se sentía con animos de discutir lo pasado el día anterior. Casi no probó bocado, pero permaneció sentada un rato entretenida con los fantasmas que deambulaban por allí. Prefirió salir del Gran Comedor antes de que el resto de los alumnos llegaran y encaminarse a la clase de Transformaciones. En el aula vacía se entretuvo un rato leyendo cualquier libro y en ese instante empezaron a llegar los demás alumnos, también hacía su aparición Candance Wilson.

-Muy bien, estudiantes, iniciaremos la clase en éste momento; pasarán a mostrarnos sus hechizos en completo orden, ¿De acuerdo?, Empecemos.. Sres. Longbottom y Zabini, adelante, por favor.

Pansy exclamó divertida: -¡Merlín nos proteja!, -mientras Blaise le echaba una mirada de reproche a su amiga, Theo y Draco no hicieron más que sonreír discretamente.

-Vamos, dense prisa- exigió la directora

-¿Preparado, Longbottom?- inquirió el moreno de Slytherin y asumiendo una "postura de poder", según el y ante la afirmación de Neville pronunciaron: "Ceniza Incantate", despidiendo sus varitas un haz de luz roja y bañando a todos los presentes en una gruesa capa gris de ceniza. Con una cara de pánico, ambos voltearon a ver a la maestra

-¡Merlín!, -exclamó ésta, - ¿Pero qué es lo que han hecho?

-Sólo queríamos convertir en ceniza el caldero de Zabini- Aceptó Neville tímidamente. Theo y Pansy estallaron en carcajadas al ver la cara de todos, en especial la de Draco, llenas de polvo grisáceo.

-¡Silencio!- exigió Wilson- ¡Reparen éste daño, por favor, Señores!

Y Blaise asintiendo rápidamente al ver la cara de ira del rubio susurró: -"Finite Incantatem", pero nada pasó y el rubio se ponía cada vez más lívido de coraje, mientras Neville sentía que le temblaban las piernas.

-¡Los dos juntos, Sr. Zabini!, ¡Recuerde que son hechizos dúo!- apuró la maestra un poco exasperada y al unísono volvieron a repetir la frase, finalizando así el hechizo de ceniza, para el gran alivio del moreno, quien empezaba a temer ya por su cabeza a manos de Draco.

-Afortunadamente no pasó nada lamentable- Habló Wilson-, les aconsejo que sigan intentando hasta pulir el hechizo. Blaise y Neville regresaron cabizbajos a su lugar.

-¡Fue muy divertido!, -le susurró Pansy

-¿Verdad que sí? -respondió el moreno con los ojos brillantes después del comentario de su amiga, Nott sonrió y Draco rodó los ojos. Astoria volteó a ver s su amigo moreno y le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, a lo que Zabini respondió con una discreta reverencia . Draco lo notó, pero seguía impasible.

-Señores Malfoy y Nott, por favor, muéstrennos su trabajo.

Draco se levantó con su habitual elegancia aristocrática y Theodore hizo lo propio, no en vano eran dos de los chicos más observados de Howgarts por su clase y modales y arrancaron algunos suspiros a su paso que al menos el blondo ignoró altivamente, Nott en cambio, se sonrojó levemente.

-Nosotros, -tomó la palabra arrastrando las frases el ojigris- uniremos dos animales en un armonioso ser único, y diciendo esto, hizo una señal al castaño, quien descubrió dos jaulas de oro con sus respectivos ocupantes dentro: una lechuza negra como la noche y ojos color ámbar y un águila dorada de soberbio porte, parecida a su blondo dueño.

El Príncipe de Slytherin alzó una ceja y mirando a Nott, ensalzaron las varitas pronunciando: "Avis Corpus", para que en el acto, un par de blancos rayos luminosos hicieron que los dos animalitos quedaran fundidos entre sí creando un ave de extraña y singular belleza, sacado de cualquier libro de criaturas fantásticas. El chico con ojos de acero cruzó los brazos con su habitual actitud de suficiencia y más ahora con el ego crecido por el éxito de su conjuro.

-¡Muy bien, muchachos, esto que acaban de hacer es asombroso!, -felicitaba Wilson al tiempo que examinaba de cerca al fastuoso animal.

-¡Esto le encantaría a Hagrid, sin duda!- susurró Ron y Harry asintió sorprendido al ver que el animal -o los animales, ya no sabía que era- permanecía vivo ante el hechizo.

-"¡Retracto avis!", se oyeron de nuevo dos voces masculinas y las aves volvieron a la normalidad más completa, como si nada hubiese pasado en ellas.

-¡Excelente, 10 puntos para Slytherin! -exclamó la maestra una vez finalizada la inspección. El rubio y el castaño regresaron a sus asientos de nuevo ante los murmullos de admiración por lo recién mostrado por ellos.

-Señores Weasley y Potter, los esperamos ansiosamente- llamó la profesora y los aludidos brincaron como impulsados por un resorte hasta donde ella estaba y al ver el enmudecimiento de su amigo pelirrojo, Harry inició la presentación de su trabajo:

-Bueno, nosotros creamos un hechizo para poder convertir en oro los objetos.

-Y eso será todo el oro que verán sus ojos- susurró Draco burlón, mientras Ron le fulminaba con la mirada y las castañas fruncían el ceño.

-¡Haga el favor de comportarse correctamente, Señor Malfoy o le quitaré sus puntos!- El rubio al oír esto, alzó las palmas de las manos en señal de fingida inocencia. - Continúen, señores… -apuró la maestra

-¿Listo, Ron?, - el pelirrojo dio una repuesta afirmativa- ¡"Oro puro"!

-¿Quée?- pensó el rubio ojigris-, ¿Qué clase de hechizo ridículo es ese?- Y rió discretamente por el nombre tan "peculiar" a su parecer, después de todo, "¿Qué podía esperarse del pobretón y Potty?"

Pero ante la sorpresa y estupefacción de todos los presentes, la copa de cristal que estaba ahí se convirtió en oro reluciente. El blondo resopló.

-¡Guau!, -exclamó un emocionado Philipe Cadbury - ¡Se harán millonarios!

-La magia, -se apresuró la castaña ojimiel de Gryffindor- no es para usarla con fines de satisfacción personal.

-Gracias, Señorita Granger, - reconoció Wilson- su apreciación es muy acertada, espero que lo comprendan así también ustedes dos- dijo refiriéndose a Harry y a Ron, quienes asintieron rápidamente aún asombrados por su logro, porque la verdad no creían que funcionara tan bien. Pronunciaron el contra hechizo volviendo la copa a la normalidad de cristal.

-¡10 Puntos para Griffindor!, Buen trabajo, chicos, -acotó la profesora. Los leones retornaron a sus sitios con una amplia sonrisa y acompañados por los aplausos de la clase.

-Sritas. Granger y Greengrass, por favor, adelante.

Las mencionadas se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y Draco no pudo evitar mirar a la altiva Astoria, que se encaminaba ya al frente; notó la dulzura de sus ojos y de su semblante, pero todo eso se mezclaba a la vez con una gran seguridad en sí misma, cosa que le llamó poderosamente la atención: -"¿Cómo podía lucir tan tranquila ante todos después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos?", -pero desechó ese pensamiento inmediatamente, pues Astoria se tenía que tragar sus palabras tarde o temprano, según él.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí en silencio y haciendo gala de absoluta concentración dijeron en voz alta: "¡Invisible!", creándose una nada en donde antes reposaban un gato y una lechuza.

-Ese es un encantamiento complicado, señoritas, las felicito -reconoció la adusta profesora -¡Yo misma me tardé una eternidad en dominarlo y ahora ustedes…!, Las dos son brillantes de verdad, un orgullo para Howgarts, continúen, por favor.

Las castañas se ruborizaron y sacudieron sus melenas por separado, concentrándose nuevamente lanzaron el contra hechizo haciendo aparecer de nuevo a las mascotas. Toda la clase estaba perpleja, incluso Draco, quien se cuidó de disimularlo muy bien; no así Pansy y Blaise, quienes aplaudían de pie la proeza recién hecha y Theo movía afirmativamente la cabeza.

-¡10 puntos para Slytherin y 10 para Gryffindor!- Dijo al fin la Profra. ¡Y mis más sinceras felicitaciones a las dos, han puesto en alto el nombre de sus casas!

¡Arriba Gryffindor!- se escuchó la voz emocionada de Cormac McLaggen y Blaise no se contuvo al gritar:

-¡Astoria, eres el tesoro de Slytherin!, -apenando enormemente a la chica, mientras su compañera ojimiel reía por la ocurrencia. Los Ravenclaw lamentaban no estar a la altura a pesar de su gran inteligencia y los Hufflepuff se alegraban por el triunfo de la leona y la verde-plata. Todos aplaudían bulliciosos -menos Draco- y la maestra tardó un rato en establecer el orden nuevamente.

El rubio, muy a su pesar, estaba complacido con la demostración de su ex prometida y también sintió una especie de orgullo, pero claro, antes muerto que aceptarlo ante alguien; se reprendió mentalmente a causa de su devaneo y posó la vista en otro lado fingiendo total indiferencia. Astoria lo veía de reojo y en medio de su alegría sintió una punzada al verlo tan desinteresado, pero prefirió ignorar en sentimiento y acompañada de Hermione, tomó su lugar nuevamente. En ese momento parecía que uno era invisible para el otro, típico comportamiento de un Slytherin

Así fueron pasando pareja tras pareja de diferentes casas probando suerte, algunos con hechizos exitosos, otros fallidos, pero sin duda, todos divertidos de alguna u otra forma, desfilando así Pansy y Parvatti tratando de convertir los objetos comunes en alados, o bien Pansy y Millicent Bulstrode, pintando de color rosa pastel todas las cosas que tocaban con su varita.

Terminada la clase, se volvió a escuchar la voz de Wilson anunciando que el sábado próximo tendría lugar la primera visita a Hogsmeade del curso.

-¡Fantástico!,- dijo un pelirrojo, ¡esto hay que celebrarlo!

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Ron.- secundó el pelinegro, -¿Ustedes qué opinan, chicas?

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó la ojimiel

-¡Me parece excelente idea!- concluyó la Slytherin, sin dejar de ver de reojo al blondo que salía justamente en ese momento del salón y se despedía del trío verde plata que salía tras él con un gesto.

-Quizá prefieras ir con ellos y nosotros no tendríamos inconveniente- repuso Ron un poco decepcionado al percatarse

-No, Ronald, voy a ir con ustedes, ¡Me encantaría conocer Honeydukes !

-Pues entonces no se diga más- replicó el chico dorado de Gryffindor, le diremos a Ginny que vaya con nosotros y …

-Por cierto, Harry, ayer conocí a Ginny - soltó de improviso la ojiverde haciendo inmediatamente que el aludido se pusiera colorado de pies a cabeza.

-¡Oh, Merlín, esa niña! -Se quejó el pelirrojo

-Pues me parece encantadora y simpática. Hacen bonita pareja.

-Gra-gracias, Astoria, -Fue lo único que pudo articular un turbado Harry al momento que la Slytherin se despedía para regresar a su sala común en las mazmorras.

-¡Nos vemos después!- decía mientras se alejaba caminando por el pasillo solitario.


	8. El secreto de Hermione Granger

El sábado llegó y con él la anhelada visita a Hogsmeade, Astoria se desperezaba en su cama cuando Pansy irrumpió en el dormitorio:

-¡Voy a salir con Ernie Macmillan!

La ojiverde se frotó los ojos aún adormilada y vio a una pelinegra ataviada coquetamente, pero con mucha elegancia. Recordaba haber oído el nombre de Macmillan en labios de de Ginny y además haberlo visto un par de veces en clase, pero hasta ahí.

-No tengo el gusto de conocerlo bien, Pansy, pero supongo que me alegro por ti -sonrió conciliadora.

-¡Es un sueño de chico!, -suspiró la pelinegra- de los más atractivos del colegio, todo un caballero y me trata muy delicadamente…

-¡Bien por ti!- sonrió sinceramente la ojiverde, quien estaba totalmente a favor de que Pansy encontrara por fin a su chico ideal, y es que con el carácter complicado e irascible de la ojiazul, esa no era una tarea fácil, nada fácil en realidad.

-¿Y tú, querida?, ¿Ya decidiste con quien ir a la salida de hoy?- inquirió la pelinegra esperando que la respuesta aludiera a Draco, pero no se sorprendió al escuchar:

-Yo voy con los Gryffindor, ¿sabes?, son muy agradables ¡y me han invitado a conocer Honeydukes!

-Draco no se ha disculpado aún, ¿no?- Dedujo la ojiazul sin mucho esfuerzo.

-No espero que lo haga- enfatizó categóricamente la castaña levantándose de la cama-, ni me importa en realidad- mintió: en realidad sí tenía la esperanza de que fuera el Draco que ella conoció alguna vez cuando niños….- Y si no te importa, Pansy, creo que es muy temprano para empezar a charlar de cosas que me resultan desagradables.

La aludida la miró desconfiada y al fin respondió:

-Está bien, diviértete y me cuentas todos los detalles en la noche, ¿vale?

La ojiverde asintió y se encaminó a la ducha. Draco, por su parte, se alistaba para la salida y Theo dormía aún, pero Blaise ya estaba en su dormitorio; así que le inquirió al ver que el rubio lucía esmeradamente bien con unos vaqueros negros y camisa blanca de blanca seda de manga larga, un suéter de cardigán negro también y zapatos impecables.

-¿Y se puede saber con quién vas a Hogsmeade hoy?- El ojigris interrumpió su actividad para voltear a verlo con una sonrisa de suficiencia:

-Dominique Halliwell- Fue la respuesta antes de volver a su ocupación.

-¿Y Astoria?- preguntó tímidamente el moreno.

-Astoria nada- respondió lacónicamente el rubio -de esa mimada me encargo después.

-Pero el compromiso, el anillo…

-Dije que me encargo después, Blaise.

El moreno asintió lentamente no muy convencido mientras Draco salían tan arrogante como siempre a la sala común y recorriéndola con la mirada. Reparó en que no estaban ahí ni Pansy ni Astoria. -Quizá irán juntas- concluyó para sí mismo mientras se giraba para ver a una rubia emocionada, la cual se colgaba de su brazo coquetamente.

-¡Estoy lista, Draco!- dijo y sus ojos azul muy claro brillaron de emoción al saberse envidiada por todas las chicas de su casa. El blondo hizo una señal de afirmación y se encaminaron hacia la salida de las mazmorras.

En Hogsmeade, los Gryiffindor y Astoria paseaban animadamente comiendo dulces y varitas de regaliz; riendo con las ocurrencias de Ron y Ginny y disfrutando de la salida, cuando de pronto, la Slytherin sintió algo horrible ya que al voltear, distinguió a Dominique colgada de Draco, pero se recompuso en seguida, aunque su ánimo decayó y prefirió o seguir comiendo dulces. Sintió cuando Draco se acercó al grupo y dirigiéndose a ella en especial, dijo:

-¡Vaya!, comadrejas, serpientes y leones, que grupo tan… simpático

-No molestes, Malfoy- señaló el pelirrojo evidentemente fastidiado por el comentario que acababa de escuchar de labios del Príncipe de las Serpientes.

-¿Quién habla contigo, comadreja?, Apártate de mi vista- siseó mientras Dominique esbozaba una sonrisa sarcástica

-Vámonos, chicos- terció Astoria- el lugar empieza a ser desagradable para mí.

El rubio enarcó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa, acostumbrado ya a las contestaciones mordaces e irónicas de la chica y repuso inmediatamente:

-Astoria, Astoria… ¿En dónde has dejado tus finos modales, orgullo de los Greengrass?, ¿Acaso en Beauxbeatons?, veo que se te contagia rápido el vulgo de ciertas personas - dijo mirando a Ron despectivamente.

-Por lo menos te darás cuenta que las chicas que vienen con nosotros tienen cerebro- espetó el pelirrojo- Siento no decir lo mismo de la tuya, hurón.

La rubia compañera de Draco frunció el ceño y el ojigris cambió el semblante a una mueca de desprecio al oírlo, pero en realidad la comadreja tenía razón, pues Halliwell no era precisamente la inteligencia andante. Finalmente acotó:

-Muy gracioso, zanahoria parlante, pero no tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes y aunque lo tuviera, dudo que lo desperdiciaría de éste modo

Y diciendo esto se dio media vuelta no sin antes mirar fugazmente a la castaña ojiverde, quien se esforzaba por contener su creciente enojo.

-¿Ya se convencieron de que es el mismo pesado de siempre?- gruño Ron.

-Creo que no es así- continuó el pelinegro, si te fijas ya no hace alarde de esos tontos prejuicios de sangre, ¿No?

Hermione se quedó pensativa un rato pero completó: - Es cierto, Harry, la verdad ya no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me llamó "sangre sucia" o incluso "sabelotodo". Eso es un gran avance en Malfoy.

-Concuerdo contigo, Hermione - apuntó Ginny- pero no esperemos que cambie totalmente de la noche a la mañana y sea un mar de bondad.

Astoria los escuchaba atentamente y solo atinó a decir: - Así es Draco…¿No puede cambiar mucho, o sí?

Los cuatro chicos a su lado respondieron afirmativamente y se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas en donde inició una singular charla:

-Oye Astoria…-increpó la pelirroja- ¿Cómo es que tú siendo menor te encuentras en el mismo curso que ellos?

-Es que en Beauxbeatons no se cerró el colegio, por lo que continué ininterrumpidamente mis estudios estos últimos dos años y espero finalizar aquí.

-¡Que afortunada!, -suspiró Ginny mientras volvía a la carga- ¿Y por qué no viniste al Torneo de los Tres Magos?

-Porque era menor de edad para participar y papá no aprobó mi venida por los rumores en ese entonces del regreso de ya saben quién.

-Dilo sin miedo, Astoria- Apuntó Harry- Voldemort ya no es problema aquí.

-¡Y no saben cuánto me alegra! Es todo gracias a ustedes, chicos- continuó la Slytherin.

Pues si hubieses venido- continuó la pelirroja Weasley- te hubieras enterado del romance de nuestra Hermione con Víktor Krumm.

La aludida se ruborizó de inmediato y el pelirrojo rodó los ojos visiblemente molesto y se levantó de la mesa incómodo excusando ir por unas cervezas de mantequilla, seguido por Harry y dejando solas a las chicas, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la perspicaz ojiverde:

-Creo que esas noticias corren como reguero de pólvora, Ginny, lo supo toda Europa: "La bruja más brillante de Howgarts y el Campeón de Quiddittch"-

Hermione habló entonces: -¡Basta, chicas!, Sólo fue un baile y… un beso- repuso suavemente bajando la vista apenada.

-¡Ah, sí!, se me olvidaba -dijo la pelirroja mordazmente- que en tu corazón no caben más que los libros.

-¡Eso no es cierto!, -gruñó la ojimiel- Sí me gusta un chico…

La Weasley abrió los ojos como platos.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo, Hermione - intervino la ojiverde de Slytherin.

-No, y la verdad no creo que importe demasiado- contestó la leona de espesos bucles.

En realidad recordó el beso que ella y Ron se habían dado tiempo atrás, pero el chico no se atrevió a ir más allá en su relación, decepcionándola bastante y siguieron como amigos, como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos. Sí, se sentía un cariño especial entre ellos, pero hasta ahí.

-Pues convendría hacérselo saber, ¿No?, ¿Y se puede saber quién es? -preguntó curiosa la hermana de Ronald.

-¿Para qué, Ginny?, dudo que pase algo entre nosotros, llevo años esperando a que él se decida a dar el primer paso y comienzo a pensar que no le intereso en lo absoluto.

-¡No me digas más!- exclamó la leona pelirroja- ¡Es el lento de mi hermano!-

Hermione casi se va para atrás cuando vio descubierto su secreto y se puso de mil colores, mientras Ginny la miraba perspicaz.

¡Merlín!, -completó la pelirroja- lo sospeché siempre y lo peor es que ese tarado está en las mismas que ella, pero no se atreve a nada por miedo a ser rechazado. Lo conozco bien.

-¿En serio? - brillaron unos ojos miel llenos de esperanza amorosa.

-Como que me llamo Ginebra Weasley. ¡Hay que hacer algo y mientras más pronto mejor!

-¡No!, -saltó la ojimiel- ¡Eso es antinatural!

-¡Qué antinatural ni que las barbas de Merlín!, ¡Atrévete a actuar, amiga! -exclamó entusiasmada la Weasley.

-No te estamos pidiendo que te declares tú, Hermione, sólo le daremos un pequeño empujoncito, pues a leguas se nota que Ron está tocado por ti, ¡Si no, no se vería tan incómodo cuando mencionamos A Krumm! -repuso divertida Astoria.

-¡Cierto!, -apuntó la pelirroja, idearemos qué hacer…

-No creo que…

-¡Hermione Granger!, -exclamó la ojiverde- ¿Percibo miedo en tí? La aludida negó vehementemente.

- ¡Pues demuestra por qué estás en Gryffindor y que no eres ninguna cobarde yendo por lo que es tuyo antes de que otra se quede con tu pelirrojo!

Hermione sintió una punzadita de coraje al recordar que en pasado, Lavender Brown trató de apoderarse del chico.

-¡Así se habla!, -secundó Ginny- nos encargaremos de que ese hermano mío se espabile y te pida que seas su novia, ¿De acuerdo, Astoria?

-¡Cuenta conmigo, pelirroja!

Y así se selló la alianza Greengrass- Weasley, mientras Hermione se moría de nervios, justo antes de que regresaran los chicos con las cervezas de mantequilla y charlaran otro rato más antes de volver a Howgarts. En el ambiente se sentía la complicidad de la Slytherin y la leona pelirroja y no había marcha atrás. Ron y Hermione deberían estar juntos y pronto, y de eso, ellas se encargarían.

De regreso al colegio, Astoria y Ginny charlaban un poco adelantadas de trío dorado, detallando Ginny los pormenores del plan que iban aponer en marcha de forma inmediata; Hermione las miraba de reojo de cuando en cuando, hasta que al fin la pelirroja Weasley se acercó a ella para liberarla de su dilema interno:

-Se trata- comenzó de hacerle ver a Ron que Terry Boot también está interesado en ti y que está actuando más rápido que el en este aspecto; no creas que no me he dado cuenta que te mira de un modo diferente últimamente…

-Terry es sólo mi amigo y no quiero que se vea involucrado es esto, Ginny.

-Hermione, parece que eres la única que no se da cuenta de lo que Boot siente por ti. El se involucró solito.

-Mi interés en él es únicamente amistoso; yo estoy enamorada de Ron.- se sorprendió a sí misma haciendo ésta declaración.

-Pues con sobrada razón debemos alertarle la brújula, porque si ese hermano mío sigue perdiendo el tiempo no va a llegar a ningún lado; y a ti te digo como amiga que si con esto que vamos a hacer Ron no reacciona, será mejor que poses tu atención en otra persona, porque no puedes dejar pasar la vida esperando a que se decida de una vez por todas.

-No lo sé, Ginebra, me apena un poco todo esto.

-No tienes por qué apenarte porque sólo estamos haciéndole ver que las cosas no van a caerle del cielo y que en ésta vida hay que luchar por lo que uno quiere. Es hora de que alguien le enseñe esto, Hermione.

-Está bien, -espetó decidida la Gryffindor ojimiel.

La pelirroja asintió y regresó al lado de Harry para seguir caminando, mientras Astoria iniciaba una charla con el pelirrojo:

-Supe que eres jugador de Quiddittch, Ron.

-Así es, Astoria, Harry y yo jugamos en el equipo de casa, ¿A ti te gusta el Quiddittch?

-Mentiría si te dijera que soy una gran fanática, porque sólo he acompañado a papá un par de veces, pero debo admitir que no me he aburrido.

-Este juego requiere de concentración y mucha agilidad; y si te interesas un poco, puede que acaba agradándote tanto como a Ginny.

-No lo dudo, pero en realidad soy pésima volando, por no mencionar que mis reflejos no son nada buenos, soy un poco torpe en eso.

-No me lo hubiera imaginado después de ver tu carácter explosivo, ¿Eh?- bromeó el pelirrojo

-Pues para que veas que todo mundo tiene su talón de Aquiles, Ron- Rió la castaña- Por cierto, ¿Conoces a los integrantes del equipo de Ravenclaw?

-Por supuesto, son unos de de los más disciplinados de la escuela y he tratado a algunos de ellos en clase, ¿Acaso piensas rebelarte contra Slytherin y adoptar un nuevo equipo? Porque si es así, mejor te recomiendo que apoyes a Gryffindor, porque éste año ganaremos la copa de Howgarts. -repuso altivamente.

-No lo dudo, Ron, pero no creo que a los de mi casa les agrade que cambie de equipo. En realidad de te preguntaba sobre Ravenclaw porque me parece que he visto a uno de ellos charlar con Hermione y parecía muy interesado en ella y me dio curiosidad, eso es todo.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es ese aguilucho que persigue a Hermione?- inquirió el chico pasando de palidecer a adoptar un color encendido en un par de segundos.

-Creo que eso no viene al caso, Ron, esa es la vida de Mione y nosotros no tenemos por qué inmiscuirnos.

-No la conoces bien, Astoria, ella puede parecer segura de sí misma, pero en realidad por dentro es una niña inocente que no tiene mucha experiencia en éste tipo de cosas y nosotros como sus amigos que somos debemos estar alerta para que esto no resulte una mala pasada.

-¡Pero si acabas de decirme que son buenos chicos!

-Sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con las turbias intenciones que pudiesen tener. Dime qué es el que la pretende.

-Terry Boot.

-¿Boot?, creo que… es un buen muchacho - gruñó muy a su pesar porque sabía que era cierto, el Ravenclaw tenía una reputación bastante aceptable y aparte se llevaba bien con él y con Harry, cosa que lo contrarió más porque no podría decirle a la Slytherin que era un patán engreído o alguna cosa así.

-¿Pasa algo, Ron?- increpó la chica ojiverde al ver que se quedaba pensativo.

-No, es que acabo de recordar que necesito ir a hablar precisamente con él para organizar el rol de entrenamientos porque estamos por comenzar la temporada. - Y dicho esto se volvió hacia Potter exclamando:

-¡Harry, voy a ponerme de acuerdo con Boot de Ravenclaw para entrenar con el equipo mañana!

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, quédate con Ginny, ¡Las veo al rato, chicas!- Y se alejó del grupo enfilándose al castillo que ya estaba muy próximo a ellos.

Si bien Ronald Weasley estaba enamorado de Hermione, las cosas no eran fáciles para él porque no quería arriesgar su amistad. Bastante había tenido ya con el beso entre ellos que no llegó a nada, además tener que soportar a Víktor Krumm como para que ahora viniera otro a querer tomar partido en el asunto, eso era algo que definitivamente él no iba a permitir, pero tendría que pensarse muy bien lo que iba a hacer.

-De verdad que está ansioso porque empiece el Quiddittch- acotó el pelinegro mientras la Slytherin y la leona pelirroja intercambiaban discretas miradas de complicidad. FASE 1 TERMINADA


	9. Amor verde plata

En las mazmorras las cosas no marchaban correctamente. Draco Malfoy había retornado hastiado de su empalagosa cita y conversaba con Theodore Nott al tiempo que jugaban ajedrez mágico, en donde ambos eran maestros consumados, no así Blaise, quien prefería los naipes explosivos.

-Te digo Draco que ese movimiento no está permitido.

-¡Patrañas, Nott!, acepta que no sabes perder con un rival como yo.

-No todo en la vida se trata de ganar o perder, sino de saber cómo aprovechar mejor todos tus movimientos a tu favor- dijo Theo pausadamente.

-Pues en lo que a mí respecta, prefiero estar siempre del lado de los ganadores porque eso es precisamente lo que soy- alardeó el ojigris

-Eso veo… Tal y como lo has hecho para que Astoria acepte de nuevo el anillo de compromiso, ¿No?- Certera puñalada al arrogante blondo.

-No quiero hablar de eso, Nott- zanjó con el ceño fruncido.

- Además- agregó con un dejo de fría ironía- Tú no eres el más indicado para juzgarme, ya que no te has atrevido a "aprovechar tus mejores movimientos" con Pansy, ¿O me equivoco?- Acababa de dar inicio el ajedrez de la vida ente Theodore y Draco.

-No sé a qué te refieres con eso- espetó tajante el castaño

-Vamos, Theodore, no te hagas el tonto, ¿Quién lo diría? El sereno Theodore Nott está loco por Pansy Parkinson y no se atreve a aceptarlo.

-¡Cállate, Draco, no sabes lo que dices! -respondió poniéndose de pie y mirando amenazadoramente al rubio, quien también se irguió y le sostuvo la mirada con sus ojos de mercurio.

-Por su puesto que lo sé- arrastró las palabras, -¿Crees que no es obvio cómo la miras?, ¡Merlín, Theo, hasta las lechuzas se dan cuenta!

El castaño sentía perder poco a poco y control y Draco se divertía con ello al tiempo que le fulminaba diciendo:

-No seas cobarde y díselo, que ella te corresponde. -Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y volvió a sentarse tomando un libro para leer.

Theodore Nott se aprestaba a contestar algo o tal vez lanzarle un hechizo a su amigo cuando de pronto entró Pansy acompañada de Blaise y charlaban sobre la salida a Hogsmeade:

-Me alegra que te la hayas pasado bien con Macmillan, Pansy -Theo clavó su mirada castaña en ella.

-Bastante Blaise, ¡De hecho ahora regreso a verlo porque me ha dicho que me tiene una sorpresa!- Contestaba una entusiasmada ojiazul.

Draco sonreía irónico al escucharlos y veía cómo los nudillos del otrora sereno Theodore adquirían una tonalidad blanca.

¿Y Macmillan ya se atrevió a decirte algo, Pansy?, Si deja pasar su oportunidad, otro podría aprovecharse de la situación- Observó el rubio con doble intención.

-Pues todavía no, Draco… - Respondió mientras acariciaba su cabello, pero se le notaba extrañada porque el ojigris no acostumbraba a hacer esa clase de preguntas, de hecho era un completo desinteresado en temas amorosos. En eso reparó en el serio semblante de Theodore Nott.

-¿Pasa algo, Theo?

-Nada, Pansy- Dijo con voz gutural carcomida por los celos, pues Draco no se había equivocado, Nott estaba enamorado de la pelinegra. El blondo no pudo contener la risa al ver la escena, mientras Blaise los veía sumamente intrigado, pues no era normal ver a Theo así y mucho menos a Draco, pero no se atrevió a formular pregunta alguna.

-Bien, -repuso la ojiazul- me voy, no me esperen temprano- guiñó un ojo traviesa y salió de las mazmorras.

-Ahí lo tienes Theo, ella se va y tú te quedas impávido- remató el blondo.

El castaño se puso de pie repentinamente y decididamente se dirigió hacia la pared que resguardaba la puerta de salida de la sala común. Blaise, que para ese entonces se había acomodado en un gran sillón junto a la chimenea, inquirió:

-¿A dónde vas Theo?

-Por lo que es mío, Zabini- alcanzó a decir antes de salir. El moreno se giró interrogante hacia Draco

-Va por Pansy, Blaise, al fin abrió los ojos- dijo éste sin inmutarse.

-¡Gracias a Merlín, ya era hora!

-Ambos sonrieron ante al comentario, y en ese momento pasó por su cabeza una caprichosa castaña de ojos verdes y mantuvo la sonrisa por un rato más sin darse cuenta, hasta que eliminó el pensamiento por considerarlo "Débil"

Astoria entraba ya a las mazmorras cargada de dulces de Honeydukes y Blaise al verla se le acercó goloso y ella compartió dulces con el moreno. Draco, al sentirse ignorado, arremetió mordazmente:

-Zabini, es degradante ver cómo disfrutas esas cosas traídas de un lugar de tan baja categoría.

La ojiverde rodó los ojos y lo encaró:

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Malfoy? -Blaise se sorprendió al notar que ella lo llamaba ahora por su apellido.

-No estoy hablando contigo, niña, sino con Blaise, ¿o es que acaso no conoces la confitería de Stappleton?, es por lo menos 10 veces mejor que esa tienducha de Hogsmeade.

Blaise tosió repetidas veces mientras la castaña se ponía de pie frente al sillón en donde se encontraba el rubio.

-Si lo dices porque los dulces los traigo yo, guárdate tu veneno, rubio mimado.

Draco saltó del sillón y la tomó por los hombros observando ese par de ojos encendidos y la pequeña nariz arrugada y echó a reír para enfurecerla más:

-Cuando quieras, Astoria.

Ella se zafó del agarre y dio media vuelta irritada, inundando la nariz del chico con su perfume, el cual le agradó al blondo, pero claro, no lo reconocería ni ante él mismo.

-¿Indomable la princesita, eh? Observó el moreno degustando unas ranas de chocolate.

-No por mucho tiempo más, Zabini -concluyó el ojigris arrebatándole una varita de regaliz.

En esos momentos, Pansy cruzaba los pasillos del colegio para encontrarse con un apuesto chico de Ravenclaw, quien la esperaba al pie de una escalera; curiosamente, Macmillan era un castaño de ojos miel muy parecido a Theodore Nott y con una inteligencia equiparable, pero sin esa actitud de autocontrol que el Slytherin poseía.

-¿He tardado mucho?- Quiso saber la chica.

-Vale la pena esperar- respondió él galantemente tomándola del brazo para caminar con ella, cuando una voz varonil en el fondo del pasillo los hizo voltear la cabeza.a

-Creo que Pansy no podrá acompañarte, Macmillan.

La ojiazul reconociendo a Nott inquirió preocupada -¿Pasa algo, Theo?

-Me temo que sí- fue la seca respuesta del castaño verde plata.

-Voy contigo, lo siento Ernie, te veo después -espetó ella corriendo hacia su amigo ante el desconcertado Ravenclaw

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Theodore?, Draco y Astoria otra vez, no?, ¡Ese par me está cansando la paciencia con sus desplantes!, ¡En cuanto los vea…!

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque se vió aprisionada por el beso del chico y ella, impresionada por la repentina acción de Theodore, se fue soltando poco a poco hasta ceder a él. Una vez terminado el extraño beso, se soltaron lentamente y preguntó confundida:

-¿Qué haces, Theodore?

-Pasa, Princesa que soy yo y no ese Ravenclaw el que tiene que estar contigo- y la volvió a besar mientras ella entrelazaba sus manos alrededor del cuello del castaño, al tiempo que sentía flaquear las piernas como nunca en su vida ante la inesperada pero secretemente anhelada declaración de Theodore Nott.


	10. La indiscreción de Horace Slughorn

Al otro día domingo, Astoria se levantó temprano porque simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en cierto rubio de ojos mercurio que se colaba en su cabeza sin pedirle permiso y a ella le molestaba en extremo no poder controlarse.

Molesta consigo misma, se levantó de la mullida cama de sábanas de seda verde y vio a Pansy durmiendo plácidamente, así que procuró no molestarla y bajó sola al castillo. Anduvo deambulando por los pasillos solitarios esa hora de la mañana cuando una voz conocida a sus espaldas la llamó:

-¡Eres madrugadora, Astoria!

-Hola, Harry- contestó volviéndose hacia el chico- no tenia sueño ya, ¿Y tú que haces levantado tan temprano? Ya veo, -dijo reparando en el uniforme y en la escoba- ¡Quiddittch!

- Sí, Tuvimos práctica hasta hace apenas un rato- dijo sonriendo- Ron tuvo la genial idea de que practicáramos a ésta hora. Desde ayer lo noto un poco molesto y no quiero contrariarlo. Por cierto, si no mal recuerdo, él estaba platicando contigo antes de irse a ver a Terry Boot, ¿Pasó algo que lo hiciera enojar?

-Se llaman celos, Harry- acotó rápidamente la castaña

-¿Disculpa?- repuso el Gryffindor sorprendido

-Eso que escuchas, Ron está celoso de que Terry Boot se acerque a Hermione y creo que piensa hacer algo al respecto.

-¡Pues se estaba tardando!, llevo años tratando de convencerlo y es un terco de primera, pues no cree que Hermione pueda corresponderle.

-¡Sí que lo hace!- exclamó la verde plata y creo que pronto habrá otro noviazgo en Gryffindor.- Harry afirmó complacido. Nada le haría más feliz que ver a sus amigos, a quienes él consederaba ya de su familia, juntos.

-¿Vamos al comedor?, preguntó Astoria -¡Me muero por un poco de jugo de calabaza!- Y los dos se encaminaron charlando animadamente

Mientras tanto, Ron y Hermione entraban al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Quiso la casualidad que Terry Boot se acercara en ése instante a la leona ojimiel desatando los celos del pelirrojo:

-¡Hola, Hermione!, ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento, Ron? -le preguntó al ver a Weasley ataviado aún con el uniforme de práctica.

-¡Hola, Terry!, ¿Cómo estás?

El pelirrojo masculló una respuesta que nadie escuchó, mientras Terry continuaba.

-Quiero invitarte a mi práctica de Quiddittch más tarde y después podemos charlar un rato, te parece?

-Está bien, Terry, gracias, ahí estaré. -El chico sonrió y se despidió para volver a su mesa.

Ronald Weasley se levantó de la mesa y tomó de la mano a la chica de melena rizada diciendo: -"Tenemos que hablar" en un tono que Hermione no recordó haber escuchado nunca de labios del pelirrojo.

-De acuerdo- contestó ella.

-No aquí- replicó viendo que el lugar se abarrotaba de alumnos hambrientos entre los que estaban Harry y Astoria, quienes junto con Ginny no se perdían detalle de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ronald la condujo afuera ante la desilusión que se pintó en éstos dos Gryffindor y la Slytherin.

-¿Sí Ron?- apuró ella con una vocecilla en su cabeza que decía: "tranquila, Hermione, no seas cobarde, eres una Gryffindor y ayudaste a derrotar a Voldemort, esto, definitivamente es más sencillo que aquello"

-¿Qué hay entre Boot y tú?- lanzó el pelirrojo sin más preámbulo.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-¡Contesta, Hermione!

-¡Sólo somos amigos, ya lo sabes, no entiendo por qué te…!

-¿Qué clase de amigos? - continuó interrogando el chico

-Pues no sé… ¡Amigos, Ron, como tú y yo!

Ese comentario laceró el orgullo del pelirrojo Gryffindor e intempestivamente dijo:

-¡Pues no quiero ser más tu amigo!- Ella se congeló.

-…Quiero decir que… me gustaría que fuéramos novios Hermione. La castaña sonrió con alegría y dijo: -¡Sí, Ron, acepto!

El chico correspondió enseguida y ambos se enlazaron en un tierno y largo beso que esperó años para materializarse, pero que por fin estaba ahí.

-Entonces...- preguntó el Weasley al terminar de besarla- ¿No más Boot?

-¡No más Boot!- respondió ella y le besó dulcemente la mejilla antes de tomarle la mano y entrar juntos de nuevo al Gran Comedor.

-¡Sí, si!, -exclamó entusiasmada al verlos, atrayendo la atención de varios ocupantes de la mesa de los leones hacia la pareja, incluyendo a una Slytherin agregada, ya que Astoria ese día compartía el desayuno con Harry y la pelirroja, quienes en ese momento no cabían de gusto.

Algunos aplaudieron al verlos y Terry Boot, desde su mesa hizo una mueca de decepción. FASE II COMPLETADA. FIN DEL PLAN

-Lo que no entiendo bien, -comentó el pelirrojo después de las debidas felicitaciones por su reciente noviazgo- es por qué estarás en Slytherin si tú… bueno…no eres como ellos.

Astoria esbozó una sonrisa entre irónica y divertida: -¿Te refieres a si tengo la marca?, No, no la tengo, Ron; pero sí soy como ellos y ellos como ustedes y ustedes como los Hufflepuff; todos somos iguales.

-Me refiero a que ellos son ambiciosos, calculadores, fríos…

-Yo también lo soy, pero el secreto es saber dónde serlo.

-Explícate- pidió Ginny atenta. Astoria tomó aire y comenzó su disertación:

-No por el hecho de pertenecer a Slytherin quiere sentir que estemos negados a la amistad, amor o lealtad hacia los demás. Si bien la mayoría de nosotros hemos sido educados para ser reservados con nuestros sentimientos, no significa que estemos vacíos por dentro.

-En mi casa -comentó orgullosa- tenemos la brillante serenidad de Theodore Nott, la chispa y la lealtad de Blaise Zabini; la acertada intuición de Pansy Parkinson, la astucia y la inteligencia de Malfoy o la habilidad sorprendente de Marcus Flint para el Quiddittch.

Harry asintió y algunos miembros de la mesa comenzaron a interesarse también por la conversación que tomaba un giro poco usual.

-Bien- continuó la ojiverde- Es absurdo pensar que sólo en Gryffindor o en Hufflepuff se puede dar la amistad sincera; aunque debo reconocer que ustedes suelen crear lazos muy fuertes y numerosos, mientras nosotros creamos pocos, en fin… Es admirable, por ejemplo la disposición de entrega que demostró Harry al enfrentar a Voldemort, la inteligencia de Hermione y el valor de Ron; pero sin duda hay más piezas claves en la casa de los leones: Por ejemplo, el coraje de Neville Longbottom, la determinación de Seamus Finnigan, la solidaridad de Dean Thomas, en fin, la lista es interminable pero no nos olvidemos claro, de la séptima bruja proveniente de la séptima generación Weasley, -acotó refiriéndose a Ginny.

-Ojalá sea tan poderosa como dices- repuso la aludida

-Así será, querida- Para ese entonces había muchos interesados en la plática que se desarrollaba. - En Slytherin tengo amigos de la infancia y ellos saben cuánto les quiero, así que creo que estoy en la casa correcta, Ron; de hecho todos lo estamos, el sombrero nunca se equivoca. ¡Y aquí están ustedes, que son mis nuevos amigos! - Concluyó la ojiverde convenciendo al pelirrojo y algunos más.

-Es una sorpresa escucharla hablar así, Señorita Greengrass- dijo la Profra. McGonagall. Albus estaría muy orgulloso de ver compartir a dos casas rivales tan amenamente, esa siempre fue una idea que revoloteaba en su mente- repuso emocionada de recordar al desaparecido director de Howgarts.

-Es verdad, Minerva- Repuso tras de ella Horace Slughorn- ¡esto es alentador para Howgarts!. Por cierto, Señorita Greengrass, me permito felicitarla por su compromiso con el Señor Malfoy- Y sonriendo, los profesores se dirigieron a la salida del comedor.

Astoria murmuró un "gracias" y cerró los ojos al tiempo que se oía un enorme: "¿Quee?", seguido de frases como: "¿comprometida?, "¿Con Malfoy?", "¿Tú?". Que exclamaban los cuatro leones sorprendidos a más no poder.

- No es como se imaginan…-susurró ella. "¡Ese indiscreto de Slughorn!" pensó.

-Pues explícate- apuntó Hermione

-Está bien- tomó aire nuevamente comprendiendo que no se zafaría tan fácilmente- pero no aquí, hay demasiada gente…

Los cinco salieron atropelladamente del comedor, mientras los demás murmuraban por lo bajo la información recién recibida.

-Estamos esperando -increpó el pelirrojo al llegar al Lago Negro.

-Sí, estoy comprometida con Draco desde pequeña, pero lo supimos hasta hace poco…-suspiró- pero no nos entendemos bien y he decidido devolverle el anillo y voy a romper el compromiso formalmente muy pronto.

-Nuestras madres son amigas entrañables y nos han comprometido, pero eso ya no será por mucho tiempo más. ¡En cuanto pueda hablo con mamá y asunto arreglado!

-O sea que…- Inquirió curiosa Ginny

-No estoy enamorada de Draco y no me casaré con él, punto. (Astoria no creía firmemente en sus propias palabras, pero se aferraba a ellas tratando de hacerlas realidad).

-Ahora entiendo tus reacciones tan…peculiares para con Malfoy- repuso Hermione

Harry y Ron callaron tratando de entender más, pero todo era un tanto complicado: una sangre pura rechazando a otro, en igualdad de circunstancias económicas, quizá no tenía mucho sentido.

La ojiverde asintió: -No hay que ser muy observador para darse cuenta de que él no es el más encantador del mundo y yo no soy tampoco una blanca paloma, así que hay que dejar todo esto por la paz si no queremos crucios volando por ahí.

-Y ahora chicos, si me permiten, tengo que regresar a mi sala a hacer algunos deberes pendientes, ¡Nos vemos luego!

Dijo la chica alejándose antes que le llovieran más preguntas que no estaba dispuesta a contestar en ese momento ni en ningún otro. Simplemente el tema Draco Malfoy no existía para ella (o al menos eso quería pensar).

-¡Ahora que lo dices, Yo también tengo deberes!- recordó la castaña ojimiel de repente.

-¡Hoy no, Mione!- rogó el pelirrojo - ¡Hoy te voy a secuestrar!- Y la Gryffindor no tuvo más remedio que ceder, mientras Harry y Ginny los miraban contentos de verlos juntos por fin.


	11. En las mazmorras

Mientras Astoria y los Gryffindor charlaban a orillas del lago negro, Draco observaba la escena a través de una ventana del pasillo cercano a Slytherin, pero sin imaginar siquiera que a conversación era en torno a él. El rubio había sido protagonista de un inmenso cambio interno al verse reclutado por Voldemort contra su voluntad y con el único fin de proteger a su familia amenazada, todavía no se podía negar que el recuerdo del Lord Tenebroso estaba vivo en su mente y no eran pocas las noches en las que sufría de insomnio o pesadillas a causa de lo mismo.

Sin embargo, se esforzaba arduamente por dejar todo eso atrás y salir adelante con dignidad y orgullo, tal y como era de esperarse de él: "Una caída no nos derrotará jamás a los Malfoy", le habían dicho Narcissa y Lucius al enfrentar al Ministerio y liberarlos de toda culpa, aunque, claro, su padre tendría que recluirse en Azkaban por los errores cometidos cuando era seguidor incondicional de el Señor Oscuro.

Aún así, Lucius Malfoy conservaba el reconocimiento, al igual Severus Snape (muerto en batalla), de la comunidad mágica al aportar, junto con Draco, información valiosa que ubicara a Voldemort y sus planes; por lo que la condena era real era reducida y no tardaría en retomar su vida normal junto a su familia y reivindicarse por completo… O al menos eso esperaban ellos.

Pero, Draco definitivamente no era el mismo; últimamente no daba demasiada importancia a los prejuicios de la sangre, porque todo eso había acarreado muchos problemas ya, sin embargo, seguía siendo el mismo chico de piedra, orgullosos, arrogante y mimado de mamá.

Rodó los ojos al ver la escena que se desarrollaba con "su prometida" (sí, para él seguía siéndolo, pues no estaba dispuesto a que ella lo rechazara, eso lo tendría que hacer él, como siempre). Estaba rumiando maldiciones en silencio cuando aparecieron Pansy y Theodore tomados de la mano por el pasillo en donde él se encontraba.

Arribando una ceja se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que sucedía, pero dejó que Pansy tomara la palabra:

-¡Adivina qué, Dragón!

-Detesto las adivinanzas y lo sabes, Pansy- arrastró cada palabra dicha

La pelinegra hizo un puchero, pero lo quitó en seguida al decir: -¡Theo y yo estamos juntos!

-Me agrada saberlo, bien por ti Theodore- fue la tibia respuesta del blondo, quien no iba más allá en lo que a emociones respecta

-¿Eso es todo?- Bufó la pelinegra- ¡Por lo menos haz el favor de alegrarte sinceramente por nuestra felicidad, Draco Malfoy!

El ojigris estalló en una carcajada al ver la explosión de coraje de su amiga, ante la sorpresa de su amiga al verlo reír de esa forma y la mirada extrañada de Nott.

-Claro que me alegro, Pansy.- dijo recomponiéndose- Pero el ir pegando saltos de alegría por ahí no es mi estilo, ustedes me conocen y saben que tampoco soy precisamente…uhmm…"demostrativo", pero si así lo quieres…

Y abalanzándose intempestivamente sobre ellos los estrechó al ambos en un rudo abrazo que los dejó perplejos. En ese momento, se unió al grupo Blaise Zabini, quien con la cara de espanto preguntó:

-¿Qué pócima le han dado a mi amigo?, ¡Hay que solucionar esto, rápido!, ¡Draco, reacciona!, agitaba las manos con preocupación al verlos a los tres en un ¿abrazo?

-No es nada, Blaise- Habló Nott- Draco está bromeando

-¿Bromeando?- ¡Merlín, eso sí que es más grave!, ¡Rápido, llévenlo con Pomfrey!

-Estoy bien- sonó la voz del blondo adoptando de nuevo su acostumbrada postura fría- Le daba gusto a Pansy al demostrarle cuánto me agrada la idea de su noviazgo con Theodore.

-¿Y por qué soy el último en saberlo?- inquirió el moreno con el ceño fruncido- Bueno, no importa, con tal de que nuestro Theo haya decidido abrir la boca y declararse me conformo.

El aludido le fulminó con la mirada y Pansy rió mientras le tomaba de la mano.

-Ya, ya, está bien- concluyó Zabini.- Igual me da mucho gusto, ¡Venga esa mano, hermano!- Decía al estrechar la diestra del castaño que a partir de ahora sonreía de un modo diferente…enamorado podría decirse.

-Oye, Draco- intervino Blaise de repente mientras Pansy decía la contraseña para que todos entraran a su sala común- tú también podrías lucir como tortolito con Astoria, ¿No lo crees?, Ya reconcíliate con ella, pídele disculpas, mándale flores… ¿Qué se yo?, ¿O pretendes que esto siga siendo un infierno entre los dos?

El semblante del blondo se endureció y se palpó el coraje cuando dijo:

-No pretendo disculparme con nadie, nunca ha sido mi costumbre y menos con tu "Tesoro de Slytherin"- agregó irónico recordando aquella vez en transformaciones cuando el moreno, presa de la emoción del momento, la había llamado de ese modo.

El moreno rodó los ojos sabiendo que era imposible sacar al chico de su idea.-

-Ella se casará conmigo quiera o no, Blaise, haga o no berrinches, es la prometida de un Malfoy. Yo no necesito hacer más.

Una rubia de ojos azules se le abalanzaba en ese instante al cuello a Draco y el moreno prefirió alejarse rumbo a su habitación, pues ver a Dominique le provocaba arcadas.

Astoria entraba a las mazmorras con libros y pergaminos en la mano y al verlos no pudo evitar un sentimiento de enojo tan fuerte que no reparó en una escoba que estaba en su camino y tropezó tirando todo lo que traía cargando. -¡Maldición!- dijo entre dientes y se dispuso a recogerlo todo, mientras un solícito Marcus Flint se apresuraba a ayudarle.

El rubio ojigris se percató de inmediato de lo que pasaba, pero no dilucidó de inmediato si el accidente había sido a causa de la escoba totalmente o de que Dominique se acercara a él, pero eso lo iba a investigar en ese instante.

Además, se aseguraría de echar a ese Marcus Flint que no tenía nada que hacer ahí ayudando a su prometida, eso lo había dejado en claro el día de la llegada de Astoria; Era su propiedad y nadie podía acercarse.

Separándose de una molesta Halliwell, se acercó a la ojiverde con andar altivo y el cabello platino cayéndole rebelde sobre los ojos y con una sonrisa irónica:

-¿Acaso te estás volviendo tan torpe como tus nuevos amiguitos, Astoria?

La aludida levantó el rostro y con la pequeña nariz fruncida replicó:

-Si no se me han contagiado tus estupideces no hay por qué temer, Malfoy.

Internamente al ojigris le gustaban esas "conversaciones" y últimamente le entretenía molestarla; era como cuando molestaba a Granger en el pasado, pero con la diferencia de que Astoria, enojada y bufando contra él era como una gatita rebelde convirtiéndose en pantera en un pequeño cuerpo, pero decidida a todo.

-Mal, chiquilla, muy mal- arrastró las palabras moviendo negativamente la cabeza.- Así no se contesta… ¿Qué esperas para largarte, Flint?

El jugador de Quiddittch de cabello negro dio la vuelta rápidamente sin darle tiempo a la castaña de agradecerle su ayuda.

-Mejor vete a otro lado a atender a tu conquista - señaló a Dominique Halliwell- ¡Y a mí déjame en paz!

-"Bien, entonces si me vio con ella", dijo para sí el blondo satisfecho de haber sido él el causante del pequeño desastre.

-¿Sabes, "cariño"? - Le llamaba así para enardecerla más- Yo soy el Príncipe de las Serpientes y nadie puede obligarme a irme de mis dominios- siseó peligrosamente cerca de del oído de la ojiverde y ella sintió de nuevo ese escalofrío recorrerla entera.

¡Draco!- se oyó una aguda voz femenina que se notaba visiblemente molesta por haber sido relegada a segundo plano.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Dominique?- se volvió el chico enfadado al verse interrumpido. La castaña aprovechó la pequeña distracción para escabullirse hacia su dormitorio, porque el estar tan cerca de Draco podría resultar un caos dentro de ella.

Entró agitadamente a su recámara cuando Pansy sobresaltada le dijo: -¿Qué pasó, pequeña?

-Nada, sólo que he tirado mis pergaminos y al recogerlos Draco empezó a fastidiar… Estaba con esa odiosa de Halliwell, ¡Cómo detesto a esa...!, me provoca… no sé… ¡ganas de deshacerle el peinado perfecto que trae siempre!

Pansy enarcó una ceja: -¿Celosa?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre, Pansy?- respondió rápidamente y con el ceño fruncido: -Draco me tiene sin cuidado porque no me interesa… Es ella la que me molesta, sólo verla me provoca arcadas, tan ofrecida, tan…no sé. Se me hacen bajas sus artimañas para engatusar a los hombres.

-Ya veo… pero si mal o recuerdo hace poco tú le botaste a Draco el anillo de compromiso, eso quiere decir que él es libre de salir con quien sea y créeme cuando te digo que ahora todas se le abalanzarán unas tras otras para intentar ser la "Señora Malfoy", por su fortuna, por su familia a por lo que sea, él les interesa. No voy a ocultarte que de por sí hay varias intentando llamar su atención, así que no te admires de encontrar esas escenas frecuentemente todos los días: Muchas Dominique Halliwell en busca del codiciado lugar que tú muy amablemente declinaste.

La castaña sentía un mareo al escuchar esa verdad de labios de su amiga, pero haciendo gala de una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir, apuntó:

-Me da lo mismo, Pan, yo no deseo ser una esposa de adorno para nadie…Yo quiero casarme por amor y sentir que soy plenamente correspondida. No quiero ser una esposa a la que todos los días le pasan a otra por las narices y tener que aguantarlo, es por eso que le devolví el anillo…Entre nosotros no puede haber nada porque él no va a dejar de aceptar los coqueteos de otras y yo… yo…

-¿Tú qué?- interrogó la ojiazul intrigada por la pausa de la ojiverde.

-Yo quiero amor en mi vida, Pansy, y fidelidad. Si no hay eso… no hay matrimonio. -concluyó la chica dejándose caer en la cama.

La pelinegra la miró un momento y después agregó:

-Entiendo… Por cierto, Theo y yo estamos juntos.

Astoria brincó literalmente de la cama y abrazó a su amiga:

-¡Cuánto gusto me da, Pansy!, ¡Deja que se entere Daphne! ¡Mi hermana deseaba fervientemente que esto pasara!, ¡Theo es perfecto para ti!, su carácter complementa al tuyo maravillosamente, no hay duda.

La pelinegra sonreía mientras la miraba danzar por todo el dormitorio y pensando para sí misma: "No me cabe la menor duda, definitivamente Astoria Greengrass es la mujer ideal para casarse con Draco"

* * *

¡Hola!, pensé que nadie leía éste fic pero me da gusto que no sea así, jaja gracias por el comentario que me subió la moral. Besos desde México

000000000

Review this Story/Chapter


	12. El nuevo Lord Tenebroso

En la torre Gryffindor se respiraba un aire de preocupación, puesto que la Profesora McGonagall había citado al trío dorado con carácter de urgente; así que rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la dirección con un presentimiento extraño en sus corazones.

-Adelante muchachos- se escuchó una voz conocida al interior.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore?- Exclamó Harry anonadado, mientras la castaña y el pelirrojo abrían los ojos desmesuradamente al momento de entrar al despacho.

-Efectivamente, soy yo- prosiguió la voz del anciano desde el gran cuadro que pendía de la pared principal con la cara del afable director dirigiéndose a ellos

-¿Cómo es que…? -Inquirió admirado el pelinegro de gafas

-Es magia muy, muy avanzada, muchachos - intervino McGonagall- Albus era un erudito y al saber de su próxima muerte por el querido Severus, se dió a la tarea de prepararse y descubrió un encantamiento para volver en ocasiones por medio del cuadro, por si era neceario. Me reveló el conjuro sólo a mí, pero éste es demasiado peligroso y arriesgado, así que debe mantenerse en secreto y usarse solamente en caso de extrema urgencia, pues no queremos que caiga en manos de gente inadecuada.

-Minerva tiene razón, jóvenes, no revelé el encantamiento antes ni lo haré ahora por seguridad, pero ahora se hizo indispensable hacerlo por razones muy poderosas. Hablaré rápido porque no dispongo de mucho tiempo… El mundo mágico necesita una vez más de su colaboración.

-Somos todo oídos- acotó la castaña con una expresión preocupada. Ron asintió atento

-Minerva, ¿Puedes explicarle a los muchachos?

- Bien, Albus - respondió la adusta profesora- Verán, como saben, Voldemort ha sido derrotado gracias a su valiosa ayuda; pero me temo que el peligro nunca descansa y siempre acecha- aseguró tristemente la directora.

-¿Quiere decir que Volde..

-¡No!, ¡Merlín nos libre, Señor Potter! ¡No!

-Lo que queremos decir- acotó suavemente el anciano- es que ésta vez se trata de prevenir.

-No entiendo, profesor- Replicó la ojimiel.

-Yo tampoco la verdad- terció el pelirrojo. Harry se ajustó las gafas confundido.

-El corazón humano es un mar de sentimientos y un misterio aún para la magia- continuó el retrato- Aquella persona que no ha aprendido a amar se pierde en un mundo de oscuridad del que lamentablemente no hay retorno.

Los gryffindor asintieron.

-Estoy seguro de que si Tom hubiera sido amado, las cosas serían muy opuestas a lo que acabamos de pasar. Para mejor ejemplo tienen a Severus Snape, él amó a alguien y ese pequeño rayo de luz en su corazón lo hizo fuerte para ser el mejor colaborador para derrotar a Voldemort. - acotó Dumbledore y Harry bajó la mirada melancólicamente al recordar el amor que sintió el fallecido Snape por mu madre, Lilly Potter.

-Pero…-prosiguió el anciano, esa es otra historia.

-Hay en el colegio, -prosiguió la directora- una persona que se ha cerrado todo éste tiempo al amor por considerarlo una debilidad y una ridiculez. Esta persona es poseedora de una magia interior tan poderosa que aunada a su fuerte temple hacen que continuamente oscile entre una delgada luz entre la luz y la oscuridad.

-Nosotros- secundó Dumbledore- debemos ayudarle a ver el camino luminoso y alejarlo definitivamente de la maldad que lo acecha al negarse a amar, previniendo así la destrucción de un futuro Lord Tenebroso, ya que al no tener amor en su vida, buscará sin duda el poder a toda costa para llenar esos vacíos en él

Hermione sintió un escalofrío de miedo. -¿Quiere decir que la misma historia pudiera repetirse?- McGonagall asintió

-¡No lo vamos a permitir!- exclamó resuelto Harry y dando un puñetazo en la mesa.

-¡Díganos qué hacer, Profesor!- Terció Ron con seguridad.

-Agradecemos su disposición, Jóvenes, no esperaba menos de ustedes- apuntó Albus Dumbledore

-¿Y quién es esa persona?- Inquirió la de rizos ensortijados con una ceja arriba.

-¿Acaso es…Argus Filcht?- preguntó tímidamente el Gryffindor pelirrojo

-¡Morgana, no! - Rió McGonagall recomponiéndose pronto- Argus conoce el amor porque se lo prodiga a la Señora Norris- Se trata de… -Miró a Dumbledore antes de continuar mientras él asentía dándole la palabra- Draco Malfoy.

-¿Draco, Draco Malfoy dice?

-Sí, Señor Potter, así es- intervino el retrato- Ha sido educado bajo una rígida familia y carente de afectos, en donde demostrar amor es considerado una debilidad y tener hijos ha sido solo una obligación para perpetuar el apellido.

-¡Tenía que ser Malfoy!- Gruñó el pelirrojo

-¡Ronald!- Riñó la ojimiel

-¡Entiendo sus reacciones, Sr. Weasley- acotó McGonagall- El Señor Malfoy no se ha comportado con ustedes como una varita de regaliz…

-Es por eso que se hace más urgente nuestra intervención- replicó el anciano profesor- ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

-Estamos de acuerdo con usted, Profesor Dumbledore -Sentenció el pelinegro- ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto?

-¿Por qué no intervienen sus amiguitos de insignia verde?- apuntó el pelirrojo- Minerva le miró duramente y el anciano del cuadro rió animadamente

- ¡Ja, ja, ja!, Buena observación, Sr. Weasley, pero debo informarle que ellos también serán invitados a colaborar en un momento dado.

-Entonces, ¿Trabajaremos con serpientes?, -increpó preocupado el chico de pecas

-¡Sr. Weasley, no es apropiado dirigirse a sí hacia sus compañeros.

-Perdón, Profesora McGonagall -respondió el reprendido mientras Hermione lo asesinaba con la mirada todo éste tiempo culminado por el poco acertado comentario de su novio.

-No tenemos ningún problema, Profesores- repuso la chica.

-Por supuesto que no - repuso Potter

-Bien, bien, -se escuchó la voz del retrato- Deben saber que hay un compromiso de matrimonio entre el Señor Malfoy y la Señorita Astoria Greengrass…

-Pero ella nos ha dicho que lo ha roto, Señor- interrumpió la leona

-Bueno, sí, ha devuelto el anillo- continuó el anciano director- pero no se ha roto el compromiso formalmente y mientras eso continúe así tenemos un poco de ventaja a nuestro favor. La Señorita Greengrass está decidida a vivir el amor intensamente y por lo tanto se niega a casarse con un muchacho que no está interesado en lo absoluto en amar y por consecuencia, no permite que lo amen con su actitud; poniendo así en peligro su situación.

-Lo que necesitamos es que ambos se enamoren- Sentenció la Profesora- Pero dado el carácter digamos…difícl del Señor Malfoy y el terrible orgullo de la Srita. Greengrass, esto se hace difícil. Claro que aún no sé si ella pueda llegar a amarle a él.

-Es aquí donde entran ustedes- continuó el barbado anciano- tenemos que lograr que el amor florezca en Astoria y abra el corazón de piedra del Señor Malfoy para conducirlo a una vida de dicha que cambie el futuro de las cosas.

-¿Está hablando de un filtro amoroso o Amortentia? - Preguntó el león pelirrojo. Harry se acariciaba la barbilla pensativo

-¡No, pero qué cosas dice, Señor Weasley!- exclamó la directora sorprendida- Eso es solamente ilusorio y nosotros queremos amor verdadero aquí.

-Pero en el corazón no se manda…-Habló el pelinegro de gafas

-A eso voy- acotó el retrato- No me atrevería a actuar sabiendo que no hay esperanza en Astoria para Draco; quiero decir que ella aún no descubre el secreto de su propio corazón, o peor aún, no quiere verlo; pero está allí, no lo duden. No hubiese venido desde Beauxbeatons si no fuera porque inconscientemente desea conocer mejor a Señor Malfoy, ella sin darse cuenta busca que él sea la persona que ella ha estado esperando.

-¡Pero ella nos dijo que vino a Londres porque ansiaba estar en Howgarts!- repuso Ronald Weasley

-¡Ja, ja, ja,!- Rió otra vez el ex director- La Magia, joven Weasley está en cualquier colegio; es el corazón de Astoria la que la trajo hasta aquí, no lo duden.

-Bueno, si es así habrá que ayudarle a descubrirlo. -Se escuchó hablar a la leona ojimiel

-Entonces vamos a decirle: -Astoria, sabemos que amas a Draco, ¡no te engañes más!- intervino Ron. Todos le miraron inconformes.

-Deben contar con que ella es una Slytherin, y por lo tanto su orgullo herido por el Señor Malfoy es el principal obstáculo para dejar salir al amor- Concluyó Dumbledore.

-Eso es cierto… Ha reñido mucho con Malfoy últimamente- Recordó el Gryffindor de la cicatriz. El anciano director del retrato afirmó lentamente para finalizar:

-Todo está en sus manos jóvenes Gryffindors: Ayudar a una orgullosa chica a descubrir su corazón y el secreto que habita en él- Y eso fue todo, pues el cuadro se quedó estático de nuevo.

-¡Pero espere!, ¡No nos ha dicho cómo hacerlo, Profesor!- exclamó la leona castaña con evidente desesperación.

-¡Es cierto!, ¡Regrese por favor, Profesor Dumbledore!- exclamaban también Harry y Ron respectivamente y desesperados por no obtener respuesta

-Creo jóvenes que esa es la parte que les corresponde a ustedes. ¡Ah!, y una cosa muy importante para todos: La Señorita Greengrass no debe saber el peligro que corre el Señor Malfoy porque entonces actuaría influenciada por la noticia y no por libre albedrío. Ella debe actuar voluntariamente y no por obligación de rescatarlo - Puntualizó Minerva McGonagall- Pueden retirarse y muchas gracias por su participación en esto.

Los leones salieron pensativos del despacho de la profesora, tratando de idear algo para cumplir con lo que se les encomendaba.

-¿Por qué precisamente Malfoy?- Gruño el pelirrojo

-Esto es así, Ron- Concilió Harry. -Tenemos que ayudar sea quien sea y piensa que si él es como es se debe a que no ha abierto aún su corazón.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos no muy convencido

-Además-Repuso Hermione- creo que no tiene la culpa directamente de todo lo que pasa ahora, ¿No?

Weasley exclamó: -¡Ya, no defiendan tanto a San Malfoy!; ¡Está bien, más vale huroncito blanco que quieras a Astoria, porque no te la mereces!

Harry y la castaña ojimiel sonrieron negando con la cabeza y se alejaron los tres cavilando su propósito de ahora en adelante.

00000

-¡Rápido, Blaise!- exclamaba una apurada pelinegra con insignia verde plata. -¡No podemos llegar tarde con McGonagall!

-¿Tenía que ser ahora?- se quejó el aludido- Estaba conversando de lo lindo con esa chica Lavender Brown y me resultaba muy agradable, a decir verdad.

-Puede ser algo importante- terció Theodore Nott con su característica serenidad.

Se detuvieron ante la gárgola que custodiaba la puerta y al sonido de "Dulces de limón" se abrió dando paso a tres atropellados jóvenes ante la directora y un sonriente cuadro de Albus Dumbledore, quien gracias al hechizo, había regresado por otros instantes más. Los Slytherins estaban petrificados al verlo.

-Pasen, Señores- apuró la directora- los hemos hecho venir para tratar un asunto de suma importancia-

-Así es muchachos- Habló el cuadro- Resulta que…Y poniéndolos al tanto de la situación, como a los Gryffindor, les explicaron todo.

-¡Pero eso es horrible!- Chilló la pelinegra- Draco no puede ser el Próximo Señor Oscuro, ¡No, no, y no!

-Precisamente por eso estamos aquí, Señorita Parkinson, para poner solución al problema antes de que no haya más remedio- Acotó decidida McGonagall

-¿Y nosotros qué podemos hacer? - Preguntó preocupado Blaise Zabini- ya que el sólo hecho de suponer un resurgimiento oscuro en su amigo, le erizaba la piel.

-Ayudar a Draco a abrir su corazón a Astoria- Sentenció Nott con seriedad-

-¡Exactamente, Señor Nott! - Acotó el anciano de barba blanca- sabía que lo entendería, esa es precisamente la colaboración que necesitamos de ustedes, ya que son amigos del Señor Malfoy y lo conocen mejor que nadie.

-Pero Draco es un terco que no nos escuchará jamás- espetó el moreno- ¿Cómo haremos eso?

-No están solos en esto- Repuso McGonagall- Los Señores Potter, Granger y Weasley están al tanto de todo y colaborarán gustosos con ustedes.

-¿Para salvar a Draco de ese horrible destino que le espera?- Inquirió confundida la pelinegra- Pero él no ha sido muy amable que digamos con ellos, lo lógico sería que…

-Lo lógico sería, Señorita Parkinson que colaboraran como compañeros de colegio que son y se olvidaran de una vez por todas de ciertas rencillas que no significan nada positivo para nadie. Los Gryffindor lo han entendido así y su ayuda será de gran valía en el caso. -Señaló tajante la directora

-Disculpen ustedes, Señores- Dijo apenada la ojiazul

-Suponiendo que Draco se enamora de Astoria, cosa que dudo pero no considero del todo imposible- arguyó el castaño- ¿Cómo haremos para que ella se enamora también de él?- concluyó enarcando una ceja

-Esa es la misión de Gryffindor, Sr. Nott- Reparó el anciano desde su cuadro, a ustedes les pedimos que trabajen a favor del Señor Malfoy.

-¡Creo que esa es la parte más difícil!- suspiró un moreno de ojos oscuros rascándose preocupadamente la cabeza

-Lo es, Señor Zabini- acotó Dumbledore- pero confío ciegamente en que la astucia de Slytherin saldrá a relucir al idear un plan para resolver nuestro dilema. Apelo a su amistad y confío plenamente en ustedes.

-Descuide, señor- repuso el castaño Nott, -no se nos olvida su valioso testimonio para descargarnos de sospechas durante la guerra y le estaremos eternamente agradecidos por ello. Haremos cuando podamos para salvar a Draco porque es nuestro amigo y merece ser feliz. -Pansy y Blaise asintieron.

-Sólo dije la verdad en esa carta ante el Ministerio, Señor Nott; siempre supe que ustedes nunca fueron culpables de nada oscuro y les agradezco enormemente su disposición. Ahora pueden retirarse.- Concluyó dejando otra vez el cuadro tan quieto como antes de la llegada de los chicos.

-¡Es brillante ese encantamiento regresivo!- Se asombró Zabini. McGonagall sonrió ante la estupefacción de los chicos.

-Sólo Dumbledore podía ser capaz de algo así- Secundó la ojiazul.

Los Slytherins reverenciaron elegantemente a la Profesora y salieron callados del despacho mientras McGonagall se dejaba caer apesadumbrada en su silla.

-Espero que estés seguro de todo esto, Albus…

-Claro que lo estoy - Respondió el retrato que había vuelto a vivir, la profesora pegó un respingo porque pensó que ya se había retirado por completo.

- Aunque fuera necesario movilizar a todo el castillo, Minerva, sabes que lo haría decididamente para rescatar al mundo de ésta nueva amenaza; y cada criatura, fantasma, cuadro y alumno colaborarían, sin duda.

La Profesora asintió convencida.

-Ya les he informado a los profesores de la situación y están a tus órdenes, Albus. Todo está listo para ésta nueva batalla silenciosa.

El anciano de lentes de media luna afirmó pausadamente con una sonrisa cómplice: -Todo saldrá bien, Minerva, no te preocupes.

-Eso espero, Albus, eso espero- concluyó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

* * *

¡Nuevo chapter!, ojalá les guste, besitos


	13. El plan escarlata y el plan verde plata

Menudo lío nos espera, Ginny- Suspiraba Hermione Granger mientras le platicaba acerca de lo que se les había encomendado en el despacho de McGonagall.

-Creo que sí, Mione, pero tenemos que actuar ¡Ya!

-Es verdad… ¿Sabes? Considero que Astoria es ya una amiga para mí y de verdad quiero que todo salga viene en esto; ¡No olvido que gracias a ella y a ti hoy soy feliz con Ron!, He aprendido a darle un espacio al amor en mi vida, ¡No me gustaría acabar como Voldemort!

-No digas esas cosas, Hermione, mi hermano te adora y jamás dará cabida a la oscuridad en tu vida

-Ni yo la daré en la suya- Observó contundente la castaña de rizos.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Sí?

-Tengo una idea- Acotó Ginny con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

- Pues soy toda oídos- Repuso la chica a sabiendas que Ginny a veces proponía cosas un tanto descabelladas

-Bien, te advierto que es algo arriesgado, pero tango confianza en que puede resultar: Veamos, ¿Quién es el eterno rival de Malfoy?

-¡Harry, por supuesto!

-¡Correcto!; si logramos que Harry haga creer a Malfoy que corteja a Astoria, sin duda se pondrá furioso y hará todo por separarlos, ¿No? -La castaña se sorprendió enormemente:

-¡Pero Ginebra, si Harry y tú…!

-Sí, Hermione, lo quiero mucho, pero esto es una noble causa y estoy dispuesta a fingir una separación para que nadie dude del plan.

-Bueno- Dijo Hermione no muy convencida- pero para eso necesitamos que Astoria y el propio Harry estén de acuerdo, ya que no queremos dar señales equivocadas, ¿Cierto?

-Así es, Herms; vamos a lograr primero que Astoria reconozca que ama a Draco, que lo sospecho por sus reacciones ante él y la enteramos de todo para que coopere con nosotros.

-Recuerda que no debe saber nada de la amenaza que ronda a Malfoy

-Y no se lo diremos- Enfatizó categórica la pelirroja- sólo le comentaremos que queremos verla tan feliz como lo somos nosotras con Harry y Ron.

-No lo sé, Ginny… Ya conoces el carácter explosivo de Astoria y me da que pensar… Sin embargo puede funcionar. -Acotó la leona ojimiel arribando una ceja-

-No está de más probar, Hermione y cuando Malfoy arda en celos por Harry reconocerá su amor por Astoria ¡Y todo arreglado!

Hermione Granger afirmaba lentamente con la cabeza deseando con todas sus fuerzas que "El plan de Ginny" ayudara en algo, aunque miles de dudas le asaltaban, porque definitivamente, unir con amor a ese par no resultaba nada fácil.

-¡Busquemos a los chicos para informarles! - Repuso alegremente la Weasley, quien ya se ponía de pie para empezar con todo.

- ¿Qué, qué, qué?- Vociferó su hermano pelirrojo, sorprendido con el plan. -Ginny, ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

-¡No, Ron, la idea es perfecta! - Aplaudió la chica- ¿Qué opinas tú, Harry?

El chico de gafas escuchaba todo con aire meditabundo, se quedó en un silencio expectante por unos instantes, pero al fin espetó:

-Estoy de acuerdo con las chicas. Lo haré. -Hermione y Ginny se alegraron

-¡Pero Harry!, ¡Es Draco Malfoy!, ¡Te enviará a San Mungo con un crucio encima a la menor oportunidad!

-Hay que correr el riesgo, Ron y por cierto, pensé que sabías que puedo defenderme de Malfoy

-Mira, Ronald - Intervino la leona castaña- Has estado quejándote todo el tiempo; que si Malfoy, que si Slytherin, que si Harry, ¡Basta ya! Es tiempo de que decidas si estás o no con nosotros; no te criticaremos si decides que no, pero si accedes, te queremos con mente positiva y aportando a la causa, ¿Estamos?.

-Ronald Weasley se quedó impresionado ante las palabras de su novia, vio el semblante de todos que esperaban una respuesta suya, y Gryffindor al fin, resolvió con rostro serio:

-Estoy dentro y apoyándolos en todo lo que necesiten.

Hermione se arrojó entonces a sus brazos y llenándolo de besos le dijo:

-¡Lo sabía, Ron, lo sabía!, ¡Tú eres de los nuestros! El pelirrojo correspondía a los cariños de su ojimiel y Harry y Ginny tosían falsamente con aire divertido.

-Bueno, -repuso la pelirroja- Hay que hacer cuanto antes el rumor de que Harry y yo ya no estamos juntos para que todo sea creíble. -Harry la miró con tristeza.

-Esto vale la pena, amor- Le dijo ella dulcemente, sabes que estaremos juntos si los dos así lo deseamos.

El pelinegro de Gryffindor la besó en ese instante y Ron objetó:

-¡Ya, ya, ya, mucho romance, ¡Manos a la obra!. Dando así el banderazo de inicio para el plan escarlata que, a decir verdad, era muy arriesgado por intentar provocar al iracundo rubio de Slytherin.

0000000000

En las solitarias Mazmorras de Slytherin, que lucían desiertas a esa hora, el trío verde plata trataba de encontrarle pies y cabeza a la situación que Dumbledore y McGonagall acababan de plantearles, Theo se sentó pensativo en un sillón pequeño, Pansy Parkinson estaba en el descansabrazos a su lado, a la vez que Zabini daba vueltas alrededor de ellos sin encontrar alguna solución que les pudiera servir.

- ¡Esto sí que no me lo esperaba!- Rompió el silencio el moreno.

-Ninguno de nosotros, Blaise, pero hay que empezar pronto si no queremos correr más riesgos- secundó la chica

-Creo que Draco está encaprichado con Astoria y su forma de tratarlo.-Terció Nott- Eso nos da puntos a favor, porque él centra su atención en ella

-Hay que lograr que esa atención le haga ver lo encantadora que puede llegar a ser Astoria.- Repuso Blaise

-Astoria es una buena chica, pero nunca llegará a ser una Princesa de cuento rosa y hagamos lo que hagamos no podemos cambiar su carácter.

-¡Tampoco es un ogro, Pansy! - Recriminó Zabini- Lo que pasa es que Draco se las ingenia para sacar lo peor de ella; y ella de él.

-Bueno, Draco notará la parte linda de Astoria solamente si se tratan mejor y se ve en peligro...

-¿Peligro?, ¡No vamos a arriesgar a Astoria!

-¡Claro que no Blaise!, me refiero a peligro de perderla- completó la ojiazul

Theodore, enarcó una ceja mientras Pansy continuaba:

- Si hacemos que Draco sienta que su futura esposa puede estar interesándose en otro, reaccionará y entonces puede ser que se decida a abrirse con ella.

-Puede ser una posibilidad muy grande - Repuso Nott, quien había permanecido callado hasta ese momento.- Si Draco tiene un digno competidor, saldrá a dar la pelea por Astoria.

-Pero limpiamente- acotó la chica pelinegra.- porque Astoria busca amor y su alguien más se lo ofrece, Draco no tendrá más remedio que dar lo mismo.

-¡Eso es!- aclamó el castaño- provoquemos a Draco para abrirlo.

-¡Todo eso suena muy, pero muy bien!- intervino Blaise- ¿Pero ya saben quién será el valiente que se enfrente a Draco por el amor de Astoria?, ¿Ya pensaron en su noble caballero, quien esté de acuerdo en perder el pellejo, pero eso sí, por una causa sublime?.

Pansy y Theo se miraron desconcertados. -Al menos no será de Slytherin- continuó el moreno- No hay aquí una sola alma que no le tema a Draco

-Hay que ver en otras casas… -Susurró la ojiazul

-¡Aja!, vamos a ir por ahí diciendo: ¿Quieres ayudarnos con esto y dejar que Draco te mate?, ¡Pero no te preocupes, es por salvar al mundo mágico de un nuevo Lord Tenebroso!, ¿Qué opinas?. ¡Ni el más tonto de los Ravenclaw lo haría, estoy seguro!

-¡Blaise!, -espetó molesta la chica- no es nada gracioso eso que dices, mejor ayúdanos a pensar an alguien.

-Draco no creerá que Blaise o yo enamoramos a Astoria- Acotó Theodore mientras Zabini movía negativamente la cabeza con aprehensión:

-¡Merlín me libre de enfrentar al Dragón!- Exclamó entonces Blaise.

-Entonces, -Prosiguió el castaño- debe ser alguien que esté a su nivel en la magia, de quien sienta celos, por quien sienta una amenaza real…

-¡Potter!- exclamaron al unísono Pansy y Blaise

-Me parece un excelente candidato- finalizó Nott

-Es posible -apuntó la muchacha- Según Dumbledore ellos están de acuerdo y colaborarán, ¿No? Sólo hay que explicarle a Potter lo que planeamos. ¡Mañana busco a los leones a primera hora!

-Espero que todo esto resulte para Draco. -Dudó Theodore

-Por su propio bien más vale que sí- secundó Zabini.

En eso estaban cuando salió de su dormitorio ni más ni menos que el Príncipe de Slytherin en persona, arrollando a todos los presentes con su aire altanero y aristocrático. Al ver a sus amigos reunidos, se acercó y les dijo arrastrando la voz.

-¿Puede saberse qué traman tres silenciosas serpientes?

Los aludidos compusieron rápidamente el semblante para no levantar sospechas en él y Pansy se aventuró a contestar:

-Nada importante, Dragón, la verdad esto es un hastío.

El blondo los miró no muy convencido, pero después inquirió

-¿Y en donde estabas metido hace rato, Blaise? Te buscamos por todo el maldito colegio para la práctica de Quiddittch.

El chico no había asistido por ir a ver a Dumbledore y a McGonagall, pero no podía decirlo, así que buscaba rápidamente una buena excusa ante la penetrante mirada gris que lo acechaba y repuso astutamente.

-Estaba cerca de la torre Gryffindor con Lavender Brown y se me pasó el tiempo- Repuso con seguridad y sabedor de que Draco o algún otro Slytherin jamás habrían buscado ahí.

-Pienso que deberías mejorar tus gustos, Zabini, no creo que esa chica te deje nada bueno.

Draco tomó asiento con sus amigos y charló con Blaise sobre la práctica que se había perdido, detallándole los cambios que se habían hecho en el equipo y algunos detalles sin importancia. Pansy y Theo lo observaban y no podían creer que ese rubio tan despreocupado pudiera significar una amenaza futura para todos ellos. Después de todo, se podía decir que habían crecido juntos debido a las posiciones sociales de sus familias, por lo que habían llegado a estimarse bastante a pesar del carácter a veces intolerable del rubio ojigris, quien era el más difícil de todos.

Eso pensaban cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió dando paso a Astoria que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Los implicados no perderían detalle del encuentro para tratar de captar entre la pareja alguna señal que los delatara uno al otro; pero para su sorpresa, la chica sólo les sonrió a ellos y los saludó agitando la mano antes de entrar a su dormitorio, ignorando olímpicamente a Draco, quien la miraba con el enojo clavado en su rostro.

-Bueno, creo que iré a ducharme- repuso finalmente el blondo. -no hay nada interesante que ver aquí.- Y dicho esto se incorporó encaminándose a su recámara. El trío verde plata se veía entre sí.

-Esto apenas comienza- Murmuró Pansy para sí misma y los chicos asintieron dándole la razón.

* * *

Han pedido una escena romántica de Harry y Ginny asi que no demora, jaja, besos


	14. Uniendo planes y sacando emociones

Ya estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo muy, muy intenso en donde afloran muchas emociones. Un saludo muy especial a todos los que tienen esta humilde historia en sus favoritos y esperemos que pronto se animen a dejar comentarios porque es muy gratificante saber de ustedes. ¡A leer!

* * *

Amanecía resplandeciente en Howgarts, y sin duda grandes planes se gestaban ya desde muy temprano en el castillo. La hora del desayuno se caracterizaba por se un constante mar de jóvenes que hacían bullicio en el Gran Comedor. Pansy Parkinson aguardaba impaciente a la entrada y cuando vio aparecer a una chica con una melena alborotada de rizos, le hizo señas para que se acercara a ella; la dueña del ensortijado cabello se aproximó y al encontrarse:

-Hola, Parkinson. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Granger- Saludó la de Slytherin- Necesitamos hablar urgentemente

La ojimiel asintió enérgicamente y saliendo a los jardines para no levantar sospechas, la pelinegra espetó:

-Necesitamos su colaboración…

-Lo sé - Interrumpió solidaria la de Gryffindor- Dumbledore y McGonagall nos han puesto al tanto ya de todo.

-¡Perfecto!- Tenemos una estrategia que según pensamos, funcionará con Draco, pero será necesaria la participación de Potter.

-No dudo que Harry haga lo que consideren pertinente; él también está dispuesto a ayudar.

-¡Estupendo!- exclamó la verde plata, y describiendo detalladamente su estrategia, enteró a la Gryffindor de todo cuanto tramaba con Theodore y Blaise.

-¡Es casi lo mismo que habíamos pensado nosotros también! - Coincidió Hermione.

-Me parece bien- Replicó Pansy- Esto tiene que estar en marcha cuanto antes, porque no hay tiempo que perder. Esos dos ya se han agredido bastante y de seguir así se dificultarían más las cosas.

-Hoy mismo se correrá el rumor de la separación de Ginny y Harry. Lo demás es cuestión de tiempo...y de suerte

-De acuerdo, Granger, en verdad esperamos resultados positivos de todo este embrollo

-Resultará, Parkinson, no podemos fallar y arriesgar a la comunidad mágica con un próximo…

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, Granger!- exclamó exaltada la ojiazul y después repuso en voz baja:

- Draco no puede convertirse en un monstruo así.

-Tienes razón Parkinson, cuenta con nosotros.

-Y ustedes con Slytherin. Y así con un apretón de manos sellaron el pacto entre casas ¿rivales? Y se alejaron por separado rumbo a sus respectivas clases.

00000

-No he visto a Pansy en el comedor- recriminó Draco al salir de desayunar.

-Se sentía un poco indispuesta hoy- respondió lacónicamente Theodore para cubrir el encuentro que tuvo a esas horas Pansy con Hermione Granger

-¿Y tú estás aquí como si nada?- espetó mordaz el ojigris, ya que no era fácil engañarle.

-La vi antes de venir para acá- Mintió Nott con frialdad para que el blondo no siguiera especulando más de lo debido. Blaise miraba nerviosamente hacia otro lado.

El rubio giró por fin la vista y asintió distraídamente mientras su mirada se encontraba con Astoria, quien ya caminaba adelantada unos pasos.

Ese día las clases transcurrieron normalmente, pero un rumor crecía en los pasillos de Howgarts: El de la separación de Harry Potter y Ginebra Weasley; la pareja dorada de Gryffindor. A las preguntas de las chicas, Ginny respondía serenamente: "Simplemente nos hemos dejado de querer como antes". Porque tampoco convenía que se pensara que Astoria era una quita novios insufrible. Harry mantenía la misma versión ante algunas preguntas de sus compañeros.

Astoria Greengrass se encontraba sumida en los deberes para no pensar en Draco, quien según ella era un "arrogante y patán que se engreía cada vez más". Aunque no tenía mucho éxito con eso, puesto que su mente escapaba a cada rato para pensar en los ojos de mercurio del blondo, lo que la hacía exasperarse continuamente, por lo que no se percató del rumor que corría a sus espaldas. Hermione y Pansy la notaban distraída y callada cuando estaba con ellas, así que decidieron observarla de cerca.

-No está de más - Pensó la leona para sí.

La castaña de Slytherin salía de la Biblioteca con libros gruesos bajo el brazo para distraerse un rato e iba acompañada por Hermione y Ginny, cuando se encontraron con la Profra. McGonagall.

-Srita. Greengrass, que bueno que la veo, necesito pedirle un favor.

-Claro, profesora, lo que usted diga.- Respondió solícita la verde plata

-Entregue esto el Señor Malfoy, es el pergamino con los roles de guardias nocturnas que le corresponden éste año como prefecto y no había podido hacérselos llegar antes. -Astoria dudó frunciendo por un instante el ceño y miró a sus acompañantes, quienes fingieron absoluta demencia.

-¿Pasa algo, Señorita? -Increpó la directora a través de sus anteojos.

-Nada, Profesora, yo se los haré llegar.

-Eso espero- apuntó finalmente McGonagall antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

Hermione y la pelirroja se excusaron con la ojiverde para irse, objetando una interminable lista de deberes y así la Slytherin se encaminó con paso lento y refunfuñando hacia las mazmorras. Pensando que quizá allí se encontraría con Pansy, Theo o Blaise y entregarían por ello el dichoso pergamino por ella, sin tener que verle la cara a ese "mimado arrogante de cautivadores ojos mercurio".

-¿Qué demonios estás pensando, Astoria?- se recriminó mentalmente: "Sabes bien que Draco no es un chico para ti y si te involucras más en esto vas a salir perdiendo porque ese Casanova insufrible jamás cambiará. Lo que deberías hacer es hablar con tus padres para dar marcha atrás en ese estúpido compromiso".

-Debes fijarte en alguien más- Se dijo en voz baja mientras llegaba a la pared que escondía la puerta de su sala común. Iba a decir la contraseña para ingresar, pero en eso Theo y Pansy salían tomados de la mano.

-¡Hola, As!- Dijo el castaño

-¿Qué tal, chicos?- Respondió ella- ¿Van a tomar un poco de aire?- Increpó pícaramente, arrancando una sonrisa a Pansy.

-No tardaremos mucho- Repuso Nott- Cuídate, pequeña- Y diciendo esto se alejaron lentamente por el pasillo.

-¡Bueno!- suspiró la chica- aún puedo encontrar a Blaise y que él se lo entregue.

Cuando entró a su sala, buscó al moreno ávidamente y lo encontró jugando naipes explosivos con Marcus Flint.

-¡Blaise!- exclamó aliviada. El aludido volteó:

-¡As, ven aquí a sentarte con nosotros!

-Necesito un favor tuyo- dijo ella sin miramientos.

-Lo que sea- respondió el chico moreno

-Entrega esto a Malfoy, es de parte de McGonagall.

-¿Eh?, ¿Sabes?, Acabo de recordar que Marcus y yo tenemos algo pendiente para el entrenamiento de mañana; pero Draco está leyendo en su dormitorio, siento que tengamos que irnos ya. ¡Vamos, Flint!- decía mientras jalaba hacia la salida a un Marcus Flint extrañado.

Astoria los miró sorprendida y suspirando resignada arrastró literalmente los pies hasta la puerta del dormitorio y tocó una vez sin escuchar respuesta.

-Quizá no esté- pensó- Mejor, así le dejo esto en su mesa y me largo sin verle la cara.

Abrió despacio la fina puerta tallada de caoba con un grabado de Slytherin. Un aroma varonil y deliciosamente seductor la saludó apenas entró. Efectivamente, en la alcoba no había nadie y ella aprovechó para recorrerla con la mirada. -Interesante- se dijo a sí misma - y aspirando con los ojos cerrados cada molécula del perfume de Draco, se movía lentamente por la elegante habitación con cortinas negras de seda y una amplia cama de roble adoselada con cuatro pilares en cada una de los soportes. Colgaba majestuoso en la cabecera, un enorme escudo de Slytherin bordado en hilo de plata y por supuesto, en la mesa de noche, al lado de la cama, se encontraba una fotografía de un serio Draco Malfoy. Astoria quiso mirarla con detenimiento y cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, se abrió una puerta a sus espaldas y ella pegó un brinco con el pergamino aún e las manos y al momento se escuchó una voz que arrastraba las palabras:

-¿Se te perdió algo, Astoria, o sólo no resististe las ganas de verme en privado?

La ojiverde se volvió hacia la voz con el corazón palpitante de nervios al verse descubierta por quien menos deseaba y fue entonces cuando vio al rubio recién salido de la ducha; envuelto en una toalla negra por la cintura y el platino cabello lucía húmedo aún. No pudo evitar el darse cuenta de que el rubio tenía un torso atractivo y proporcionado a su elevada estatura, aunque no con músculos en exceso. Y de nuevo ese aroma extasiante… Enmudeció cuando él caminó hacia ella como felino, sin perderla de vista y con los brazos despreocupadamente cruzados, con la seguridad de un depredador en su dominio, esperando una explicación de la chica.

-Yo venía a entregarte esto que te manda McGonagall- Fue lo único que acertó a decir, mostrándole débilmente el pergamino en su mano y tratando de parecer lo más ecuánime posible y para que Draco no se vanagloriara de verla tan vulnerable a él. Demasiado tarde. El Príncipe de las Serpientes se aprestaba a atacar posando su par de mercurio en ella a peligrosa distancia.

-Pudiste tocar la puerta…-le susurró al oído ya la chica tembló levemente como una hoja al sentir su aliento cálido acariciarla.

-Lo hice y nadie atendió. -Cotejó esforzándose en normalizarse.

-Pues yo no escuché absolutamente nada- arrastró nuevamente las palabras al tiempo que rozaba la mejilla de Astoria con la punta de su nariz. Draco seguía esa incontenible necesidad de seducir, de intimidar a la chica que anteriormente había osado desafiarle. Quería demostrarle que por muy Astoria Greengrass que fuera, igual , provocarla la complacía para verla de nuevo tan nerviosa como el día en que llegó al colegio. Era su juego favorito, dominio sobre ella sin magia y sin la fuerza, solamente su presencia era suficiente. Alimentaba su ego.

Esa castaña ojiverde turbada parecía una chica frágil ante él, muy diferente a la Astoria enfurecida que él había conocido últimamente, pero ambas le agradaban y le era placentero manejar sus emociones como gato con su presa. "Ella sola había ido a meterse a la guarida de la Serpiente y ahora tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias" Pensaba mientras mantenía el cálido roce.

Astoria, por su parte, sentía una caricia suave, pero llena de descargas eléctricas para ella, y al sólo contacto con el blondo, sentía aflojársele las piernas y aún no se explicaba bien el por qué. Detestaba sentirse así, sin embargo ahí estaba y no podía moverse porque su propio cuerpo le pedía permanecer en ese sitio. Se odiaba por no poder controlarse. Ella se perdía en esa mirada gris sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

Draco se deslizó suavemente hacia la otra mejilla y ella al sentir que iba a sucumbir, articuló un "No…Por favor" con un hilillo de voz.

El Blondo paró en seco. Nadie le había dicho eso antes, eso, jamás un "No, por favor" tan vehemente como acababa de escuchar de ese par de labios muy rojos que él había probado ya una vez. Le dio curiosidad la reacción de la chica y escudriñándola con la mirada fría, la observó largamente, recorriendo en silencio sus ojos esmeralda, esos ojos que más de una vez lo habían visto con furia y coraje, ahora parecían tan dulces, como agua quieta. El cabello castaño le llegaba a los hombros y estaba atado en una cola alta, lo que dejaba al descubierto la fina línea del cuello que él deseó probar con un beso, pero no lo hizo, prefirió continuar mirándola ahora a los labios, pequeños, redondeados, recién despojados de su inocencia infantil y empezaban a adoptar la sensualidad femenina de la adolescencia y también los deseó. Se acercó pausadamente con el fin de besarla, pero ella al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, apeló a lo poco que le quedaba de cordura y se deslizó hacia la puerta cercana, dejando el pergamino rápidamente sobre la cama y salió ruborizada y nerviosa. Dejando tras de sí a un Draco confundido por su reacción, y quizá algo más que eso…

Bajaba ya velozmente las escaleras cuando una voz femenina la increpó:

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías en el dormitorio de Draco?- Espetó furiosa una rubia cuyos ojos azul pálido fulguraban de celos.

-No me molestes hoy, Halliwell.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta, Greengrass. Según sé, entre Draco y tú ya no hay nada y ahora yo salgo con él.

-Eso no me importa. - Acotó la ojiverde al tiempo que se disponía a alejarse de ahí.

-¿No será que has venido a ofrecértele porque estás arrepentida de no ser más la futura Señora Malfoy? -La sala común calló todo ruido.

-"¡Silencius!"- se escuchó la voz decidida de la castaña, quien con la varita en alto apuntaba a una aterrorizada Dominique, que desde ese momento no pudo proferir palabra alguna, pues había sido víctima del hechizo silenciador de Astoria.

-¡Es mejor que te guardes tus asquerosas palabras, Dominique! - La de ojos verdes destellaba ira a través de la mirada y sabía que nadie se atrevería a detenerla empuñando ella la varita.

- ¡No te concierne lo que hacía allá adentro, pero si tanto te importa, te lo voy a decir: Vine a entregar un maldito pergamino; en cuanto a Malfoy puede salir con quien se le pegue la gana porque a mí no me interesa en lo absoluto! ¿Contenta?

Los Slytherin que estaban en las Mazmorras, enmudecieron al ver la reacción intempestiva de Astoria y observaban cada detalle sin atinar a hacer nada. En ese instante bajaba Draco, atraído por los gritos y tratando de contener a la ojiverde exigió como prefecto que era:

-¡Retira el hechizo, Astoria, sabes que esto no es correcto!

-¡Tú no me dices lo que tengo que hacer!- Respondió ella con una mirada que helaría a cualquiera. Draco se disponía a obligarla a dar marcha atrás cuando se escuchó otra voz femenina recién llegada:

-Baja la varita, Astoria- Dijo seriamente Pansy, quien acababa de entrar con Theodore, quien miraba dispuesto a intervenir ya -Esto puede costarte la expulsión y lo sabes.

La castaña observó a la pelinegra de ojos azules, caminó unos pasos hacia la salida y pronunció: -"Finite Incantatem". Volviendo Halliwell inmediatamente a la normalidad y rompiendo en sollozos corrió a abrazarse de Draco.

-Espero- continuó la ojiverde con una voz pausada y amenazante- que hayas tenido suficiente porque yo no me ando con juegos, rubiecita. No creo que te arriesgues a perder esa encantadora cabellera tuya un día de éstos, o bien, pudieses amanecer con algún hechizo que no te agrade en absoluto, si es que decidieras volver a molestarme.

-¡Me está amenazando, Draco!, ¡Y me lanzó un hechizo, tú lo viste! - Chilló la agredida aferrada al rubio, quien se mantenía impávido, pero interiormente estaba tan sorprendido - y orgulloso- por la reacción de Astoria.

La castaña verde plata dio media vuelta y altivamente se dirigió a la salida, pero echaba chispas por cada poro de su piel

-Consuela a tu amiguita, Malfoy- espetó antes de salir y se perdió caminando por el pasillo.

-No provoques a Astoria, Dominique. Ella es de armas tomar y acabas de comprobarlo.- Y diciendo esto regresó a su dormitorio con una sonrisa suya de medio lado, recordando que tenía que leer ese dichoso pergamino de McGonagall, que había sido causante de todo ese revuelo.

-Halliwell- repuso sin voltear- ninguna palabra de esto a McGonagall, ¿Entendido? - Y cerró su puerta de golpe sin esperar respuesta de la chica. Era una orden y como tal se acataría por todos.


	15. Cambia de estrategia, Draco

Después de clase de Historia de la Magia, materia optativa del curso, el apuesto Blaise Zabini charlaba con Astoria mientras ambos se dirigían rumbo a las mazmorras.

-¡Sí que estuvo pesado hoy!, ¿No lo crees, pequeña?- Al ser Astoria dos años menor que Theodore, Pansy y Zabini, éstos se habían aficionado a llamarla así desde niños, cosa que a ella no le extrañaba, pero últimamente estaba un poco en desacuerdo de ser nombrada de esa forma.

-Creo que ya no deberías llamarme "pequeña", Blaise. He crecido por si no te has dado cuenta.

-Siempre serás menor que todos nosotros y no te veo más que como mi hermanita menor, lo mismo que Pansy y Theodore. Todavía recuerdo tus travesuras en casa de Pansy. - Sonrió el muchacho melancólicamente

-¡Es cierto!- Repuso la chica- Daphne y yo la visitábamos muy seguido y nos divertíamos mucho corriendo como desenfrenadas por los jardines.

-¡Esas épocas eran buenas!- exclamó emocionado el moreno- Quizás si los padres de Draco le hubiesen permitido ir más seguido también sentirías un cariño más grande por él.

-Eso lo dudo, Blaise. Malfoy ya nació así y no cambiará. - Acotó seriamente la castaña.

-No entiendo por qué lo llamas por su apellido ahora, si lo conoces desde hace años igual que a todos nosotros.

-Para mí es ahora un completo desconocido y como tal lo trato. Y si no te molesta, Blaise hablemos de otra cosa, porque ése rubio no me es agradable- Mintió la chica tratando de sonar convincente incluso para ella misma.

-Bueno- Bufó desanimado el moreno que no lograba hacer soltar prenda a Astoria respecto a Draco. - Te decía que se me hicieron interminables las clases hoy.

-Yo llevo días así. No logro concentrarme desde hace días - Repuso la chica.

-¿Por qué?- Inquirió el moreno con el ceño fruncido.

-Si lo supiera… Además, me siento muy extraña porque tengo la sensación de que todos en Slytherin huyen de mí y no entiendo bien por qué.

-¿Todos?- Increpó nuevamente el chico moreno.

-Eso dije- Repuso Astoria- las chicas me hablan con miedo y los chicos…bueno, ni siquiera se me acercan para nada.

-Bueno, supongo que ellas te temen después de lo que vieron que le hiciste a Halliwell, por cierto, ¡Estuvo genial eso!, ¡Lo merecía esa cabeza hueca!- Rió estrepitosamente el muchacho.

-¡Calla, Blaise, ni lo menciones!, Me dejé llevar por el momento y o me siento orgullosa de ello, podría ya no estar más aquí, ¿Recuerdas? Si McGonagall se hubiera enterado nadie podría haberla disuadido de expulsarme.

-No lo creo- Repuso el chico recordando la función vital que Astoria realizaría en el colegio con Draco.

-Pues yo sí- Continuó la ojiverde- Y te decía que los chicos tampoco se acercan a mí para nada.

-Ellos no se te acercan porque Draco los amenazó con crucios si lo hacen.

-¡Repite eso, Blaise Zabini!- Exigió la chica mientras el moreno caía rápidamente en el error garrafal que había cometido al revelarle esa información y trató de enmendarlo, pero sin mucho éxito:

-¡No, lo que quiero decir es que…!

Pero ella no lo dejó terminar y como huracán cruzó la puerta de entrada a la sala común, buscando con la iracunda mirada al rubio, quien en ese momento no se encontraba en las mazmorras, para su suerte, porque la ojiverde era capaz de lanzarle un crucio en ese mismo momento para recriminarle sus atribuciones para con ella.

En otra parte del castillo, Theo y Draco conversaban al salir de Runas antiguas, clase optativa que Nott y él compartían con la Profra. Batsheeba Babbling. De repente, la plática dio un giro inesperado e interesante al espetar Theodore Nott

-Cambia de estrategia, Draco - El rubio enarcó una ceja intrigado por la inesperada declaración de su amigo.

-¿A qué demonios te refieres?- Contestó.

-A Astoria.

-¿Qué con ella?- Increpó amenazante el blondo.

-¿Aún quieres que sea tu esposa?

-Por milésima vez, Nott: Va a ser mi esposa. Parece que a veces se te contagia la inutilidad de Zabini. ¿Qué parte de "compromiso" no les queda claro?- El castaño negó con la cabeza.

-Por si no te has percatado, estamos hablando de Astoria Greengrass, Draco.

-Me da igual, Theodore.

-No me entiendes- Acotó el castaño mirándolo decididamente mientras el rubio seguía caminando despreocupadamente- ¿Tú crees que si realmente decide no casarse contigo al final del día la van a obligar a hacerlo?

El rubio se detuvo en seco y le clavó la mirada de mercurio interrogante.

-No lo harán, Draco -Prosiguió el castaño categóricamente- Conoces a los Greengrass y ellos respetarán su postura, porque es ella la que decide qué hacer con su vida. Sabes que es la pequeña de la familia y no van a permitir que su "princesa" haga algo que no desea.

El Príncipe rubio se quedó pensativo por un instante, "Realmente no había considerado eso". Caviló en silencio.

-No lo sé Theodore -contestó secamente mientras continuaba su marcha.

-Sí lo sabes y te aconsejo que cambies tu táctica porque no es el camino correcto. Según sé, Astoria quiere sentirse amada y no como una propiedad.

El ojigris rodó los ojos.

-Piensa que pasaría si alguien más se le acerca ofreciéndole lo que tú has rehusado darle: ese amor y fidelidad que ella tanto desea. Sí ,exactamente eso que estás pensando.

Draco lo miraba con coraje y desconcierto.

-Cancelará definitivamente el compromiso contigo y se echará a los brazos de aquel quedando tú en completo ridículo, y todo por tu terca actitud.

Finalizó mordazmente Nott sabiendo que había asestado un golpe maestro al orgullo de su rubio amigo.

-¡Estás desvariando!- Acotó el aludido recomponiendo el semblante a su acostumbrada seguridad y frialdad.

- Además, ¿Quién sería el idiota que se atreva a desafiarme?, ¿Acaso hay alguien que no valore su vida?, ¿Tú sabes algo al respecto?, ¡Maldita sea, ¡Contéstame de una vez Nott!- -Exclamó irritado y atrayendo algunas miradas, por lo que Draco inmediatamente trató de controlarse.

-No hay nadie todavía, Draco, tranquilo - Repuso el castaño -pero no dudes que lo habrá; quizá pronto, quizá más tarde, pero sucederá. Tienes que empezar a enamorarla tú. - Asestó Nott esperando la reacción el rubio.

-¿Qué tonterías dices?, ¿Enamorarla?, ¡Eso es ridículo, Theodore!- Se exasperó el ojigris.

-Es la única manera que veo de salvarte de la burla y Astoria no es una chica para tomarla por la fuerza. Tienes que ir poco a poco…

-¡No!- rugió el Príncipe de las Serpientes. -¡Ninguna mujer va a dominarme por muy Astoria Greengrass que sea!

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de una chica?- Las palabras de Theodore eran como bofetadas en el orgullo herido del blondo

-¡Por supuesto que no!, ¿Con quién crees que estás tratando pedazo de…- Se dejó llevar de nuevo ante la actitud serena del castaño que lo enojaba más

-Pues entonces saca al verdadero hombre que llevas dentro y asunto concluido. -Interrumpió Theodore sin dejar ver demasiado interés en el asunto.

Draco meditó por largos instantes mientras en su mente las ideas revoloteaban. De repente sonrió de medio lado. Actitud que desconcertó a Nott, pero no le dio a entrever nada.

- Creo que todo lo que me dices no tiene sentido.

-Piénsalo bien, Draco

-Te repito que ninguna mujer va a dominarme y menos ella.

Es al contrario si lo ves bien, Draco -y dicho esto el castaño calló observando discretamente al blondo, quien caminaba a su lado arrogantemente sin proferir palabra alguna.

Mientras tanto, Pansy y Astoria hacían deberes en su dormitorio, cada una sentada en una mesita contigua sus camas. Todo transcurría con naturalidad hasta que la pelinegra espetó de golpe:

-Astoria, ¿Hasta cuándo terminará tu guerra con Draco?

La aludida respondió: -Cuando él deje de ser un idiota conmigo.

-Eso es casi imposible- Rió la pelinegra divertida por la respuesta de su amiga.

-Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta entonces- Concluyó la ojiverde que no apartaba la vista de su pergamino para no mostrar ante Pansy su nerviosismo por la sola mención del nombre de Draco.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño y volvió a su tarea dejando las cosas por la paz sabiendo que no lograría arrancarle más palabras a la chica, quien respiró aliviada al ver que la ojiazul guardaba silencio nuevamente. "Terco Draco, Terca Astoria". Pensaba.

Más tarde, después de la cena, la Sala común de las Mazmorras se engalanaba con la imponente chimenea que crepitaba caprichosa al pie de un muro de piedra gris, cobijando del frío a las serpientes que charlaban o reposaban en los amplios sofás de cuero negro . Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson estaban sentados en uno amplio y se veían de vez en cuando con una sonrisa ante la mirada atenta de Blaise y la de fastidio de Draco, quien no soportaba ese tipo de escenas en Slytherin. El rubio leía un grueso libro de portada gris que parecía interesarle mucho, de repente, levantó la vista para burlarse del comentario de Blaise.

-Quizá sea interesante tener algo así como Pansy y Theodore algún día

-Esas son tonterías, Zabini- Asestó fríamente y volvió la mirada al libro.

-Lo serán para ti, Draco, pero yo deseo experimentar cosas en la vida.

El rubio bufó y frunció el ceño. -El amor no existe para un Malfoy, es una odiosa debilidad.

Concluyó cerrándose de nuevo en un mutismo impenetrable. Blaise lo observó un momento pasando una mano por el rostro y pensando:

-"Esto es más complicado de lo que definitivamente imaginé".

000000000

¿Algún avance?- Inquirió Pansy una vez que Draco, aburrido, se hubo retirado a ducharse.

-No quiere saber nada del amor- Murmuró Zabini.

-Le he sugerido que conquiste a Astoria si no quiere perderla a manos de otro y quedar en soberano ridículo- Terció Nott.

-¡Torturaste su orgullo, bien, Theo!- Sonrió maliciosa la chica

-¿Y qué contestó?- Preguntó intrigado el moreno.

-Nada, Blaise, pero te apuesto cien galeones a que la idea ronda molestamente por su cabeza.

Y en efecto, Theodore Nott no se equivocaba; pues Draco, en la soledad de su recámara, se preguntaba una y otra vez si era posible que Astoria no fuera su esposa, ya que a pesar de que su orgullo le gritaba que no se preocupara, que así sería; una vocecilla le susurraba suavemente: "Puede ser que no, Draco". El sacudía la cabeza con el rubio cabello despeinado levemente.

-No, definitivamente nadie es mejor que yo en todo Howgarts, pero si algún idiota se atreve, lo lamentará toda su asquerosa vida- Dijo en voz alta apretando la mandíbula y así permaneció largo tiempo hasta que el sueño lo venció, sumido en esos pensamientos.

* * *

Hola, hola a todos ustedes que me hacen el favor de leer, aquí les traigo un poco más de la historia y espero les guste porque a mi me encanta escribirla, jaja

Besos enormes y si desean comentar me harán muy feliz.


	16. Lechuzas y tregua

Otro día en el Castillo de Howgarts y las cosas transcurren aparentemente normales. Las clases se volvían más y más monótonas para Draco cuando no estaba pensando en Astoria y lo mismo le sucedía a ella. Ambos luchaban por desechar ese tipo de ideas de su cabeza tan pronto aparecían, per sus metes les jugaban la mala pasada una y otra vez, poniéndolos constantemente de mal humor durante el día.

Los rumores de la ruptura de Harry y Ginny eran cada vez más fuertes y al confirmarlos los propios protagonistas se convertían en el punto de atención de las chicas murmuradoras del colegio, Lavender y Parvatti entre ellas. Los leones sólo esperaban el momento idóneo para actuar sobre Astoria y eso no iba a demorar mucho.

A la hora de la comida, llegaron en alegre bandada las lechuzas cruzando el cielo encantado del Castillo y entre ellas destacaba un águila dorada de aspecto imponente, quien posándose ágilmente frente a su dueño, entregó un elegante pergamino atado con una fina cinta plateada. Lo mismo hizo la lechuza de Astoria, ante la mirada nerviosa de la castaña ojiverde, quien ya sospechaba de qué se trataba todo. Rápidamente, tomó el pergamino y lo metió entre sus cosas. Draco la miró de reojo mientras hacía lo mismo y se extrañó al comprobar que eran los mismos pergaminos, pero guardó silencio porque no estaba seguro de nada.

-¿No piensas abrir tu correspondencia, Astoria?, -Inquirió Parkinson sentada a su lado.

-Es de mamá, Pansy, lo leeré con calma en la cama.

La pelinegra asintió distraídamente mientras Draco enarcaba una ceja, porque él pensaba hacer lo mismo, porque la verdad le intrigaba demasiado ese pequeño papelito porque podía significar algo que Theodore le había advertido hace no mucho tiempo.

La comida terminó dando paso a las materias optativas y los alumnos se separaron,. La cena, que vino después transcurrió silenciosa por parte de Draco y Astoria, aspecto que no pasó desapercibido para los implicados en el plan, quienes los observaban extrañados, pero sin comentar nada al respecto. ¿Qué tenían ese par de pergaminitos para mantenerlos tan callados a ambos?

Terminado el banquete, la ojiverde voló literalmente a su dormitorio y agradeció en silencio que Pansy estuviera con Theo para poder leer sin interrupciones. Nerviosamente desató el listón de seda plateada; pero antes de abrirlo completamente, cerró los ojos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera lo que ella estaba pensando.

Al fin se decidió a enterarse de qué se trataba y reconoció la fina caligrafía de su madre y al ir leyendo, una mezcla de alegría, nerviosismo y angustia se colaban en su corazón.

-Así que Draco no ha dicho nada acerca de que le devolví el anillo. -Reconoció intrigada.

Sentía una felicidad que le costaba aceptar, por lo que optó por el camino más fácil y prefirió ignorarla. Nerviosismo al percatarse que se trataba de una invitación a la cena para formalizar ante la sociedad su compromiso.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios hago?, ¿Hablo con Draco?, ¿Y si por molestarme se niega a asistir?

Angustia por no saber qué hacer y temiendo la reacción de su rubio "prometido".

-Seguramente va a reírse de mí y en venganza a todo lo que le he hecho se rehusará a ir.

Pensaba mientras acariciaba su sien nerviosamente.

-¡Un momento!- Pensó de pronto, si Draco no había hecho público el rompimiento, avisándole a Narcissa de la devolución del anillo, era porque no tenía intención de cancelar nada, ¿Cierto?, pero, ¿Por qué? Ella, en verdad no había comunicado nada a los Greengrass porque quería evitarle por lo mientras un disgusto a su madre (Sí, como no). Pero…¿El?, ¿Por qué se callaba?.

Según Astoria era un mimado que iría corriendo a contarle a su madre que había sido insultado por la Greengrass, armando tremenda revolución por el hecho de haberle devuelto el compromiso, pero no había ocurrido nada así. La más cruel de las incertidumbres se apoderó de ella: Eso tenía que averiguarlo cuanto antes y con esos pensamientos revueltos se dispuso a intentar dormir, aunque la verdad le resultara imposible por ahora.

Draco, por su parte, se encaminó rumbo al Lago Negro para ampararse en su soledad y abrir el misterioso pergamino. Si era el aviso de la cancelación de su matrimonio con Astoria, no quería testigos cerca, y menos la mirada de reproche de Theodore Nott. De un tirón arrancó la delicada cintilla y ávidamente sus ojos grises recorrieron el contenido de una manera imperiosa y mientras lo hacía, e un semblante de tranquilidad se apoderaba de él.

-Así que la princesita no ha abierto la boca a su mami y todo sigue en pie- Comentó para sí mismo. -Esto es…interesante.

Sonrió de medio lado regresando a su habitual seguridad y altivez. La cena, según indicaba el pergamino, era dentro de unos pocos días y él necesitaba saber antes el motivo real de la ojiverde para no dar a conocer su exabrupta devolución del anillo.

-Y eso es lo que voy a investigar cuanto antes- Murmuró incorporándose elegantemente y caminando de vuelta hacia el colegio.

Al otro día, era sábado y muy por la mañana, antes de bajar al comedor, Draco estaba sentado en un cómodo diván con postura aristocrática: Pierna elegantemente cruzada y una mano se acariciaba la barbilla en ademán de concentración. Astoria bajaba ya de su dormitorio en ese momento y un olor familiar a manzana alertó al Príncipe de Slytherin sobre la presencia de la chica dueña de tal aroma. Ella, por su parte, vio la clara oportunidad de sondear al rubio para saber sus motivos para no anular el compromiso y sabiendo de antemano que él no se los diría así como así; solamente acertó a preguntarle con el mismo tono de voz que habitualmente usaba cada que se refería a el:

-¿Malfoy?

-¿Sí?, -Respondió enarcando una ceja y murándola fijamente.

-¿Quieres explicarme por qué demonios has amenazado a los chicos de la casa para que no se acerquen a mí?

Como si dijera la hora, el ojigris abrió la boca para contestar:

-Porque eres mi prometida, As y no quiero a ningún entrometido en mis asuntos.

-¡Yo no soy tu asunto!- espetó ella tajantemente- "Un momento, ¿Me llamó As?"- Pensó la ojiverde, pero no terminó su cavilación porque Draco ya se encontraba frente a ella, hipnotizándola con sus ojos y con su aroma irresistible.

Por su parte, a él le complacía verla sí: Desafiante e indomable, con la cara muy levantada para verlo directamente a los ojos (fácilmente era veinte centímetros más alto que ella) y los ojos chispeantes de coraje.

La castaña iba a replicar mordazmente cuando se escuchó resonar la voz de Blaise Zabini muy cerca de ellos:

-¿Quieren por una vez en su vida dejar de pelear así?- Ambos se volvieron sorprendidos hacia el chico moreno que yacía aportado justo frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados y el rostro duramente encajado, recriminándoles airadamente su comportamiento.

-¡Estamos cansados de ver diariamente una escena como ésta todos los días!, ¡No hay tranquilidad es ésta casa con ustedes comportándose como chiquillos malcriados!- Los miraba seriamente y la pareja escuchaba en silencio. Astoria sorprendida, pues Blaise no solía ser así y Draco con mirada irónica al ver por primera vez enojado a Zabini.

-¡De ti no me extraña Draco,- dijo señalando al blondo con el dedo índice- porque te enfurece cualquier cosa!, Pero de ti Astoria, Sí, y mucho, pues esperaba otro tipo de comportamiento tuyo, pero veo que son iguales!, ¡Quiero paz en Slytherin!

Y diciendo esto se alejó de ellos hacia la salida de las Mazmorras, pero conteniendo una risa que pugnaba por salir al recordar la cara del par que no había replicado un ápice con sus supuesta regañina.

-Espero resulte- Dijo para sí mientras caminaba satisfecho de su intervención. La chica sintió flaquear de vergüenza ante el regaño público de su amigo y bajó la vista visiblemente turbada. Draco no le quitaba los ojos grises de encima.

-Creo que Blaise tiene razón, pues me he comportado como chiquilla últimamente.

-No debes arrepentirte de nada de lo que hagas. - Respondió él fríamente.

-Me he dejado llevar por mis impulsos y he hecho muchas cosas incorrectas y eso no está nada bien.- Replicó la ojiverde

-Así eres tú- Dijo simplemente el chico levantando los hombros

-No me conoces bien, Malfoy- Espetó molesta la castaña

-Pues te propongo conocernos mutuamente…-Acotó el ojigris. Ella enarcó una ceja desconfiada

-No, no pienses equivocadamente, Astoria, me refiero a saber más uno del otro.- Repuso sonriendo de medio lado

La muchacha se quedó callada un rato, tratando de encontrar la supuesta artimaña escondida del blondo, pero al no hallarla se dio por vencida y respondió:

Supongo que tienes razón, al fin y al cabo pertenecemos a la misma casa y tenemos amigos en común. ¿Por qué no intentarlo ser nosotros?

-¿Ser amigos?- Inquirió el rubio con un gesto seductor. ¿En verdad eso deseas?

-Eso dije- Espetó fríamente Astoria.

-De acuerdo entonces- Concluyó el Príncipe verde plata.

Lo que Draco en realidad quería no podía decirse en voz alta porque escandalizaría a cualquiera. Pero basta con decir que era más que ser solo amigo, mucho más. Era estrecharla entre sus brazos y besar hasta el delirio esa boca de labios tan rojos que lo martirizaba de deseo todas las noches y descubrir lentamente lo que había bajo ese uniforme de la chica. Llevándola al paraíso una y otra vez. "Es deseo puro", pensaba para sí el rubio ojos de mercurio. En eso estaba cuando escuchó la voz de Astoria llamándole

-¿Malfoy?

-¿Hasta cuándo me vas a llamar por mi nombre?, a Blaise y a Theodore no los llamas por su apellido y son tus amigos…Como yo- Finalizó con una voz seductora que hizo dudar a la castaña.

-Está bien- aceptó ella- ¿Draco?. El rubio se estremeció al oír su nombre en esos labios tan deseados por él. "¿Por qué siento ésta cosa tan estúpida?", se recriminó mentalmente

¿Sí?- Volvió a sonreír de medio lado.

Me gustaría saber más cosas de ti.

¿Cómo qué?- Increpó dudoso el chico.

-No lo sé… Cosas insignificantes y cosas importantes.

-Pregunta- Espetó Draco tomando asiento en un rincón acogedor de la sala, alejado un poco de la curiosa vista de quienes pudiera observarles. Pero una vez que el Príncipe de Slytherin hacía su aparición en la sala común, las demás serpientes se retiraban inmediatamente a sus dormitorios para no importunarle y al verlo charlar con Astoria, nadie dudó el alejarse lo más pronto posible, para no atenerse a un regaño poco amable del rubio.

-¿Cómo sé que me dirás la verdad?- Insistió la chica ojiverde. Draco se incorporó de su asiento y entró a su dormitorio, regresando casi inmediatamente con un frasquito, ante la mirada intrigada de Astoria.

-Seguro sabes qué es esto- Apuntó mostrándoselo a la muchacha.

-¿Veritaserum?

-Correcto. Tomaremos unas cuantas gotas y nos aseguraremos de decir únicamente la verdad. -Astoria dudó un instante, porque era peligroso por el hecho de revelar más de lo debido.

-Si no deseas correr el riesgo puedes preguntarme, que igual te responderé sin necesidad de esto.- Espetó el rubio.

No tengo nada que perder- Compuso ella armándose de seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir. -Tú primero, Draco.

El blondo esperaba esa reacción y tomando unas cuantas gotas des líquido, se lo ofreció a la muchacha, quien hizo lo propio rápidamente para no arrepentirse y quedar como cobarde ante Draco.

-Creo que podemos empezar -Supuso ella.

-Las damas primero...

-Sí, mmhh…¿Cuál es tu peor miedo?

-Dos cosas: Despertar un día y descubrir que Voldemort sigue vivo y decepcionar a mis padres.

-Es comprensible…-Murmuró la castaña.

-Mi turno: ¿Por qué te comprometieron a ti y no a Daphne, dado que ella es de mi edad?- Lanzó sin miramientos el ojigris.

-Porque ella y tú son incompatibles según nuestras madres y al ser yo menor podría amoldarme mejor a ti -Astoria se tapó la boca sorprendida.

Draco sonrió satisfecho de medio lado.

-No creo que te amoldes a nadie y es mejor así.

-Ahora voy yo- Continuó Astoria -¿Cuál es tu mayor orgullo?

-El saber que soy un ganador siempre en todo lo que me propongo.

-¡Pero qué egocéntrico!- exclamó la chica admirada. El rodó los ojos y después cuestionó

-¿Con cuántos has tenido, digamos, una relación amorosa?

-Con ninguno, mis estudios han ocupado todo mi tiempo- dijo nerviosamente y asombrada por el giro que había dado inesperadamente el juego.

-¿Te has enamorado de alguna de tus…chicas?

-De ninguna de ellas. Solo me divertía un rato- La ojiverde sintió alegría pero se cuidó de no mostrarlo.

-¿A cuántos has besado?- Atacó contundente Draco.

-Solamente a tí...

Fue la respuesta que obtuvo a través de un hilo de voz, mientras ella volvía el rostro hacia cualquier parte, apenada por la declaración recién hecha al vanidoso Slytherin. "¡Estupendo!, le he dado armas para atacarme", pensó la chica, dispuesta a oír burlas al respecto.

Draco se sintió extrañamente asaltado por un sentimiento desconocido y frunciendo el ceño la observo largamente, sintiéndose mal al recordar ese par de besos violentados por él hacía tiempo atrás. Hundió la cabeza en las manos y al fin dijo:

-Lo siento

El veritaserum seguía haciendo su efecto en él y la castaña asintió sabiéndolo perfectamente: Era sincero en ese momento.

-No te preocupes, eso ya pasó.

-No- repuso él -fui un completo idiota al hacer lo que hice. Un primer beso no se toma de esa manera.

Él, que en sus conquistas se tomaba la molestia de ser gentil y delicado cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, se había dejado llevar por el coraje y le había obligado a besarle y eso le remordía de algún modo porque sabía que ella no había escogido unir sus labios a los suyos, sabía que ella no se había sentido especial de ninguna forma al hacerlo, sino que al contrario, la forzó, marcando así los dos primeros besos que había recibido en esa boca virgen hasta antes de que el la tomara de esa forma.

-Ya dije que está bien- continuó Astoria- Habrá mejores experiencias, supongo. No puedo vivir en eso siempre.

Draco miró de nuevo ese rostro mezcla de inocencia y altivez y le hizo saber:

-No sé cómo, pero te compensaré ese error, Astoria, te prometo que lo haré. - Finalizando así el juego entre los dos con una sensación agridulce al ser el primero en besarla, pero no el ideal, no el perfecto y eso hería su orgullo en un nivel extraño. ¿O no era solo eso? ...

* * *

Hola, hola, ya vamos empezando con las cosas bonitas de la historia, el amor comienza a despertar. Agradezco todas sus lecturas y más sus comentarios, besos desde México


	17. Astoria descubierta

Las clases terminaban en ese momento en Howgarts y de los salones contiguos salían alumnos de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Slytherin, charlando con bullicio propio de adolescentes. Hermione y Astoria iban juntas rumbo a los Jardines para relajarse un poco y esperar a los demás leones que no tardarían en llegar; cuando se toparon con Draco, que saliera presuroso de Runas Antiguas, que era un aula un poco alejada de las demás.

El rubio caminaba ondeando su capa negra con su conocido porte aristocrático, como si fuera el rey del mundo ante las miradas de los demás. Hermione se percató de la presencia del ojigris y aguzó sus sentidos para captar alguna señal alentadora en la ojiverde, quien se limitaba solamente a verlo sin ninguna expresión en especial en su rostro . En eso, se acercó por otro pasillo contiguo, una chica alta, de cabello oscuro y corto, ojos ligeramente rasgados de un color negro como la noche. Llevaba el escudo de Ravenclaw, por lo que se deducía su inteligencia y su nombre era Abbey Canterville. Llegando hasta Draco, le sonrió y le besó en la mejilla de un modo demasiado familiar para Astoria, quien no perdía detalle a lo lejos. Ambos iniciaron una plática que iba más o menos así:

-¡Draco, hace mucho tiempo que no te dejas ver! ¡Es un placer encontrarte engalanando los pasillos de Howgarts!, ¿Eh?

El aludido sonrió de medio lado y la ojiverde no alcanzó a escuchar su respuesta por la distancia que los separaba, ya que él hablaba en un tono bajo, que daba a entender que estaba siendo seductor con la chica recién llegada. Cosa que molestó a Astoria, quien puso una cara de enojo muy pero muy visible. La leona no pudo ignorar el semblante de su amiga, ya que empezaba a descubrir que estaba interesada en Draco para comportarse de ese modo, y preguntó:

-¿Pasa algo, Astoria?

-Pasa que no soporto ver cómo se le arrojan descaradamente a Draco todas las mujeres de éste colegio. ¿Ya viste a Canterville?

-¿Perdón?- Inquirió la Gryffindor y Astoria se recompuso.

-Bueno, Hermione, hay unas excepciones como tú, Ginny, Pansy, pero me refiero a que parecen animales de carroña cuando se le acercan. Como mujer, me molesta ver a otras congéneres derretirse ante un completo vanidoso. ¿Es que acaso es el único en todo el castillo?

-No es el único, pero creo que tienes razón en que es muy asediado. ¿Celosita?- Arqueó una ceja la ojimiel

-¡Obvio que no! -enfatizó categóricamente y frunciendo el ceño la chica Slytherin- sólo digo que debieran tener dignidad y no dar esos espectáculos desagradables en público.

-De un tiempo acá, noto que Malfoy se ha vuelto interesante por su forma de ser tan enigmática y altiva, para algunas chicas, Astoria, pero de eso a decir que se le lanza todo el colegio hay un gran trecho- La Slytherin rodó la mirada.

-No me sorprendería tampoco que tú también lo encontraras atractivo, puesto que vives en la misma casa con él y vamos…puedes llegar a conocerlo mejor.

-No juegues, Hermione. Tú sabes que no hemos congeniado, bueno, últimamente hemos tratado de hacer una tregua, pero eso no significa nada. Me molestan las chicas ofrecidas y eso es todo.

La Gryffindor ya estaba con el dedo en la llaga y no iba a retirarlo fácilmente:

-¿Las ofrecidas con todos o sólo con Malfoy?, porque has reaccionado algo inusual con las chicas que se le acercan, como Halliwell y ahora Canterville. Acepta que sientes algo por ése rubio prefecto tuyo.

Te digo que no y dejemos ya esta conversación- Acotó en un tono de voz más alto la chica ojiverde.

-¿Ves que no me equivoco?- Continuó la ojimiel- Malfoy te agrada y eres una cobarde al no reconocerlo.

-¡No soy ninguna cobarde!- gruñó la verde plata con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Sí que lo eres y yo podría ayudarte con él si lo reconoces.

-¿Y cómo si se puede saber?- Increpó la castaña verde plata con los brazos en jarras.

-Reconoce que le quieres y te lo digo…

La aludida suspiró fuertemente y dudó sobre abrirse con esa chica de Gryffindor, que parecía ser buena confidente, pero ella, como buena Slytherin era desconfiada y tenía cierto recelo en dejar ver plenamente sus sentimientos.

Astoria sabía perfectamente que estaba enamorada de Draco desde niña y de hecho, fue ese el principal motivo por el que aceptó el compromiso con él; pero el cambio del rubio desde que ella lo había dejado de ver hace más de cinco años, la había decepcionado y después de las peleas que habían sostenido últimamente, se había empeñado en negarse a sí misma que le quería, pero eso sólo le hacía daño y le recordaba continuamente que a pesar de sus innumerables defectos, era solamente Draco el único ocupante de su corazón. Se odiaba por esto, pero no había más remedio y por más esfuerzos que ella hacía para sacarlo de su vida, su mente y su corazón, no lo había logrado, sumiéndola en una situación desesperante de la cual ya no hallaba salida y ahora, al saber que él no había cancelado el compromiso, la confundía más y más.

Ahora, al verlo cerca de Dominique y de Abbey, todo se ponía peor y ella no soportaba más los celos terribles que la invadían. Quizá era el momento de hablar sin ser juzgada, Tal vez Hermione Granger podría hacerla sentir mejor al escucharla… Astoria suspiró fuertemente y volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado, para no ver más a la pareja que se alejaba charlando a lo lejos, confesó:

-Estoy enamorada de ese arrogante desde hace años, me muero de celos cada vez que lo veo con otra chica y tengo el corazón desgastado de tanto negarme a mí misma que lo amo y ya no puedo más ocultar la verdad -Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla y ella la apartó rabiosamente al descubrir su "debilidad".

-Astoria- suavizó la ojimiel- no te pongas así- estoy segura de que Draco…-La leona se vio interrumpida por la ojiverde

-Draco no cambiará su vida egocéntrica y yo no podría quedarme en casa como su esposa viendo su indiferencia ante mi amor comerse mi vida. Aunque me duela en el alma, el no es para mí y por eso le devolví el anillo. Si no me ama, no le veo sentido a casarme con él.

La leona se enterneció con la declaración tan sincera de la Slytherin y se dispuso a revelarle al plan escarlata para reivindicar a cierto Príncipe de las Serpientes.

-Podemos hacer que ese rubio deje de una vez por todas sus jueguitos y te abra su corazón. -Dijo la Gryffindor segura de sí.

-No veo cómo, Hermione- Rebatió la verde plata mirándola interrogante.

-Te dije que te iba a ayudar y eso voy a hacer. No descansaremos hasta ver a Draco muerto de celos y declarándote su amor.

-No creo que eso suceda- acotó tristemente la ojiverde- Espera, ¿Dijiste descansaremos?, ¿Tú y quién más?- quiso saber intrigada la castaña de Slytherin

-¡Pues Ron, Ginny y Harry, por supuesto!

-¿Quée?, No, no estoy de acuerdo. ¡Se me caería la cara de vergüenza al pedirles semejante cosa!

-No necesitas pedir nada, déjamelo todo a mí.-

Y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Hermione Granger la enteraba del plan Escarlata, omitiendo, claro está los detalles que Dumbledore y McGonagall le habían indicado. La castaña de la casa de las serpientes no daba crédito a la afirmación de Granger y al escuchar de boca de la chica la estrategia tan cuidadosamente planteada se asombró, pero pensó que todo era una broma.

De todas maneras, no pudo replicarle nada a la chica de melena alborotada, porque en ese momento, vieron a lo lejos que se acercaban Ronald y Ginny Weasley acompañados de Harry, por supuesto. Al verlos, la ojimiel les hizo señas para que se acercaran, mientras Astoria trataba de borrar del todo las huellas de llanto de su rostro porque no era propio de una Slytherin dejarse ver así. Al verlas, los Gryffindors se apresuraron para darles alcance y en un instante se unieron a ellas.

-Chicos- Se adelantó Hermione- Hay noticias importantes. Los leones recién llegados escuchaba atentamente a su compañera de casa y a la vez, observaban el rostro entristecido de Astoria, lo cual les hacía ver que algo andaba mal.

-Las escuchamos, Hermione- Habló Harry con el semblante intrigado.

-¿Pasa algo con Astoria?- Repuso Ginny mientras Ronald se rascaba la barbilla evidentemente preocupado.

-Pasa que Astoria necesita nuestra ayuda con Malfoy.

La ojiverde al escuchar tan aplastante verdad, se ruborizó y miró al suelo sintiéndose evidenciada por la Gryffindor y a decir verdad, ella no esperaba algo así tan de pronto, y no alcanzaba a reaccionar rápidamente. Entonces Ginny preguntó.

-¿Ya te explicó Hermione el plan?.

Astoria palideció y levantando la vista interrogante, les espetó:

-Entonces es cierto eso que dijo Hermione?

-Ella no miente nunca en lo que dice, Astoria- Acotó amable el pelirrojo- Si te comentó algo, seguramente es verdad.

-¿Cómo crees que dejaremos a una amiga enamorada sufrir?- Completó Ginny con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero qué tan obvia soy? ¿Y todos ustedes ya sabían que estoy enamorada de Draco?

-No, pero lo acabas de decir tú en éste momento- Intervino Harry con una sonrisa

Astoria enmudeció y se llevó la mano a la boca, sorprendida y pillada en su confesión.

-No es que nos encante Malfoy, -repuso el pelirrojo- pero por ti haremos lo que sea hasta que el hurón reconozca que quiere estar contigo.

-¿Cómo sabe que lo hará? -Quiso saber la ojiverde mirándolo inquisitivamente

-Somos hombres, Astoria, y lo podemos suponer por su comportamiento contigo. Solamente confía en nosotros- Acotó el pelinegro de gafas.

-Pero Harry, sabes que Draco es un peligro enojado y si le provocamos así como dice Mione, podría lastimarte. Además no creo que Ginny…

-No le temo a Malfoy- Frunció el ceño- Enfrenté a Voldemort, dudo que Malfoy sea mejor rival que él y yo no estoy manco, poseo una varita también.

-Lo siento, no quise ofenderte…

-No lo hiciste, Astoria, sólo que no queremos que te angusties porque todo va a salir bien. En cuanto a Ginny, no te preocupes porque ella está de acuerdo. ¿Cierto, Gin?

-¡Totalmente!- Exclamó la emocionada pelirroja- No tengo problema en que Harry ayude y ten por seguro que va a lograr poner a Draco en jaque.

-¡Ya quiero ver eso!- Secundó Ron.

-Bueno, entonces qué dices, Astoria?- Intervino Hermione de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias a todos, no sé si esto de resultado, pero de verdad aprecio mucho lo que hacen por mí.

Los leones asintieron mirándola amistosamente y Ginny la abrazó. Caminaron charlando los pormenores de la estrategia a través de los jardines del colegio

Un rato después, en la Torre Gryffindor, los chicos se reunieron para discutir y afinar los pasos a seguir próximamente. Harry y Ron se encontraban de pie ante la chimenea que brindaba acogimiento y calidez a los leones.

La sala común de Gryffindor, a diferencia de la de Slytherin, tenía menos lujo y ostentación; sin embargo, se respiraba un cálido ambiente de paz y tranquilidad por donde quiera que se le viese. Era común ver a chicos estudiado o haciendo labores ahí, o simplemente estaban sentados en algún cómodo sofá para pasar el tiempo con los amigos. La angosta escalinata que conducía a los dormitorios estaba graciosamente adornada con un pasamanos terminado en una pequeña cabeza de león y un enorme cuadro de Godric Gryffindor

-Dumbledore tenía razón. ¡Astoria sí quiere a Draco!- Exclamaba Ronald no muy a gusto con la idea.

-No había por qué dudar de su palabra- Replicó la ojimiel.

-Eso es un gran avance y una muy buena señal. -Terció Harry.

-¡Ahora sí empieza la acción!- Se emocionó Ginny con una pícara mirada, similar a la de un niño pequeño que recién hizo una travesura; gesto que compartía con George y el desaparecido Fred.

-Como dije, ¡muero de ganas por ver a Malfoy reventar de celos por Harry!- Dejó ver el león pelirrojo.

-Supongo que no será muy agradable, Ron, pero creo que sí sufrirá un rato -Agregó el pelinegro de la cicatriz, con una sonrisa.

-Creo que se revivirá la vieja rivalidad entre Harry y Malfoy- Suspiró la ojimiel- Jamás tolerará que Harry pueda acercarse a su prometida con intenciones "amorosas". Ginny se puso seria un instante.

-Astoria sabe perfectamente que es un ardid para Malfoy- Concilió el chico de gafas, quien al ver el rostro triste de su pelirroja, no le quedó más remedio que consolarla- Además, te recuerdo que fue tu idea.

-Y no me arrepiento, Harry, Sólo tú puedes hacer esto y lo lograrás, de eso no tengo duda alguna. Confío plenamente en ti y me siento orgullosa.

Ron miró enternecido a su hermana menor y apreciando su determinación, le dijo:

-Esto que haces habla muy bien de ti, Ginny.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del Weasley y éste correspondió en seguida con una amplia sonrisa. El juego había empezado y como bien habían comentado los Gryffindor, empezaría muy pronto a librarse la batalla contra la oscuridad que acechaba a Draco, porque ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a verlo convertirse en el Nuevo Lord Tenebroso por no aprender a amar. En Gryffindor y en Slyterin, ambos tríos se preparaban para intervenir.

* * *

Ahora sí, nada detendrá a los chicos para hacer a Draco caer, jajaja, espero les haya gustado y espero con todo mi corazón sus comentarios

Besos desde México


	18. Inicia el Plan escarlata

¡Hola a todos!! Estoy de lo más feliz porque hay varias personitas que nos leen aunque ya saben que no me cansaré nunca de suplicarles unas palabras por lo otros fics también los esperan para que los chequen en mi perfil.

Besos desde México

* * *

CAPITULO XVIII INICIA EL PLAN ESCARLATA

El invernadero ostentaba otra vez todo el esplendor que tenía antes de la Batalla. Las paredes de cristal relucían brillantes al ser tocadas por el sol de esa hermosa mañana. La profesora Pomona Sprout sonreía complacida al ver de nuevo a los alumnos que, ataviados con la bata reglamentaria, se movían por aquí y por allá, curioseando las mandrágoras recién plantadas o el Lazo de Diablo que cada día crecía cinco centímetros.

-Estudiantes acá por favor- Espetó presurosa la profesora para llamar la atención de los alumnos alrededor suyo en el invernadero- Como bien saben, éste año es decisivo para muchos de ustedes en Howgarts y a éstas alturas han aprendido a manipular ya especies de plantas muy complicadas y espero les sirvan mucho en la preparación de pociones. En ésta ocasión, plantaremos y cuidaremos por parejas Hiedra Venenosa de Albania. ¿Alguien sabe algo de ella?

Hermione Granger tomó la palabra:

- La Hiedra Venenosa de Albania o _Toxicodendron radicans_ es más bien un tipo de trepadora que es muy famosa por su capacidad de producir un irritante para la piel llamado urushiol que al ser lanzado por sus espinas venenosas ocasiona inflamación y comezón en el mejor de los casos. Puede desarrollarse como un arbusto de unos 1,2 metros de alto enredándose en cualquier soporte… -Continuó la Gryffindor dando santo y seña de la planta.

-¡Excelente, Señorita Granger, 15 puntos para Gryffindor! Como usted bien lo ha señalado, la hiedra posee infinidad de espinas venenosas, y esto hace que plantarla sea una complicada tarea, la cual requiere de mucha concentración, ya que es difícil de dominar si se siente amenazada por algo y dispara sin miramientos esas peligrosísimas espinas que nos pueden dejar en cama por varios días con una molestísima irritación en la piel.

Indicaba mientras les mostraba a los chicos un arbustillo pequeño que se agitaba suavemente y que, a simple vista parecería inofensivo.

La profesora les daba una plática acerca de los cuidados de la hiedra, hasta que sacó un pergamino y acotó:

-Como he dicho antes, cuidarán de la hiedra por parejas, las cuales ha quedado de éste modo:

Dijo Sprout sonriendo discretamente como niña traviesa.

-Señor Nott/Srita Parkinson. Los aludidos intercambiaron miradas silenciosas sin demostrar ante los demás los sentimientos entre ellos. Peno no era necesario, porque más de uno ya los había visto en situaciones, digamos un poco amorosas.

-Sr. Weasley y Srita. Granger. - Ronald miró emocionado s su ojimiel, quien le devolvió un guiño como respuesta.

-Señores Malfoy y Señor Zabini -Blaise palmo la espalda del rubio mientras éste trataba de ocultar su enfado: "¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en alejar a Astoria de él?". Nunca podían trabajar juntos en nada para poder controlar los movimientos de la castaña. Dando un gruñido, volteó a ver al moreno. "¡No hay remedio!", pensó para sí.

-Srita. Greengrass y Sr. Potter

El blondo rodó los ojos. -Al menos no es la estúpida comadreja de Weasley- murmuró

-¿Decías algo?- Inquirió el moreno a su lado

-Nada que te incumba, Blaise- El aludido escuchó perfectamente lo que había dicho el rubio, pero prefirió dejas las cosas así.

-Creo que ya empezamos- susurró Hermione al pelirrojo al comprender la expresión misteriosa de Sprout al formar las parejas. - Creo que los profesores también están en esto, ¿No lo crees?.

-Es cierto- Contestó Ron en el mismo tono, y mirando discretamente a un serio Malfoy, que a su vez observaba a una Astoria ocupada con su planta…Y con Harry, por supuesto- ¡Esto se pone interesante!

Había "miradas" entre Harry y Astoria que el blondo hubiese preferido ignorar, sintiendo un calor por dentro, pero se tranquilizó pensando en que "Potty era un tanto afeminado", según él, y además, salía con la "mini Weasley" (Sí, el todavía no era consciente del fingido rompimiento). Así que empezó a trabajar con Blaise sin más distracciones que mirarla de vez en cuando. Todos colocaron las hiedras venenosas en sus respectivas macetas y las regaron con delicadeza, colocándolas después al sol. Sprout dio por terminada la clase y cada pareja salió tomando su respectiva planta.

Al iniciar el banquete de la cena, los alumnos de todas las mesas charlaban contando cosas del día. En Gryffindor no era la excepción y platicando quedamente, los leones decían:

-Draco no ha reaccionado cuando Harry estaba con Astoria en el invernadero. -espetó decepcionada la castaña ojimiel.

-Cierto, pero quizá no quiere perder puntos por mala conducta- acotó el pelirrojo

-Tenemos que atacar con todo y se me ocurre una idea...-Dijo el chico que vivió y levantándose de la mesa se encaminó hacia los alumnos verde plata que estaban cenando con la vista fija en Astoria.

-¿Qué haces, Harry?- susurró la leona ojimiel- pero el chico ya no le escuchó, mientras Ron y Ginny miraban expectantes lo que sucedía.

Draco observó a Harry acercarse a su mesa y congeló la mano sosteniendo el tenedor para ver qué iba a hacer "San Potty" tan cerca de su mesa. Se extrañó cuando comprobó que se dirigía a una sonriente Astoria Greengrass, quien se veía feliz de verlo. Draco empezó a alterarse en ese momento.

-¡Hola, Harry!- Saludó la chica y el pelinegro se acercó a besarle la mejilla como si nada mientras en Slytherin callaban mirando a su Príncipe y al chico dorado de Gryffindor consecutivamente.

-¿Podemos hablar, As?

-Claro- Dijo ella haciendo ademán de levantarse de la mesa.

-Suficiente- pensó el rubio ojigris y levantándose amenazadoramente, le espetó al pelinegro.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Potter?- Harry lo miró y al punto repuso:

-Visito a Astoria, Malfoy, pero no te incumbe eso a ti ¿O sí?.

Ginny sintió un vuelco en el estómago, Hermione dio un respingo y Ron se puso alerta. Astoria se quedó helada y el trío verde plata dejó de cenar.

-¡Lárgate de mi mesa ahora!- rugió el blondo con la varita en alto y el chico de gafas repuso tranquilamente ante esa mirada amenazadora de mercurio:

-No me iré, Malfoy.

-¡Sr. Malfoy! - Corría presurosa Minerva McGonagall y los demás profesores- ¡Guarde inmediatamente esa varita y salga del comedor ahora!, ¡Esto es completamente reprobable! ¡Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin!.

Al rubio no le quedó más opción y guardando elegantemente la varita, salió furiosamente ondeando su capa y con el rostro reflejado de ira.

-Minerva…- Apuntó el Profr. Slughorn apartándola de la mesa un momento y hablando en un tono de voz muy bajo- Este comportamiento de Malfoy va a ser muy común de ahora en adelante, ¿Recuerdas?, no podemos ir quitando puntos a Slytherin por esto porque la dejaremos en blanco y créeme, sería lamentable.

-¡Pero Horace!, No puedo permitir semejante conducta en el colegio, ¿Y si alguien sale lastimado?- Replicó la profesora en el mismo tono

-Nadie se lastimará, pues Malfoy estará vigilado por Zabini y Nott para evitar cualquier accidente. He hablado con ellos ayer. Sin embargo, pienso que es correcto que se le pongan castigos al chico para aplacar exabruptos como éste.

-Bien -Concluyó McGonagall- castigos serán entonces.

Y regresando a la mesa principal, concluyeron la curiosa plática. Los tres leones de la mesa Gryffindor se miraron complacidos con el resultado de la ocurrencia de Harry, mientras el pelinegro trataba de infundirle calma con la mirada a una nerviosa Astoria que estaba junto a él. El trío verde plata sonrió discretamente por la actitud de Draco.

Una vez terminado el banquete, los Slytherin sabían que Draco esperaría a la ojiverde para reclamarle la visita de Potter, y suponiendo esto, dejaron que ella saliera sola del Gran Comedor (Lo mismo hicieron los leones). Y en efecto, al salir Astoria, la increpó una voz que sonaba tan fría como el metal frente a ella:

-Te esperaba..

Vio entonces unos ojos grises traspasándola y sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo, mezclado con emoción al suponer al rubio molesto por la actitud de Harry. El blondo, curiosamente no gritó, recordando las palabras de Nott para tratar a Astoria. Estaba en la cuerda floja y su orgullo le instaba a urdir una estrategia que no lo sacara de la jugada y no funcionaría se le iba encima hecho un mar de furia.

-¿Para qué, Draco?- Inquirió ella, segura ya de sí misma y arriando la ceja

-¡Aquí no!- Espetó él al tiempo que la tomaba firmemente de la mano y la conducía hacia un pasillo solitario del colegio.

-¿Me quieres explicar qué demonios hacía Potter en nuestra mesa?- dijo sin miramientos el blondo

Esta vez, la ojiverde no sintió enojo ante el cuestionamiento, sino un cosquilleo al ver la reacción inesperada para ella del arrogante chico ante la actuación de Harry.

-Pues quería conversar conmigo- Espetó adueñándose de la situación.

-¿Y qué tiene que "conversar" contigo ese "cara rajada".

Astoria rió internamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que Draco no se refería así a Harry Potter y ella pudo imaginar el tamaño de su ira a juzgar por las palabras recién dichas.

-Estamos juntos en la clase de Sprout- Repuso ella con aire de suficiencia y levantando los hombros despreocupadamente- No veo la causa de tu molestia, Draco, tenemos que trabajar juntos para mantener con vida a la Hiedra venenosa, ¿recuerdas?

El blondo recordó en ese instante el que "Potty y Astoria" estuvieran emparejados en Herbología y compuso inmediatamente el semblante, pues empezó a sentirse ¿Incómodo? Ante la serenidad de la castaña que tenía enfrente.

-Solamente no soporto a Potter cerca de mí. - Fue su escueta respuesta y Astoria afirmó con la cabeza. Ambos se dirigieron después hacia las mazmorras en completo silencio, sin embargo, un mar de sentimientos los agobiaban al Príncipe de las serpientes, la sensación de ridículo ante Astoria y rabia por ello. A la ojiverde, le brotaba una esperanza de que el blondo sintiera algo más que propiedad por ella.

Los leones de Gryffindor, mientras tanto, estallaban de júbilo al recordar lo pasado en el comedor y Harry hacía pequeñas reverencias con la cabeza ante el aplauso de sus amigos.

-¡Ese fue un golpe maestro, Harry!- Exclamó el pelirrojo.

-¡Pensé que te lanzaría un crucio!, estaba lívido de rabia -Secundó Ginny

-¡No íbamos a permitir eso!- Terció la ojimiel.-Por cierto, Ginny, no conviene que ahora te vean cerca de Harry o de Astoria, pues acaban de terminar su relación y sería extraño, ¿No lo crees?.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño. - Creo que tienes razón, Herms; Me haré a un lado por ahora, pues no quiero arruinarlo todo.

Harry comprobó que no los observaba nadie y depositó un beso fugaz en los labios de la chica Weasley, arrancándole una sonrisa enamorada.


	19. ¿Cara rajada y mi Astoria?

Pansy Parkinson observaba en el dormitorio a la emocionada ojiverde que tarareaba una canción desconocida para la pelinegra. Le extrañó la actitud y mirándola fijamente le comentó:

-Vaya con Draco, ¿No?. Pensé que atacaría a Potter hace rato. -Astoria interrumpió su actividad.

-No sé por qué le molesta tanto la presencia de Harry- repuso la castaña sin mirar a su compañera.

-Yo tampoco- sentenció la ojiazul- pero eso de amenazarlo con la varita no es propio de una simple molestia, parecía más bien…celoso o algo parecido

Astoria la miró sorprendida: -¿Celos?- no creo que él conozca esos sentimientos, ¿O sí?. -Interrogó a Pansy, pues si alguien conocía de verdad a Draco, era ella, la pelinegra, amiga de toda la vida del Príncipe de las serpientes y esperó ansiosa la respuesta bajo una máscara serena.

-Sí, no niego que ha amenazado a Potter con la varita, pero siempre bajo otras circunstancias, no como ahora. Personalmente creo que no porque el chico se acercara a la mesa, merecía una reacción violenta de Draco, porque él no suele ser así. Estaba fuera de sus casillas y eso es muy extraño en él. Pero ahora que recuerdo, tú atacaste igual a Halliwell hace poco, ¿No? -La ojiverde estaba a punto de perder el control con el comentario

Ambos pasarían por novios celosos. -Enfatizó Pansy con astucia propia de una serpiente.

-¡No, no, no, Pansy, yo no…!- replicó en el acto la ojiverde

-Dije podrían, no aseguré que lo fueran.

-¡Ah, ya veo!, sí tienes razón.

-¿En qué tengo razón?, ¿En que estás celosa?

Astoria, temerosa de darse a descubrir y perder en el juego de la pelinegra, prefirió salir del dormitorio argumentando:

-No me interesa Draco Pansy, Ahora vuelvo.

La pelinegra la observó intrigada. -No estoy tan segura de eso, pequeña… -murmuró para sí. Theodore entraba en ese momento en el dormitorio de las chicas y abrazándola por la espalda susurró: -¿Por qué tan pensativa?

-Creo que Draco en verdad estaba celoso hace rato y que Astoria le quiere.

-Hay que reconocer las agallas de Potter al hacer lo que hizo, ¿Eh?. Fue casi un suicidio provocar a Draco así. ¿Astoria le quiere has dicho?- Giró a la chica hacia su rostro

-No estoy segura, pero como mujer intuyo una posibilidad

-Ojalá no te equivoques, princesa- Dijo besando suavemente la frente de la ojiazul.

Al día siguiente, Astoria y Harry charlaban en el Lago Negro y comentaban acerca de su hiedra venenosa. Ella tomaba apuntes y él la examinaba.

-¿Crees que de verdad sea muy peligrosa, Astoria?

-Pues he leído que sólo si se siente amenazada lanza espinas con veneno, pero normalmente suele ser pacífica, como ahora

-Espero que no vea en nosotros peligro alguno entonces

Claro que no, Harry, sólo hay que tratarla muy suavemente, así, mira - Y diciendo esto, acarició un tentáculo de la planta muy gentilmente y la hiedra respondió agitando los demás suavemente.

-¿Lo ves?- Sonrió ella- Parece que no hay nada que temer

Harry lo intentó de la misma forma que la chica y con idénticos resultados. Pero de pronto, apartó un poco la maceta y susurrando acotó:

-Allá está Malfoy y creo que si nos busca pleito la hiedra podría reaccionar mal y causar un accidente.- La ojiverde asintió y tomando la planta la colocó en el otro extremo, regresando con Harry al Lago.

-No te pongas nerviosa- sugirió el chico. Ella se compuso inmediatamente. Era una Slytherin, después de todo.

-Está viendo para acá, ¿Lista?, -Y diciendo esto, el chico de gafas tomó la mejilla de la verde plata y con la otra mano acariciaba su barbilla.

Fue todo lo que se necesitó. De inmediato, una ráfaga rubia llegó hasta ellos y tomando al pelinegro por la túnica, lo separó de Astoria al momento de increparle con rabia infinita: -¿Qué crees que haces, Potter?, ¡Quita tus manos de ella inmediatamente!

Astoria protestó: -¡Suéltalo, Draco!

-¿Qué piensas hacer la respecto, Malfoy?, amenazarme otra vez con la varita?- le espetó Potter irguiéndose completamente desafiante.

-¡No necesito magia para dirigirme a ti, Potter! Y diciendo esto, le asestó un puñetazo al rostro del pelinegro, quien aturdido caía al piso en medio de la estupefacción de Astoria.

¿Pero qué haces, Draco? - Alcanzó a replicar la asustada chica.

El rubio amenazó: ¡No quiero verte cerca de ella nunca más, porque con magia o sin ella, no dejaré un solo hueso sano en ti, la próxima vez, imbécil!.

En ese instante, Nott y Zabini volaban hacia su amigo para tranquilizarlo y llevárselo de ahí antes de lamentar algo más.

-¡Suéltenme!- Se revolvió el ojigris cegado de coraje. -¡Tengo que enseñarle a Potter una lección!

Los Slytherins forcejeaban con un blondo fuera de sí.

-¡Calma, Draco!

-¡Tranquilo!

Decían uno y otro intentando contener en vano la ira del Príncipe verde plata.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- increpó McGonagall apersonándose presurosamente. ¡Señor Potter!, ¡Merlín!, ¡Sr. Malfoy!, ¿Qué ha hecho?, ¡Esto es inaceptable!- exclamó mientras veía a Harry incorporarse con la ceja abierta y sangrante, además de la hinchazón creciente del ojo.

-¡Esto es vergonzoso!, ¡no se va a quedar así!

-Claro que no, profesora, se hinchará más y se pondrá morado- acotó desafiante el rubio arribando una ceja de satisfacción.

-¡No me hable así, jovencito, desapruebo totalmente su primitivo comportamiento y como supongo, no habrá una buena explicación para lo que acabo de ver y oír, le ordeno que vaya a la Biblioteca con Madame Pince para que le aplique un castigo.

Draco, presa de los celos y la ira, todavía, respondió:

-Como diga, Profesora, el placer fue mío. -Antes de irse, miró a Astoria, quien negaba con la cabeza y tenía los labios apretados, a la vez que le regresaba una mirada dura de reproche. Sin más, el blondo se alejó rumbo al castillo.

-Profesora McGonagall...- Replicó Harry.

-Nada, Señor Potter. Sé perfectamente lo que aquí sucedió y le recomiendo que vaya con Pomfrey para que le revise ese ojo; acompáñelo, señorita Greengrass. Astoria asintió y se encaminaron también hacia Howgarts.

-Señores Nott y Zabini, les agradezco enormemente su intervención, porque si ustedes no llegan a tiempo, Merlín sabe lo que hubiera pasado aquí. Diez puntos para Slytherin por ese comportamiento.

Los aludidos reverenciaron con la cabeza y la directora, después de esto, se alejó rápidamente, con el susto todavía a flor de piel.

-Vaya con Draco, Theo, sí que Potter lo desquicia totalmente. -Nott respondió:

-No debemos perderlo más de vista, Blaise, porque puede ser peligroso, y siguiendo su camino, ambos caminaban lentamente comentando lo sucedido.

El Príncipe de Slytherin rumiaba su coraje terminando de componer los gruesos tomos que Madame Pince le había dado para acomodar y poniendo el último en su lugar, pensó:

-¡Maldito cara rajada, donde lo vuelva a ver cerca de Astoria…!

No se explicaba la actitud del pelinegro, puesto que él estaba con la "mini Weasley", pero… un momento, hacía días que no los veía juntos. Todas sus dudas se disiparían muy pronto al escuchar una interesante plática entre dos Slytherins de tercer grado que en ese momento conversaban cerca de los estantes donde él se encontraba.

-¿Supiste que nuestro Draco ha mandado a Potter a la enfermería?

-Sí, Howgarts no habla de otra cosa, hoy. Parece que lo encontró queriéndose pasar de listo con Astoria Greengrass. -El rubio sonrió de medio lado al recordar a Harry tirado y sangrando y se tocó el puño victoriosamente.

-Es cierto, -Continuó una de las chicas.- Harry Potter se lo merecía

-¿Es verdad que Potter ha terminado con la Weasley?

-Totalmente, hace una semana… -Draco sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

-…Y parece que está ahora interesado en la Greengrass. ¿Nada tonto, eh?

No pudo seguir escuchando más. Como huracán salió de entre los estantes, pasando entre las chicas, quienes no atinaban a reaccionar por la sorpresa de ver a su mismísimo príncipe verde plata saliendo hecho una furia.

-Creo que nos ha escuchado… -balbuceó una de ellas al fin.

Draco, por su parte, no pensaba, una sombra roja cruzaba su obnubilada mente torturándolo de celos. No podía ser cierto, pero todo encajaba: Potter y Weasley no estaban más juntos, Astoria y ese estúpido estaban más cerca últimamente…Sí eso era. Tenía que llegar a como diera lugar a Slytherin y exigirle a Astoria la verdad. Nadie ponía en riesgo su compromiso y su apellido, y ella, con anillo o sin él, seguía siendo suya.

-¿Cara rajada con Astoria?, ¿Mi Astoria? Pensaba una y otra vez mietnras segía su desenfrenado paso hacia las mazmorras...

* * *

¡Uy, pero qué celoso!, jajaja a los que piensen que Draco está OoC por golpear aa Harry, les recuerdo que él se atrevió a romperle la nariz de una patada en los libros antes de cubrirlo con su propia capa de invisibilidad, así que no es la primera vez que lo toca, es sólo una pequeña acalración que creí pertinente.

Ahora sí, gracias por leer, besos enormes y si desean comentar, se lo agradeceré profundamente.


	20. No tienes opción, Draco

Recorrió a zancadas la distancia entre la Biblioteca y las Mazmorras y al entrar a su sala común, rugió impregnado de furia:

-¿En dónde está Astoria?

Theo y Blaise jugaban ajedrez mágico (sobra decir que Nott llevaba la delantera). Todos callaron al verlo.

-En la enfermería- Acotó el moreno sin despegar la vista del tablero. Theo levantó la vista hacia el enojado blondo.

-¿Con ese idiota de Potter, no?

No esperó respuesta a su retórica pregunta y así como había entrado, salió rumbo a la enfermería. Pansy, atraída por los gritos, salió alarmada de su dormitorio.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Draco va a buscar a Astoria, que está en la enfermería con Potter- repuso Zabini.

-¿Y se quedan aquí tan tranquilos?, ¡Vamos, que Draco se comportará como una bestia si los ve juntos otra vez!- y jalando al par de chicos salieron presurosos de la sala.

Afortunadamente para todos, la castaña ojiverde caminaba acercándose a las mazmorras y al verla, inmediatamente Draco le espetó.

-¿De dónde demonios vienes?

-No me hables así, Draco

-¡Contesta, maldita sea!, ¿Vienes de ver a Potter, no?

-¿Y si así fuera? Es mi amigo y tú acabas de golpearlo.

-Y volvería a hacerlo. ¿No te das cuenta que ese idiota está tras de ti?

-Te recuerdo que tú y yo sólo somos amigos, Draco,

-¡No, tú vas a casarte conmigo y no tolero que ese cara rajada se interponga!

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado de regreso a Slytherin y el trío verde plata, al ver que la pareja se había encontrado en el pasillo, entraron sigilosamente a la sala común.

-No hay nada entre nosotros, Draco, ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez!- Espetó al ojiverde con una mirada seria, pero rebosante por dentro.

-¡Entiende tú, Astoria que con un Malfoy no se juega y vas a ser mi esposa pronto!- siseó el blondo- ¡Y no quiero juegos estúpidos entre tú y ese idiota del cara rajada!, ¿Entendido? ¡Ni tú ni él me van a hacer quedar mal ante nadie!

Y diciendo lo anterior, dio media vuelta hacia su dormitorio cerrando de un portazo, dejando a la castaña en medio de la sala con gesto de desconcierto.

-Habló el Draco más celoso que he conocido.- murmuró Pansy.

-Quiero creer eso también- secundó Blaise.

-Astoria, pequeña, no le hagas caso y ven aquí. Está muy molesto y ahora no sabe cómo controlarse

Le dijo Nott con aire protector, porque realmente él la veía como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo. La castaña ojiverde replicó:

-¿Qué carácter tan complicado el de Draco, ¿Eh?

-Tú no te quedas atrás, Astoria- acotó el moreno con una sonrisa irónica.

-No soy tanto así, Blaise. Últimamente me controlo más, ¿No lo crees?- dijo guiñando un ojo. La pelinegra ojiazul replicó a su amiga

-Eso espero, porque tratar a Draco significa tener mucha paciencia o acabarán matándose el uno al otro. Los cuatro rieron divertidamente.

Pansy y Astoria se disponían a dormir después del altercado con el rubio cuando la pelinegra se percató de la mirada perdida de la ojiverde.

-¿En qué piensas, Astoria?- más bien debió preguntarle en quién.

-Pansy, ¿Crees que Draco pueda renunciar a su tonto orgullo algún día? - reguntó la aludida

-No lo sé, pero, ¿Para que querrías que hiciera eso?- inquirió con curiosidad.

-Pues me gustaría que dejara de ver a las personas como propiedad suya y aprendiera a valorarlas más-suspiró la ojiverde.

-Creo que es mucho pedir, pero no puede ser imposible. Sólo es cuestión de que Draco vea las cosas de manera diferente supongo.-remató Parkinson atenta a las reacciones de su amiga.

-¿Y cómo hará eso?- Quiso saber la castaña de suaves ondas.

-Quizá tendría que… enamorarse o algo así, no sé. Draco es un misterio total.

Astoria calló y Pansy le increpó:

-Astoria, soy tu amiga y me considero otra hermana mayor para ti.- La chica afirmó con la cabeza.

-Quiero saber qué te pasa ahora mismo.

-¡No puedo más, Pansy !- sollozó la chica sentada en la cama. La ojiazul se acercó a ella enternecida por esas esmeraldas llenas de lágrimas. ¿Qué podía hacer llorar a la orgullosa Astoria Greengrass así?

-Tranquila, pequeña, sabes que no vale la pena llorar…

-Es que no comprendes, nadie comprende… las lágrimas resbalaban sin control en el rostro de la castaña.

-Claro que entiendo que estás enamorada de Draco y te duele su actitud egoísta, y la verdad no te culpo por ello.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿El también lo sabe?- Sollozó mirando a Pansy.

-No es eso, Astoria, de hecho nadie se imagina que después de lo que ha pasado haya amor entre ustedes. Pero yo te conozco y no he tardado mucho en deducirlo.

-Pansy, me lastima su manera de ser y estoy harta de sus coqueteos con otras. Yo no puedo casarme con él así porque además no me ama y me hiere profundamente con sus acciones.

-Draco va a reaccionar, Astoria, te aseguro que lo hará. Nunca lo he visto tan desquiciado por los celos y eso es una señal de que le importas más de lo que a él le gusta aceptar.

-Eso no es cierto- replicó la ojiverde- el siente su orgullo herido, yo no le intereso en lo más mínimo. -La pelinegra negó con la cabeza.

-Draco no acostumbra a armar escenitas por nada, Astoria, te lo garantizo y te ayudaré a comprobarlo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó la castaña, secándose las últimas lágrimas.

Si Draco siente celos de Potter, tenemos un camino abierto. Sonrió Parkinson.

-Harry solo finge, Pansy, los Gryffindor también quieren ayudarme con la actitud de Draco. -Pansy quería decirle que ya lo sabía, pero no podía hacerlo.

-No importa eso, lo utilizaremos a nuestro favor. -Concluyó enigmática como siempre, la chica ojiazul.

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de los chicos, el rubio Príncipe de las Serpientes estaba pensativo y adusto al pie de su cama. Nott y Zabini entraban en ese instante y lo observaron e silencio, al tiempo que el blondo se dejaba caer pesadamente en la cama con finas sábanas de seda verde. La corbata estaba floja y los mechones platinos caían sobre su frente dándole un aspecto rebelde.

-¡Fuera de aquí- Escupió sin mirarlos.

Zabini hizo ademán de obedecer, pero Theo le detuvo por el brazo.

-Te lo advertí, Draco- sentenció tranquilamente el castaño tomando asiento en un sillón frente al ojigris.

-¿Cómo se atreve ese Potty a acercarse a mi prometida?- rugió como respuesta.

-Él no te teme, Draco- acotó Blaise- el aludido lo congeló con una mirada de mercurio que asustaría a cualquiera y el moreno se sintió intimidado.

-No tienes opción. -Concluyó certeramente Nott -Puedes perderla si no te decides a actuar ya, y quedar como un verdadero idiota, por supuesto.

El odio brilló en esos peligrosos ojos grises.

-Ese cara rajada no va a vencerme porque soy mil veces mejor que él.

-Le da lo que ella espera de alguien- se atrevió a puntualizar Blaise.

-¿Y eso es…?

-Amor, Draco, ya te lo dije- acotó el castaño- Con ella no basta que seas dominante, sino que la clave es convencerla de que te interesa realmente.

-¿Quiere competir conmigo ese estúpido, eh?, ¡Pues voy a hacerlo pedazos! Astoria no se resistirá a mí, la haré delirar de amor sólo para ver la cara de perdedor de Potter y reírme de él -gruñó decidido el Slytherin.

-¡Así se habla, hermano!- festejó Blaise entusiasmado (¡El plan funcionaba de verdad!) - Entonces tenemos que armar una estrategia contra Potter.

-¿Tenemos?- arqueó una ceja el rubio.

-Estamos en esto contigo, es cuestión de orgullo de Slytherin y un leoncito no vendrá al nido de las serpientes a arrebatarnos a una de las nuestras ¿O si?- Arguyó el moreno altivamente.

Draco negó :- ¡Jamás, Zabini!, ni lo pienses, porque ese gatito con gafas y cicatriz morderá el polvo ante el Príncipe de las serpientes muy pronto.

-Necesitas saber el terreno que pisas, Draco- intervino Nott.

-Sé todo de mujeres, Theo- rió burlonamente el blondo.

-Con Astoria cualquier precaución es válida. Recuerda que Potter pasa mucho tiempo con ella y pudiera descubrir sus puntos débiles y atacar así.-concluyó el castaño y Draco dudó.

-¿Puntos débiles?-frunció el ceño.

-Eso mismo -terció el moreno de mirada oscura- cosas que le agradan, trato suave y dulce -Nott asintió.

-No está mal -aceptó el ojigris- parece que después de todo piensas bien, Zabini -El aludido respondió.

-También conquisto chicas, Dragón.

La rubia serpiente rió de lado y enarcó una ceja.

-Eso parece…

-Según Pansy- interrumpió Nott- le gustan los narcisos blancos y pasear alrededor del lago Negro…-se detuvo el castaño al escuchar unos toquidos en la puerta.

-Adelante- se escucho la voz del blondo.

Pansy Parkinson entró majestuosamente y dirigiéndose a Theodore dijo

-Voy a lago Negro con Astoria a caminar un rato.

-¿A éstas horas?, No saldrán de Slytherin -ordenó el ojigris secamente.

-No debería decírtelo, pero está inconsolable allá adentro y no quiere soltar palabra de lo que le pasa-mintió la pelinegra- quizá un paseo la tranquilice.

-¿Llorando?, ¿Astoria llorando? -El rubio estaba confundido: -"¿Por Potter?", -pensó.-"¿Tanto le afecta que yo lo haya golpeado?, ¡Voy a matar a ese infeliz!"

Pansy continuó su mentiroso discurso mirando al rubio

-Ciertas personas pudiesen haberla hecho sentir mal.

El sólo hecho de imaginar a la chica llorando le hicieron sentir de lo peor. Pero ¿lloraba por él?, ¿Por qué le había echado en cara que tenía que ser suya?, "¡Maldita incertidumbre!", pensó e imaginó esos ojos verdes con llanto.

Draco salió sin decir nada hacia la sala común y observando la ya exánime chimenea, caviló largamente una vez que se hubo quedado a oscuras. Las ganas que tenía de verla y de consolarla en sus brazos, pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué era lo que él sentía?, "¡Demonios!", pensó, "¿Y si es por ese cara rajada?", con resquemor, se planteó la siguiente cuestión:

"¿Y si está enamorada de él?". Por su propia salud mental hizo a un lado ese pensamiento que le dolía en alguna parte de su ser, aunque ´´el no identificaba bien en dónde. No, mentía, le dolía en todo su ser. Apretó fuertemente los nudillos, conteniéndose.

-No puedo perderla… menos con San Potter -murmuró para sí mismo, y decidido a pelear por su castaña, se hundió en pensamientos que indiscutiblemente iban a parar en una chica de ojos verdes. "Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí"- repetía en silencio mientras despeinaba una y otra vez su rubio cabello con las manos. "No a mí".

-¿Qué le pasa a Astoria?- Inquirió Blaise preocupado.

-Nada, está perfecta, pero es hora de que Draco reaccione y salga a dar la cara, además, he hablado con ella y me ha confesado que efectivamente está enamorada de ese vanidoso que acaba de salir.

Theodore sonrió y el moreno estalló en júbilo. -¡Tenemos ya el 50% del trabajo!, ¿Se dan cuenta?- exclamó a la pareja que se abrazaba en ese instante.

-Vamos bien, confío en que Draco va a empezara actuar- aceptó el castaño.

Los Gryffindor, por su parte, visitaban a Harry en la enfermería.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Hermione angustiada.

-No es casi nada, Hermione, Malfoy tiene buena diestra, es todo.

-¡Ese hurón ventajoso!- masculló el pelirrojo.

-No fue así, Ron, me golpeó limpiamente, sólo que no lo esperaba y me descuidé- acotó el pelinegro.- Por cierto, ¿Y Ginny?

-Aquí- dijo una tímida voz, pero no se veía a nadie, ni rastro de la chica, hasta que salió bajo la capa de invisibilidad se su novio. Harry sonrió ampliamente al verla.

-No convenía que me vieran aquí, pero no puedo evitar verte- repuso de inmediato la pelirroja besando al chico de gafas. Ron y Hermione sonreían y se dispusieron a vigilar que nadie los descubriera.


	21. Soy mejor que Potter

Después del comedor de ese esplendoroso sábado, todos se habían ido a Hosgmeade, pero Astoria leía acurrucada en su cama, con la puerta abierta de su dormitorio. No sintió la presencia del rubio hasta que estuvo al pie de su cama, observándola. Entonces dio un respingo.

-¿Te asusté?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Algo- repuso ella.

-Lo siento- acotó sonriendo de lado y encantando a la chica.

-Quiero saber que hay con Potter realmente -asestó el blondo. Ella lo miró sonriente.

-¿Celoso, Draco? -El Príncipe ojigris retiró delicadamente el libro de las blancas manos de ella y repuso seguro de sí.

-No, "cariño" , sólo que yo soy mejor que San Potter y te lo voy a demostrar.

-No soy un trofeo- apuntó la ojiverde en tono molesto, pero deliciosamente intrigada al verlo tan cerca de ella, con esos ojos tan perturbadores y ese aroma tan varonil que emanaba de él…Esa voz que la trastornaba y esa sonrisa que deseaba borrar a besos. Era sin duda un chico como para perder la cabeza.

-No se trata de eso- aclaró el rubio.

-¿Entonces?

-El idiota de Potter no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo conquistar a una chica como tú. Simplemente no va a poder hacerlo.

-¿Y tú sí?- el chico asintió.

-No soy fácil de engañar, Draco. Te he dicho que no quiero ni me interesa ser una más de tu lista de conquistas. Seamos sólo amigos, ¿Vale?

¿Qué era eso, ¿El Príncipe de las serpientes plantado ante ella y asegurando que la iba a conquistar?. Un mar de sensaciones la inundó cuando él tomó su mano y mirándola fijamente dijo:

-Seré tu amigo, si quieres, pero no te aseguro no ir más allá..

Las manos suaves de la ojiverde se perdieron entre las pálidas del blondo, pero aún así, esas pequeñas manos no desmerecían al empuñar decididamente la varita en contra de quien fuera. Eso le gustaba a Draco: Una chica fuerte, rebelde y con carácter en un rostro inocente y dulce. Esa sin duda era su chica. Sólo faltaba un anillo en el dedo para que el cuadro fuera completo, pero eso no demoraría mucho para él.

-Eso lo veremos…-Respondió la castaña retirando lentamente la mano. -Por cierto, Draco, quería pedirte algo- acotó ella desviando el rostro.

-¿Tan pronto ya, Astoria?- remarcó el con un tono sarcástico. Ella rodó los ojos.

-No, malpensado, es…Algo muy importante para mí en éste momento.

-Te escucho -le contestó el muchacho cerrando la puerta que aún permanecía abierta.

-Verás, -dijo ella nerviosamente- no he podido decirle a mamá y a papá que te he devuelto el compromiso.

-Ya lo sé- acotó el ojigris con una sonrisa suya.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque recibí una pergamino hace unos días y en él leí que decía algo de una fiesta de formalización, no de cancelación de compromiso.

-¡Ah!- repuso ella calladamente. Era cierto, él también recibió la misiva de listón plateado.

- Pero tú tampoco has dicho nada a tu madre- replicó con curiosidad.

-Porque sé que vas a casarte conmigo- remarcó él arrastrando la voz arrogantemente. Ella negó y el asintió con la cabeza.

-Como sea- continuó la castaña- Sé que a mamá le entristecerá saber lo que pasó y no puedo hacerlo ahora porque ya están todos los preparativos listos, así que... necesito pedirte un gran favor.

-Te escucho- Obtuvo como respuesta y una ceja levantada en señal de atención.

-Quiero que…-respiró hondo- necesito que…¿podrías…?

El la interrumpió tomándola nuevamente de las muñecas y acercándose lentamente. El corazón castaño latió desbocado.

-¿Sí?- Sintió su suave aliento a menta acariciándola y tuvo el impulso de lanzarse a esos labios que prometían besos inolvidables, pero luchó contra sí misma para alejarse un poco y completar:

-Por favor, ve a la fiesta y actúa como si nada hubiera pasado.

-De acuerdo, repuso el rubio pasando una mano por su cabello platino. Astoria se derritió, pero armada nuevamente de seguridad, inquirió.

-¿Qué me va a costar tu cooperación en esto, Draco?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Dijo él calmadamente.

-Por que sé que no haces nada a cambio de nada.- Espetó ella mordaz. El blondo sonrió.

-Esta vez es cortesía Malfoy, Astoria.- susurró seductoramente y le clavó la mirada turbándola de nuevo. Draco lo sentía, sí y le divertía hacer gala de sus técnicas de conquista. Técnicas que Potter nunca podría llevar a cabo, según él.

-Prometo hablar con mis padres lo más pronto posible para no alargarte esto… -musitó la ojiverde visiblemente nerviosa ya.

-Como quieras, no corre prisa alguna para mí.- Concluyó el rubio verde plata, mientras que con su varita, conjuraba un hermoso narciso blanco y lo depositaba delicadamente sobre la cama de Astoria. Dando media vuelta abrió la puerta y salió de la alcoba inundada ya del mágico perfume de la exquisita flor, la favorita de Astoria, quien se quedó boquiabierta porque no se explicaba el cómo él hubiese sabido que los narcisos y en especial los blancos le encantaban. Tomó la flor y la llevó a sus labios diciendo sólo una palabra: "Draco"...


	22. Preciosa pareja

Agradezco con el alma su apoyo y ya han de saber que soy sentimental y casi lloro al leer sus hermosos ustedes nada de esto valdría la pena.

Esa tarde, una vez que todos regresaron de su visita a Hogsmeade, Astoria recorría el colegio buscaba al trío dorado y pronto cayó en que debían estar en su torre, pero ella no sabía la contraseña. En eso estaba pensando cuando en un pasillo solitario halló a Ginny Weasley, quien últimamente andaba sola, ya que no se le podía ver más con Harry mientras durara el plan.

-¡Ginny!- la abrazó la ojiverde y la pelirroja se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie alrededor.

-¡Astoria, te he extrañado!

-¡Yo también, amiga!, No dejo de sentir pena contigo por lo de…

-¡Shhtt!- calló la pelirroja- es mejor no hablar de aso por aquí, nunca se sabe quién esté escuchando- le guiñó un ojo a la castaña, quien sonrió.

-Por favor, entrega éstas invitaciones a los demás chicos, y por supuesto, aquí también está la tuya, es para la "formalización" de mi compromiso con Draco.

-¿Entonces, ya?- La Weasley abría los ojos como platos.

-¡Todavía no, Ginny!, pero como ni él ni yo hemos cancelado oficialmente, el compromiso sigue y mis padres y Narcissa Malfoy han decidido hacerlo público ya.

-¡Que emoción! Eso es una buena señal - Exclamó la pelirroja

-De verdad espero que lo sea- Acotó esperanzada la chica verde plata y antes que alguien pudiera verlas, se despidieron prometiéndose verse en la fiesta.

00000

-¡Tú no puedes ir, Ginny! -Decía el pelirrojo Ronald señalando con el índice a su hermana.

-¡Pero no puedo quedarme aquí viendo cómo me sacan de todo!- frunció el ceño la aludida.

-¡Puede ir si usa la capa de Harry!- exclamó Hermione entusiasmada.

-¡Claro! - secundó el pelinegro! - ¡Es para éstas ocasiones precisamente! -La chica Weasley asintió vehementemente.

-No lo sé- dudó el león pelirrojo.

-Vamos, hazlo por mí, Ron, ¿Sí?- pidió la de rizos ensortijados. Al chico no le quedó más opción que ceder ante su novia y todos aplaudieron felices por ir juntos a la gran fiesta de compromiso.

La mansión Greengrass se alzaba imponente con sus cinco pisos de pilares de mármol y enormes jardines poblados de flores; elfos domésticos iban y venían recibiendo a selectos invitados para atestiguar el anuncio de un futuro enlace de magos. No era una fiesta con miles de invitados, más bien era un ambiente íntimo, salpicado de finas luces y narcisos blancos, los favoritos de la futura chica que estaba por casarse con el más apuesto mago, el soltero codiciado del mundo mágico.

El trío dorado -Y Ginny bajo la capa- hicieron su aparición en la entrada y en cuanto los vio, Claudio Greengrass, padre de Astoria, se apresuró a recibirles.

-Es un gran honor tenerlos aquí en ésta noche tan especial para mi hija y Draco. Soy Claudio Greengrass y les doy la más cordial bienvenida a ésta su casa -dijo el caballero haciendo gala de una refinada educación. Los chicos se sintieron muy halagados y extendiendo sus manos, estrecharon uno a uno las del hombre alto y canoso que guardaba cierto parecido físico con su amiga Slytherin; los condujo hacia una sala bellamente ornamentada en donde tomó la palabra:

-Queridos amigos, su atención por favor. Debemos honrarnos con la presencia de tres jóvenes a quienes les debemos en gran parte la paz que ahora nos embarga. Me refiero, sí, a los Señores Potter, Weasley y la Señorita Granger.

Se escucharon murmullos y algunos aplausos y el trío se incomodó un poco, pero últimamente ese tipo de cosas les sucedían frecuentemente, así que no les quedó de otra que reverenciar en señal de agradecimiento a los presentes. Ginny Weasley sí se emocionaba con esas demostraciones, dio un gritito de emoción que su hermano calló con un discreto "¡Silencio!", lo que hizo que la chica ahogara su júbilo bajo la capa.

Draco Malfoy, quien se encontraba en el otro extremo de la sala, al darse cuenta de los recién llegados y el recibimiento, caminó altiva y elegantemente hacia ellos y les espetó discretamente, pues no quería llamar la atención.

-No sé qué demonios haces aquí, Potter, pero veo que tu ojo ha mejorado bastante, ¿No?

El pelirrojo iba a contestar y la ojimiel lo detuvo. Harry sólo se limitó a sonreír. No quería hacer escándalo y apenar a Astoria y a su familia ante los invitados de esa noche.

-Astoria es mi prometida, como puedes darte cuenta hoy. No tienes posibilidad alguna con ella - espetó el rubio arrogantemente y arrastrando las frases.

-Ella no tarda en deshacer éste compromiso, Malfoy -contestó el de Gryffindor tratando de seguir pasando desapercibido a la gente con sus comentarios.

-Hasta entonces ella es mía, Potter- siseó peligrosamente el ojigris. Blaise y Nott se acercaban ya al grupo y disimuladamente contuvieron a Draco.

-¿Y tú que diablos haces aquí, comadreja?, ¿Acaso no te importa que Potty haya dejado a tu hermana?- espetó tajante el Príncipe de las Serpientes.

Para sorpresa de todos, el pelirrojo respondió serenamente:

-Harry y Ginny no se entendían bien y yo me limito a respetar sus decisiones.

La pelirroja reía en silencio, pero divertida por la actuación de su hermano. Draco enarcó una ceja con coraje y apretó los puños con impotencia por no poder enviarle un hechizo a la "zanahoria parlante" que estaba frente a él.

En eso se escuchó una suave voz de mujer; era Narcissa Malfoy, que llamaba a su hijo al otro extremo del salón y liberándose elegantemente de Nott y Blaise, Draco les lanzó una mirada de desprecio a los leones antes de alejarse para reunirse con su madre. Los Slytherins se despidieron con un leve movimiento de cabeza del trío dorado, quienes hicieron lo propio y se alejaron de ahí.

-¡Todo va de maravilla!- murmuró Hermione

-No lo dudo- respondió el chico de gafas

-Merlín nos siga ayudando- terció el Weasley y una voz invisible acotó emocionada:

-¡Esto está de perlas!- antes de ser callada nuevamente por un enfadado Ron.

Narcisa Malfoy era una mujer de unos cuarenta y tres años, tan rubia como distinguida, de porte sobrio y elegante. Vestida soberbiamente con un vestido y túnica negra de fina tela, recibió a Draco que se acercaba a ella.

-Draco, querido, por fin llegas, sabes que no me agrada tener que buscarte- reprochó suavemente

-Lo siento, madre- repuso el blondo y depositando un suave beso en la cabeza de su madre, la contentó inmediatamente. Definitivamente el rubio era la adoración más grande de Narcissa.

-Aquí están Claudio y Marie Greengrass, vamos a saludarles.- Se acercaron a la pareja mencionada y la madre de Astoria exclamó emocionada:

-¡Cissy, querida! -Besándola en ambas mejillas- es un gusto verte, ¡Y tú, Draco, por Merlín, eres todo un príncipe apuesto!, ¿A que Astoria ha tenido que lidiar con admiradoras tuyas en el colegio, o me equivoco?- acotó guiñando u ojo. El rubio sonrió:

-A tus pies, Marie- contestó galantemente el ojigris besando la mano de su futura suegra. Y es que en efecto, si Draco Malfoy era atractivo, hoy lo demostraba con creces enfundado en un traje de gala negro, de tela carísima, que resaltaba su pálida tez y corbata plateada a juego perfectamente bien colocada. Además de su habitual capa que ondeaba caprichosamente a su paso y su cabello platino pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, que dejaba al total descubierto un rostro varonil en pos de afilarse hacia la madurez de un hombre, además de una deliciosa fragancia que embotaba los sentidos femeninos a su paso.

-Claudio, querido, ¿No te parece que es todo un caballero?- El aludido asintió.

-Me alegra verlo, Marie, Draco es el perfecto caballero que mi amigo Lucius educó, no cabe duda.

El rubio se sintió orgulloso de lo que de él se decía; pues aunque su padre permanecía en Azkaban, seguía siendo amigo entrañable de los Greengrass y éstos, a diferencia de otras supuestas familias amigas, les habían demostrado apoyo y solidaridad infinita a los Malfoy en los tiempos difíciles del juicio ante la sociedad y eso no se le olvidaría jamás al blondo.

-Lucius les manda saludos y lamenta no poder estar aquí enormemente- suspiró Narcissa con un dejo de tristeza y Draco la sostuvo un instante infundiéndole seguridad.

Sí, era cierto, su padre estaba en Azkaban, pero había cambiado enormemente, pues a pesar de que todavía continuaba creyendo en la posición social y pureza de la sangre como condiciones privilegiadas, pero había decidido no seguir más a un mestizo (inferior a él según lo veía ahora). Y había colaborado con el Ministerio de Magia aportando valiosa información para derrotar a Voldemort. Aún así, dignamente aceptó sus errores del pasado al ser mortífago y asumió su condena, lo cual lo enmendaba ante el mundo mágico.

-No decaigas, Cissy -acotó rápidamente Marie- estoy segura de que cuando salga nos reuniremos como hace años en tu casa, ¿Cierto?. La dama asintió serena y espetó:

-Tienes razón, querida, pero hoy es la noche de nuestros hijos y me parece mentira que hayan pasado 16 años y falte tan poco para el enlace. Me encantaría estrechar entre mis brazos a algunos bebés encantadores de ojos verdes como los de tu hija, o grises como los de Draco, que corran por toda la casa.

Claudio Greengrass apunto:

-Nada nos haría más felices que verlos juntos y con bebés que serán la alegría de nuestras vidas y de la solitaria Mansión Greengrass, ya que desde que Daphne y Astoria partieron, la ha invadido la soledad…concluyó melancólico.

-Hermosas en verdad son tus hijas, Claudio, un par de señoritas educadas y cultas.

Que no te engañen las apariencias, Cissa, -recalcó Marie- Ambas son de carácter difícil

-Eso es verdad -secundó Claudio- Si bien Daphne es seria e introvertida, es una chica que no es sociable con todos y ha preferido disculparse hoy por no asistir, ya que éste tipo de reuniones le desagradan por que los considera de "etiqueta social".

-Astoria, en cambio, es un huracán indomable cuando se lo propone y a veces terca y algo orgullosa. ¡Esta hija mía esconde un lobo en piel de oveja!- repuso la Sra. Greengrass.

-¡Tendrás cuidado con ella, Draco! - concluyó Claudio sonriéndole irónicamente al rubio, quien escuchaba atento.

-Soy un hombre de retos- recalcó el ojigris con una sonrisa de lado al recordar a la explosiva muchacha en acción.

-Bien contestado, muchacho, así me gusta. Espero que logres dominar con amor ese carácter rebelde de mi Astoria, ¡porque enojada es peor que una bludger en pleno rostro!- rió el hombre

-No te preocupes, Claudio, lo he comprobado ya en el colegio.

El Señor Greengrass iba a pedirle detalles a Draco, pero en eso hizo su aparición la flamante prometida, engalanada con un vestido verde metálico oscuro y salpicado de toques dorados, que se amoldaba a ella y con una crinolina hasta la rodilla, provisto de un escote strapless, el cual mostraba delicadamente el contorno de la línea de los hombros y el cabello castaño recogido con unos pequeños mechones cayéndole en cascada sobre la espalda. Enfundada en tacones altos en sus pies pequeños, se acercó al grupo que la esperaba. Draco se quedó complacido con la imagen de la chica. Sus ojos verdes combinaban con su atuendo y parecía una mujer con un toque de chiquilla en el rostro. La ojiverde, por su parte, se llevó una agradable sorpresa al ver a su rubio prometido y turbada por dentro, pero tratando de ser segura en el exterior, dio las buenas noches a todos.

-¡Pero si estás preciosa!- se apresuró a decir Narcissa- ¡Deja que te vea, querida!, Draco ha de morir de celos cada que alguien te mira, ¿No es cierto?- volteó a ver a su hijo, mientras éste sólo asentía lentamente.

Theodore, Blaise Y Pansy los observaban de cerca sorprendidos por la "preciosa pareja" que estaba frente a ellos.

-Creo que Draco debería parpadear y cerrar la boca, por lo menos- Se burló Blaise. La chica y el castaño contuvieron la risa.

-Esa Astoria sí que sabe cómo poner en jaque a mi pobre amigo- le apoyó la pelinegra.rn

-Pero Astoria, ¿Es que acaso no te ha gustado el anillo de compromiso? Draco ha recorrido todas las tiendas incansablemente hasta dar con uno que fuera de su completo agrado para enviártelo- Exclamó Narcissa al verse decepcionada por no ver dicho anillo en la mano de la chica.

Astoria palideció. -"¡El anillo!"- Se lo había devuelto a Malfoy y se le había olvidado por completo que no lo llevaba puesto en ése momento. Trataba de maquinar una rápida y convincente respuesta, cuando en eso, se le adelantó el ojigris, quien el tiempo que besaba galantemente la mano de la castaña, le colocaba de nuevo el anillo diciendo:

-Lo que ha pasado es que le quedaba grande a As y personalmente lo he mandado a arreglar para ella, madre. -Hablaba mientras la rodeaba por la cintura y Astoria sintió que desde ese momento no era dueña de sí misma.

-Ya veo, Draco, está perfecto así- Completó la rubia Señora Malfoy con beneplácito.

La ojiverde Astoria repuso: -Draco es tan… encantador que no ha querido que lo use cuando me quedaba mal ceñido al dedo.

Marie y Claudio Greengrass sonrieron enternecidos al ver cómo "consentía" el rubio a su hija.

-Me emociona verlos tan compenetrados el uno con el otro- Acotó Marie, quien tenía los ojos tan verdes como los de su hija y el cabello rubio como su primogénita Daphne.

-Verán ustedes - continuó- Astoria desde hace mucho tiempo ha estado e… - la aludida comprendió lo que su madre estaba a punto de decir e interrumpiendo rápidamente repuso:

-Perdón por mi imprudencia, pero Draco y yo deseamos dar un paseo. Con permiso.

Y ante la afirmación de los adultos, los jóvenes salieron hacia el jardín abrazados para no levantar sospechas.

-Verdaderamente están enamorados- comentó la Señora Greengrass. Narcissa asintió complacida.

-Justamente eso iba a decir mi esposa, Narcissa, que nuestra Astoria se ha enamorado de tu hijo desde niña y fantaseaba con casarse con su "Draco de ojos grises", ¿No es así, cariño?

-¡Es totalmente cierto!, Aún ignorando el compromiso, no veía la hora de crecer para unir su vida a la del único amor que ha florecido en su corazón de chiquilla.

Narcissa sintió dicha por su hijo, "Draco merece ser muy feliz, después de todo lo que ha pasado", pensó para sí.

Mientras tanto, la pareja de jóvenes "enamorados", salían a uno de los jardines de la residencia, en donde una fuente de mármol blanco jugueteaba caprichosa, dejando caer el agua a borbotones, salpicándolos con una suave brisa que acariciaba al contacto. Tupidos árboles se alzaban sobre un camino bordeado de setos y flores, que emanaban un exótico perfume. Un hermoso cuadro para un par de enamorados y era una lástima y un verdadero desperdicio que en ese momento, Astoria y Draco no lo fueran.

-Gracias por lo del anillo, Draco- Espetó por fin la castaña, separándose un poco del abrazo del ojigris de rubio cabello, quien enarcó una ceja

-No tienes por qué agradecer. Sabes bien que este anillo te pertenece.

-Nunca pensé que tú lo escogieras personalmente- apuntó tímidamente la ojiverde.

-Hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mí, -le susurró él cerca del oído, aspirando el suave aroma a manzana de la chica, el cual, amenazaba con hacerle perder los estribos y tomarla ahí mismo, en el jardín sin importarle nada.

-Eso veo- murmuró ella, perdida en una sensación desconocida hasta entonces y que sólo el blondo era capaz de despertar en ella.

-No iba a obsequiarte cualquier baratija. -Concluyó el Slytherin al tiempo que depositaba un delicado beso entre el cuello y el hombro de Astoria, quien se estremeció y se mordía los labios para no delatarse; pero Draco, experto como era en sensaciones femeninas, lo notó al ver el vello de la chica levemente erizado y sonrió para sí mismo al tener el privilegio de ser el primero y el único en explorar esa piel suave de la castaña que lo hacía desearla cada vez más. A lo lejos, se escuchaba el murmullo de la gente asistente a la reunión y de pronto, cuando Draco se alistaba para volver a besarla, se percataron de la presencia de un elfo elegantemente ataviado, que aparecía ante ellos:

Kikus no desea interrumpir a los amos, pero el amo Claudio solicita su presencia en la sala en éste momento- Dejó oír la aguda vocecilla, para desaparecer inmediatamente con un "¡ploop!".

-Hay que volver ya- apuntó Astoria y tomando a Draco de la mano se encaminaron rumbo al salón.

-¡Aquí están ya Draco y Astoria! -Exclamó Claudio- Acérquense, por favor, hijos. Estimados amigos, nos hemos reunidos en ésta encantadora noche para anunciar formalmente el compromiso matrimonial de mi hija Astoria Greengrass con Draco Malfoy, el cual tendrá lugar…- El hombre castaño de ojos azules como el cielo, continuó dado detalles a la gente del enlace, pero sin duda Astoria no podía escuchar a su padre y no atinaba a pensar en nada más que en besar al rubio chico que tenía a su lado. Era una sensación incontenible, cuando en eso, se escuchó una voz que pedía:rn

-¡Que bese a la novia!

¡Vamos, chicos, es una tradición! - coreaban los alegres convidados y el trío dorado aplaudía y sonreía (excepto Harry, quien aunque quería hacerlo, no podía).

El trío verde plata, por su parte coreaban también encabezados por un entusiasmado Blaise Zabini y la emocionada Pansy Parkinson, ante la mirada divertida y complaciente de Theodore Nott.

Astoria no pudo reaccionar cuando de pronto sintió a Draco acercarse un poco más y tomar suavemente sus labios entre los suyos en un beso perfecto, en donde un par de labios se acariciaban tiernamente, para dar paso a dos lenguas que se entrelazaban primero delicadamente, para después desbordar sentimientos que, fueron necesarios volver a guardar, ya que estaban en público; pero claro, el amor no puede esconderse de nadie y ese beso les delataba. Draco se alejó pausadamente, sosteniéndola aún por la cintura y ella sintió flaquear las piernas ante él, recordando el maravilloso beso que acababa de recibir de su "Prometido", diciéndose mentalmente que no estaba dispuesta a que fuera ése el último, sino el primero de muchos, muchos más.

El ojigris la miraba y sentía su piel reclamarla como suya con ansiedad, como su prisionera y vibraba con el hecho de probar sus labios, reservados sólo para él y el beso era como tenían que haber sido los dos primeros, tomados a la fuerza. Esos labios era tan hermoso besarlos, justo como él lo había supuesto, no mejor aún. La sintió derretirse entre sus brazos y eso lo hacía extrañamente feliz, porque le gustaba que ella se hubiese entregado a sus labios de esa manera, con la inocencia y el ímpetu del primer amor femenino, el cual se desborda para con el ser amado. Lo hacía afirmarse como hombre conquistador y sentía la imperiosa y confusa necesidad de protegerla, de llenarla de besos tiernos y no tan tiernos, de explorar con Astoria nuevas emociones al amarla, al hacerla suya… Sin pensarlo, guiado por sus instintos, volvió a acercarse a ella para besarla, respondiendo la chica de la misma manera que anteriormente había hecho, pasando ésta vez sus pequeñas manos entre el cabello platino, que se sentía como seda al tacto. Perdidos en un beso largo, ansioso, anhelado y aplaudido por los presentes, quienes los hicieron volver a la realidad y ruborizarse ella por unos instantes.

-¿Ustedes ven lo que yo veo?- Pronunció el sorprendido Blaise

-Nuestro Draco enamorado- Sentenció Pansy tras de él .

-Daría lo que fuera porque eso fuera cierto- terció Theodore observando también a la "preciosa pareja" perderse entre la gente que los animaba a romper el baile.

Ambos consintieron en acoplarse en una pieza suave y armoniosa, en donde Draco replegó a Astoria hacia su cuerpo para iniciar el baile con ella. La chica permanecía en silencio y él hacía lo mismo para no romper con palabras ese momento de encuentro, en donde no existía nadie más que ellos y sólo ellos, Se miraban uno al otro como queriendo descifrarse mutuamente, como deseando explorar dentro del que estaba enfrente… No había más para ellos. Eran sólo Astoria y Draco bailando envueltos en una cálida atmosfera y así transcurrieron varias piezas sin percatarse de lo absortos que estaban. Draco no se aventuraba a hablar porque ese momento era nuevo para él y le parecía extrañamente placentero, lo hacía sentir completo con él mismo. Astoria, por su parte, sentía que su sueño de niña de estar entre los brazos de "su príncipe ojigris", como ella solía llamarle desde niña se hacía realidad y se sentía inmensamente dichosa, aunque el efecto sería efímero y eso ella lo sabía muy bien. Una vez pasada la magia de la fiesta, Draco volvería ser el mismo arrogante y egocéntrico de siempre y ella, la típica orgullosa y terca que había sido hasta entonces.

Los leones trataban de contener la emoción por ver que las cosas iban mejor de lo esperado, pero Harry se veía obligado a mostrarle a Malfoy un semblante serio y adusto cada vez que el rubio le miraba con desprecio, lo cual fue algo común durante la celebración. La noche transcurrió tranquila y una vez retirados los invitados, las familias Malfoy y Greengrass se reunieron para despedirse. Charlaron un rato más y al marcharse, Draco depositó un tierno beso en los labios de la ojiverde, quien con el simple roce se estremeció, y él, entregándole un hermoso narciso blanco, besó otra vez su mano para después alejarse aristocráticamente del brazo de su orgullosa madre. Los Greengrass sonrieron y Astoria suspiró enamorada una vez que Draco hubo desaparecido de su vista.

-Draco, hijo mío, me hace dichosa verte por fin enamorado. -El Príncipe de Slytherin dio un respingo ante la inesperada declaración de su madre y puso inmediatamente un semblante serio.

-Así es- continuó Narcissa Malfoy- lo he notado ésta noche y a una madre no se le puede engañar. Amas a Astoria.

El chico ojigris no contestó nada, solo pensaba en miles de cosas que revoloteaban en su mente. Narcissa comprendió lo difícil que era para su hijo reconocerlo abiertamente y no ahondó más en el tema. El que Draco no lo negara, significaba que lo aceptaba y eso para ella era más que suficiente. "El mismo carácter de Lucius", pensó la Señora Malfoy.

-"¿Qué es eso que estás sintiendo, Draco?" -Se preguntaba a la vez que se revolvía el rubio en su alcoba con éste pensamiento, tratando en vano de descansar. "No puedes caer en tu propio juego y dejarte dominar por una chiquilla" pensaba, pero aunque lo negara, deseaba sus labios, su cuerpo… "sí, definitivamente era eso, deseo y nada más". -trató de convencerse a sí mismo- y además era una cuestión de orgullo con Potter y pensando de ésta forma, poco apoco se fue abandonando a la imagen de la ojiverde que lo acompañaría toda la noche en el sueño.

Por su parte, Astoria tampoco durmió. Abrazada a su almohada, deseaba que fuera Draco y se aferraba a ella como si la visa fuera a escapársele. ¿Por qué la había besado así marcando su visa definitivamente? Recordó el primer par de besos que el blondo le arrancó a la fuerza y sonrió.

-Desde ahí supe que era irremediablemente tuya, Draco

Y presa de deliciosas sensaciones por los besos de su "Príncipe ojigris" se quedó dormida poco a poco, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro enamorado.

0000

¡¡¡Ahhhh!, el amor, jajaja A que les ha gustado, ¿eh? Y ahora a comentar se ha dicho.

Besos desde México

Estrella Malfoy


	23. Draco y Harry se declaran la guerra

Los Gryffindor comentaban los pormenores de la fiesta de Astoria y Draco, cuando Harry observó de lejos a Draco y excusándose con sus amigos, se encaminó rápidamente hacia él. Tenían una conversación pendiente entre los dos y ése era el momento de tenerla.

-¡Accio varita!- pronunció el chico de gafas y al ínstante, ésta se alejó de las manos de su rubio dueño, quien se encontraba desprevenido y se vio atraída por Potter, quien la tomó firmemente con la otra mano. El blondo al percatarse de lo sucedido, se volvió hacia su oponente y arrastrando las frases acotó:

-¿Acaso me tienes tanto miedo, que ahora hasta me desarmas para acercarte a mí, Potter?

-No, Malfoy, pero quiero asegurarme de tener toda tu atención y que me escuches bien en todo lo que voy a decirte: Astoria Greengrass me interesa y mucho.

El blondo hirvió de celos y superando la distancia entre ellos a grandes zancadas, le espetó desafiante mientras le arrancaba su varita al león pelinegro.

-¡Creí haberte dicho que ella será mi esposa, imbécil!

-Eso está por verse, rubiecito mimado (rió para sí mismo el de gafas, porque ser así de agresivo definitivamente no iba con él), ¡Así que te exijo que te apartes de ella!

-¿Exigirme tú a mí?, eso está por verse, no me hagas reír, Potty. ¿No viste como me besó anoche? Dudo, sinceramente que tú consigas lo mismo de ella- siseó peligrosamente el ojigris Príncipe de Slytherin.

-Eso no significa nada, Malfoy, pues voy a hacer que ella se enamore de mí y eso vas a verlo con tus propios ojos

El rubio se enardeció con -sólo oír al irreverente y desafiante Gryffindor, pero haciendo acopio de autocontrol, se contuvo, pues no podía hacerle saber a "Potty" que realmente lo consideraba un rival a vencer, o peor aún, un rival de cuidado.

Además, sabía que si golpeaba otra vez al cara rajada, Astoria correría a sus brazos para consolarle, quedando él como estúpido y bestial ante la chica y hasta ahora, las cosas iban bien entre ellos. A estas alturas no podía arriesgarse a fallar en el plan, Fríamente espetó a Harry:

-¿Ah, sí?, eso quisieras tú, Potter, pero no podrás competir conmigo jamás- rió burlonamente

¿Quieres probar? - Sonrió el de gafas sarcásticamente- Astoria es una chica tan dulce que enamoraría a cualquiera y me atrae dcomo no tienes idea. Voy a darle tantas atenciones que voy a acabar por conquistarla pronto.

Draco no contuvo la risa ésta vez:

-Sueñas, Potter, considérate un perdedor desde ya.

-¿Me estás diciendo que vas a luchar conmigo por ella?- inquirió el pelinegro de Gryffindor.

-No necesito eso- masculló el rubio mirándole con odio genuino- se enamorará de mí, como es de esperarse, si es que no lo está ya. Por cierto Potter, ¿Ya le has visto el anillo de compromiso? Tiene la inicial Malfoy, por si no lo habías notado- siseó desafiante.

-Eso no me importa- repuso el niño que vivió- un compromiso se hace y se deshace. Lo que perdura es el amor.

-¿Me vas a enternecer tú a mí? - acotó someramente el ojigris- Pero Astoria no es un juego, Potty. Te he dicho que es mía y ya.

-Las cosas no son así, Malfoy, yo de verdad quiero a esa chica y tú no. Solamente estás jugando con ella y yo no voy a descansar hasta hacerla feliz.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- rugió Draco- Si Voldemort no acabó contigo yo lo haré es éste momento. ¡En guardia, Potter!, le ordenó levantando su varita decididamente.

-Eres un cobarde miedoso -acotó Harry tranquilamente- intentas matarme en vez de demostrarme que puedes querer a Astoria, eso es muy digno de un Malfoy supongo.

-¡Haré que te tragues tus palabras una a una!- siseó bajando la varita lentamente.

-Si Astoria llega a amarte como dices, yo me apartaré, pero si me elije a mí, te harás a un lado, Malfoy - repuso Harry.

-¡Morderás el polvo e irás llorando con la pelirroja Weasley para que te perdone y vuelva contigo después de tu derrota con Astoria, Potty!

Harry ignoró la ironía del rubio, quería reírse de ese Draco lacerado y cegado por los celos, pero siguió en su papel de enamorado ofendido.

-Tómalo o déjalo ahora, Malfoy. Pero si tienes miedo, será mejor que la dejes en paz de una buena vez.

El Príncipe de las Serpientes no iba a permitirse quedar como ningún cobarde, y menos ante un desafío tan frontal de ese Gryffindor cara rajada, así que habló arrastrando las palabras una a una.

-Espero que estés consciente de que compites con el mejor, Potter, incluso enamorando a Astoria soy mejor que tú y lo vas a comprobar -enarcó la ceja al tiempo que sonreía de lado antes de continuar:

-Ella va a casarse conmigo completamente enamorada y te enviaré una invitación a la ceremonia para que lo veas con tus propios ojos - concluyó amenazadoramente mientras Astoria se acercaba velozmente a ellos, con el corazón lleno de malos presentimientos

-¡Astoria! -se apresuró Harry- precisamente le preguntaba a Malfoy por ti. Te veías preciosa anoche.

-¡Gracias, Harry, tú también, lucías genial! Hola, Draco -acotó serenamente la ojiverde.

-Astoria- respondió guturalmente el blondo carcomido de celos que no podía darse el lujo de mostrar. Sería indicarle a ambos que le tenía respeto a Potter como rival y no era así. "Ese idiota no era competencia alguna para él".

-¿Qué te parece si platicamos un rato? -preguntó el chico dorado de Gryffindor y al asentimiento de la ojiverde de Slytherin, le pasó el brazo por los hombros de manera protectora y se encaminó con ella hacia el lago, después de que ella se hubiese despedido con un gesto de mano del iracundo príncipe verde-plata, quien los veía partir ante su vista temblando de rabia; más cuando el "estúpido Potty" le lanzó una mirada de ceja levantada, idéntica a como era la vieja costumbre suya. Apretando la varita hasta casi romperla de coraje e impotencia, dio media vuelta rumbo a su clase de runas antiguas. Potter 1 Malfoy 0.

La batalla había empezado y la balanza no parecía inclinarse precisamente a su favor, lo que lo exasperaba más.

-Tenía miedo, Harry- habló al fin Astoria cuando estuvieron convenientemente alejados.

-¿Por él?- bromeó el pelinegro y ella frunció el ceño.

-¡Por los dos!, no me gustaría que ninguno saliera lastimado.

-Estuvo a punto de batirse en duelo conmigo.

-¿Queee?- brincó la Slytherin.

-Tranquila Astoria, no pasó nada que lamentar, tu Draco está sano y salvo. Un poco furibundo, eso sí, pero nada del otro mundo- rió Harry.

-Explícame todo- inquirió la castaña con un gesto que el chico recordaba haber visto en Hermione, Ginny e incluso en Molly Weasley cuando estaban enfadadas y sabía por experiencia que ese no era buen presagio, así que empezó a relatar.

-Bueno, pasa que Malfoy ha reconocido ante mí que va a enamorarte limpiamente- dijo solemnemente el león de gafas.

-¡No puede ser, Merlín!- exclamó la verde plata.

-Como lo oyes, Astoria; lo he presionado tanto, hasta hacerle ver que si eras un juego para él, que se apartara de una vez, porque yo sí te quería, ¡Y nada! Que ha dicho que tú no eras un juego y que morderé el polvo, ¡Ah!, que vaya a llorarle a Ginny cuando me derrote, además me ha llamado imbécil un par de veces, creo. Eso es todo. Concluyó ceremoniosamente.

-¡Harry, Harry!- le abrazó emocionada la ojiverde,- ¡Esto es increíble! Tengo una sorpresa para ti, que creo compensará tu gran esfuerzo de hoy.

-¡Estoy esperando!, As, -bromeó el Gryffindor.

-¡Sígueme!- le indicó la castaña y deteniéndose ante una puerta conocida ya para Harry espetó:

-Sé que no has pasado mucho tiempo con Ginny últimamente y quisiera compensarlos a ambos. Dicho esto, cerró los ojos con fuerza y entonces la puerta se abrió, apareciendo la pelirroja Weasley, con un hermoso vestido y peinado, que dejó boquiabierto a Potter. Suavemente, Astoria lo empujó hacia adentro, donde la sonriente Ginny la esperaba.

-Por cierto, Harry, ya terminé el informe de la hiedra de Sprout, por lo que puedes tomarte toooda la tarde libre con ella- Y pícaramente les guiñó un ojo y se alejó de la Sala de los Menesteres regocijada internamente por las noticias con Draco y por supuesto, por ver sus amigos juntos otra vez.

00000

Corto, pero espeto que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios desde ya

Besos desde México


	24. La compensación de Draco

Hermione y Astoria hacían deberes y estudiaban un rato en la biblioteca, sumamente concentradas, ya que Ron practicaba Quiddittch y Harry y Ginny estaban un poco…ocupados digámosle así. En eso, un rubio apostado junto a la mesa en donde estaban el par de castañas, espetó con elegancia:

-Granger, necesito hablar con Astoria un momento.

Era claro que Draco jamás iba a pedir las cosas por favor, pero al menos no se comportaba como un patán al solicitar que lo dejaran a solas con la ojiverde y Hermione se sorprendió por ésta nueva "amabilidad" del blondo y asintiendo, se despidió de Astoria y salió rápidamente hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

-También he terminado, vamos a Slytherin y conversamos en el camino, ¿vale? -repuso la ojiverde. Draco aceptó y caballerosamente, le ayudó con los pesados libros que ella cargaba y le pareció que era mucho peso para una chica menudita como ella, pero bueno… Astoria era así de "autosuficiente"

-Te agradezco tu actitud de ayer- rompió el silencio la muchacha

-Era "nuestro" compromiso, ¿No?- repuso él enarcando una ceja

Astoria calló de nuevo, ruborizada y viendo de reojo los mechones rubios cayendo rebeldes sobre esos ojos de mercurio.

-El próximo jueves hay partido de Quiddittch, vamos contra Ravenclaw- apuntó el blondo

-No lo sabía, pero me encantaría que ganáramos- dijo sincera la Slytherin

-No lo concibo de otra forma- recalcó el chico ojigris. Ella le sonrió y para él se abrió el cielo al verla

-¿Siempre eres así de arrogante?- inquirió aun con la sonrisa

-A tus órdenes, Greengrass- asintió él con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Llegaron hasta la pared que resguardaba la puerta de la desierta sala común y al decir Draco la contraseña, ésta se abrió dándoles paso. El, caballerosamente le cedió el paso.

-Ganaremos y la snitch será tuya- acotó el chico

-¿De verdad?, quiero decir, ¿La snitch?

El buscador estrella de Slytherin explicó: Sí, esa pelota pequeña que perseguimos nosotros los buscadores, Astoria,

-¡Sé lo que es una Snitch! -repuso ella irritada por el irónico comentario y frunció la nariz. Draco rió divertido

-¡No te burles, Draco Malfoy!- reclamó ella con los brazos en jarras.

-De acuerdo, no te irrites- respondió el Príncipe de las Serpientes, levantando ambas palmas de las manos inocentemente.

-Por cierto…aquí está tu anillo, muchas gracias…-Y deslizándolo suavemente entre su dedo anular, hizo ademán de devolvérselo.

El se adelantó apresando su mano en la suya impidiéndolo.

-Te cases o no conmigo, te pertenece. ("pero claro que nos casaremos"), pensó el rubio. -Lo mandé a hacer sólo para ti. Ella iba a responder algo, pero él la interrumpió nuevamente

-Dije una vez que compensaría tu primer beso, ¿Recuerdas?

-Con tu actitud de ayer en la fiesta lo has compensado ya todo, Draco -sonrió la castaña dulcemente, dejándolo…extasiado

-No me refería a eso- continuó el chico- mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, midiéndola y observándola seductoramente a los ojos, y luego a los labios, los cuales deseaban en secretos ser besados mil veces más por el ojigris. Y pasó, era un beso suave, acariciador.

El jugaba con el labio inferior de ella al tiempo que la abrazaba firmemente, atrayéndola más y más hacia él. Astoria se dejaba llevar acariciando su cuello y su cabello platino; expeimentando nuevas sensaciones con ese beso. El rubio besaba las comisuras de sus labios, el cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja y volvía a sus labios con frenética sed que desembocaba en mar de abrasadora pasión contenida por ambos largo tiempo.

Ella, por su parte, se aferraba a él sin importarle nada más que unir sus labios a los de Draco y dejar sus lenguas danzar juntas al compás del beso que se antojaba interminable. Hasta que al fin tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

Tan absortos estaban que no notaron cuando Blaise Zabini entró en la sala y viendo la escena que se desarrollaba, salió rápidamente y se apostó en la entrada de las mazmorras, impidiendo el acceso a los demás argumentando "causas de fuerza mayor" y los Slytherin se retiraban de mala gana y frunciendo el ceño al no poder acceder a su sala, pero sin intenciones de discutir con un moreno decidido de casi 1.90mts. de estatura y buena corpulencia gracias al Quiddittch, que los miraba con actitud amenazante, al custodiar celosamente la intimidad de sus amigos.

Theodore y Pansy llegaban en ese momento y extrañados de ver a Blaise ahí afuera montando guardia, lo cuestionaron, poniéndoles el moreno al tanto de todo. Fue entonces cuando los tres amigos esperanzados, se apostaron vigilantes afuera, esperando que el amor hiciera milagros allá adentro.

Astoria y Draco se separaron mirándose a los ojos y ella se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Draco? Comprendo que ayer era casi un deber para ti hacerlo, pero…¿Y hoy?

El Príncipe de las sierpes sonrió y tomándola por la barbilla le aclaró:

-Fui incorrecto al tomar de ti esos dos besos por la fuerza aquella vez y espero que éste borre ese mal recuerdo que tienes de mí.-

Y entregándole otro narciso blanco que recién aparecía él con la varita, le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de las mazmorras. Astoria no podía moverse y lo veía sin estar consciente de sí misma y de lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando el muchacho hubo salido, ella olió su narciso y cerró los ojos recordando el maravilloso beso de Draco. Marcdador: Draco 2- Potter 1

La pared de Slyterin se movió y apareció un sereno Draco, quien al ver a la curiosa procesión sentada fuera de la sala común, se burló:

-No pensé que recordar la contraseña fuera tan difícil

Pansy rodó los ojos fastidiada por la espera en el suelo.

-Estamos custodiando tu intimidad con Astoria -acotó Blaise

-¿Mi qué?, ¿Intimidad? - exclamó Draco empezando a irritarse

-Blaise te ha visto, bueno…besando a Astoria. -apuntó tranquilamente Nott

-¿Y?- soltó el ojigris sin reparo

-¿Cómo que y?, ¡Lo que yo ví ahí adentro era más que un simple beso, Draco, no lo niegues!. Así que pensé que podían llegar, no sé…a algo más, entonces decidí clausurar temporarlmente la entrada para darles algo de…espacio y privacidad, supongo.

-¿Pero tú estás idiota, Blaise? Astoria es mi prometida y yo no iba a… no iba a…¡Ahí en una vulgar sala común!, ¿Por quién diablos me tomas?, ¡Merlin!, no arriesgaría la reputación de la futura Señora Malfoy así.

El trío escuchaba perplejo.

-¡Ni ella lo permitiría de esa manera tan baja que ustedes suponen!, ¿Acaso no la conocen?, "eso", tendía que ser, no sé, en una cabaña junto a un lago o qué se yo, pero no en un sucio sillón de cuero negro dentro de una burda mazmorra de Howgarts. ¡Pervertidos!

-¿Nosotros?-inquirió Pansy- ¡Si estábamos solamente cuidándote la maldita espalda!, ¡Además, no somos nosotros los que gracias a ti ya imaginamos cómo vas a hacerle el amor a Astoria, en la cabaña o no sé donde!- espetó conteniendo la risa

Draco se enfureció al verse expluesto por la chica, recordando sus propias palabras. Blaise tosió repetidamente al escuchar a la chica y Theodore negaba con la cabeza tratando de contener la risa que al fin brotó como borbotones en el castaño. Exasperando más al rubio.

-Bien, Draco, vete antes de que Pansy acabe con tus sueños románticos con Astoria.

El rubio los miró furioso y se apresuró a alejarse, sabiendo que cualquier réplica ante los chicos era inútil, pues él llevaba las de perder. Maldecía su mala suerte en silencio mientras caminaba y de pronto gritó sin volverse:

-¡Blaise, muévete que tenemos práctica de Quiddittch, con un demonio!

El moreno lo recordó y abrió los ojos como platos. Corriendo hacia Draco, le llamaba:

-¡Ya voy, espérame, Draco, por Merlín, sí que caminas rápido!- Theodore y Pansy los veían irse hacia los vestidores y reían sin parar.

-Draco la quiere, no hay duda, Pansy,, jamás había defendido tanto el honor de una chica y sabes bien que jamás le ha importado uno que otro devaneo en la sala común, en un "sucio sillón de cuero negro", ¿O me equivoco?

-Tienes toda la razón, Theo, toda. Ahora sólo falta que lo reconozca ante sí mismo y delante de ella.

-Menuda tarea la nuestra, princesa.

Ella volvió a reír y acercándose a él, lo besó fugazmente

-Lo vamos a lograr, nunca dudes de la astucia de Slytherin. Finalizó ella recargando cariñosa la cabeza en el hombro del castaño mientras entraban a las mazmorras.

Esa noche, una lechuza blanca y de ojos grises, se posó en la alcoba del rubio y éste, intrigado, tomó la conocida cajita negra que el animalillo llevaba en una pata, junto con un pequeño pergamino atado, que decía: "Sólo aceptaré un anillo de compromiso cuando el que me lo ofrezca entienda que debe haber amor y fidelidad de por medio, no simples compensaciones por besos robados. Por cierto, el narciso está precioso"

Y en efecto, en la cajita venía el fino anillo de compromiso acompañado de un par de pétalos de narciso, que despedían un delicioso aroma.

-Eres incorregible, Astoria- sonrió Draco de medio lado…

Ella, por su parte, contemplaba en silencio el blanco narciso entre sus manos, mientras sonreía.

----------------

De que hay romance hay romance, jajaja

Besos desde México


	25. El ojo interior de Trelawney y compañía

¡Ya estoy de vuelta con éste capi que les va a causar algo de gracia, espero les guste y espero sus comentarios!

Besos a todos (as).

* * *

PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO CON LA PROFRA. TRELAWNEY

Si bien la clase de adivinación no era una materia muy dinámica que digamos, sí era divertido ver a la Profra. Sybill Trelawney con sus enormes chales y esas enormes gafas, pretendiendo infructuosamente abrir su ojo interior y ver más allá de todo. Su hablar bajo y pausado, le daban un toque enigmático que la hacían mejor aún y los chicos podían bromear un rato con cosas "serias", mientras la profesora se "admiraba" las "acertadas predicciones" de sus noveles alumnos. (O al menos eso creían ellos, porque la maestra era en realidad una consumada vidente con habilidades sorprendentes jugando a hacerse la loca, porque sabía perfectamente que era muy raro poseer el don de la visión y de la predicción y en ese momento, no había nadie que lo tuviese).

-Bien, jóvenes de Howgarts, tomen sus tazas de té y concéntrense para ver pasado, presente y futuro en ellas- un silencio se hizo en el salón y los chicos cerraron los ojos imaginando qué predicción ridícula podrían hacer para pasar un buen rato.

Ron Weasley abrió un ojo y riendo divertido de antemano, alzó la diestra, sosteniendo la taza de té de Harry.

-¡Aquí, Profra.! Trelawney!- llamó la atención. Potter volteó inmediatamente a ver al pelirrojo y captó en segundos la broma que estaba a punto de hacerse.

-¡Sí, adelante, querido, te escuchamos!- hizo saber la profesora.

Tomando aire pausadamente y dándose ínfulas de gran hechicero, el Gryffindor empezó su "videncia":

-He visto el pasado de Harry. Sé que su alma ha atravesado por un tormentoso trance sentimental que afortunadamente para él ya ha concluido, pero no sin antes hacerlo presa de mucho sufrimiento, que lo ha preparado para que hoy pueda reabrir su corazón. -finalizó presuntuosamente y creyéndose como cierta cada palabra que salió de sus labios.

Harry asintió con la cabeza solemnemente y Draco rodó los ojos fastidiado por las "patrañas" de la "comadreja".

-¡Muy bien, Señor Weasley!, ha logrado captar la esencia del Sr. Potter íntegramente, diez puntos para Gryffindor!

El pelirrojo agradeció los puntos con una amplia reverencia que le ganó el aplauso de sus compañeros de casa.

-¡Vamos, Hermione!- le susurró después a la ojimiel, que estaba unas bancas adelante con Astoria y la aludida negó rápidamente las intenciones de su novio. Una mano de Slytherin se alzó en ene instante.

-¿Sí, Señorita Parkinson?- habló Trelawney cediendo la palabra a la pelinegra de ojos azules.

-Yo he visto el presente en la taza de Draco Malfoy - dijo la pelinegra acariciando su larga cabellera negra.

El blondo la asesinó con la mirada al tiempo que decía un "¡No!", opacado por un "¡Si!", de la maestra, dando pie a la chica para revelar lo que "sabía". Draco sabía que Pansy no se destacaba precisamente por su brillantez en la escuela, pero era muy astuta como buena Slytherin y no podía negarlo, pero llegó a temer que la muchacha por fin hubiese abierto su "ojo interior" y descubriera cosas en él que no debía saber nadie.

-Vi la lucha interna de Draco y la batalla que libra consigo mismo en este momento de su vida, la cual lo tiene asolado y confundido. -concluyó la ojiazul sonriendo ampliamente y con mirada de inocente veía la cara descompuesta por el coraje de su rubio amigo.

-¿Es verdad eso, señor Malfoy? -inquirió emocionada Sybill

-Pansy es la vidente aquí, profesora - acotó irónicamente el chico. Trelawney se acercó a él y tocándole el hombro, la maestra cayó en trance inesperadamente y se le escuchó decir:

-"Sólo el amor abrirá la piedra para derretirla con su fuego y arrancarla de la oscuridad para siempre"

El trío dorado y el verde plata enmudecieron estupefactos ante la conocida revelación hecha a ellos por Dumbledore en labios de la Profra. Trelawney. Draco, por su parte, no comprendió media palabra y replicó:

-¿Me podría explicar eso de la piedra y la oscuridad?

El silencio reinó en el aula esperando la respuesta de la Profesora. Si lo explicaba tal y como era, estaban perdidos, porque revelaría que Draco corría el cercano peligro de convertirse en el nuevo Lord Tenebroso si no aprendía a amar.

-Eso, Señor Malfoy, es un acertijo que yo misma desconozco aún, pero le informaré cuando descubra algo del misterio.

La profesora dio media vuelta y guiñó un ojo a los leones y otro a las intranquilas serpientes, revelando su propia complicidad en el caso. Los chicos respiraron aliviados y el ojigris resopló enfadado porque consideraba eso una pérdida de tiempo y una sarta de reverendas mentiras.

-¡Bien, lo ha hecho correctamente Señorita Parkinson, diez puntos para Slytherin!

-¡Anda, Mione!- insistió de nuevo el pelirrojo y la chica, frunciendo el ceño levantó la mano tímidamente pidiendo la palabra. Astoria la miró confundida

-¡Querida!, -exclamó la adivina!- sabía que no ibas a quedarte callada con tu videncia, ¡Adelante! -apuró disponiéndose a escuchar a la más brillante alumna que Howgarts había dado.

La Gryffindor, por su parte abrió los ojos desmesuradamente preguntándose cómo sabía la profesora lo que ella iba a decir, o más bien a inventar, -"en fin"- pensó y recomponiéndose empezó:

-La taza de Astoria Greengrass revela en su futuro a un chico de cabello negro que viene a complementarla como ser humano y la amará, haciéndola dichosa el resto de sus días, correspondiéndole ella de igual forma.

Astoria veía complacida a la leona, Harry sonrió discretamente, al igual que Ronald y el trío de Slytherin al entender a lo que Hermione hacía alusión. Draco, en cambio, se puso más furioso de lo que estaba. "¿Cómo era posible que Potter estuviera en el futuro de Astoria y no él?, ¿Cómo demonios la sabelotodo de Granger no vio su rubia cabellera y sus ojos grises en vez de un insignificante Potty?". La cabeza le daba mil vueltas y sus amigos lo miraban atento mientras pasaba por su dilema mental. Pansy divertida, Blaise satisfecha y Theodore, ecuánime como siempre.

-¡Muy bien! -Repuso la maestra al escucharla- Señorita Greengrass, felicidades por esa dicha que el espera. Sé de muy buena fuente que pronto va a casarse con ese chico que describió la señorita Granger y me complace saber que será feliz con el chico pelinegro. ¡Diez puntos más para Gryffindor!

La hechicera de cabello alborotado y vestimenta hippie, se volteó después de hablar para seguir caminando entre las mesas del salón. Astoria asintió nerviosamente ante las felicitaciones de Trelawney, las cuales eran un verdadero disparate. Rumores y cuchicheos corrían en el aula. Harry y Ron se veían cómplices de la situación, Hermione negaba con la cabeza sonriente y los Slytherin implicados esperaban la poco agradable reacción de Draco, quien interrumpiendo la tranquilidad de la clase, salió hecho una furia azotando la puerta a su paso.

-Se siente un poco indispuesto ahora, Profra. Trelawney- excusó Pansy ante la mirada curiosa de la Profra., quien obviamente estaba al tanto de todo y comprendía perfectamente la reacción enojada del rubio. Marcador: Harry 2-Draco 2

La clase terminó pronto y al salir Hermione, la increpó Draco sorpresivamente: -¡Vaya, Granger, para ser tú, sinceramente esperaba una mejor visión; creo que pasar tanto tiempo con la comadreja te ha afectado el cerebro!

-Te recuerdo, Malfoy que el futuro puede modificarse siempre. A diferencia del pasado y del presente, por los cuales no podemos hacer absolutamente nada. Pero el futuro es maleable, así que si te interesa, trabaja en ello- Concluyó la Gryffindor categóricamente, para retirarse después de manera triunfante y dejando al rubio con la ceja enarcada y sorprendido por la intempestiva declaración de la muchacha.

-¿Te molestó ese hurón?- preguntó alterado el pelirrojo

-Para nada - rió ella- me reclamó "la visión" que tuve y le dije que estaba totalmente en sus manos modificar el futuro a su conveniencia.

-¡Bien dicho, Mione- terció el pelinegro de gafas y recordando los momentos tan graciosos que habían pasado, caminaron a través del largo pasillo.

El blondo chico, se decía a sí mismo rumbo a su próxima clase: "¿Quién se cree esa leona sabelotodo? ¿Acaso le iba a dar clases de adivinación a él?, ¿Al príncipe de Slytherin?. Una cosa sí era cierta para él: "Tanto libro que había leído le había afectado a esa Granger, eso era seguro…"


	26. Quiddittch

Les traigo nuevamente otro capi relacionado con el quidditch que espero les guste, los nombres son fieles de Rowling y no me inventé nada, jaja, me dió flojera, la verdad, además, ella ya lo hizo y le quedaron muy bien.

* * *

QUIDDITTCH

-Despierta, dormilona- sacudió Parkinson a la perezosa castaña ojiverde que se negaba a salir de la cama esa soleada tarde en el colegio.

-Quiero dormir la siesta toda la tarde Pansy- gruñó la chica metiéndose otra vez a la cama

-Hoy es jueves, ¿recuerdas?, ¿Quiddittch?, ¿Slytherin?, ¿Draco?

Astoria se levantó como de rayo, recordando que el rubio chico le había prometido la snitch en el partido de ese día y calzándose unos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca de manga larga con botones adelante, saltó a la sala común con su túnica en la mano. En la sala, todo Slytherin revoloteaba listo para apoyar a su equipo en el primer partido de la temporada contra los Ravenclaw y agitaban las banderillas verde y plata con el escudo de la serpiente en señal de apoyo a su capitán Marcus Flint y al buscador estrella Draco Malfoy, quien no había hecho su aparición.

La ojiverde no quiso tomar una de las banderitas para que el blondo no sintiera que ella se deshacía en apoyo para él, su plan era ir a apoyar "normalmente", como le correspondía por ser su casa, pero el en fondo, ella se derretía de nervios sólo al pensar que vería a Draco en acción en el campo. Se imaginó a su príncipe ojigris ataviado con su uniforme de Quiddittch y lo veía tan apuesto, tan decidido en el juego, dispuesto a ganar a costa de lo que fuera, tan…

-¡Draco!- se exaltó al verlo justamente atrás de ella y murmurándole al oído "Hoy la snitch es tuya".

Se volvió hacia él con el corazón queriendo salírsele del pecho por la emoción y le dijo con actitud fingida de seguridad

-Vamos a ganar, Draco.

El chico se inclinó un poco para besar su frente y salió altivamente portando en la mano derecha su reluciente escoba, en actitud irresistible para ella y para muchas chicas de la casa. Ese era su chico malo, invitándola a hacer lo prohibido. Eso era Draco para ella, una deliciosa tentación.

-¡Draco te apoyamos siempre!- Se escuchó la voz de Dominique Halliwell, quien salía en ese momento de su recámara con un botón alusivo en la túnica al rubio buscador. Este no se volvió y sólo levantó la mano a lo lejos. Astoria rodó los ojos y Halliwell presumía a las demás:

-¡Me ha saludado!, ¿Lo han visto, verdad?

Las demás asintieron emocionadas y Pansy intervino mordaz:

-Pues últimamente he visto a Draco muy desinteresado en ti, Dominique, sinceramente yo que tú perdía toda esperanza.

-El hecho de que tú no hayas llegado a nada con él en todo el tiempo que estuviste loca por sus huesos, no significa que yo ya haya perdido la batalla, querida.

Pansy se giró hacia ella como una pantera para írsele encima a esa "rubiecilla fácil", pero Astoria fue más rápida y la sostuvo por detrás como pudo para evitar que eso fuera a mayores. Dominique retrocedió asustada, escudándose en sus amigas a al ver a la enfurecida pelinegra no temerle a nada para atacarla físicamente.

-¡No vale la pena, Pansy, ésta tonta no tiene idea de lo que dice!, ¡Su escaso cerebro no trabaja más que con una neurona, no te rebajes y vámonos!

La ojiazul recuperó la postura y mirando amenazadoramente a la rubia, le siseó:

-Para tu conocimiento he sido lo suficientemente inteligente para entender que Draco no era de ningún modo para mí y ahora soy feliz con Theodore. Es una verdadera lástima que tú sigas ahí sabiendo perfectamente que él va a casarse tarde o temprano con Astoria y tú eres menos que un juguete de segunda mano para él. Para que lo sepas, él despertará día a día entre sus brazos mientras tú ni siquiera figurarás en la escena!

-¡Eso no es cierto!, -gimió Halliwell, ¡Draco no…!

-¡Cállate de una vez Dominique y no me hagas perder la paciencia a mí con tus estupideces! Si no quieres arrepentirte sal de inmediato de aquí y cuidado con tu lengua venenosa que sólo suelta una sarta de idioteces, una tras otra!, ¡Desaparece ahora! -exclamó Astoria.

La chica y sus amigas de inmediato salieron de las mazmorras con una Dominique llorosa que decía al alejarse:

-¡Maldita la hora en que viniste de Beauxbeatons a quitarme a Draco, Astoria!

La ojiverde volteó a ver a Pansy, quien todavía no salía de su enorme enojo y conciliadora le dijo:

-No pasa nada, Pansy, la conoces bien y habla por hablar…

-Es cierto que Draco fue mi ilusión por mucho tiempo, Astoria, pero era solo eso, ilusión y finalmente lo entendí; eso ya pasó y hoy no queda en mí más que amistad para él y quiero que eso quede muy en claro entre nosotras.

-No te preocupes, lo sé y no tienes que decirlo más, pero quiero que sepas también que entre Draco y yo sólo hay una buena relación y nada más por ahora , pero me importa mucho cómo te sientes tú.

-Estoy feliz de verlo contigo porque eres la indicada para él. No podía ser de otra manera.

Astoria sonrió y abrazó a su amiga, quien correspondió aliviada, sabiendo que las cosas iban por buen camino.

-Vamos o llegaremos tarde al partido - repuso la castaña y la ojiazul se compuso la túnica y altivamente levantó el rostro para caminar orgullosa hacia el campo de Quiddittch acompañada de Astoria.

-He visto como miras a Draco, le decía en el camino, en una de éstas, lo vas a desgastar de tanto verlo- sonrió Parkinson.

-Vamos, Pansy, que tú te acabas a Theo cada vez que lo ves.

-¡Eso es otra cosa!

-Es lo mismo.

-Supe que te besó.

-¿Qué?

-Draco te besó.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Estoy en todo, querida, no me menosprecies. Y bien, ¿Qué tal estuvo?

-Un sueño, Pansy, fue un sueño, no sé decirte que sintió él pero yo estaba en las nubes -la pelinegra sonrió.

-No dudes que él también lo estaba. niña, después de verlos en la fiesta de su compromiso puedo decirte que lo que Draco siente por ti es verdadero y profundo, se llama amor, creo, pero su orgullo aún es más grande y lo sigue dominando demasiado aún como para aceptarlo abiertamente. Dale tiempo y lo verás con tus propios ojos.

Ambas llegaban al estadio del colegio y Pansy buscó a Theo para sentar con él. Astoria no quiso hacer mal tercio con la pareja y buscó a los leones, quienes portaban insignias en sus túnicas manifestando su apoyo a Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff, por su parte, estaba dividido entre el apoyo a las serpientes y otros más se decantaban definitivamente por los tejones de Howgarts. Al ver a sus amigos de Gryffindor, Astoria se acercó a ellos con un puchero en la cara.

-¿Por qué Ravenclaw? -inquirió al ver sus insignias.

-¡No esperabas que nos vistiéramos de verde y plata con el botón de Malfoy colgándonos de la túnica!, ¿Verdad?- frunció el ceño el pelirrojo.

-La verdad sí lo esperaba- repuso la castaña de Slytherin. El trío hizo una mueca de descontento ante la absurda suposición de la chica y ella echó a reír al verlos.

-¡Por supuesto que no, chicos!, era una broma, pero no importa, igual ganaremos hoy.

-Pues espero que no- acotó el Weasley.

-Vamos, Ron reconoce que Slytherin tiene buen equipo.

-¿Slytherin o Draco? - La chica se ruborizó de inmediato al escucharlo.

-¡Ya, ya, ya!, no me hagas caso, Astoria - repuso al ver las caras largas de Harry y Hermione- Sí, son buenos y Malfoy es buen buscador aunque me pese y muy rápido para mi gusto. Es un duro rival en el aire.

-Astoria le sonrió al chico, quien le devolvía el mismo gesto y los cuatro se dispusieron a ver el partido y saludaron disimuladamente a Ginny sentada unas gradas más debajo de ellos, guardando las apariencias.

Los jugadores se elevaban es sus escobas y la voz del narrador Lee Jordan resonaba por todo el campo aprestándose a narrar el partido. La castaña de Slytherin saludaba a Blaise Zabini, quien ataviado en su flamante uniforme nuevo, fue el primero de las serpientes en tomar posición como golpeador y agitaba la mano hacia ella correspondiendo al saludo.

Al instante, la chica sintió una gélida y conocida mirada y se topó con el dueño de esos ojos de mercurio quien la veía levantando una ceja y con una media sonrisa. La muchacha le hizo una tímida seña con la mano y le sonrió al mismo tiempo. Draco tomaba su posición como buscador.

Los Ravenclaw salían airosos ahora al vuelo acomodándose y una vez listo todo, Madame Hooch sacó las pelotas y dando el silbatazo inicial soltó la quaffle y la bludger al juego, perdiéndose ésta por entre los jugadores, quienes se esforzaban por dominarla y meterla a través del aro y conseguir puntos.

Acto seguido, sacó la dorada pelotita y mostrándola a los buscadores de ambos equipos, la dejó libre para que volara a su antojo, dando inicio así al partido. Draco se agazapó en su escoba y tomando velocidad y más altura, salió a la caza de la Snitch raudo cual rayo aproximándose a la tierra. La narración empezaba de ésta forma:

-¡Bienvenidos al primer partido de la temporada abierta de Quiddittch en Howgarts!, en ésta ocasión, se enfrentarán en interesante duelo las casas de Ravenclaw y Slytherin, quienes buscarán obtener la victoria para sus respectivos equipos. El Quiddittch es cuestión de rapidez y tenacidad, así que nada está dicho aún y veamos el encuentro. El capitán de las águilas, Roger Davis se apresura a golpear la quaffle que va a parar a manos de Duncan Inglebee, quien a su vez, da un certero bateo para enviarla directamente al aro de los verde plata, anotando así el primer tanto de la tarde para Ravenclaw.

Se oyeron ovaciones desde la tribuna de las aves y los Gryffindor se ponían de pie para aplaudir la ventaja sobre las serpientes, quienes a su vez miraban silenciosos con el semblante adusto el desarrollo del juego. Confiaban en los suyos y la batalla aún no estaba perdida para ellos, al contrario, esto acababa de empezar.

-¡Damas y caballeros de Howgarts, esto se pone interesante al ver a Flint reunir a su equipo y dar instrucciones de juego para intentar revertir el marcador a su favor o por lo menos conseguir el empate para su casa. ¡Pero qué es esto, la bludger se aproxima rápidamente hacia Blaise Zabini, quien con una estupenda habilidad, la lanza velozmente para Peregrin Derryck, quien la intercepta astutamente y la envía a Pucey esquivando al cazador azul Randolph Burrow, yendo a parar precisamente esa pelota hasta el aro flanqueado por Grant Page, quien no logra detenerla, anotando así el empate para Slytherin!

Esta vez las serpientes ondearon jubilosas sus banderines y se escuchó el estruendo de los aplausos y expresiones de alegría. Sin duda, el Quiddittch era la única ocasión donde los verde plata se animaban a mostrar abiertamente sus emociones, poniéndolos al parejo con las demás casas.

-¡Esto no está decidido para nadie y nuevamente tenemos a la rebotona quaffle en el aire, jugueteando con Bradley y Chambers de Ravenclaw, quienes no logran asestarle el golpe; interviene ahora Flint para intentar darle y no logra encuadrarla bien hacia el aro haciendo un intento fallido para los verde plata!. ¡Regresa la bludger y ésta vez es Lucian Bole, quien se acerca a ella rematando con un tiro que llega hasta Zabini, para mandarla perfectamente dentro del aro de las águilas. ¡Punto para Slytherin!, ¡Qué partido el de hoy, compañeros de Howgarts, esto es verdaderamente digno de apertura!

Para ese entonces, las gradas rebosaban en apoyo para ambos equipos y Astoria seguía nerviosamente el vuelo de Draco, quien buscaba la Snitch sin resultado. Ron se veía visiblemente molesto por el marcador y Harry y Hermione esperaban el nuevo empate, pero con la incertidumbre asomada en sus rostros. Theo y Pansy disfrutaban el partido orgullosos de los resultados y los demás se debatían entre porras para las dos casas.

-¡En éste preciso momento acaba de hacer su aparición la rebelde pelota dorada y los dos buscadores se apresuran a tomar vuelo para intentar darle alcance codo a codo!, Jason Samuels, en sustitución temporal de Cho Chang, quien se lesionó en la práctica pasada del equipo, toma la delantera para apoderarse de la snitch, eso si Draco Malfoy se lo permite, porque viene ya enfilándose velozmente hacia la caprichosa pelotilla que revolotea en medio del campo!. ¡Una peligrosa bludger amenaza con golpear a Malfoy, pero el Príncipe de las Serpientes la esquiva con un espectacular giro que lo deja impulsado de nueva cuenta para seguir tras la caza de la dorada presea! Samuels se inclina para agarrar mayor velocidad, imitando al verde plata, quien ha logrado un poco de ventaja, pero no por mucho tiempo!

-¡Ahora son las águilas azules quienes acaban de anotar el empate con los de la insignia de la serpiente gracias a un certero tiro de Chambers!, ¡Bien hecho, Ravenclaw! El orgullo herido de Slytherin es un poderoso enemigo y buscará la victoria a como dé lugar hoy! Samuels y Malfoy no pierden de vista la snitch, que ondea cerca de ellos sin dejarse atrapar. ¡Rápidamente va subiendo más y más seguida de los buscadores y se lanza en descenso en un movimiento de picada para matar de un infarto a cualquiera! Draco Malfoy se sostiene fuertemente de la escoba y Samuels hace lo mismo sin dar tregua porque éste vuelo es el decisivo para cualquiera de los dos. Se adelanta Malfoy y Samuels se ve obligado a girar hacia la izquierda porque ha perdido momentáneamente el control de la nimbus, saliendo así de la búsqueda; situación que es aprovechada por el rubio Príncipe de Slytherin quien en éste momento extiende la mano enguantada para atrapar definitivamente la pelotita dorada, marcando así el fin del partido con un empate de anotaciones y la victoria a manos de la insignia verde-pata, ¡Bien jugado, Slytherin, ¡felicidades y nos vemos en la próxima ocasión en éste mismo estadio enfrentándose Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor para saber quién será el próximo rival de las serpientes que obtienen la gloria el día de hoy. Hasta la vista y nos comentamos después.

Se acabó el juego y los leones se encontraban algo decepcionados con la victoria de sus favoritos, en especial Ron, porque tenía la firme convicción de que las águilas de Ravenclaw resultarían vencedores. Draco buscó con la vista a Astoria, quien lo veía ya de pie, con porte orgulloso por la victoria obtenida y un brazo en la cintura mientras esbozaba una sonrisa para el buscador verde plata.

El blondo levantó triunfante la snitch hacia ella y dibujó en sus labios un claro "¡Para ti", que todo el estadio pudo leer en la boca de rubio muchacho. Astoria se sentía dichosa, pero solamente agradeció la dedicatoria con una reverencia de cabeza, muy típica de todo Slytherin, porque les daba un toque aristocrático que solamente ellos podían tener en Howgarts. Draco 3-Harry 2

Terminado el encuentro, Harry se apresuró a encontrarse con Astoria, pues no era el momento de bajar la guardia y sabía que Malfoy la buscaría inmediatamente y no se equivocó. Sabía que estaba muy cerca de que el blondo aceptara que la amaba y no era el momento de dar tregua hasta que el rubio diera el paso decisivo. Y no se equivocaba, el Príncipe de las serpientes se apersonaba buscando a la castaña entre la gente.

-Felicidades, Draco- se adelantó el de gafas y fue justo ahí cuando Astoria se percató de que Harry estuviera cerca de ella.

-Al menos sabes reconocer la superioridad de mi casa, Potter- espetó arrogante.

-Jugaste muy bien, Draco y volaste muy rápido -secundó la ojiverde.

El ojigris hizo una mueca de suficiencia. -Así juego siempre, Astoria.

-Esta vez jugaste mejor que Samuels, Malfoy, hay que reconocerlo, me gustaría saber qué va a pasar cuando juguemos contra ustedes una vez que les ganemos a Hufflepuff- apuntó el Gryffindor.

-No dudes que los aplastaremos sin misericordia, Potty, mi equipo es mil veces mejor que el tuyo y hemos entrenado bastante -acotó despectivo.

-Eso lo veremos en el estadio y no alardeando aquí, Malfoy- en eso se acercó el pelirrojo

-Vaya hurón, sí que atrapaste la snitch, ¿no?

-¡Fuera de mi vista, comadreja pelirroja!

Encantador, como siempre, Malfoy- agregó el Weasley girando la cabeza hacia el pelinegro y la ojiverde- ¿Vienen, Harry, Astoria?, vamos a charlar un rato con Hermione y con… (Iba a decir Ginny) Croockshanks.

Los aludidos contuvieron la risa al imaginarse charlando con el gato de apartó a Astoria un momento:

-Necesito darte algo- murmuró serio por la incómoda presencia de los dos leones, pero no podía permitir que se llevaran a su castaña así como así.

-No tardo en ir a la sala común a buscarte- respondió ella en el mismo tono usado por él y sonriéndole. Draco permaneció impávido y visiblemente molesto, pero se compuso para no armar una escena que no le favorecería en nada y la verdad, detestaba tanto la presencia de Weasley que prefería alejarse rápidamente de ahí.

-Nos vemos, Malfoy- se despidió el león de gafas tomando la mano de la Slytherin y retirándose con el pelirrojo rumbo a los jardines del castillo.

-Celebra tu victoria- acotó el blondo irónicamente antes de irse- porque no tendrás muchos días como éstos Potter.

Y apretando la escoba, se enfilo a los vestidores en la dirección contraria al trío que se alejaba.


	27. Besos e implosión

Ni bien hubo girado sobre sus talones, el blondo ojigris se encontró con Theodore y Blaise, quien lo esperaban para celebrar el triunfo recién adquirido en el Quidditch. El buscador verde plata llevaba una cara que dibujaba la ira claramente, al quedarse en la mano con la snitch que no pudo entregar a Astoria, gracias a Harry. La guardó entre su túnica maldiciendo al pelinegro.

-¿Pasa algo?- inquirió temeroso Zabini.

-Ese idiota del cara rajada se acaba de llevar a Astoria.

-Vamos Draco, tú vives con ella, aprovecha eso a tu favor- acotó Theodore.

-¡Ese imbécil no me va a dejar en ridículo!- masculló altivamente el Príncipe de las Serpientes.

-Pero si lo golpeas de nuevo, Astoria se va a enfurecer- terció Zabini.

Draco bufó exasperado y arrugó la frente. ¿Cómo arrebatarle a Potter a Astoria de una vez por todas? Una cosa le quedaba bien clara: Había que asestar un golpe contundente y era menester planearlo bien, pero por ahora, recuperaría a la castaña, aunque tuviera que arrastrarla en contra de su voluntad hacia las mazmorras en ese mismo instante.

Dejó a Blaise y a Nott hablando solos y regresando por donde había venido, caminó velozmente hacia donde supuso que se encontrarían los leones con Astoria. No tardó en dar con ellos y dispuesto a todo apretó el paso y la mandíbula. A poca distancia ya de ellos, una chica Huffepuff salida de la nada y totalmente desconocida para él, se le lanzó al cuello gritando: "¡Draco, eres el mejor!"

El chico se giró hacia ella al escuchar su nombre y Astoria también lo hizo por instinto. Fue un instante confuso en que Eleanor Branstone se prendía ansiosamente de sus labios, fue una acción tan intensa que Draco tardó unos segundos en lograr sacársela de encima desagradablemente sorprendido. Fue todo. La castaña ojiverde con los ojos llenos de furia y celos, murmuró algo así como: "¡Que Ginny me perdone por esto!", que apenas alcanzó a escuchar el pelinegro de gafas, siendo atraído rápidamente hacia ella por la túnica y besándolo apasionadamente.

Harry comprendió todo y correspondió -como un caballero pensó él- al beso intempestivo de la Slytherin, rodeándola con sus brazos para no perder el equilibrio y para hacer más creíble el momento.

El beso era frenético e impulsivo, lleno de celos y nada que ver con lo que Draco la hacía sentir, pero el coraje le impedía a la chica pensar y se aferraba a los labios de Gryffindor ante un pelirrojo estupefacto, una Hermione desorbitada y un pobre Harry Potter casi sin aire, pero aguantando estoicamente el beso de su amiga verde plata y rogando con el corazón que Ginny no lo estuviera observando para no lastimarla.

Draco logró zafarse de la alocada chica que lo besaba, quien huyó alegremente por haber cumplido su sueño de besar al rubio buscador. Al percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo entre Harry y Astoria, se quedó paralizado y observó la escena un momento fulminándolos a ambos con la mirada de mercurio cargada de rabia y decepción. De un tirón, botó la capa del uniforme que traía en la mano y contra todo lo que los Gryffindor hubiesen esperado, se marchó del lugar sin proferir palabra alguna.

-Ya…ya se fue Malfoy- recordó Ron y sólo entonces Astoria soltó al chico, quien se encontraba algo mareado por tan efusivo beso.

La chica verde plata no contenía las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, presa de los celos, la rabia, el desconsuelo y la traición que sentía hacia Ginny por besar así a Harry. El dolor de haber hecho lo que hizo frente a Draco la torturaba internamente y todo se arremolinaba en su mente y ella furiosa, trataba de contener y borrar el llanto de sus dos ojos verdes con inútiles esfuerzos.

Los leones comprendieron su batalla interna y respetuosos guardaron silencio. Astoria se dejó caer al piso finalmente y sollozando con más calma, levantó la vista y habló:

-Harry, discúlpame por lo que acabo de hacer, abusé de tu buena disposición para ayudarme y comprendo si ahora no deseas verme más.

-No digas esas cosas, entiendo cómo te sientes y no te preocupes por mí, por nosotros, ya que somos tus amigos.

¿En verdad?- interrogó la castaña aún con algunas lágrimas en su rostro. Los Gryffindor se sentaron junto a ella.

-Es normal que reacciones así porque le quieres- expresó la leona ojimiel- estamos aquí para apoyarte- concilió con una sonrisa

-Además, Malfoy fue quien besó primero a esa chica frente a ti- terció el pelirrojo. Hermione movió la cabeza y entonces Weasley comprendió que lejos de consolar a la chica, sus palabras la torturaban y la lastimaban más.

-Perdón, As, yo no quise…

-Es la verdad lo que has dicho, Ron y yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Ahora si me disculpan, -dijo irguiéndose orgullosa y secando de una vez las lágrimas que quedaban- voy a mi sala a leer un poco y a despejarme. Gracias otra vez, Harry y por favor, discúlpame con Ginny por la tontería que cometí.

Y diciendo esto caminó altiva por los jardines hasta perderse de vista completamente

-Tiene un temple bárbaro- acotó Ronald Weasley

Sí, pero ahora está sufriendo por dentro- suspiró Hermione tristemente.

-No por mucho tiempo más, les aseguro- Terció el pelinegro concluyendo así el episodio.

Draco, por su parte, rojo de ira, rabia y celos, tomó su escoba y se elevó lo más que pudo. Necesitaba volar, escapar entre el viento, que lo golpeara en la cara para tratar de tranquilizarse. Sin éxito en su cometido, daba vueltas una y otra vez, recordando el maldito beso que Astoria y Harry protagonizaran momentos antes y le deshacía por dentro las entrañas.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó suspendido, con la cabeza estallándole y un par de lágrimas amargas surcaron su piel blanca, y ensombreciendo dolorosamente sus ojos grises.

"Por eso él no amaba, por eso no se entregaba, por eso no valía la pena el amor", se repetía mentalmente de forma incansable hasta que finalmente quedó exhausto y derrotado, bajó de nuevo. Pero lo sucedido no iba aquedarse impune, Si esa niña jugaba con él y con Potter, él jugaría también, pero mejor. No estaba dispuesto a enfrentarla, no al menos con celos y coraje, sino con ironía, como era propio de él. Con esos pensamientos, tomó nuevamente su escoba y a paso lento fue a Slytherin.

-Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos- recriminaba Pansy a Astoria, quien permanecía seria y callada en el borde de su cama.

-Te recuerdo que él besó primero a esa Hufflepuff sin importarle mucho mi presencia- espetó fríamente la ojiverde, irritada por el comentario de la ojiazul

-Disculpa, pero yo no vi tal cosa. Lo que yo observé hace rato fue a un Draco zafándose de un beso no deseado y no seduciendo a nadie.

Astoria se puso de pie y de pronto todo se aclaró para la castaña, las imágenes se agolpaban en su mente una tras otra como la charla que tenía con los Gryffindor, Draco acercándose a ellos, la Hufflepuff salida de quién sabe dónde atrapando a Draco para besarle…, ¡No podía ser!, El chico forcejeando con ella para deshacerse del beso y… ella lanzándose a los labios de Harry Potter. ¡Qué tonta había sido al no ver la realidad de las cosas! Todo le daba vueltas interminables en la cabeza y sentía que se desvanecía lentamente en un abismo negro y se detuvo en un pilar de la cama antes de perder la estabilidad.

-Draco… -musitó la ojiverde con la cabeza envuelta en un terrible mareo.

-Sí, ésta vez él no tuvo la culpa y tú lo has lastimado con lo que hiciste, eso empeora todo -espetó molesta Pansy.

Todo se puso negro de repente para la ojiverde y se desplomó al suelo. La pelinegra alarmada trataba de hacerla reaccionar, pero la chica no volvía en sí. Draco arribaba a las mazmorras tan seguro de sí mismo que nadie sospecharía el huracán que era su interior. Blaise le interrogó por su ausencia y él gruñó un: "¡No te importa!" tal letal que toda la celebración de victoria de Slytherin terminó ahí y todos empezaron a retirarse silenciosamente.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Draco?- inquirió nuevamente el moreno en tono molesto

-¡Estoy harto de todos!, rugió el Príncipe de las Serpientes! -¡No tengo que explicar nada a nadie y voy donde me dé la gana!

En esos momentos, una llorosa Pansy salía de su dormitorio pidiendo auxilio: -¡No reacciona!, ¡Astoria no reacciona!.

Blaise y Theodore corrieron hacia ella, pero Draco ya se encontraba al pie de la cama de la muchacha tomándole la mano y tratando de volverla en sí frenéticamente.

-¿Qué le sucede, Parkinson?, ¡Habla ya!

-¡No lo sé, Malfoy!- rugió la ojiazul- ¡Se puso así de repente!

Theodore propuso llevarla a la enfermería y Draco sin pensarlo dos veces la levantó en vilo, surcando como ráfaga el castillo con la inconsciente Astoria entre los brazos.

-¡Reacciona, Astoria, maldita sea!- pensaba.

Al fin llegaron donde Pomfrey y la medimaga la atendió de inmediato, pidiéndoles que se retiraran.

-Se trata de una implosión- les informó al cabo de una rato de angustiosa espera- suelen ser muy raras y ocurren cuando hay muchas emociones encontradas dentro que no se pueden manejar fácilmente, chocando con la magia interior de la persona misma, haciendo que el afectado se encierre en una especia de caparazón involuntario.

-¿Ella está bien?, me refiero a si nos puede oír o sentir- Interrogó Nott con el semblante preocupado, pues una implosión no era algo para tomarse a la ligera

-No lo sabemos bien, Señor Nott. Estas cosas son demasiado raras, pero los medimagos suponemos que pierden todo contacto con la realidad circundante, tratando de enfocarse únicamente en sus batallas internas y cuando están listas para regresar, simplemente abren los ojos y salen de ese estado. Sólo nos resta esperar y vigilarla constantemente.

¿Tardará mucho en volver?- cuestionó inquieto Blaise.

Pueden ser algunos días, o quizá tarde meses- dijo quedamente la medimaga, eso sólo depende se su fuerza interna y de nada más.

Draco escuchaba en silencio mientras Pansy lloraba calladamente. En eso, vio acercarse por el pasillo a Harry con los demás Gryffindor. Se irguió inmediatamente y se marchó de la enfermería sin decir nada, ante la mirada atónita del trío verde plata. Los recién llegados pidieron ver a Astoria, pero Pomfrey se los impidió.

-No es posible por hoy, señores, ahora necesita mucho reposo y debo pedirles a todos que se marchen ya.

Los presentes obedecieron y en el camino, Pansy les explicó la situación.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Hermione mientras Harry y Ron escuchaban callados la triste situación de Astoria…

* * *

¿Qué tal el chapter?, ¡pobre de mi Astoria, apunto de encontrar la felicidad y se deja llevar por los celos y el orgullo!, ¿qué se le va a hacer?. En fin…espero muchos muchos comentarios y nos vemos pronto para que sepan que sucede con Astorita.

Estrella de Malfoy


	28. Narciso de Media Noche

Días pasaron y Astoria no volvía en sí. Parecía dormida, con sus ondas castañas enmarcando sus ocultos ojos esmeralda. Slytherins y Gryffindors la visitaba diariamente, pero no así un rubio orgulloso y herido en lo más profundo de su ser, en su amor propio, en su corazón. Sí, sentía un enorme vacío en él al no verla, ni escuchar su risa o simplemente discutir con ella; pero de ninguna manera iría a visitarla, pues para él, había jugado con Potter y con él y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Todos lo días veía con rabia y desprecio la snitch dorada que había atrapado especialmete para ella y el recuerdo se veía empañado por ese beso que presenció entre el "imbécil" de Potter y Astoria que lo lastimaba en contra de su voluntad. Sabía ya que no era orgullo lo que sentía, era amor y lo llenaba de odio a la vez por caer "tan bajo" con alguien que había jugado con él a su manera de ver las cosas.

Llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad y los chicos partieron hacia sus hogares. Todos menos el Príncipe de Slytherin, quien no quería celebrar ni ver a nadie, pues Narcissa iría a pasar la Navidad con Andómeda y el pequeño Teddy a su cuidado. La verdad él no quería salir de su encierro, quería olvidarse de todo a la voz de ya.

Draco se había amargado enormemente desde lo sucedido con Astoria y agriaba su carácter día con día, dejándose llevar por la oscuridad que tanto se temía. Todo Slytjerin y el trío verde plata lamentaban la situación profundamente. La situación era inaguantable.

-Astoria volverá y todo saldrá bien- repetía Nott a una triste Pansy, quien día con día observaba melancólicamente las pertenencias de la ojiverde en el dormitorio que ambas compartían.

Blaise se encontraba desesperanzado, pues lamentaba desde lo más profundo de su ser haberle fallado a Draco en su única oportunidad de ser feliz.

Los Gryffindor se notaban decaídos por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Astoria y Harry trataba de infundirles ánimo diciendo que tarde o temprano el temple de la chica saldría a relucir para remediar el problema y sacarla de la situación. Ron, Hermione y Ginny deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que eso fuese cierto.

Fue en víspera de Navidad, cuando todo el colegio estaba casi vacío, que después de la cena -a la que por cierto, Draco no bajó- que no soportó más la situación y fue a verla. Al hacerlo sintió el corazón dividido entre amor y odio tan grandes que ambos rivalizaban en ese momento por dominar el corazón del altivo chico ojigris.

Entró sigilosamente a la enfermería cuidándose de no ser visto por nadie, ya que en ese momento los pocos habitantes del castillo se encontraban celebrando y era el momento ideal para ir sin ser descubierto. Con un palpitar acelerado se acercó poco a poco a las camas vacías hasta encontrarla a ella. Ahí, pálida, impasible, dormida. Con el brillo de sus ojos apagados por la implosión en la que estaba sumida. Draco no pudo evitar entristecerse al verla así, a ella, a la orgullosa chica que más de una vez se le había plantado enfrente diciéndole en la cara que no se casaría con él.

En ese momento, se detuvo ante ella observándola largamente. De pie junto a la cama, decidió sentarse un momento y rozándole la mano (pues no se sentía capaz de hacer más que eso), habló en un murmullo casi imperceptible:

-Vuelve- fue lo único que dijo, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, pues prefería verla al lado de Potter, pero recuperada y no ahí, postrada en silencio en esa fría cama. Le costaba mucho hacer todo eso, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de intentar hacerla reaccionar

Minerva McGonagall, los profesores, los preocupados Greengrass que no se explicaban lo que sucedía y la misma Narcissa Malfoy habían acudido a visitar a Astoria con vanos esfuerzos para devolverla a la vida de antes, incluso Daphne, llegó desde Francia para darse cuenta de que su hermana pequeña no era más que esa persona inmóvil en la cama que no daba señales de nada, más que de una acompasada respiración y eso era todo.

En San Mungo habían dicho lo mismo que Pomfrey y que no tenía caso trasladarla allá porque solamente era cuestión de tiempo y esperar. No había pociones milagrosas, ni hechizos, nada que pudiera hacerlo, salvo la misma Astoria que tenía que luchar consigo misma por volver.

Pasaron algunos instantes en los que nada sucedía y Draco permanecía allí, dudando si irse ya o esperar algo, algún indicio que le hiciera saber que ella se iba a poner bien. El rubio colocó la cabeza entre sus brazos con aire derrotado. En ese instante Astoria murmuró algo con los ojos aún cerrados y su corazón dio un enorme vuelco al oírla. Se incorporó de un salto y corrió hasta Pomfrey en el Gran Comedor, la cual se sorprendió al escuchar a Draco decir que la ojiverde de Slytherin estaba reaccionando. Ni siquiera la medimaga o alguno de los presentes recordaron cuestionar a Draco sobre su presencia a esas horas en la enfermería, pues lo importante es que la chica estaba dando señales de que quería regresar a su vida y eso era lo importante ahora.

Efectivamente, Astoria volvió en sí, rodeada por algunos profesores que la miraban sonrientes y Draco no tuvo el valor ni el coraje para visitarla más, aunque en el fondo le tranquilizaba enormemente que ella estuviese de nuevo con ellos. Su orgullo era aún más fuerte que el amor y eso estaba muy claro.

Fue después de las vacaciones y una vez que todos los alumnos se hubieron reintegrado a sus labores normales en el colegio, que una triste castaña de una mirada verde pero apagada, retornó sola a las mazmorras sin comprender aún del todo lo que le había pasado, pero sin embargo sabía que tenía que continuar con su vida. Mientras caminaba rumbo a su sala común, sentía la cabeza todavía distante y las cosas se aclaraban poco a poco y recordaba todo lo sucedido antes de desvanecerse por casi un mes completo. Lamentaba su conducta y esperaba poder enmendar sus errores, pero sabía perfectamente que Draco jamás iba a permitirle explicarle las cosas y eso era un dolor punzante para ella.

Al llegar a Slytherin, se encontró con el recibimiento caluroso hasta donde era posible de sus compañero, quienes la llenaban de palabras de apoyo, menos Millicent, claro y algunos otros le daban un leve abrazo en señal de bienvenida. El trío verde Plata, en cambio, se abalanzó hacia ella ni bien la vieron traspasar el umbral de la puerta, rebosantes de felicidad al ver de nuevo a la chica con ellos. Astoria sonreía, pero sus ojos ya no eran los mismos de antes, La pena se le notaba a través de ellos.

Una vez terminada la bienvenida, la chica decidió recostarse un poco, pues aún se sentía débil por lo acontecido y se dispuso a subir los primeros escalones hacia su dormitorio.

-Con que has regresado- la recibió una fría voz desde lo alto de las escaleras

-Sí - respondió ella débilmente temblando como una hoja en su interior al ver al rubio altivo, mirándola desde arriba con un mar de reproche en sus palabras. Todo estaba claro ya: Draco no le perdonaba el beso con Harry y no le daría oportunidad de explicarle, era todo en vano.

-Permiso…- acotó ella subiendo sin verlo a los ojos.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Potter, Greengrass? -su apellido, la acababa de llamar por su apellido y ella hizo acopio de valor para replicarle:

-No lo sé, Draco, déjame pasar.

-¿Así que te besas con él un día y después ya no le importa si reaccionas o no? -dejó saber venenosamente el blondo, deseando lastimarla y lacerarla tanto como ella lo había hecho con él.

-Apártate por favor- repuso la ojiverde tratando de contener el llanto por las crueles palabras del chico.

-¡Eres igual que todas, Astoria, es totalmente comprensible que prefieras estar con Potter, que es un héroe, en lugar de casarte con un maldito exmortífago!, ¿No?- rugió el Príncipe de las Serpientes con el odio impregnado en cada una de las palabras que soltaba. Eso era todo, dejaba traslucir su rencor y su veneno, sus celos con esa frase. Todo Slytherin calló, pues ese era un tema incómodo y delicado entre las serpientes.

Astoria lo miró con furia destellando en sus ojos y subiendo las escaleras rápidamente, le abofeteó el rostro sonoramente al tiempo que le gritaba:

-¡Eres un imbécil, Malfoy!, un completo imbécil que no entiende nada!

El blondo la enfrentó sin importarle la presencia de muchas personas en la sala. Estaba cegado en ése momento

-¿Qué debo entender, Astoria?, ¿Qué Potter es mejor para ti porque es el Elegido y yo el maldito mortio que intentó matar a Dumbledore?- le gritó sosteniéndola por las muñecas en un arranque de ira.

-¡Basta ya, Draco!- Rugió Nott subiendo inmediatamente, perdiendo su habitual paciencia y encarando decididamente al blondo, se le plantó enfrente para decirle al tiempo que liberaba a la chica de sus manos.

-¡Ella jamás ha pensado ni dicho semejante infamia de ti, eres un idiota!

El rubio iba contestarle a Nott, pero al ver el semblante de Astoria, quien lloraba profusamente, se contuvo. No soportaba verla llorar y peor aún, él lo había provocado todo. Pansy sostuvo a la castaña y Blaise la ayudó a conducirla al dormitorio.

-¡Esto es inconcebible, Draco! -espetó fríamente el moreno antes de irse con las dos chicas.

-Eres un maldito patán- concluyó. Draco no se movió.

Nott, ya abajo, se dejó caer en un sillón cabizbajo

-Acaba de reaccionar de una implosión y tú actuando tan bajo- espetó el castaño.

El ojigris no contestó, pero sabía que era verdad. No podía esperar para echarle en cara su ¿odio?, o su amor herido a ella, a la castaña de ojos esmeralda; a la única que lo hacía sentirse descontrolado. Sí, era lo que Blaise había dicho: Un maldito patán.

-Draco…-llamó Pansy bajando las escaleras tomándolo de la mano y sacándolo de la sala común. El chico la siguió como autómata.

-No sé que pasa por tu cabeza al tratar así a Astoria -le dijo una vez libres de miradas incómodas- Sí, besó a Potter, lo entiendo, pero no es motivo para tu comportamiento irracional; ella está delicada y lo sabes. No la perturbes más y si no la amas, déjala ser feliz con el Gryffindor o con quien ella elija; pero deja ya de lastimarla y búscate otra diversión. ¿En tu diccionario mental nunca pasó la idea de que Astoria reaccionara besando a Potter porque estaba celosa de la Hufflepuff que te besó a ti?, Es probable eso, ¿Ya lo consideraste?- concluyó la pelinegra, quien ya se marchaba de nuevo dentro de las mazmorras sin darle tiempo a Draco a reaccionar.

Él, que la había escuchado en silencio, plantado orgulloso ahí, como estatua, con una ceja levantada, ahora se derrumbaba. No, no lo había pensado así. En todo momento la víctima era él y sólo él. Nunca pensó que la castaña sintiera ¿celos?, pero podría ser…si ella respondía a sus besos de un modo en que sólo alguien enamorado podía hacerlo entonces era posible, ¿era posible que la ojiverde lo quisiera?

-¡Maldición! -murmuró golpeando el muro de piedra hasta sangrar de los nudillos. ¿Qué hacer ahora?, ¿Hablar con ella y preguntarle? No, no, iba a ser demasiado; primero la agredía y luego se volcaría en disculpas, no, no así, porque todavía no descartaba del todo su vieja teoría con la que había vivido todo éste tiempo. Entonces decidió hacer realidad la única idea que se le venía a la mente…

Astoria recostada en la cama, sufría silenciosamente recordando las crueles palabras del rubio ojigris y las meditaba. ¿Cómo era posible que él creyera semejante cosa?. Negaba una y otra vez. De pronto, un olor conocido la inundó arrancándole una lágrima de esperanza. Era media noche y a su lado en la cama, había aparecido un hermoso narciso blanco. Un narciso de media noche.

00000

¡Comentarios por favor!!! y perdonen la tardanza, la escuela me trae loca.

Besos desde México


	29. Avances y duelos

Al siguiente día, McGonagall llamó a los involucrados en el caso para pedir avances es las colaboraciones y los Gryffindor, entusiasmados por el regreso de Astoria, aseguraron que de la boca de la chica había salido ya que en efecto, amaba a Draco. Dumbledore en el retrato sonrió complacido.

Los verde plata, por su parte, hicieron saber que si bien Draco no lo había dicho tan claramente, sí había muchos indicios para asegurar también que estaba enamorándose de la ojiverde.

-Hay que abrir esa piedra para que arda en el fuego del amor- mencionó Ron, recordando la visión de Trelawney ante un divertido Albus y una sorprendida Minerva.

-Es totalmente correcto, Señor Weasley- repuso el anciano, pero todavía nos queda un poco por hacer. Les agradezco mucho que hayan venido, muchachos y ya pueden retirarse.

Los dos tríos convinieron en tomar medidas más drásticas y desesperadas para presionar y doblegar a Draco, quien sin duda, era un hueso duro de roer.

-Nos ha mostrado que en verdad puede volverse oscuro- Intervino Blaise una vez fuera de la dirección.

-Lo hubieran visto cuando Potter y Astoria, bueno, ustedes saben,- apoyó Pansy- Se hundió terriblemente y cambió demasiado, pensando en que tú y ella…-no pudo continuar la pelinegra.

-Comprendo- repuso Harry- si a Draco le afectó eso, quiere decir que la ama, pero hay que asegurarnos que ellos vuelvan a establecer la comunicación de antes y partir de ahí.

-Cierto. -Secundó Hermione- si ellos se distancian más es como volver a empezar.

-Creo que Draco ya dio el primer paso- Concluyó Pansy al recordar haber visto el narciso blanco en manos de Astoria.

-Vamos a esperar- Finalizó Nott calmadamente.

Y en efecto, Draco y Astoria estaban viviendo un proceso de recuperación y hablaban poco entre sí, pero lo hacían. Ella no mencionaba el narciso y el rubio no mencionaba su calidad de exmortífago. Había miradas furtivas, roces fugaces de manos, pero él seguía frío y ella aparentaba indiferencia. Pasaban tiempo juntos, pero casi siempre en silencio, porque ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso temiendo la reacción del otro.

-Astoria- hablo en ojigris una tarde junto al Lago Negro- lamento lo de aquella ocasión que regresaste a Slytherin.

Ella sintió un vuelco de alegría y con los ojos nuevamente brillantes, pero con la voz serena, murmuró sin atreverse a verle a los ojos, cosa que él agradeció internamente.

-Yo también.

Fue todo para Draco. Si ella no estaba con Potter aún, él tenía el camino abierto y lucharía por ella contra quien fuera. El beso de Harry no se igualaba a uno suyo en ella y eso Draco lo sentía de alguna u otra forma. No abandonaría la causa ahora, sino que empezaría de nuevo, pero al final estaba seguro de que Astoria diría que lo amaba a él y sólo a él; y entonces volvería a perderse en ese par de esmeraldas que lo trastornaban por completo.

Ella volvió a vivir y su semblante brillaba de nuevo. Reía con Slytherins y Gryffindor por igual. Regresaba la Astoria chispeante y decidida. Ese día volvió a parecer un narciso blanco en su cama. El club de duelo se había reinstalado por única ocasión especial a petición de los alumnos de séptimo año porque tenían la inquietud de practicar lo aprendido, y todos estaban ansiosos por demostrar el poder de sus varitas.

-Jóvenes -llamó la directora, acompañada del profesor Slughorn- ya saben la mecánica de los duelos.. Sólo pido enfrentamientos limpios a la altura de Howgarts.

El grupo estalló en júbilo. Draco enarcaba una ceja arrogantemente y no encontraba un rival digno para él entre todos los ahí reunidos.

-¡Vamos a ver qué resulta!- exclamó Blaise

-Dominio, Zabini, eso es todo- apuntó Theodore

-¡Estoy emocionada por eliminar a algunos de ustedes!- terció Parkinson.

-Los contrincantes se elegirán al azar sacando dos nombres de ésta esfera de cristal- dijo McGonagall, mientras hacía aparecer una bola transparente con papeles blancos en su interior. Los chicos, expectantes la miraban con interés y atención.

-El primer duelo será para la Señorita Lavender Brown y el Señor Draco Malfoy.

Los anunciados se apostaron al frente. Draco sabía que eso era muy fácil. Lavender no era rival para él, y altivo, sonrió de medio lado.

Horace Slughorn era en encargado de supervisar los hechizos, aunque su especialidad era pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras, sin embargo, les infundía más respeto a los chicos que el Profesor Flitwick, quien también se encontraba ahí, subido en una silla para no perder detalle de lo que pasaba.

-¡Saludo!- se escuchó decir al Profesor. El silencio reinó en la sala de los Menesteres.

-¡En guardia!

-¡Accio varita!- Pronunció Draco desarmando en el acto a Brown, pues no había considerado necesario atacarla con un hechizo más potente, puesto que era una mujer y la acción se tornaba sumamente sencilla para él. Lavender, con el gesto fruncido, aceptó su pronta eliminación.

-Certero ataque, Señor Malfoy -aplaudió Horace. Draco hizo un ligero gesto de suficiencia y miró a Astoria, quien le sonreía.

-Considero que convendría un poco de práctica antes de continuar con el segundo duelo, Horace- comentó la directora al ver el nulo desempeño de Lavender Brown.

-Eso iba a sugerir, Minerva, y formando parejas salidas de los nombres de la bola de cristal, los chicos se dieron a la tarea de practicar. Para colmo, Harry y Astoria estaban juntos otra vez practicando un "Espector Patronus" que Potter dominaba a la perfección e intentaba enseñarle a Astoria.

Draco practicaba con Neville Longbottom, cuando de repente, giró la cabeza y vio al pelinegro de gafas dirigir con su mano encima de la de la ojiverde, el movimiento de varita que tendía que realizar la chica. Furioso, los miró clavándoles mercurio al rojo vivo de sus ojos.

-"¡Expeliarmus!"- dijo Neville, consiguiendo desarmar al rubio, dejándolo confundido.

-¿Pasa algo, Señor Malfoy?- preguntó la directora al ver el descuido del blondo.

--Nada, profesora- respondió el aludido.

-Bien, continúe practicando con el señor Longbottom.

Neville sonreía satisfecho de su hazaña y la fría mirada de su oponente lo hizo mudar el semblante.

-Así se hace, As!- se escuchó la voz de Harry al ver la figura del águila que emanó de la varita de Astoria.

Neville pronunciaba un nuevo hechizo ante la segunda distracción de Draco.

-"¡Incárcerous!"- dejándolo imposibilitado para moverse.

-¡Retira esto inmediatamente, Longbottom!- rugió iracundo el ojigris

- ¡Demonios!, ¿Acaso no sabes que tienes que esperar a ponernos en guardia antes de lanzar un hechizo?, ¡Maldita sea!

-"¡Finite incantatem!"- dijo el Gryffindor un tanto intimidado.

-Señor Malfoy, le sugiero que se calme -acotó McGonagall al ver el desplante del chico - usted, Longbottom, espere a que su oponente esté debidamente preparado para iniciar el duelo.

Astoria y Harry -y todos en general- lo observaban, ya que no era común ver a Draco perder terreno en duelos. Algo pasaba, sin duda. Millicent Bulstrode se acercó solícita al rubio

-Tranquilízate, Draco. Tú eres excelente en esto.

El blondo la miró por unos segundos y comprendió que era su oportunidad para probar a Astoria.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo sonriéndole levemente y rozando la barbilla de la rubia con la punta de su varita de espino, negra como la noche. Millicent suspiró.

Astoria sintió una punzada de celos y respingó la nariz al ver la escena. Draco le miró de reojo "¡Perfecto!, pensó para sí.

-Creo que estamos listos ahora, que reinicien los duelos -exclamó Slughorn.

Neville y Draco pasaron al frente cuando su turno llegó de nuevo. Esta vez no había distracciones para la rubia serpiente.

-¡En guardia- la voz de Horace resonó en la enorme sala.

Astoria estaba frente a él y Draco vio cómo Harry se acercaba a decirle a la chica algo al oído, justo cuando Neville lanzaba el primer hechizo con la varita.

-¡Desmaius!- El rayo violeta cruzó la sala para impactarse contra el cuerpo del rubio chico, quien instantáneamente cayó al suelo sin oponer resistencia, esa pequeña distracción le costó a Malfoy, inconsciente en el piso y Astoria estaba a su lado preocupada.

-Supongo que habrá que llevarlo a la enfermería y suspender los duelos (se escucharon infinidad de protestas) por hoy. Señor Nott y Señor Zabini, les ruego que lo lleven. ¡Compostura, señores, mañana continuaremos, ya que el Señor Malfoy se haya recuperado!

Theodore Nott levantó la varita e invocó un "Ascendio" para levitar el cuerpo del blondo hasta llegar con Madame Pomfrey, quien lo colocó en una camilla y empezó a atenderlo. Cuando Draco volvió en sí, después de algunas horas, lo primero que vio fue una cabellera de suaves ondas castañas y unos ojos verdes muy hermosos para el, que le sonreían al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a la dueña decirle con coquetería:

-¡Hola!

-Ya estoy aquí de nuevo- arrastró él las palabras.

-Sabía que eras fuerte, Draco y realmente no entiendo bien lo que te pasó hace rato.

-Pasa que ví a Potter acercarse demasiado y el inútil de Longbottom supo aprovechar bien mi descuido.

-¿Ah, si? -repuso ella tomando las riendas del momento.

-Sabes bien que no lo soporto- fue la respuesta del ojigris, quien miraba ahora hacia la ventana.

-¿Cerca de ti o cerca de mí? -Lanzó la ojiverde divertida al descubrir los celos implícitos en su "descuido" como le llamaba él. El muchacho rodó los ojos sin contestar a la pregunta. En ese instante, la medimaga estaba anunciando que su tiempo de visita había concluido y que aún había tres Slytherins más afuera esperando ver a Draco.

-Son Blaise, Pansy Theo.- le hizo saber la chica- están ansiosos por verte, así que me voy- se despidió risueña e inclinándose sobre él, besó su frente colmada de mechones platinados mientras el cerró los ojos por un pequeño instante al sentir la tierna caricia.

-Mejórate pronto, Draco, porque todo Slytherin te quiere de vuelta pronto- dijo al salir caminando lentamente sabiendo que un rubio con el corazón palpitante, pero orgulloso a morir, la observaba partir desde su cama.

Draco sentía nuevamente ese descontrol en él, ese olor a manzana lo hacía desvariar y querer olvidarse de todo que no fuera ella. Hubiera querido besarla en ese instante y recuperar esas dolorosas y angustiantes cuatro semanas en las que ella permaneció fuera de la realidad y él, torturado por sus propios pensamientos. La deseaba, la quería proteger, era…era un torbellino todo eso dentro de él. Y sólo le quedaba clara una cosa: La necesitaba y punto.

El trío de Slytherin entraron a verlo y trataron de animarlo -cosa que ya había hecho Astoria sin mucho esfuerzo-. El blondo, de muy buen humor, para ser él, soportó las bromas de Blaise, las ironías de Theodore y la preocupación de Pansy. Al final del día, Madame Pomfrey le ofreció de cenar y le indicó que podía retirarse porque ya se encontraba bien. Se vestía lentamente con su uniforme de nuevo y mientras abrochaba los últimos botones de la impecable túnica negra con el escudo de Slytherin, pensaba en Astoria. No cabía duda: Ella lo cambiaba totalmente.

Era casi media noche cuando un narciso blanco recién aparecido sobre su mesilla, le indicó a Astoria que el Príncipe de las Serpientes había retornado a sus dominios, estaba ahí de nuevo. La chica ojiverde, despierta aún pensando en él, tomó la delicada flor entre sus manos pequeñas y la besó con un suspiro ahogado.

000000000000

Otro día de duelos llegó y al turno de Draco y Ron Weasley todos callaron.

-¿Listo para ser humillado en público, comadreja pelirroja?

-Digo lo mismo, hurón, si a ti te afecta cualquier hechizo, ¿O no terminaste con Pomfrey ayer acaso?

-¡Eso no vuelve a pasar!- siseó amenazante el rubio con la mirada encendida de coraje por la burla del pelirrojo.

¡En guardia!- ordenó Slughorn- Albos rivales iniciaron el combate "amistoso" y Draco lanzaba hechizos que el Weasley esquivaba con "protegos" e "impedimenta", hasta que un "Ascendio", seguido de un "levicorpus" de Draco lo alcanzó y lo elevó por el aire, sosteniéndolo ahí por unos instantes.

-¿Satisfecho zanahoria parlante?- se burló el ojigris, jugando con el chico en el aire y riendo ante los infructuosos esfuerzos de Ron por librarse de los encantamientos.

-Bien, Señor Malfoy, diez puntos para Slytherin. Deshaga el hechizo en éste momento. - ordenó McGonagall. Draco hizo lo que se le pedía apartando la varita para decir "Liberacorpus" y el chico de Gryffindor cayó estrepitosamente al suelo con quejas de dolor. Hermione corrió a auxiliarlo lanzándole al verde plata una mirada asesina y Harry lo ayudaba a incorporarse. Draco reía más. Y Astoria daba muestras de su inconformidad mirándolo cruzada de brazos y con actitud seria.

En el siguiente encuentro, Hermione Granger eliminaba relativamente fácil del duelo a Lavender Brown por cuestiones meramente personales en las que se veía involucrado cierto pelirrojo al convocar un "avis opugno", que la dejó corriendo por toda la sala perseguida por una bandada de canarios enfurecidos. "Finite" "pronunció la castaña ojimiel al ver que Brown no podía deshacerse de las aves, ganando diez puntos para su casa.

Astoria Greengrass hizo lo propio enfrentando a un sorprendido Theodore Nott, mediante un "Confundus" que lo obligó a bajar la guardia y soltar la varita, irguiéndose ella como vencedora y dejando un poco mareado al castaño y herido en el orgullo. "Lo siento", murmuraba ella ante la mirada de reproche de Pansy y las carcajadas de Blaise.

Harry pasó al frente contra Justin Finch-Fletchley, de Hufflepuff, derrotándolo después de unos cuantos hechizos.

Llegó la segunda ronda de encuentros y Draco Malfoy repetía turno desarmando a Blaise Zabini, con un "Expelliarmus" después de que el moreno brindara un ágil batalla. Hermione Granger, en su segunda ronda, mandaba a la banca a una frustrada Pansy Parkinson y Astoria a su vez a Dean Thomas mediante un "Volatum Ascendere", que dejó un poco adolorido al chico el elevarse unos cuantos metros y caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Harry Potter se erguía victorioso ante Hanna Abbot, quien un poco decepcionada, trataba de recuperar su varita del suelo tras un "Tarantallegra" que la hizo caer por un rato. Ayudándola el león de gafas a incorporarse y disculpándose con ella en caso de haberla lastimado.

Puntos corrían para las cuatro casas enfrentadas en duelos amistosos y rayos blancos, verdes, azules y rojos poderosos, surcaban los aires provenientes de las varitas de los chicos. Los profesores de Howgarts presenciaban orgullosos los avances de sus alumnos de séptimo grado. Se habían reunido ya en la Sala de menesteres, un nutrido grupo conformado por Horace Slughorn, supervisando los duelos, Minerva McGonagall, otorgando puntos a los vencedores, Filius Flitwick, Los Profesores Vector y Binns, quienes estuvieron a punto de apostar a su favorito, pero la mirada reprobatoria de Minerva los detuvo. También se habían dado cita Pomona Sprout, quien se deshacía en apoyo para los chicos de su casa, Batsheeba Babbling con todo y su grueso libro de runas antiguas…bueno, hasta Sybill Trelawney estaba ahí tratando de abrir su ojo interior y adivinar a quien favorecería el combate. Madame Pomfrey también estaba presente por si acaso.

En la frenética tercera ronda de eliminación, los oponentes se habían reducido considerablemente en número. Iniciando de nueva cuenta con Malfoy, quien dejaba fuera de combate con un poderoso "Incarcerous" a Seamus Finnigan, quien no pronunció su "relashio" a tiempo para detenerlo. Granger daba cuenta de Parvatti Patil y Astoria derrotaba a Neville Longbottom. Las probabilidades se reducían cada vez más con un Harry sacando del juego a Terry Boot ante el beneplácito de Ron (por obvias razones) con un hechizo llamado "Locomotor mortis", que le unió las piernas haciéndole caer aparatosamente. El pelirrojo se deshacía en gritos de apoyo para Hermione y Harry y claro, también para Astoria. El trío verde plata, principalmente Pansy y Blaise, hacían lo mismo para con Draco y la ojiverde, quienes llevaban la delantera de su altiva casa. Las cartas fuertes de Slytherin entraban a duelo barriendo con cuanto rival les ponían y a esas alturas era toda una locura; los profesores emocionados y los chicos demostrando sus cualidades y su capacidades, cada uno de ellos, daba una digna pelea y asumía su derrota con madurez.

-¡Si Albus pudiera ver esto…! Suspiró para sí McGonagall con un par de lágrimas brillando en sus cansados ojos tras los lentes.

Los duelos finales fueron así: Harry-Hermione y Draco-Astoria. Aquello era muerte súbita, dos Gryffindors contra dos Slytherins para quedar uno a uno en la batalla cúspide. Draco no deseaba vencer a Astoria, pero ansiaba verse la cara con Potter, bueno, eso si Granger lo permitía así que decidió esperar el resultado del duelo de los leones.

-"Si Granger vence a Potty, dejaré ganar a Astoria para que la enfrente, pero si por alguna razón de la casualidad cara rajada resulta vencedor, seré yo quien combata contra él"- pensaba enarcando una ceja.

Lo ánimos se excitaban más y mas. Se anunció primero el duelo de los Gryffindor y los leones pasaron al frente y se saludaron.

-No es nada personal, Harry- advirtió la ojimiel.

-Lo mismo digo, Hermione- replicó el chico de gafas

-¡En guardia!- expresó la conocida voz.

Ambos se enfrascaron en un mundo de hechizos, desde el conocido y popular "expeliarmus", hasta el "petrificus totallus", protegidos por "impedimenteas" y "protegos" al por mayor. Los chicos daban cátedra de duelo y todos se mantenían expectantes. Ronald Weasley no sabía a quien apoyar, así que ésta vez guardó silencio rogando a Merlín que no pasara un accidente. Draco se apostó tras Astoria de modo que recargó su mentón en el hombro de ella, haciéndola sentir intimidada y con ese conocido cosquilleo en el estómago.

-¿Por quién vas? - le preguntó la ojiverde, estremeciéndose aún por la cercanía del chico.

-Por Granger -acotó el- es hija de Muggles pero siempre ha sido mejor que Potty, ¿Y tu?

-Por ninguno, voy por mí -respondió la ojiverde enarbolando el más puro orgullo de Slytherin. Draco sabía que esa era su chica.

Al fin un descuido de la leona ojimiel le bastó al chico dorado de Gryffindor para desarmarla con un sencillo "Accio Varita", tal como Draco lo hiciera con Lavender Brown en una ocasión anterior. Hermione rió sorprendida y Ron abría los ojos como platos.

-¡Felicidades, Harry! -reconoció la ojimiel sudorosa, exhausta y sonriente.

-Fuiste una muy digna rival, Mione -le espetó el agotado león pelinegro.

-¡Magnífico! -aplaudían los profesores y los alumnos callaron cuando Draco y Astoria se posicionaron elegantemente al frente. El rubio sonrió de medio lado anticipando que la batalla no iba a ser fácil pero él tenía que salir vencedor para dejar sin nada a Potter. Sabía que Astoria era una rival imponente y un descuido suyo y saldría volando por los aires y todo estaría perdido. Sacudió el rubio cabello y colocó la varita negra frente a su rostro a manera de saludo. La ojiverde tomó una bocanada de aire y tomando posición también saludó a su oponente, quien le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Voy por Astoria!, exclamó Blaise

-¡Voy por Draco! - secundó Pansy, -¿Y tú, Theo?

-Draco- espetó el castaño, aún herido en su orgullo por haber sido eliminado por se "hermanita menor". Sobra decir que los Gryffindor estaban a favor de Astoria.

-¡En guardia!

Empezó un soberbio duelo en donde la concentrada Astoria Greengrass, atacaba y repelía hechizos sin perder terreno.

-"Confundus"

-"Incárcerous"

-"Serpensortia"

-"Protego"

El Príncipe de las Slytherin, por su parte, se movía cual serpiente tratando de asestar un buen golpe de varita y sin ceder espacio en la batalla. Hechizos iban y venían frustrados y el duelo parecía sin dueño permanente.

"Relashio"

"Levicorpus

"Oscuro"

"Avis opugno"

Y muchos más volaban ante un público jubiloso, unos por ver caer a Draco ante una chica y otras (mujeres, en su mayoría), por ver caer a Astoria. De pronto, un rayo violeta cruzó la sala, dejando a una serpiente fuera de combate…


	30. Condiciones

El "Inmóbilus" de Draco Malfoy hizo que Astoria se quedara completamente quieta con la varita el mano sin alcanzar a repeler el certero ataque. Draco era el vencedor absoluto.

El público enloqueció al saber que Potter y Malfoy eran el plato fuerte esa noche. El rubio desencantó a la ojiverde y después de asegurarse que ella estuviese bien, le espetó:

-Creo que seremos Potty y yo.

La chica dijo que sí con la cabeza y sonriendo, porque la verdad estaba muy cansada por el duelo.

-¡Que Merlín esté de tu lado y no en el de Malfoy! -susurró el pelirrojo Weasley a Harry. El león caminó de forma segura hacia el frente y Draco ya estaba ahí.

Los profesores deliberaron rápidamente porque ese duelo corría peligro de "Cruciatus" y quizá un "Avada Kedavra" provenientes del iracundo Príncipe de las Serpientes.

-Jóvenes -intervino la directora McGonagall- Ha sido un honor para todos observar a tan dignos oponentes en tan memorables duelos. Hemos decidido premiar y reconocer por igual a los señores Potter y Malfoy por sus destacadas actuaciones el día de hoy. -la multitud protestó y Hermione y Astoria respiraron aliviadas, mientras Ron fruncía el ceño al igual que Zabini.

-Veinticinco puntos para Gryffindor y veinticinco puntos para Slytherin. Felicidades a ambos. Finalizó la profesora.

-Te has salvado, Potter- apuntó el rubio con arrogancia

-Lo mismo digo, Malfoy- secundó el pelinegro, aliviado por dentro porque ya no tenía más fuerzas para enfrentar otro interminable duelo.

Y así, poco a poco, se fueron retirando todos a sus respectivas casas, comentando el día tan lleno de adrenalina que acababan de pasar en la Sala de los Menesteres. Draco al llegar a las mazmorras, exhausto, se dirigió directamente hacia la ducha para después descansar. Astoria, encontraba nuevamente en su cama su narciso blanco cuando entró a su habitación y sonriendo, se dispuso a descansar al lado de la cama de Pansy, quien ya dormía plácidamente y así terminaba otro día más en Howgarts.

Las clases transcurrieron normales en el castillo al día siguiente, con la euforia aún fresca por los duelos del día anterior. Al anochecer, Astoria deambulaba por el castillo, víctima del insomio, pensando en Draco. Cansada, se sentó en la escalera cercana a las mazmorras. De repente, se sobresaltó al compás de una voz varonil que le resultó conocida y acompañada por un olor exquisitamente seductor

-¿Qué hace usted, señorita fuera de la cama a éstas horas? -arrastró las palabras el rubio dueño de la descripción anterior. Draco tomó asiento junto a ella y acercó su pálido rostro más al de la castaña.

-¡Me has asustado!, ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Soy prefecto, ¿Recuerdas?, incluso tú misma me entregaste el pergamino con mis rondas nocturnas.

Astoria se sonrojó al recordar el vergonzoso episodio con Bulstrode.

-Sí, ya recuerdo -acotó recordando también que esa misma noche había descubierto por accidete el armonioso cuerpo masculino de Draco envuelto en una toalla negra saliendo de la ducha. -¡Uff! -pensó la ojiverde y sonrió coquetamente.

-¿Draco?

-Te escucho…

-¿Podrías enamorarte?- espetó ella decididamente dando rienda suelta a la idea que desde hacía tiempo rondaba incómoda en su cabeza.

-¿Yo?- se sorprendió el por la inesperada pregunta -¿De quién?

-No sé… de alguna chica.

-¡Ah! -contestó el para después guardar silencio.

-¿Entonces, qué?

-¿De qué?

-¡Contesta! - exigió ella un poco irritada por la actitud despreocupada del ojigris, a quien la gustaba exasperarla.

-Pues no lo sé.

-¿Y qué necesitas saber?

-Si hay una chica disponible, linda, inteligente y entonces…

-Pues en Howgarts hay muchas así- interrumpió ansiosa la ojiverde y Draco reía por dentro al darse cuenta.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Claro

-Creo que no me he fijado bien

-Las conoces a todas, Draco, a todas, no finjas conmigo.

-No creas eso, me faltan algunas…

Astoria sintió arder en celos de pensar en cantidad de chicas que habían pasado por los brazos de Draco, que en realidad no eran tantas como ella imaginaba, pero se contuvo.

El rubio la miraba de una manera divertida para él y veía ese par de ojos esmeralda que fulguraban de la misma forma cuando alguien se le acercaba; esas miradas compartían el mismo destello de ¿celos?, como había dicho una vez Pansy. "Vamos bien, no des marcha atrás, Draco, provócala y presiónala para que confiese que siente por ti algo que jamás sentirá por el cara rajada"

La observaba de nuevo pero más profundamente. La chica, por su parte luchaba contra la tortura de pensar nuevamente en el desfile de chicas en la vida del Slytherin y ella… ¿Sería una más?, "¡Nunca!", "¡Una Greengrass no es juguete de nadie!"- dijo ella en voz alta sin darse cuenta

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso -repuso tranquilamente el blondo.

-¿En qué?

-En que no eres juguete de nadie.

-¿Qué? -¿Acaso él había usado legeremancia con ella?, ¡Si justo eso acababa de pensar!, ¿Cómo podía Draco saberlo?, ¿Y si también había visto otra cosa?, ¡No, eso no podía estarle sucediendo!, palideció.

-Lo acabas de decir tú- fue la escueta respuesta del muchacho, quien jugueteaba con su varita.

-¿lo hice?- preguntó arribando una desconfiada ceja.

-¡Hace tres segundos, Astoria, ¿Qué te sucede?

-No, nada, ¡Sólo pensaba!- repuso ella aliviada.

-Supongo que en mí para lograr distraerte tanto.

Ella sonrió: -¡Eres insufrible!, Draco.

-Prefiero irresistible, si no te molesta, ¿En qué pensabas?

-En ti enamorado- fue la respuesta de la ojiverde, quien se volvía hacia él con los ojos de agua quieta escudriñándolo.

-Eso no lo verán tus ojos, niña -Ella sintió un mareo y el corazón le palpitó angustiosamente.

-¿No?

-Mira, iba a casarme contigo esperando de nosotros una relación cordial, respetuosa, de cariño tal vez por el lazo de amistad que une a nuestras familias, pero ya que tan amablemente decidiste romper el compromiso, ahora no tengo ninguna responsabilidad y puedo seguir mi vida como me plazca.

La chica sintió que algo en ella se rompía. "¿Iba?, ¿Ya no se casarían?"- Se había acostumbrado a escucharlo alardear de su futuro matrimonio y ahora, ahí frente a ella, nada, parecía feliz con la idea de no casarse con ella y aparte ¿Vivir ala vida?, O sea…¿Seguir de mujer en mujer?. Sentía que el aire le faltaba y cerró los ojos abatida.

-¿Me estás poniendo atención, Astoria? - interrogó el muchacho mirándola confundido.

-Ssí- la respuesa entrecortada- es un lapsus, lo siento, Draco.

-Bien -procedió el ojigris- El amor, es una gran debilidad que no puedo darme el lujo de adquirir porque hace que te olvides de ti y solamente vivas para ver y complacer a la otra persona. Es entrar en una cadena de sensaciones, una tras de otra, que te envuelven poco a poco, como atado por "lazo del diablo" y te pierdes sin remedio sin libertad y albedrío. Te domina sin dejarte escapatoria. En fin…una pérdida total de tiempo. -concluyó.

La ojiverde lo escuchaba en silencio.

-Parece que sabes muy bien lo que es enamorarse -dijo recelosa.

-Lo veo todos los días en el colegio y no vamos muy lejos, están Nott y Pansy.

-Bueno, Draco si no te decides a amar allá tú. En cambio yo espero enamorarme perdidamente.

El Príncipe de las Serpientes frunció el ceño. Esta vez era la oportunidad de Astoria y no la iba a dejar ir.

-¿De quién?, ¿De Potter?- preguntó secamente el chico.

-No lo sé aún- respondió ella agitando su cabello recogido en una cola alta- Harry es tierno conmigo, atento y muy dulce. No descarto la posibilidad.

Draco bufó celoso y ella lo notó.

-¡No necesito que me digas lo maravilloso que resulta para ti San Potter! -asestó girando la cara contraída por el coraje.

-Sólo respondo a tu pregunta, Draco, es todo.

Ella se irguió en ese momento y él hizo lo mismo colocándose imponente frente a ella con su elevada estatura y los celos asomándose en el mercurio de su mirada. La ojiverde flaqueaba.

-Acepta el anillo de vuelta - ordenó fríamente.

-¡No! -replicó ella frunciendo la nariz de manera retadora- Acabo de decirte que quiero amor en mi vida y tú me acabas de enterar que quieres una vida libre, ¿No?

Draco cerró los ojos frustrado para después exaltarse.

-¡Deja de jugar con Potter ya! -le dijo en un tono de voz más alto.

-¿Quién dice que juego?

-¡Te exijo que no lo veas más! -rugió el ojigris tomándola por los hombros.

-¡Pues yo te exijo que dejes de una vez por todas a tus amiguitas!

Ella se zafó del agarre del blondo y ambos se miraron desafiantes, cruzando ojos cargados de celos y furia, de orgullo al no querer reconocer uno frente al otro el amor que sentían. El trataba de meterse dentro de ella y conocer qué pasaba realmente en su corazón y ella intentaba lo mismo dentro de ese frío mercurio, tan impenetrable como el hielo, pero que en ese momento quemaba como fuego al contacto.

-Hace meses que no salgo con nadie -fue la cortante réplica del rubio. Astoria sintió palpitar su corazón.

-Siendo así, voy a pesar lo de Harry- compuso ella sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada.

-Te advierto que no poseo mucha paciencia, Astoria.- siseó él al momento de encerrarla entre sus brazos y la pared de la escalera. Deseó morder esos labios y hacerlos pedir por un beso suyo, deseó perderse noche a noche en esas esmeraldas profundas y conocer todos sus secretos. Se acercó más mirando ese par tan rojo entreabriéndose para él.

Astoria deseaba fervientemente un beso del ojigris y se reprochó por ello. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí si él había acabado de aceptar que no la amaba?, "Soy una idiota como todas las demás", se decía internamente al verse rendida a él, esperando y anhelando un beso, uno sólo y Draco parecía adivinarlo, porque hacía la espera tortuosa y lo ansiado no llegaba. Sintió un roce en sus labios y era un dedo de él acariciándole suavemente el contorno de la boca. Ella cerró los ojos, esperando, esperando…

-Hasta mañana, As- le dijo mientras se giraba para bajar la escalera y dirigirse a su sala común -Tú ya deberías descansar también.

-Ya voy -susurró ella enfadada por el desplante.

Draco se vanaglorió por sus dotes de Casanova. "Ruégame un beso, Astoria", se decía mentalmente, "suplica por él" mientras se perdía en las sombras de las mazmorras. Otro narciso blanco apareció en la mano de la ojiverde, quien tuvo el impulso de arrojarlo lejos, pero acabó doblegándose y aspirando su fragancia...

00000

Espero sus comentarios!!!


	31. Regalos

Esa mañana había un gran alboroto en el comedor, los chicos recibían sus lechuzas y todos leían animadamente su correspondencia generando un gran murmullo y risas. Las lechuzas del trío de Gryffindor y de la pelirroja Weasley llegaban con una cajita misteriosa y un pequeño pergamino, el cual iban abriendo los intrigados leones, y al hacerlo, Harry y Ron descubrían asombrados una fina cadena de reluciente oro con un dije de león y una serpiente entrelazados. Una prenda maravillosa, sin duda. Intrigados por la procedencia de dicho regalo, abrieron los pergaminos y leyeron una pulcra caligrafía femenina con tinta verde esmeralda: "Porque el león y la serpiente ya no son más rivales, ni enemigos" y firmada "Astoria Greengrass" "P.D. Gracias por todo, de verdad". Harry y Ron sonrieron entre sí y se colocaron inmediatamente los dijes.

-Es muy bonito! -exclamó el pelirrojo- ¡Y a ti también te luce bien, Harry!

-Creo que Astoria tiene buen gusto para esto - respondió el de gafas admirando una vez más el colgante.

A las chicas Gryffindor, les había obsequiado una pulsera también de oro con el mismo dije, pero engarzado con brillantes pequeños que le daban un toque delicado y un brillo muy femenino. La leona ojimiel se lo colocó emocionada.

-¿No es maravilloso? - susurró al terminar de leer el pergamino. Ginny Weasley tuvo cuidado de no sacar en público la pulsera, pues hubiese sido muy sospechoso hacerlo y se conformaba por el momento con admirar la de Hermione repitiendo:

-¡Es una hermosa joya, Mione, preciosa de verdad!

Los Gryffindor buscaron con la mirada a su amiga verde plata para agradecerle el obsequio, pero ella ya los veía sonriente al ver que sus presentes les habían agradado y asintiendo discretamente aceptó las miradas brillantes de sus amigos escarlata.

En ese momento llegó Draco Malfoy a tomar su lugar en la mesa. Ronald Weasley se puso de pie para saludar a un buscador de Hufflepuff, que estaba cerca de la mesa de las serpientes. Al acercarse un poco a ellos, Blaise Zabini notó el dije en el cuello del pelirrojo y extrañado lo interrogó cuando el Weasley venía de regreso:

-¿Ese dije tan caro es tuyo, Weasley?

-Claro -espetó orgulloso el Gryffindor. Astoria le hizo señas discretas para que no revelara nada frente a Draco y el pelirrojo comprendió al instante.

-Permíteme examinarlo- continuaba el moreno verde plata acercándose un poco al colgante y al ver las figuras y el tipo de joya, supo inmediatamente que tenía el sello de los joyeros Greengrass, los duendes de las minas de Eslovenia.

-Interesante- concluyó el Slytherin después de su rápido análisis.-Consérvalo bien, Weasley, esto tiene un valor incalculable.- y volviendo a sentarse adoptó un semblante adusto muy poco común en él.

-Lo sé- acotó secamente el pelirrojo, quien regresó a su mesa ante la mirada recelosa de las serpientes. El blondo ojigris reclamó:

-¡No pierdas tu tiempo con esa zanahoria y su baratija, Blaise!

-No es una baratija -murmuró para sí el moreno con actitud seria para después sumirse en el silencio. Astoria lo miraba extrañada porque su amigo no solía ser así. A la salida del comedor, todos se encaminaron hacia las siguientes clases.

-¿Sucede algo, Blaise? -Preguntó la ojiverde

-¡Dímelo tú, Astoria, no soy yo el que obsequia costosas regalos a los leones que acabo de conocer!

-¿Queee?, ¡Lo sabía, sabía que esos dijes tenían que ver contigo! - exclamó Pansy. La ojiverde se angustió al ver la reacción celosa de sus amigos, serpientes al fin y posesivos de amistades y de todo en general.

-Pero…-Intentó hablar y no pudo porque se vio interrumpida

-¡No todos los días se reciben joyas hechas por duendes eslovenos que curiosamente pertenecen a tu familia, ¿No es así? -Asestó el moreno certeramente. Pansy secundó:

-¡No me dirijas la palabra, Astoria!, nos has hecho a un lado, ¿no?, pues bien, así será entonces.

La pelinegra y Zabini entraron al aula molestos ante una castaña que no alcanzó a replicarles nada. La clase transcurrió lenta y sus amigos verde plata la ignoraban completamente. Se sintió desdichada. Al volver a las mazmorras, Theo se acercó a una Pansy Parkinson enfurruñada y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Le pasa algo a mi princesa? -le dijo tiernamente. La aludida negó con la cabeza.

Blaise ni siquiera se dignaba a mirar a Astoria y entonces ella decidió intervenir:

-Pansy y Blaise están molestos por los dijes que obsequié a los Gryffindor, Theo.

El castaño levantó una ceja para preguntarle a su novia y al moreno, mirándolos consecutivamente:

-¿Es cierto eso?

Los interpelados no contestaron.

-Me parece un poco infantil. -Concluyó Nott. Pansy se enardeció:

-¿Infantil dices?, a ésta niña la conozco desde que estaba en pañales cuidándola siempre como hermana mayor, y ahora sale con que obsequia a los leones como si los conociera de toda la vida. Tú llámalo infantil que yo lo llamo ingratitud. Y se volvió cruzándose de brazos girando su espesa cortina de cabello negro.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Pan- apoyó Blaise- eso es una ingratitud

Nott negó con la cabeza e iba a comentar algo, pero lo interrumpió Astoria irguiéndose del sofá donde se encontraba.

-Pues entonces dejen que ésta ingrata les muestre algo…

Y acercándose a su dormitorio, se introdujo y salió al poco rato trayendo consigo un baúl pequeño de cuero negro con la inscripción Greengrass bordado en letra de oro y abriéndolo prosiguió:

-Preferí entregarles personalmente sus presentes porque sé tienen un gran valor para cada uno de ustedes y no me perdería sus rostros por nada del mundo.

Pansy la miró de reojo y Zabini, volteado completamente hacia la muchacha de cabello castaño, la observaba ahora con curiosidad más que con enojo. Theo se mantenía tranquilo, sabiendo que la pequeña rencilla estaba a punto de enmendarse.

-Para ti, Pansy, querida amiga y hermana mayor, inestimable en mi corazón, te he conseguido una edición especial de tu perfume favorito de sándalo y violetas mágicas.

Y diciendo esto sacaba un frasquito delicado de color lila y con brillo nacarado. Se lo extendió a la ojiazul que permanecía boquiabierta.

-¿Para mí?- balbuceó. Pansy llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de conseguir esa fragancia y la colocaron en una interminable lista de espera que acabó por fastidiarla y resignarse a no tener su preciado perfume.

-Para ti- repuso la ojiverde sonriente. Pansy la abrazó enternecida

-Perdona mi infantil comportamiento, pero me sentí desplazada por Granger -explicó la chica.

-Tú nuca tendrás reemplazo en mi corazón, Pan y diciendo esto se saldó el malentendido con ella. La pelinegra miraba extasiada su frasquito y Astoria recordó a su otro amigo celoso.

-Blaise, para ti tengo esto, y sacando un pergamino con la fotografía de "Los Halcones de Falmouth", el equipo de Quiddittch favorito del moreno, se acercó a él. El chico no lo podía creer y abría los ojos tan grandes como podía al ver que la fotografía estaba firmada por todos ellos y no sólo eso, sino que además decían al unísono: "¡Blaise, eres el mejor!". Brincó emocionado y la tomó ahogado de emoción al tiempo que decía:

-¡Esto es de lo mejor, gracias, As! -Y acto seguido, levantó a la menuda castaña en vilo revoloteándola por toda la sala común, repitiéndole: "¡Gracias, gracias!". Theo y Pansy reían de buena gana al ver a Zabini como niño pequeño con juguete nuevo, corriendo y presumiendo su fotografía autografiada.

-No creas que me he olvidado de ti, Theo, -repuso una despeinada Astoria por todas las vueltas que Blaise le dio en el aire y recomponiéndose el cabello un poco, mostró un libro envejecido encuadernado en cuero café y se lo ofreció a su amigo castaño, quien al descubrir lo que le daba, se sorprendió genuinamente.

-¡No puede ser!- murmuró tomándolo con una delicadeza extraordinaria.

-Lo es -repuso Astoria- es la edición original del primer libro que escribió tu bisabuelo sobre el estudio de las propiedades del "Félix-felicis" y es toda tuya ahora.

Theodore Nott llevaba años en la búsqueda de ese libro y ahora lo tenía en sus manos.

-Es un hermoso detalle, pequeña- agradeció conmovido y Pansy le abrazó tiernamente. Astoria los veía sonriente.

En ese instante, llegaba Draco y observando el cuadro espetó:

-¿A qué se debe tanta miel entre serpientes?

Astoria nos ha obsequiado cosas hermosas- respondió Pansy señalando su perfume.

-¡Ya veo!-secundó el blondo- ¿No es ese tu raro perfume de violetas mágicas que ya no se fabrica desde hace años?

-El mismo, -repuso orgullosa la pelinegra- As lo ha conseguido no sé como.

-Mamá es muy amiga de la heredera del fabricante, Pansy y como favor especial, le ha dado el perfume.

-Lindo detalle -repuso Draco

Blaise interrumpía eufórico al ver al rubio en la sala:

-¡Draco, ven, tienes que ver mi foto firmada por los "Halcones" y dicen: ¡Blaise, eres el mejor!- exclamaba mientras arrastraba literalmente al rubio hacia su recámara para mostrarle dónde había colocado el obsequio.

-¡Sí que te excediste con Blaise!, -sonrió Draco al volver- estará inaguantable por un buen rato.

Astoria rió y asintió a sabiendas de que así iba ser la situación.

-Daphne está de novia con Evian Holmes, el cazador del equipo y ha logrado enviarme la foto. -respondió la chica

-¡No lo hubiera imaginado!- dijo Pansy- ¿Daphne con un jugador profesional de Quidditch? ¡Me parece estupendo!

-Así es, Pan y al paso que van puede ser que formalicen pronto.

-¡Pues me alegro por ella! -hizo saber la ojiazul.- A Theo, le ha traído la Primera edición de "Félix felicis" de su abuelo, ¿No es sorprendente?

El rubio examinó el libro que Nott tenía en las manos.

-Esto es una verdadera joya -repuso al fin- Me alegro por ti, Theodore.

El aludido le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Papá me ha ayudado bastante en la búsqueda y lo hemos localizado en una pequeña librería cerca de Gloucester, fue una verdadera casualidad.

-Parece que te has esmerado, Astoria, pues todos son objetos de gran valía para sus dueños.

-Son mis amigos, Draco y por ellos haría cualquier cosa

-Eso veo, por cierto, estoy esperando mi presente.

La ojiverde palideció, no tenía ningún regalo preparado para Draco.

-"¡Merlín!, ¿Cómo lo olvidé? -reconoció afligida- ¿Y ahora qué le digo?"

-No sabía que darte que no poseas aún - repuso al fin la chica

El rubio le sonrió:- Pues no lo sé, mmhhh, déjame pensar… -Y diciendo esto se acercó felinamente a la ojiverde. Los del trío de las serpientes se levantaron discretamente y los dejaron solos. Draco iba actuar.

Quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia y sus alientos se tocaban. El rubio la observaba profundamente y ella estaba ahí, embriagada por el aroma de él, por sus raros ojos grises y por esa seguridad que derrochaba siempre, como si todo le perteneciera, incluso ella. Una mano varonilmente blanca se alzó hasta el rostro de a ojiverde Slytherin y le acarició la mejilla, los ojos resplandecientes y la comisura de los labios. Ella se estremeció al contacto deseando más y más del Príncipe de ojos mercurio. Draco se tomó el tiempo para recorrer suavemente ese rostro dulce y desafiante a la vez. El rostro de la chica no era como el de las demás. Astoria era diferente. Ella lo provocaba en vez de callar ente él; la que lo enfrentaba mordaz en vez de temerle, la que lo miraba altiva en vez de esconder el rostro; la que no se dejaba atrapar por él…aún.

No lo pensó más y acercó sus labios, rozando los de ella suave y delicadamente. Astoria desfallecía a cada segundo. El era toda su razón para regresar de Beuxbeatons, él era el Príncipe con en que soñó todas sus noches y al que deseaba entregarle todo lo que había en ella. Sí, él era su absoluto dueño sin saberlo, el poseedor de todos sus besos, de sus suspiros, de sus ansias de entregarse. Porque la ojiverde llevaba tiempo deseando ser suya, que él la tomase tierna o furiosamente, no importaba, como fuera, ella no se opondría a sus deseos. Lo amaba demasiado, perdidamente.

El acariciado beso llegó de manera sublime para luego tornarse como huracán entre los dos, él dominaba incontenible y ella se abandonaba sin más objeción ya, apretando mechones de cabello platino entre sus dedos. Las lenguas se encontraban ávidas de caricias eléctricas y él recorría su cintura apretándola contra sí. No había más, eran dos almas entregándose en un beso. La piedra crujiendo derretida al fuego del amor, la oscuridad aniquilada por la luz.

El aire les faltaba pero no se separaron, ambos temperamentos se enlazaban sucumbiendo uno al otro, presos de amor, de deseo.

El la arrinconó en la pared y ella no opuso resistencia, le gustaba sentir que él la conducía, la dominaba, la llevaba por inexplorados senderos desconocidos hasta ahora.

Las manos de Draco resbalaban desbordantes desde la espalda hasta la cintura, estrujando el delicado talle, acariciando sutilmente las piernas sobre el uniforme que empezaba a estorbarle.

Ella clavaba las manos en su espalda, con un delicioso cosquilleo para el rubio a través de la oscura capa. Se separaban y se unían los labios en una danza de pasión. De pronto, él volvió a la cordura y sabiendo que estaban en la sala común, se separó y la miró fijamente. Ella respiraba agitadamente.

-Debo detenerme- espetó roncamente- No quiero que…

Astoria lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo firmemente a su dormitorio, al estar en él cerró la puerta conjurando "Fermaportus" para sellarla y no ser interrumpidos.

Draco la miró interrogante y ella volvió a arrojarse a sus brazos, llenándolo de besos que él encontraba irresistibles.

-Quiero ser tuya, Draco… -murmuró en su oído. El enloqueció con lo que escuchó, pero antes de dar un paso en falso, preguntó para asegurarse que su imaginación no le jugaba una mala pasada:

-¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo, Astoria? -musitó en su oído y ella como toda respuesta le besó apasionadamente.

Era todo lo que él necesitaba saber y se dejó arrastrar por lo que sentía. La chica acababa de mandar todo al diablo, el plan de los leones y de las serpientes, su orgullo, todo, todo se perdía en ese momento entre los brazos del rubio. Llevaba tanto tiempo negándose a sentir, a abandonarse a él que ya no podía esperar más, era el momento exacto.

Draco sabía que si él había sido el primero en besarla, sería entonces el primero en poseerla y no quiso que el momento especial resultara desagradable para ella, tal como sucedió con sus primeros besos. El era dueño de bastante experiencia en el arte de amar y actuó esmeradamente despojándola delicadamente de los botones de la blusa. Astoria, por su parte, aflojaba la corbata y al quitarle la camisa admiró el blanco torso endurecido por el Quiddittch, tan sensual, tan avasallador para ella. Le besó arrancando emociones placenteras en el rubio. El, aspiraba la fragancia de manzana y canela de ella a cada botón que quitaba de la camisa de la ojiverde y crecía más su deseo. Al dejar descubierto el torso de la chica contempló la belleza escondida de Astoria enmarcada en un sostén de fino encaje blanco que contenía un par turgente. La estrechó contra él y desabrochó poco a poco la delicada prenda que al fin cedió ante sus manos, sintiendo entonces el total y cálido contacto con ella. El cierre de la falda desapareció, lo mismo las prendas de él y en ese instante la recostó caballerosamente en la cama; posándose delicadamente en ella, le miro extasiado por la belleza inocente que tenía para sí, a punto de ofrendarle su virginidad.

Le sonrió y la besó dulcemente. Ella correspondió con el nerviosismo en sus ojos

-No temas- susurró el ojigris- No te haré daño.

-Lo sé - respondió la castaña aferrándose nuevamente a él.

No había marcha atrás, Draco besaba ya acariciaba con frenesí ese cuerpo pequeño, suave y definido, prohibido para todos, menos para él. La recorría con besos una y otra vez arrancando gemidos ahogados que él encontraba delirantes.

Ella se desconocía a sí misma por completo, mordiendo los labios del blondo, clavando las uñas y apretándose contra él esperando ansiosamente el momento de la verdadera entrega.

-Por favor… -gimió ella con un tono que nada tenía que ver con el mismo "por favor" que una vez había usado para detenerle. Esa frase era ahora para alentarlo a seguir más allá de lo que él hacía en ese momento y él comprendió la petición deshaciéndose rápidamente de las dos últimas prendas que ambos poseían. Se unió a ella y Astoria se contrajo un poco por un dolor agudo que poco a poco desapareció para dar paso a una intensa sensación de placer nunca antes experimentada. El sintió romper algo en el interior de ella. El sacrificio estaba consumado y ahora era dueño absoluto de la virtud de la castaña.

Se enlazaron rítmicamente en una danza de amor, en donde él marcaba el ritmo y ella se amoldaba perfectamente entregada. Los besos fueron dados sin escatimar y la pasión de desbordó cuando ambos sintieron que el cielo bajaba sólo para ellos esa noche, ella segundos antes que él.

Extenuados, se abrazaron sin decir palabra. El por miedo a arruinar el momento, ella porque deseaba que ese instante no terminara

Astoria ocultó el rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de él, mientras el ojigris le acariciaba el castaño cabello, permaneciendo así un largo rato; intercalando besos y volviendo a amarse dos, tres veces más, una cada vez más hermosa que la otra y ambos se acoplaban mejor, haciendo Draco gala de su experiencia para complacerla.

-Pansy no debe tardar- dijo ella por fin.

-Preciosa… es de madrugada. -replicó él.

-¿Qué?- brincó la castaña- ¡No es posible!

El la miró divertido: -Son las cuatro de la mañana.

-¡Tienes que irte, Draco!, ¡No te pueden ver salir de aquí en la mañana!

El Príncipe de Slytherin lo entendió, pues era la reputación de su futura esposa la que estaba en juego y no iba a permitir ninguna mancha ni duda de nadie hacia ella. Sí, se acababa de entregar a él, pero no significaba que todos tuviesen que saberlo, esa era su intimidad, su secreto y no le pertenecía a nadie más que a ellos.

Astoria se arropaba entre las sábanas de seda blancas, marcadas ahora con el símbolo de su virtud y ella se ruborizó al verla.

-No- espetó Draco al ver que la ojiverde se apenaba - Esto es un maravilloso regalo que no tiene precio para mí y es algo que definitivamente yo no poseía- dijo besándola nuevamente

Al final, ella le había dado un obsequio infinitamente mejor que el de los Slytherins o el de los Gryffindor; se había dado a sí misma. Astoria sonreía enamorada mientras él, después de darle otro par de besos más, salía sigilosamente hacia su dormitorio.

0000000000

Besos desde México y espero muchos comentarios hoy!!


	32. ¡Petrificus Totalus!

Las dos horas que restaban para amanecer fueron de profunda reflexión para Astoria, pensaba en la locura recién cometida y aún aspiraba el olor de Draco en sus sábanas, era todo como un sueño, todo tan espontáneo, tan natural… De repente pensó en Pansy

-¿Cómo explicar el encantamiento que seguro no la dejó entrar anoche al dormitorio?

¡Merlín!, seguro le reñiría al enterarse de que ella y Draco…"¡No, no, no!", ya pensaría en algo, pero por ahora prefería seguir rememorando su entrega al Príncipe de las Serpientes, tan sublime y apasionada, tan llena de…¿amor?. La ojiverde se incorporó de la cama con el semblante descompuesto. ¡Draco en ningún momento dijo amarla anoche!.La cabeza le estallaba: -¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?

El ojigris seguramente estaría regodeándose de su triunfo obtenido "¡A cambio de nada!": ni compromiso, ni anillo, ni amor, nada, ella no poseía nada y en cambio lo había entregado todo.

-¡No! -golpeaba la fina almohada blanca una y otra vez con rabia e impotencia infinitas. No podía decir tampoco que el la obligó, porque venían a su mente las palabras: "¡Quiero ser tuya, Draco!" y se le clavaban dolorosamente en el orgullo herido. Astoria Greengrass vencida por Draco Malfoy. No pudo llorar porque la rabia era más fuerte.

-¿Y ahora qué?- se repetía mentalmente,- ¿Hago como si no pasara nada?, imposible -masculló entre dientes. Draco no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de restregarle en la cara su debilidad en cuanto pudiera, decirle que había vencido por fin a la orgullosa serpiente castaña.

-¡Regresaré a Francia con Daphne! -pensaba y negaba al mismo tiempo. Sea lo que sea, ella no se consideraba ninguna cobarde.

Al fin vio las cosas con tranquilidad y pensó que podía argumentar ante el blondo un momento de arrebato y nada más allá de eso, al final, ella tampoco le había dicho que lo amaba ni le había jurado amor eterno y eso era un punto a su favor. Más calmada, se deshizo de las sábanas con un "incendious" que consumió toda prueba de su amor entregado, mientras ella veía impasible deshacerse entre las llamas las únicas prendas que los habían cobijado toda la noche.

-¡Está hecho- se dijo mentalmente- Ahora a pensar en lo que le diré a Pansy- pensó mientras se alistaba para ir a clases. En ese justo instante, la pelinegra ojiazul irrumpía en el dormitorio, poniendo a la castaña en jaque, porque todavía no había pensado qué decirle que sonara convincente para ocultar su "desliz".

-¡Pansy! -se sobresaltó Astoria.

-¡Hola, Astoria! -respondió la aludida- Oye, ayer, yo… -continuó la chica y la castaña palideció.

Era el momento de la verdad e iba a decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero la Parkinson habló primero:

-Pase la noche con Theo -acotó finalmente y Astoria respiró aliviada.

-Lo imaginé -mintió suspicaz y componiendo el semblante.

-Convencimos a Blaise de dormir con Marcus Flint.

-Buena idea esa, necesitaban privacidad, supongo -rió la castaña.

-¡Fue maravilloso!, yo…yo nunca había experimentado algo así! -exclamaba una enamorada Pansy Parkinson. -Theo es un caballero, totalmente lo es.

La de ondas castañas miró enternecida a su amiga, pues se alegraba que al menos ella sí conocía el verdadero amor en brazos de Theodore Nott, mientras que Draco había jugado con ella anoche… "¡No más!"- pensó en silencio mientras Pansy con una sonrisa de ilusión se colocaba presurosa el uniforme.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes Pansy, se lo merecen- Concluyó la ojiverde. La otra chica aceptó el comentario plena de recuerdos agradables.

Astoria cruzó como ráfaga la sala común para no encontrarse con el rubio, ya que todavía no sabía cómo reaccionarían ambos. No fue al comedor y se dirigió al invernadero para su primer clase y aprovecho que no había nadie para ver su hiedra venenosa que había cuidado con Harry y la encontró floreciente. La acarició y sonrió satisfecha al verla responder a su ademán.

Poco a poco, el invernadero se fue llenando de alumnos y empezó la clase entre propiedades de mandrágora y lazo del diablo…y otras cosas que la ojiverde no atendía, aunque simulaba hacer lo contrario. Draco intrigado, desde atrás, la observaba fijamente tratando de escudriñar su actitud indiferente después de lo que había pasado entre los dos.

Harry, sentado junto a ella, le acomodaba a la ojiverde de Slytherin un par de mechones de cabello suelto detrás de la oreja y ella le sonreía. El pelinegro le guiñó un ojo y ella parecía ensimismada con él. Ambos eran sabedores de la iracunda mirada del Príncipe de las Serpientes. Draco, impaciente y perturbado, garabateó algo en un papel e hizo que llegara hasta Astoria, apareciéndolo frente a ella. La chica lo abrió extrañada y sólo se leían unas líneas con una elegante y masculina caligrafía negra: "Tenemos que hablar al terminar esto". La castaña verde plata sabía de quién era esa letra y sin voltear a verlo, se limitó a asentir únicamente. El rubio ojigris se enardeció más. "¿Cómo era posible que no se dignara ni a mirarlo siquiera?", "Esa niña caprichosa se las vería con él" o dejaba de llamarse Draco Malfoy. Estaba harto ya de sus desplantes.

Harry leyó también el mensaje de reojo y la chica sonrió al verlo alzar ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa y anticipando una posible querella celosa del blondo; pero todo eso era parte del plan, ¿No?

Al terminar la clase, Ron y Hermione murmuraban un nuevo giro desesperado para que los Slytherins reconocieran su amor de una vez por todas:

-¿Estás segura, Hermione -preguntaba receloso el pelirrojo.

-Sí, Ron es una medida desesperada pero hay que probar.

-Estás arriesgando mucho a esa chica, ¿Ya lo notaste? -inquirió nuevamente el león Weasley.

-Confío plenamente en que Astoria no haga ninguna locura en público -suspiró la ojimiel- Es hora de que Canterville salga al ruedo, además me debe un gran favor y estuvo de acuerdo en saldarlo así.

-Pues veremos a Abbey Canterville en peligrosa acción con las serpientes, entonces- finalizó el chico no muy convencido aún.

Draco salió inmediatamente de clases cuando hubieran terminado en el invernadero. Esperaba afuera y recargado en el pasillo con los brazos cruzados y una pierna apoyada en la pared a que saliera su castaña ojiverde. Esa postura era por demás atrayente y las chicas le miraban suspirando. El fingía demencia y a cambio, enarcaba una ceja altivo. Al final de todos los alumnos caminaba Astoria con los libros en la mano, pues no quería encontrarse con Draco porque no deseaba flaquear otra vez, pero ya, estaba dicho y ella no rehuiría a nada. Tomando aire se encaminó a la salida del invernadero seguida de cerca por Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Abbey observaba a lo lejos a su "víctima" y también vislumbró a lo lejos a Astoria y presurosa, se dirigió a el Príncipe de Slytherin con una sonrisa sensual.

-¡Draco!- dijo ella en voz alta captando su atención. El rubio giró la cabeza al reconocer la voz de la Ravenclaw.

-¡Demonios! -pensó él- ¡Que no llegue Astoria ahora!

-Dime, Canterville- contestó cortésmente, pero queriendo que la chica desapareciera a la velocidad del rayo.

-Me preguntaba cuándo tendremos un encuentro, ya sabes, de los que solíamos tener tú y yo -sugirió la de ojos rasgados a la vez que melosamente se le acercaba a la mejilla con intención de decirle algo al oído.

-"¡Petrificus Totalus!"

Se oyó en ese instante un azotar de libros en el piso y un rayo verde petrificó a Halliwell en el acto; Draco enmudeció y una Astoria Greengrass completamente dominada por los celos se acercaba a ellos con la varita en alto, recorriendo la distancia que los separaba rápidamente. Supo entonces que ella había hechizado a la chica.

-¿Para eso querías que habláramos?, ¿Para pasarme por la nariz a tus conquistas? -rugió la castaña encarándolo mientras temblaba de enojo. "¿Cómo se atreve después de lo de anoche?" se decía mentalmente.

El rubio negó todo al tiempo que decía: -No es lo que crees, Astoria…

-¡Pues no te creo ni media palabra, Malfoy, ¡Aléjate de mí! -y diciendo esto empujaba al ojigris con sus pequeñas manos en el pecho del rubio.

-¡Basta ya! -bramó ahora el blondo exasperado -¡Quita el hechizo!, ¡No he hecho nada que puedas reprocharme!

La ojiverde forcejeaba con Draco mientras que Hermione quería despetrificar a la pobre Abbey, pero Harry y Ron lo impidieron:

-¡No podemos interrumpir ahora!- le hizo saber Ron.

-¡Es ahora o nunca, Hermione! -secundó e pelinegro. La leona no se movió de su sitio.

-¡Que quites el hechizo de Abbey! -exigió el de ojos de mercurio otra vez.

-Sólo lo haré si dejas de ver a todas tus amiguitas como ella -replicó Astoria jugando con su varita.

-¿Va a petrificarlas a todas? -inquirió irónico y ella bufó:

-¡No estoy jugando, Malfoy!, ¡No quiero que vuelvas a ver a nadie! -A esas alturas, Astoria no pensaba en los planes ni en nada, porque era una chica cegada de celos.

-¡Pues yo no quiero que vuelvas a ver a Potter! -gritó un rabioso Malfoy y sus mirada brillaba de coraje al decir esto.

Harry y Ron rieron viéndose. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

-¡Sufre, Hurón! -exclamaba quedamente el pelirrojo. Hermione, por su parte, estaba muy atenta por cualquier hechizo entre esas dos serpientes, ella lo repelería sin duda.

-¿Para qué Draco?, ¡Tú no cambias, eres un egoísta de lo peor, al que no le importa nada más que sí mismo y su gran ego! -contestó la muchacha con la voz entrecortada por el coraje.

-¡Merlín, Astoria!- recriminó el blondo fuera de sí- ¿Acaso crees que voy por la vida repartiendo puñetazos al que se me cruza enfrente?, ¿O que me encanta andar apareciendo narcisos blancos sin ton ni son?, y por si no lo sabías, ¡Jamás en mi vida he dedicado una Snitch en un maldito partido de Quiddittch, frente a miles de idiotas que me observan atraparla para una chica!

La ojiverde calló mirándolo interrogante, mientras él, continuaba su reclamo:

-¡Y no soporto verte con ese imbécil de Potter, porque me dan ganas de ahorcarlo con mis propias manos cada vez que se te acerca!

Harry enarcó ambas cejas sorprendido y miró a sus amigos consecutivamente.

-¿Qué dijiste, Draco?- preguntó la castaña de Slytherin desbordando alegría.

-Me oíste bien -siseó el aún con la rabia en el rostro.

-Draco… -espetó ella seria, pero anhelante de escucharlo de nuevo.

-¡Que te quiero, maldita sea, te amo como jamás pensé hacerlo y estoy loco de celos por ti! -admitió finalmente entre dientes el Príncipe de las Serpientes.

Todos enmudecieron al escuchar la rabiosa confesón de Draco Malfoy…

00000000000

¡Ahí lo tienen! Draco aceptando que la ama, ahhh, la verdad espero haberlo hecho bien, así que espero sus opiniones, jaja


	33. ¡Fuera máscaras!

-¿Oyeron lo que yo oí?- Preguntó perplejo Ronald Weasley. La Gryffindor ojimiel se tapaba la boca con las manos, emocionada y Harry parpadeaba repetidamente tratando de procesar lo que recién había oído de labios del mismísimo Príncipe de las Serpientes. Al fin, Astoria reaccionó después de la furiosa declaración de amor de Draco.

-¡Yo también te amo!

Fue su jubilosa respuesta arrojándose a los brazos de su chico de ojos mercurio, perdiéndose ambos en un beso tan intempestivo como la pareja misma, cargado de emociones a flor de piel. El rubio la estrechaba tranquilo, sabiendo ahora que era el dueño absoluto de la ojiverde, ¡Era tan dulce haberlo escuchado de su propia boca! La chica no pensaba más que en el "Te amo" de Draco, que al fin se había decidido a abrirle su corazón y dejarse amar por ella. Ahora sí habría Astoria Malfoy en vez de Astoria Greengrass, sin duda.

Los Slytherin, amigos de la pareja, llegaron a escena justamente cuando la castaña petrificaba a Abbey y no se perdieron detalle de nada. Enmudecieron también por la sorpresa (incluido Nott) ante la intempestiva aceptación de Draco. Nunca lo hubieran imaginado así, frente a todos y llenos de alegría por ver feliz y a salvo al rubio y a la ojiverde, sonreían.

Al fin se separaron Draco y Astoria. Él volvió a ser dueño de sí mismo al saberse correspondido y ella se sentía la más dichosa del mundo al tenerlo a su lado, amándola.

Los Gryffindor se acercaron lentamente a la pareja que permanecía mirándose, sin importarles nada a su alrededor; al percatarse de la presencia de los leones, el ojigris rodeó a su castaña con un brazo y clavó una mirada de suficiencia en Harry que gritaba: "Soy mejor que tú, Potter"

-¡Ya era hora que actuaras, Malfoy!- acotó con una sonrisa misteriosa el de gafas. Draco, confundido por la actitud adoptada por el león, respondió:

-¿A qué demonios te refieres, Potty?

-Harry nunca estuvo interesado en mí, Draco, sólo somos amigos y bueno, ellos querían verme feliz contigo, por eso levantaron todo ese ardid.

-¿Qué?, ¿Han estado provocándome para…?

Draco los miraba estupefacto y los Gryffindor asintieron con suficiencia.

-Y parece que resultó -Concluyó Hermione

El rubio sentía mil cosas: amor, molestia por el engaño, sorpresa, en fin… toda una gama que lo apabullaba, pero fiel a su costumbre, se limitó a decir en tono serio y arrogante para no dejar entrever su ánimo.

-Ya decía yo que no eras tan idiota y que valorabas tu vida, Potter, sabía que en tu sano juicio no te atreverías a desafiarme por Astoria. No hubieras salido bien librado, te lo aseguro.

Harry se limitó a sonreír ante la arrogancia del Príncipe de Slytherin, pues sabía que Draco lo consideraba un rival de cuidado y acababa de decir que quería ahorcarlo con sus propias manos cada que se acercaba a Astoria. Eso era suficiente y es ese momento, no quiso hacer más grande el asunto y decidió darle por su lado al blondo. Total, no era algo que a él le afectara, puesto que su verdadero amor era Ginny.

-No cambiarás nunca esa arrogancia Malfoy. -Fue lo único que respondió.

-Felicidades, Draco, estabas un poco lento a decir verdad -aparecía entonces Ginny Weasley abrazando por fin a Harry, quien le besó la frente correspondiendo al cariño de su novia.

-¿Tú también, "mini Weasley?"

Espetó desconfiado. Ella afirmó y el bufó, "Prestar al novio para eso, sólo lo haría un Gryffindor afectado en el cerebro" -caviló el blondo- "En fin… nunca entenderé a esos leones"

Y francamente no le interesaba hacerlo. Movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación a la pelirroja y ella sonreía con aire triunfante.

-…Aunque no estamos solos en esto -apuntó Ronald Weasley.

-No podemos restarle mérito de los que tuvieron a la parte más pesada en esto: Zabini, Parkinson y Nott.

Habo al momento que señalaba al trío de Slytherin acertadamente y rió malicioso al ver la cara de franca sorpresa del ojigris. Los inculpados se acercaron lentamente. Blaise temía internamente una reacción violenta de su amigo, quien los escudriñaba con una mirada de metal.

-¿Me quieren explicar qué rayos significa esto?- rugió el Príncipe de Slytherin al sentirse traicionado por los de su propia casa -¿Soy el único idiota que no comprende?

Ron asintió sonriendo de lado y Hermione le propinó un codazo de desaprobación que hizo doblarse un poco al chico con un "¡Auch", de dolor.

-Tranquilo, Draco -comenzó hablando Blaise, tratando de contenerlo -sólo queríamos lo mejor para los dos.

-¡De ti y de Pansy no me extraña nada! -la pelinegra hizo un puchero- pero de ti, Theodore… -acotó señalando incrédulo al castaño, quien cruzado de brazos sonreía tranquilamente.

-Estaba de por medio la felicidad de Astoria y sabes que a ella y a mi princesa no les puedo negar nada, además -continuó- creo que necesitabas una sacudida para reconocer tus propios sentimientos, ¿O me equivoco?

El rubio rodó los ojos y dio un gruñido. Extrañamente, Nott siempre tenía la razón respecto a él y odiaba ser predecible y que el castaño pudiera leerlo como libro abierto. Tratando de recomponerse asestó:

-¡No tienen ningún derecho a meterse en mi vida, ni éstos leones ni ustedes, trío de serpientes traicioneras!- respondió al fin frunciendo el ceño y señalando amenazante.

Astoria le susurró algo al oído y el Draco se volvió hacia ella sonriendo y negando suavemente con la cabeza. A la castaña no podía negarle nada, eso estaba claro y su enojo tenía que sublimarse porque tenía la mejor recompensa entre sus brazos: el amor de la chica. La ojiverde se recargó en su pecho y Draco acarició tiernamente su cabello, abrazándola. Supo entonces que podía hacer eso toda la vida con ella. Sintió algo cálido dentro de él y le agradó descubrir que a pesar del huracán que era Astoria, siempre necesitaría su amor y su protección. Fue dichoso como todo enamorado en ese momento.

-¡Dumbledore se alegrará al saber ésto!

Dejó escapar descuidadamente el pelirrojo, quien al darse cuenta de su error, calló. Demasiado tarde. Harry guardó silencio incómodo, Hermione trataba de pensar en algo, Pansy se sentía nerviosa, Blaise trataba de alistarse para explicarlo todo y Theodore buscaba las mejores palabras para hacerle saber la verdad a Draco, pues parecía que no había otra salida, gracias a la indiscreción de Weasley.

-¿Qué demonios dices, zanahorio? -Increpó intrigado Draco. Astoria no entendía nada y Hermione se apresuró a contestar antes de que se tuviera que evidenciar el verdadero significado de lo que su novio había dicho.

-Creo que Ron quiere decir que finalmente el sueño de Albus Dumbledore de tener paz entre las casas se puede cumplir - exclamó tratando de sonar convincente, al tiempo que los verde plata y Harry asentían esperando que la versión de Hermione fuera creída.

-Eso aún está por verse, Granger. No pretendo ir por ahí conviviendo abiertamente con Potter y mucho menos con la comadreja de tu novio - Finalizó el Slytherin de ojos grises, mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos, Ron se ponía colorado de enojo y Astoria le recriminaba el comentario con el ceño fruncido. Los demás respiraban aliviados de que Draco ni ella intentaran indagar más.

-¡Draco, Draco, ya no seas tan terco! - Pedía la ojiverde sin dejar de abrazarlo. El rubio sonreía divertido y el trío verde Plata celebraba las ironías de su amigo…

-Por cierto… -exclamó Astoria- quiero mi anillo de vuelta en éste instante.

-No. Lo has rechazado infinidad de veces - apuntó categórico. La ojiverde se decepcionó al oírlo e hizo un gesto desafiante.

-Has dicho que es mío -replicó con aire ofendido- ¿Es que ya no quieres que sea tu esposa?

Draco sonrió ampliamente para sí al verla ahí, como niña pequeña reclamando lo que era suyo y que había perdido a costa de un berrinche. No fué capaz de hacerla sufrir y le respondió con suficiencia, pero regocijado por dentro al ver que la muchacha en verdad deseaba ser su esposa.

-Siempre he sabido que iba a casarme contigo, Astoria. Aquí lo tienes porque te pertenece solamente a ti.

Y sacando de entre sus cosas una cajita negra, le colocó el anillo nuevamente el anular derecho, no sin antes besarle la mano galantemente. La castaña correspondió dándole otro largo beso. Ginny y Pansy suspiraron y Hermione los veía contenta. Los chicos verde plata desviaron los ojos al ver que Draco se dejaba ablandar un instante y los Gryffindor no se perdían detalle, muy a pesar de Ron, ya que se sentía contento de ver todo en feliz término. Claro que no lo aceptaría frente a nadie.

-Siento interrumpir…-Espetó Theodore Nott -pero creo que Astoria debería despetrificar a Abbey.

Granger se apresuró a agregar:

-No es lo que piensas, Astoria, yo le he pedido a Abbey que armara éste revuelo y no está interesada más en Draco. La Slytherin bufó celosa, pero tranquilizada por la explicación.

-Más le vale- murmuró entre dientes. El blondo levantó una ceja feliz de ver la reacción de su futura esposa.

La castaña ojiverde, se dirigió hasta donde la chica Ravenclaw de cabello negro yacía petrificada y revirtiendo su hechizo con la varita, la liberó y ayudándola a incorporarse le decía:

-Disculpa mi reacción, pero no pude controlarme antes. Sé que Hermione te pidió hacer esto.

-No esperé quedar petrificada tanto tiempo, pero si eso ha servido me alegra de algún modo. Sabía ya de tu carácter impulsivo, pero al menos no me arrojaste un Crucio - repuso la jovencita sacudiéndose el uniforme. Astoria le sonrió.

-Disculpa de nuevo -le refrendó la ojiverde.

-Disculpas aceptadas -Concluyó antes de irse la chica Ravenclaw y se despidió con un gesto hacia todos los presentes.

-¡Se ha arriesgado bastante esa niña! -acotó Blaise sorprendido- ¡Dejarse petrificar por nada!

-En realidad pensé que Astoria no iba a hacer nada, pero veo que me he equivocado. -Reconoció la leona ojimiel.

-Así es ella- enfatizó Pansy- impulsiva a más no poder.

-No voy a permitir que juzguen a mi futura esposa en mi presencia o fuera de ella, así que no se hable más de tema. -Increpó Draco arrastrando las palabras y mirando a todos fríamente. Astoria regresaba ya al grupo.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos retiremos -Propuso Harry y eso se dispusieron a hacer, pero seguían caminando curiosamente juntos Slytherins y Gryffindors, y no solo eso, sino que charlaban intercambiando puntos de vista de lo que había sucedido recién. La pareja de chicos verde plata iba a una prudente distancia detrás.

-Mira eso, es detestable ver a las serpientes jugando con esos leoncillos mimados de McGonagall.

-No deberías ser tan duro y quizá intentar llevar una mejor relación con ellos.

-Eso ni lo pienses, Astoria, que no lo haré jamás y no se te ocurra urdir otro plan de esos con tus amiguitos para que caiga otra vez.

-¿Aceptas entonces que son mis amigos?

-Aunque me opusiera, dudo mucho que los dejaras, ¿No? La idea no me agrada, pero son tus decisiones y punto. Eso sí, no pretendas que conviva con ellos como tú.

Astoria se emocionó al escuchar eso, comprendió que Draco la quería tanto que incluso aceptaba sin chistar su relación con los Gryffindor y eso la hacía feliz. De la amistad entre ellos… ya se encargaría ella después. No tenía que elegir entre el amor y la amistad porque los tenía a ambos y eso le hacía amar más a Draco.

Minerva McGonagall les observaba de lejos y se mostró complacida al ver que los chicos de ambas casas rivales platicaban sin problema, sobre todo Ron y Blaise, quienes gracias a su amor por el Quiddittch, parecieron congeniar bastante. Ginny y Hermione trataban de charlar con Pansy, quien al principio se mostraba renuente, pero poco a poco se integraba a la charla.

Nott, por su parte, intercambiaba puntos de vista con Potter y éste definitivamente se asombraba de la capacidad que había descrito una vez Astoria en el chico castaño, Theodore, a su vez, se percató sorprendido de lo ameno que le resultaba compartir ese instante con Harry. Todo parecía apuntar a que las cosas en Howgarts iban mejor de lo que se esperaba.

-Parece que ésta vez lo lograste, Albus… -Repuso para ella misma con un dejo de melancolía en la voz. El anciano de barba hizo su presencia por medio del cuadro.

-Creo que deberías decir que lo logramos todos, Minerva.

-¡Albus! -repuso la asustada profesora, que no había terminado de acostumbrarse a las repentinas apariciones del ex director de Howgarts.

-Perdón por llegar de improviso -rió divertido el anciano.

-Parece que la amenaza oscura se ha desvanecido en el colegio.

-Así parece, pero hay que estar alerta siempre, tú misma los dijiste: El mal nunca descansa y siempre acecha.

-Espero que ésta vez ya haya terminado todo. Me alegro de que el Señor Malfoy y La Señorita Greengrass vean las cosas ya de otro modo.

-Es la magia del amor, Minerva, ¡Quién fuera joven y sintiera el flechazo del amor! -suspiró Dumbledore taciturno.

-¡Tienes razón, Albus! - finalizó sonriente la directora.

En ese instante, el exdirector de Howgarts supo que su intervención debía darse por terminada y conjuró junto con McGonagall el hechizo que lo enviaría de vuelta definitivamente a su sitio con las personas fallecidas, pues ese era el lugar que le correspondía y Dumbledore no le temía a la muerte, esa era la gran diferencia entre Albus Dumbledore y Tom Riddle.

Minerva se quedó pensativa un instante, pues se daba cuenta de que jamás volvería a ver al agradable anciano de gafas de meda luna, pero sabía que eso era lo correcto. Fue entonces que el cuadro se apagó para siempre dentro de la dirección de Howgarts.

-Nos veremos en otra vida, si la hay, Albus…

Susurró con una lágrima la adusta profesora y se sentó una vez más en su sillón para analizar con calma la situación: Draco había sido salvado de la oscuridad y amaba, permitiendo a su vez que Astoria le quisiera de la misma forma. Por fin Slyterin y Gryffindor dejaban rivalidades a un lado por un fin común y eso la llenaba de esperanza para el futuro; pues ya sin prejuicios de sangre, Voldemort derrotado y la creciente amenaza subsanada, parecía que por fin en el mundo mágico habría la calma que siempre debió hacer prevalecido.

0000000

Ahhh!! Me ha complacido mucho escribir el capítulo y decidí fusionar dos para crear éste, así que si no me equivoco mañana tendrán el epílogo. Espero comentarios y tomatazos, jaja

Besos desde México


	34. Epílogo

Ahora sí, vamos a lo bueno de éste asunto que culmina con broche de oro con éste Epílogo romántico que adoré escribir, jaja, no les distraigo más, les pido disculpas por la tardanza y lean por favor.

EPILOGO

Terminó el ciclo escolar y con ello pasó un tiempo más. Ambos chicos decidieron esperar a que Lucius Malfoy cumpliera su condena en Azkaban para efectuar el enlace matrimonial, haciendo eso inmensamente feliz a Narcissa. Astoria cumplía 21 años y era colaboradora de una asociación llamada Liga de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, peleando siempre por que el oscurantismo no reinara de nuevo; Draco, por su parte, recién cumplía 23 años y trabajaba incansablemente en la Federación Internacional de Magos y preparándose para hacer frente a los negocios de su familia, como le correspondería algún día.

Finalmente llegó la hora de hacer correr por todo el mundo mágico las participaciones nupciales tan esperadas. Elegantes lechuzas volaban de un lado a otro entregando pergaminos con letras de oro anunciando la tan esperada boda en la Mansión Malfoy. Los preparativos estaban casi listos, el vestido de Astoria estaba ya confeccionado, lo mismo que el traje del novio. Los arreglos de Narcisos blancos no podían faltar para tan singular ocasión.

Hasta el Ministerio de Magia llegaban las invitaciones que debían ser entregadas para el auror Harry Potter y aunque no lo crean, la auror Pansy Parkinson, quien después de mucho esfuerzo y temperancia, logró convertir su ideal en realidad, destacándose por ser temeraria a la hora de poner orden en todas las cosas.

Obviamente el Ministro de Magia recibía la suya por puro protocolo, pues un matrimonio ente familias tan importantes les obligaba a hacerlo partícipe del enlace. También llegó una participación nupcial al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, para Hermione Granger. En Sortilegios Weasley, Ron era el encargado de abrirla. Otra más llegó para la cazadora de las "Arpías de Holyhead", Ginny Weasley, quien la recibió emocionada a más no poder. No podía faltar la correspondiente a Theodore Nott, encargado de continuar el legado de su bisabuelo sobre investigación de pociones nuevas, mientras un contento Blaise Zabini recibía la suya hasta el entrenamiento de los "Halcones de Falmouth", en donde se distinguía por ser golpeador en el equipo.

Cruzando el Lago Negro y el Bosque prohibido, llegaron hasta Howgarts más lechuzas conteniendo las propias para Minerva McGonagall, quien se alegró enormemente al recibirla, lo mismo que el diminuto Fillius Flitwick, quien se acomodó las gafas para leerla mejor; Pomona Sprout, dejó un rato su trabajo en el invernadero para descubrir de qué se trataba todo y Sybill Trelawney con su incansable ojo interior abierto, sabía que la boda se llevaría a cabo y ahora lo comprobaba.

Horace Slughorn y su club de eminencias pararon actividades un momento para que el relleno profesor abriera su pergamino y por supuesto, la de Madame Pince aterrizó hasta la Biblioteca, lo mismo que la de Pomfrey llegaba a la Enfermeria. La que le correspondía a Batsheeba Balbbling no podía faltar, al igual que las de los profesores Vector y Binns.

Ese día fue de discreto júbilo para la planta de maestros que habían aportado un granito de arena en aquella batalla silenciosa tres o cuatro años atrás. Aún recordaban los desplantes de Astoria y los arranques de ira de Draco; las ocurrencias de Ron y Blaise y por supuesto, los regaños de Hermione para con ellos. Recordaban también el ánimo que Pansy puso en los últimos meses de estudio para pulirse en sus EXTASIS y ser auror ahora.

Les daba nostalgia recordar el día en que los alumnos más destacados de la generación: Theodore Nott y Hermione Granger pronunciaron el discurso de graduación, uniendo así definitivamente a Slytherin con Gryffindor ante el beneplácito de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. No olvidaban, claro a Harry Potter y su dedicada labor académica dentro y fuera del colegio.

Eran en verdad una generación muy estimada por todo Howgarts. Aventuras, sinsabores, batallas y demás se habían dado cita entre aquellas paredes de piedra. Los fantasmas revoloteaban otra vez rememorando detalles graciosos de los alumnos.

El escudo de Howharts seguía ondeando como siempre debió haber sido: con el orgullo propio de una escuela con gran tradición mágica, como lo mencionó alguna vez Astoria, y a su lado volvían a desplegarse los cuatro estandartes de las casas, los cuales se erguían por lo alto con los colores escarlata, verde plata, azul y amarillo para salpicar de color el gran salón, donde otra nueva generación de magos y brujas de Howgarts, Colegio de magia y Hechicería, aprenderían los conocimientos básicos de magia y quizá algo más que eso; aprenderían lecciones de vida sumamente valiosas como todos aquellos que habían pisado los umbrales del castillo. Castillo que hoy seguía en pie y continuando su loable misión.

El día esperado llegó y la Mansión Malfoy lucía ya como antes de la terrible guerra en donde había sido tomada como rehén por Lord Voldemort y los mortífagos a su servicio. Se engalanó como debía ser para recibir a la futura señora Malfoy. La lujosa mansión solariega contaba con terrenos inmensos y ahí había vivido por generaciones esa antigua familia de magos orgullosos de su sangre pura.

Un sendero angosto era flanqueado a la izquierda por setos pulcramente recortados y que desembocaban en un amplio camino que era cortado por un par de impresionantes verjas de hierro forjado que estaban marcando los límites de los terrenos de la mansión. Cuando alguien tocaba las puertas de hierro, se retorcían formando una cara que preguntaba, con una voz retumbante y metálica, por el motivo de la visita.

Dentro de los terrenos había arbustos y pavos reales que rondaban libres por ellos y detrás de unos setos había una fuente. Un camino recto de grava llevaba desde la verja hasta la puerta de la mansión, que está elevada del suelo por unas amplias escaleras de piedra. Las ventanas del piso inferior tenían forma de diamantes. La puerta principal se abría hacia adentro y tenía algún tipo de encantamiento que permitía abrirse automáticamente a determinadas personas.

Nada más entrar en la mansión se veía un amplio vestíbulo iluminado con un candelabro de araña de tamaño colosal y suntuosamente decorado, con una gran alfombra que lo cubría en su mayoría. Había retratos de antiguos miembros de la familia. Y en el vestíbulo una pesada puerta de madera con manilla de bronce que conducía al salón; el cual era una sala grande con una hermosa chimenea de mármol trasmontada por una ventana dorada y sobre el que reposaba un espejo con marco dorado. El suelo de la habitación estaba finamente pulido y cubierto en parte por una alfombra; entre varias sillas y sillones. No necesitaba más adorno que los delicados narcisos blancos, los preferidos de la novia.

El altivo Draco Malfoy estaba en la soledad de su recámara, cavilando sobre lo mucho que Astoria había cambiado su vida -para bien, claro- y hoy estaba por unirse a ella para formar una familia. Con la mano en la barbilla, solía recordar los arranques del colegio que solía tener la ojiverde para con él. Su carácter dominante, similar al suyo hacían de su relación una interminable ola de sentimientos tan intensos como eran ellos mismos: Amaban y se entregaban vehementemente o discutían acaloradamente sin ceder terreno, aunque cabe decir, que por lo regular, Draco acababa perdiendo la batalla ante la orgullosa chica, a la que le bastaba un beso del rubio para olvidar toda rencilla y abandonarse de nuevo a sus brazos.

Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini esperaban abajo, en el vestíbulo aún sorprendidos porque Draco iba a ser el primero en casarse de los tres.

-¡Vaya con Astoria que hoy logra atrapar definitivamente a Draco por todas las de la ley!, ¿Quién lo diría?, ¡El Príncipe de Slytherin ha encontrado al fin a su princesa y no la ha dejado ir!

-Eso es precisamente por lo que batallamos tanto en Howgarts, Blaise, para que Draco llegara a éste día así de enamorado como está - apuntó Nott con su ya característica solemnidad.

-¡Esos tiempos del colegio!, y sobre todo ¡Esos tiempos con todos nosotros juntos!

-Lamentablemente la vida sigue y ya no somos más un grupos de adolescentes cargados de ilusiones por vivir -acotó Theo

-¡Tampoco somos unos ancianos, Theodore Nott!, estoy en la plena flor de la vida, cosechando éxitos en el Quiddittch y con las chicas al por mayor -Río pícaramente Zabini, para preguntar después

-¿Qué ha sucesido con Pansy y tú?

-Le he pedido que sea mi esposa y nos vamos a casar en cuanto ella ponga la fecha, pero ha querido ver a Draco unido a Astoria primero

-¡Esa Pansy desconfiada!, ¡Como si Draco fuera a huir!

-Ya la conoces, Blaise, mi princesa es como es y se harán las cosas como ella lo disponga

-¡Sí que te dio fuerte el amor, Theo, ni a Draco he oído decir algo así respecto a Astoria!

-Ya lo vivirás, Blaise y nos darás la razón.

-Pues si te digo algo, estoy en búsqueda de esa felicidad que ustedes tienen ahora y sólo espero que no demore mucho, porque ser solitario no me agrada mucho -rió divertido el moreno.

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy hacían su aparición elegantemente ataviados y saludando a los invitados, quienes les daban los parabienes por la reciente salida del patriarca Malfoy de Azkaban, quien en esa ocasión, volvía a levantar el rostro orgulloso, digno de uno de su familia, para ser testigo del enlace matrimonial de su heredero con la menor de los Greengrass, cosa que lo complacía como padre.

-Deberías ver cómo adora Astoria a Draco -le susurraba Cissy al rubio ojigris entrado en la madurez que tenía a su lado.

-Draco ha pasado por mucho, Cissy y ha llegado el momento de que sea feliz y deje atrás todo. He visto que él también siente algo muy fuerte por ella y sé que será un buen matrimonio -Concluyó serenamente Lucius ante el asentimiento de su esposa. Los invitados empezaron a llegar a la mansión y los Malfoy se dispusieron a darles la bienvenida.

En la Residencia Greengrass, Astoria, daba los últimos detalles a su atuendo: Un hermoso vestido color beige y con bordados delicados de cristal. Que brillaban como con luz propia. Usaba un arreglo en el cabello que consistía en recoger su castaña cabellera en una cascada salpicada de cuentas de cristal y diminutas flores, lo que le daba un toque elegante y precediendo al corto velo que llegaba hasta su espalda, rebordado con listón de oro y en sus manos, reposaba un narciso blanco que no hacía mucho, había aparecido sobre su cama, vieja costumbre de Draco desde el colegio y que a decir verdad, a ella la enamoraba día a día con ese precioso detalle. La dichosa novia dejaba resbalar una lágrima de felicidad al verse por realizar su más largo y acariciado sueño.

-Una novia no debe llorar en su día- le dijo suavemente una voz conocida, frente a ella, Daphne Grenngrass se apersonaba luciendo un hermoso vientre de cinco meses de embarazo después de un año de matrimonio con Evian, el buscador de Quiddittch de los "Halcones de Falmouth".

-No lloro de pena, hermanita- repuso la novia- simplemente es alegría que no puedo contener. ¡Hoy me caso con Draco!

-Me da una felicidad enorme verlos a punto de dar ese paso tan importante, As que estoy a punto de unirme a ti en el llanto.

-¡Le haría daño al bebé, Daphne!- se apresuró la castaña de ojos verdes tocando con cariño el pequeño vientre de su hermana

-El también está feliz por su tía que hoy se casa -finalizó enternecida la mayor de las Greengrass, con una mirada tan llena de paz, que solo se encuentra en una mujer que lleva la dicha más grande dentro de sí: Un hijo.

En esos instantes, Pansy llegaba a su puesto de Dama de Honor, enfundada en un hermoso vestido color borgoña que delineaba su mejorada figura que ahora lucía.

-¡Estás preciosa, Astoria!, ¡Daphne, qué alegría verte, y mira qué sorpresa, estás embarazada! - decía con emoción al ver a su amiga vestida de novia y su hermana se abrazaba a ella.

-¡Gracias, Pansy!- respondió la chica- tú no te quedas atrás.

-Este es tu día y me alegro de verdad porque por fin abriste el corazón de Draco y ahora te pertenece por completo.

-Yo también me alegro por eso- reponía Daphne, quien recordaba el Draco mimado y arrogante del colegio y aún no se explicaba cómo habían emparejado tan bien esas dos almas llenas de orgullo y altivez.

-Eso es la magia del amor- Acotó Ginny Weasley, quien entraba a escena con un hermoso vestido idéntico al de Pansy, que la hacían resaltar más roja cabellera recogida en un elegante moño.

-Tienen toda la razón del mundo, Draco y Astoria son el uno para el otro- replicaba Hermione Granger glamorosamente ataviada de la misma forma que las otras dos damas y sonriente al lucir una lacia cabellera castaña que hacían lucir más sus ojos miel.

-Veo -apuntó Astoria que hay alguien aquí que no nos ha dicho que va a casarse también -Las chicas se miraron unas a otras y Pansy Parkinson rió descubierta.

-No quería arruinar tu día con cosas mías, pequeña, pero sí, Theo me ha pedido hace unos días que sea su esposa. -aceptó Pansy mostrando el anillo de oro blanco que Theodore había depositado en el dedo anular de esa mano de tez blanca. Las chicas se acercaron a verlo de cerca admirando la elegancia y la antigüedad de la joya familiar de los Nott.

-¡Esa si que es una excelente noticia y claro que no arruinas nada, tonta!, -le hizo saber la ojiverde a la pelinegra ante el júbilo de las demás ahí reunidas.

-Creo que Hermione también tiene algo que decirnos…-acotó mordaz Ginny mientras la castaña de Gryffindor se sonrojaba y mostraba tímidamente una mano con un hermoso anillo de compromiso dado por Ron Weasley.

-¡Hermione!, saltó Astoria, no sabes cuánto me alegro que por fin se haya decidido a dar el gran paso. -Todas corrieron a ver el pequeño pero lindo anillo de la ojimiel.

-¡Es precioso! - le espetó Pansy con sinceridad. Felicidades, Granger y a Weasley también.

-Lo mismo digo, Parkinson- respondió la leona orgullosa de la joya que su novio le había obsequiado.

-Quisiera saber por qué después de años de conocerse, porqué aún se llaman por sus apellidos- reclamó Astoria con el ceño fruncido. Pansy y Hermione sonrieron al unísono.

-Granger sabe que la estimo, Astoria, pero es la vieja costumbre de llamarnos así incluso en el Ministerio.

-Lo veo de la misma manera- secundó la ojimiel- Pansy sabe que puede contar conmigo cuando lo necesite aunque la llame Parkinson toda la vida.

-¡No tienen remedio!, -suspiró Astoria y Ginny negaba con la cabeza. Daphne se limitaba a sonreír.

En ese momento, hacía su entrada Marie Greengrass para apurar al séquito de jovencitas que debían estar ya listas para partir hacia la ceremonia. Las damas salieron y dejaron un momento a Astoria con su madre. Marie empezó a hablar:

-Estoy feliz por ti, siempre supe que Draco sería el ideal para hacerte feliz y Narcissa sabe que amas a su hijo y que harás dichoso todos los días. Ya podemos morir tranquilas mi amiga y yo.

-¡No digas eso, mamá!, le espetó la ojiverde abrazándola con ternura.

-Bueno, niña que es hora de aparecerse en casa de los Malfoy o el mismo Draco vendrá a buscarte si demoras más. Ya le conozco. La novia asintió y juntas salieron rumbo a la elegante Mansión donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

La radiante novia hizo su aparición, sosteniendo en las manos únicamente el mágico narciso blanco que Draco le había obsequiado minutos antes y él sonrió al darse cuenta aportado ya elegantemente en el Salón donde el rubio la esperaba para hacerla su esposa. Las voces callaron al verla caminar segura, altiva, como la Greengrass que era y el novio la miraba complacido porque esa esencia de la chica estaba intacta pasara lo que pasara, cualquier novia iría con el corazón en un hilo en pos de su futuro marido, pero ella no, Astoria iba decidida al encuentro con su Príncipe de ojos de Mercurio. Él la recibió besandole caballerosamente la mano y la sencilla y emotiva ceremonia se llevó a cabo, quedando unidos en matrimonio por un agente del Ministerio de Magia. Blancas mariposas revolotearon entre los invitados al término de las mismas y los niños pequeños se entretenían queriéndolas alcanzar. Los novios se miraban uno al otro enamorados.

-¡Que bese a la novia!, se escuchaban las voces animándolos a seguir la tradición. Los recién casados se besaron tiernamente y después el ritmo del beso subió de intensidad, delatando el temperamento de ambos.

-Te amo, Astoria Malfoy- dijo Draco cerca del oído de la castaña y ella le respondió con otro beso enamorado que reflejaba todos los sentimientos que tenía para él.

-Y yo a ti, Draco…

Fue necesario parar ahí porque había mucha gente a su alrededor. Draco la rodeó por la cintura y caminó con ella hacia el lugar de honor que en el banquete les esperaba.

Los jardines de los Malfoy lucían interminables mesas primorosamente decoradas con pequeñas fuentes de agua y en ellas nadaban pequeños narcisos blancos. Aromáticas velas blancas iluminaban el ambiente, haciendo una atmósfera cálida a pesar de tanta gente alrededor. Los novios se dispusieron a recibir las felicitaciones de sus amigos y Harry Potter fue el primero en hacer su aparición tomado de la mano de la pelirroja Weasley.

-¡Felicidades, Astoria!- deseó sinceramente el flamante auror salvador del mundo mágico- La novia lo abrazó afectivamente y Draco dio un gruñido.

-¡Felicidades a ti también, rubio celoso y gruñón!,-exclamó Ginny divertida al ver el semblante de Malfoy por el abrazo de Potter.

-No estoy celoso de tu Potty- dejó saber el blondo mientras se veía aprisionado por el efusivo abrazo de la pelirroja, no se sentía cómodo, pero tampoco le era del todo desagradable. -Es hermana de la comadreja- se decía para sí.

-Me da gusto que hayan decidido formar una familia y deseo que sean dichosos. Haz feliz a Astoria, Malfoy, por tu propia seguridad te lo digo- rió sarcástico el pelinegro de gafas.

-¡No necesito tus tontas ironías el día de mi boda, Potter!, pero te diré que Astoria es feliz desde ya - La ojiverde se vio obligada a intervenir.

-Vamos, Draco, no discutas hoy con Harry. -El rubio rodo los ojos porque no podía negarle nada a su castaña y menos ese día. Muy a su pesar, estrechó la mano que el chico dorado de Gryffindor le extendía.

-Bien, Potter, espero que disfrutes la fiesta porque esto no se verá todos los días. -Harry asintió.

-Por cierto, "Mini Weasley", eres buena en el Quiddittch y te auguro un gran futuro en él, quizá un día de éstos derrotes al equipo de Zabini.-Ginny dijo de inmediato:

-Las arpías somos superiores a esos engreídos Halcones y pronto tu petición será cumplida, Malfoy, no lo dudes- y después de abrazar a Astoria, la pareja se retiró a disfrutar del banquete. Lo que Ginny no sabía era que Harry le propondría matrimonio ese mismo día también, después del banquete. Ella aceptaría sin la menor duda.

El segundo turno fue para Theodore Nott y su prometida Pansy Parkinson, quienes estrecharon a ambos novios con gran familiaridad al tiempo que les deseaban mucha paciencia el uno con el otro y sobre todo, mucho más amor. Astoria y Draco los estimaban especialmente y agradecieron de corazón las muestras de afecto del sereno Slytherin y la explosiva pelinegra de ojos azul profundo.

-¡Me reverencio ante ti, Astoria!, - decía divertida la chica- Draco te ama y no cabe la menor duda.

-Y yo a él, Pan, lo haré feliz cada día- respondió la enamorada ojiverde y el rubio besó su frente con ternura.

-Les haremos llegar pronto los detalles de nuestra boda -les espetó Nott.

-¿Con que has atrapado a mi pobre Theodore, Parkinson? Bien, no creo que haya nadie mejor que tú para espabilar al sereno Nott.- el aludido rodó los ojos y Pansy lo abrazó enamorada.

Después de los Slytherin, aparecieron Hermione Granger acompañada del pelirrojo Weasley. Astoria se regocijó al ver a la pareja que unió en complicidad con Ginny y que se acercaban radiantes por su compromiso recién adquirido.

-Granger- empezó Draco, -espero que no te arrepientas de casarte con esta zanahoria, porque tus hijos podían salir con el cerebro de él.

El león pelirrojo se llenaba de coraje y Hermione contestó: -No te preocupes, Draco, que los niños hechos con amor son bienvenidos donde sea y si se parecen a Ron seguro que serán brillantes también.

Astoria no quiso dar pie a más ironías de su esposo y se adelantó a abrazar al Weasley.

-¡Gracias por venir, Ron!, ¡Y felicidades por la próxima boda, es una maravillosa noticia!

-Sabes que eres de las primeras en estar invitada, As y aunque sea una lástima que asistas con el hurón, te esperamos con todo gusto ese día.

Draco rió internamente, algo en el pelirrojo parecía ¿agradarle?

-Ya, comadreja pelirroja, déjate de intentar insultarme que no te sale y es deprimente tu intento. Tendrías que ser Slytherin para que pudieras dominar el fino arte de la ironía. Pero en fin… te espero mañana en mi oficina.

-¿Y se puede saber para qué, Malfoy?- gruñó el aludido

-Weasley, Weasley, salgo de luna de miel con Astoria y la temporada de Quiddittch va a empezar pronto. Voy a hacerte el favor de prestarte mi palco de honor para que por primera vez en tu vida disfrutes dignamente de un partido a la altura de las circunstancias, pero estoy a punto de arrepentirme, así que tú sabes.

El pelirrojo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y frunció el ceño

-¿Esto es una broma, Malfoy?- repuso al fin el de Gryffindor

-No acostumbro a bromear, zanahorio, pero si no aceptas allá tú

-¡No!, quiero decir ¡Sí!, bueno, me gusta el Quiddittch y…

-Mañana recibirás mi lechuza con la llave para que puedas acceder al palco para que mejor no tengas que pisar mi oficina. -espetó arrastrando las palabras el blondo. Astoria y Hermione se miraban confundidas, pues ese era acaso un indicio de… ¿amistad?, todo podía suceder.

-De acuerdo, hurón, espero tu lechuza, tampoco ardía en deseos de conocer tu horrible y aburrido lugar de trabajo.

La castaña de Gryffindor felicitó a Draco sonriente y después de hacer lo propio con Astoria, se marcharon dándole paso a Blaise Zabini.

-¡Amigos! -exclamó el moreno al abrazarlos a ambos

-¡Blaise, que gusto tenerte aquí!- le dijo la chica ojiverde

-¡No me perdería por nada del mundo éste gran acontecimiento!-, además, contigo casado y con Theo a punto de hacerlo, yo soy ahora el soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico- rió el chico.

-Pues aprovecha bien tu condición, Blaise y trata de buscar al amor pronto -aconsejó Astoria

-Lo haré, pequeña, no lo dudes.

-Bien, Blaise, un día de éstos, Astoria y yo iremos a verte jugar en Falmouth porque pasaremos unos días por allá.

-¡Será un honor recibirlos en el nido de los mejores halocnes del Quiddittch!,

-Ahí estaremos- repuso el ojigris al tiempo que recibía otro cálido abrazo de despedida de Zabini.

Minerva McGonagall y los demás profesores de Howgarts ahí presentes, también dieron sus parabienes a los recién casados, quienes recibieron las palabras de los maestros conmovidos (sobre todo Astoria, porque Draco agradeció elegantemente todos los cumplidos). La celebración se prolongó unas horas más y una vez terminado todo el festejo, los novios charlaban en la recámara de Draco.

-¿Eres feliz conmigo? -le preguntaba él acercándose como felino a su presa porque sabía que eso hacía a su ahora esposa perder la cabeza.

-Siempre lo he sido- le sonrió ella echándole los brazos al cuello y acariciando el rubio cabello.

-Bueno, señora Malfoy, creo que tiene ciertos deberes que cumplir en la noche de bodas…

-¡Soy toda tuya! -le respondía coquetamente la castaña ojiverde, mientras él la besaba apasionadamente y ella poco a poco se deshacía del traje de su Príncipe de ojos Mercurio…

FIN

0000000000

Pues bien… por dónde empezar, todo lo que inicia tiene que acabar y hoy es el turno de Amor y Narcisos de Media noche y la verdad me duele enormemente finalizarlo. He llorado con Draco y con Astoria, he sentido alegría por Theo y Pansy, me he identificado con la chispa de Ron y Blaise, me he reído con Ginny y he amado a mi querida Hermione, no puedo olvidar a mi ternura de Dumbledore y a los queridos profesores que fueron mis cómplices en ésta aventura. Todos ellos tiene un pedacito de mí y yo sin duda tengo mucho de ellos.

Nunca pensé llegar a Fanfiction y es algo que me honra de verdad. No sé si quieran conservar mi historia los que la tengan, pero si es así, se los agradeceré con el alma cada día y podrán leerla y releerla en sus partes favoritas cada que gusten. Ustedes son tan especiales para mí al acompañarme en ésta travesía.

A mis lectores silenciosos también me atrevo a pedirles hoy que es lo último del fic, que se animen a dejarme una opinión por muy corta que sea, se los agradeceré enormemente.

Creo que es todo y disculpen por favor si la historia les decepcionó en algún momento, pues estoy en pos de superarme en esto de escribir. Ya lo saben: Besos desde México.

Estrella de Malfoy


End file.
